Mystic Falls: Bad Moon Rising
by LitLover 101
Summary: AU/AH-ish Follow-up to Mystic Falls: Homecoming. Hope and Jacob must face the repercussions of their actions as Jos and Sandy embark on a mission to keep their town safe. Their friends find love and heartbreak at the same time that old enemies of their parents return, with vengeance on their minds. Ft. Klaroline, Delena, Beremy, Rebel, Kolvina, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Follow-up to _Mystic_ _Falls_ : _Homecoming_. Hope and Jacob must face the repercussions of their actions as Jos and Sandy embark on a mission to keep their town safe. Their friends find love and heartbreak at the same time that old enemies of their parents return, with vengeance on their minds.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Legacies,_ that would be Julie Plec, Warner Brothers and the usual suspects. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome back to the Mystic Falls Series. As you know, we left on a cliffhanger, let's see how things are going. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Arrival or Departure?

 _Li_

"Someone's coming," Elizabeth Saltzman mumbled in her sleep. She turned onto her back; feeling restless. Her eyelids popped open and she stared at the ceiling. She felt the darkness clinging to her. She could hear the screams. The fire licked its tongue at the tips of her toes and she shivered. She tugged a pillow to her and hugged it. She wanted to cry out—for her mother—but she couldn't. Li feared that whatever was coming for them would hear her, and it would be over.

" _Li_!" a shout from outside her door made her sit up. " _Li_!" Jos shouted, again. The door swung open and Jos came into her room.

Jos' long blonde hair hung around her shoulders. Li could tell her sister had just woken up. She hadn't bothered to comb her hair, she wore no makeup and still wore her outfit from last night, a pair of jeans and a loose tank top. " _Li_ , _get_ _up_!"

"What's going on?" Li asked, pushing her long brown hair over her shoulders and climbing off the bed.

" _Sam's_ _missing_ ," Jos said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Li frowned. " _What_?"

"Come on," Jos said, her famous impatience getting the best of her. She walked away from Li's room.

Li got to her feet and headed out of her room—wishing she had the time to fix her hair, makeup and dress. She had a feeling they had company and did not want to look like this. When she arrived in the living, she found her mother, Caroline Forbes, her mom's boyfriend, Klaus Mikaelson, her step-sister, Hope Mikaelson, and her sister's boyfriend, Jacob Salvatore, Jos, and her girlfriend, Sandy Bennett-Gilbert, huddled there.

" _What's_ going on?" Li asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I just told you; _Sam_ _is_ _missing_!" Jos snapped, running a hand through her hair. "Could you _try_ remembering a _single_ _word_ I say for the space of a millisecond?"

" _Jos_!" Caroline snapped, frowning at Jos, who glowered at the floor.

Sandy wrapped an arm around Jos' shoulders, pressing her nose into Jos' shoulder blade. Li could tell that Sandy was miserable. Her eyes were glassy and her nose red-tipped as she pushed her glasses up her nose with her free hand. Sam Salvatore was Sandy's cousin.

"Elena's coming with Damon and Fanny," Caroline told them.

Klaus looked to Hope and Jacob. A frown on his face, but he said nothing. "I will do _everything_ I can to help them locate their son."

Caroline's eyebrows rose. Her lips quirked into a smile. "Turning over a new leaf?" she quipped.

A smirk appeared on Klaus' lips. "Perhaps. You inspire me to be better."

Shaking her head, Caroline's gaze moved to the door when someone rang the bell. Li's hand went to her hair. Her mother opened the door to reveal Artemis and Theo Gerard. Artemis and Sam had just become a couple. Artemis' body was rigid as she looked inside the house; her eyes meeting Li's. "Ms. Forbes. You've heard nothing about Sam, _have_ _you_? His mother ran into my parents, in the Town's Square this morning and was asking if I'd seen him since last night. I'm visiting his friends; trying to find _anyone_ who's seen him."

Klaus came to join Caroline. "We were on our way out, to join the search party."

" _We_ _are_?" Li questioned Klaus. The Original turned to give Li a look and Li closed her mouth.

Jos gave Li a withering look. "Don't bother coming, Li. We'd _hate_ for you to get lost—chasing a guy—and then we'd have one _more_ _person_ to search for." Jos strode to the door and past the Gerard siblings. Sandy followed her.

Li felt her lower lip wobble, but she held her head up high. "I'm going to grab a jacket. It's supposed to be chilly this morning," she told anyone who bothered to listen to her.

Running up to her room, Li opened her closet, and grabbed her brand-new, leather jacket. Just because you were going out with a search party; didn't mean you couldn't look cute doing it. Jerking the jacket on, she hurried back downstairs. Damon, Elena and Fanny Salvatore stood in the middle of the living room when she came back down.

"Where is _he_?" Damon shouted at Jacob

"I have _no_ _idea_ what you're trying to accuse me of," Jacob replied.

" _Bullshit_!" Damon shouted back. "What did you _do_ to my son!" Damon's eyes were round and his lips were spread back from his teeth.

"I did _not_ do anything to Sam," Jacob replied.

Klaus' eyes shifted to Jacob. Li watched the Original; watching Jacob. She thought that Klaus thought that Jacob was lying, but she didn't interrupt to point this out. Everyone was so focused on Jacob; they didn't seem to notice Klaus. However, Klaus seemed to feel Li's eyes on him and he glanced at her. Again, he gave her a look that made her jaw stay shut.

Elena placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. "This _isn't_ helping. We _need_ to go," she urged her husband.

Damon let out a growl before he spun on his heel and walked out the front door. Elena followed him. Fanny looked from her parents, to the other teens in the room. "Fanny," Li called. "You should come with _us_." She looked at Caroline and Klaus. "In the TV shows, they say it's _better_ to split up. To cover more ground. _Right_?" She didn't know if she was saying the right thing, or not.

Klaus nodded. " _Yes_. Elizabeth is _correct_. Caroline, come with me. Hope, go with your sister, and the Salvatore girl. Artemis and Theo, keep close to your cousin. She knows this town better than you do. Jacob, _try_ to stay out of trouble, or you _will_ be dealing with _me_." The look that Klaus gave Jacob made Li shiver.

Jacob grinned. "Of course."

Klaus and Caroline left the house; leaving the teens by themselves.

Hope walked out of the house, with the other teens following her. Li moved to walk alongside her sister. Hope seemed to know exactly where they were going. Jacob had become disturbingly quiet. Artemis and Theo strode behind them and Fanny moved to catch up with Li. They weren't friends, but Li was the only one in the group Fanny seemed to be comfortable with.

"Does this mean that we're getting the day off from school?" Li asked the group. She couldn't help herself.

Hope gave Li a long look. "I don't think that anyone _cares_ if we go to school, when Sam's missing, Li."

"School is over-rated," Theo added. Hope smirked at him before turning a corner.

"Can you _smell_ him?" Fanny asked, causing Hope to look at Fanny.

Hope nodded. " _Yes_."

"That's odd. Because I _can't_ ," Artemis added. She frowned at Hope.

Hope looked back at Artemis; her lips pursing. "That's probably because you _just_ met him. I've known Sam for a _long_ _time_. I'd know his smell anywhere."

" _Really_?" Artemis' eyes narrowed and she glared a hole into Hope's back.

" _Where_ are we going?" Theo asked.

"I don't know," Hope replied. "I'm following the scent."

"To _the_ _quarry_ ," Fanny muttered. Then she stopped, glaring at Jacob. "Are we _going_ to the quarry, Jacob?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Why does _everyone_ insist on asking me if I did something to Sam?"

"Probably because you _did_!" Fanny accused him.

"Hey, guys!" Todd's voice stopped the argument as he came jogging toward them. Freddy was with him.

"Todd!" Fanny cried and Todd walked over to her. He lifted her off her feet and held her close.

Hope gave Todd a dirty look. They'd been together, until Hope found out that Todd had been cheating on her with Fanny, during the summer. Now, Hope could barely stand be in the same space as Todd. " _Great_ ," she muttered under her breath.

"Perhaps it would be _better_ if we split up again," Jacob suggested. "Fanny, you should go with Todd, and the Lockwolf. Hope, Artemis and I will continue our search."

"What about _me_?" Li asked Jacob.

Jacob looked at Li like he had just realized she was there. "You can go with Theo. He'll need some company, _right_ , mate?" Jacob winked at Theo. Theo gave Jacob a look like he thought that Jacob was a jackass, which Li was beginning to think he might be. "Now, that is settled," Jacob began to lead the way down the sidewalk; with Hope at his side. Artemis followed them.

"Hey!" Freddy called after them. "What if something happened, because of your little spell last night, and someone came back, and took Sam? Wouldn't it be _better_ if we went _together_?"

Li hadn't thought about that when she'd come up with the idea to split up. " _Oh_!"

Everyone ignored her. "Let's take my car. I parked just down the street." Todd hooked a thumb in the direction of his car.

" _Yes_. Why don't all… _eight_ of us ride in the _same_ car?" Jacob shook his head at Todd.

"You can run along, the side of the car," Todd retorted.

"We can fit," Fanny snapped. "We'll get there faster."

"Where is _there_?" Freddy asked her as they moved toward Todd's car.

" _The_ _quarry_ ," Fanny retorted, giving Jacob a death glare.

" _Great_ ," Todd groaned. They climbed into his car. Li watched Jacob get into the back, with Hope, who sat on his lap. Artemis sat beside her cousin. Theo climbed into the back, and Li crawled in, taking a seat on Theo's long legs. Fanny squeezed in beside Theo, and closed the door, while Freddy sat in the passenger seat.

Todd drove them to the quarry, and Fanny was the first one out of the backseat. She ran forward, with Todd chasing after her. Jacob sped off with Hope. Artemis was right behind them. Freddy moved far too quickly to be human. Li and Theo had to walk at regular, human speed.

When they got to the edge of the quarry, Fanny was screaming as she looked into the water's depths. Li let out a gasp, running into Theo as Jacob surfaced with Sam. He was dead. " _No_!" Jacob said, dragging Sam over to the shore. He took Sam's face in his hands, shaking his head, and his gaze moved to Hope.

Hope's hand had moved to her mouth; tears began to run down her cheeks. "What did you _do_?" she gasped.

"I _fed_ him my blood!" Jacob yelled at them. His panic made him seem a lot less scary. "I did _everything_ right. _Why_ isn't he a vampire?"

Fanny jerked away from Todd, who had been holding her back. "Get _away_ from my brother!" she shrieked, her wide brown eyes, huge as she shoved Jacob away from Sam. "Sammy!" she cried, pressing her cheek to her brother's chest, her long black hair falling over his face. " _Sammy_!"

"I did everything _right_ ," Jacob repeated, shaking his head, his eyes on Sam's body.

" _You_ _idiot_!" Artemis screamed, and she ran at Jacob. Her little hands had balled into fists and she began to hit Jacob, again and again. " _You_ _bloody_ , _impulsive_ fool! You _killed_ my boyfriend!" She knocked Jacob onto his back and began to pummel him.

Theo stood by, watching his sister beat Jacob. His eyes moved from Artemis to Sam and then to the sky. He shook his head. "I thought _this_ would better for us," he said before he walked over and jerked Artemis away from Jacob, who had blood running down his chin and his left eye had swollen shut.

A gurgling sound made Li turn her head. She didn't know where it came from and then Fanny let out a cry. " _Sam_?" she shouted. "Oh, my God! Help! _Help_!" she shouted at the others.

Hope ran over, turning Sam onto his stomach and smacked him on the back while he spat out water. It looked like he'd drunk half the quarry as water continued to come out of him.

"He's _alive_?" Jacob whispered.

"No thanks to you," Fanny spat at Jacob.

 _Fanny_

Fanny could not believe that her older brother had survived a vampire killing him. How was that even possible? Were they special? Un-killable? Her head fell on Todd's shoulder as they sat in the ICU.

Freddy sat across from her, a cup of coffee trembling between his fingers. "You okay, Fanny?"

Fanny shook her head. Sandy, her cousin, and best friend, came into the waiting room with Jos. "Fan!" she cried, running to Fanny.

Getting up, Fanny held out her arms and they began to cry. "I heard they found Sam, at the quarry. _He's_ _alive_?"

"Uh-huh," Fanny nodded, wiping her cheeks. "His doctor said he's going to be okay, but mom's checking on him. Dad's in there, too. They won't let me see him yet."

" _Where's_ _Jacob_?" Jos asked, looking around for Fanny's psychotic cousin.

"I don't know, and _I_ _don't_ _care_ ," Fanny seethed, moving to sit back down beside Todd.

Li had to move over, so that Sandy and Jos could sit close to Fanny. Li moved to sit between Freddy, and the new guy…Theo? She couldn't keep up with all these new people in town. Artemis kept looking toward Sam's room. "Do you think _I_ can see him when you do?" she asked Fanny.

Fanny shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask my mom. She's a doctor."

" _I_ _know_. Sam told me…last night," Artemis' eyes moved to the floor. "If I had stayed with him… I'm sorry, Stefanie. This is really _my_ _fault_."

"It's _your_ _fault_ that my cousin is a crazy, homicidal maniac?" Fanny snapped.

Artemis' lips pursed as more people entered the ICU. "Mum? Daddy!" she cried, getting to her feet.

A blonde woman and a tall man walked over to Artemis; hugging her. "How is he?" the woman asked.

"Rebekah," Elena called, coming out of Sam's room. Fanny stood up, her eyes on her mother. Her mom looked tired, her skin pale. She walked over to the blonde woman and hugged her. "Thank you for helping."

" _Yeah_. That was a _big_ _shocker_ ," Damon said, coming to join them. His eyes on the new-comers. "The only _bigger_ shocker was _Klaus_ trying to help out."

"Damon, _I_ _am_ happy that your son is doing well." Rebekah's words were clipped and a bit frosty.

Fanny had a feeling that her parents did not always get along with Rebekah Mikaelson. " _Mom_? _Dad_?" she called, gaining their attention. "Can I _see_ Sam?"

Elena turned to Fanny. "Yes, honey, come on."

"May I?" Artemis called after them.

Elena stopped. She looked at Artemis, then she looked at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes. "She might cheer him up," he said, waving a hand for Artemis to come with them.

Fanny stepped into the room, behind her mother. She felt her stomach flip-flop. The last time she'd come to an ICU room had been when Jacob tossed Todd into the quarry and she went in after him. That had been the night that they decided to make their thing official. She hated hospitals.

Sam lay on his bed, looking small and paler than their mother as monitors went off around him. "Are you _sure_ he'll be alright?" Artemis whispered, going to stand by Sam's other side. She took his hand and looked at Elena and Damon as Fanny went to take his other hand.

Elena moved to stand at the end of the bed and placed a hand on Sam's foot. "He'll be okay," she said softly. Her eyes moved to the ugly ring that Sam had on his left hand. Fanny looked down at the hand she held and then at her mother. Elena's eyes moved to hers. There was something in her mother's gaze that told Fanny that something was up.

Artemis' eyes were on Sam. She did not seem to see the looks exchanged between mother and daughter. "Sam, I'm _here_ ," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek and stroking his hair. "You're _safe_ now. I won't allow anyone to touch you."

Damon gave Elena a look. His eyes moved to Fanny, who looked at her dad and shrugged. He looked at Artemis, his arms folded across his chest, but he remained silent.

"I think we should let Sam sleep," Elena suggested.

Artemis' head rose. "Could I _stay_ with him? I can protect him _better_ than anyone here."

Damon's mouth opened, but Elena jumped in. "Artemis, thank you for wanting to protect him, but the _best_ _thing_ for Sam is _sleep_." She waved a hand and Artemis looked back at her. Fanny could tell the other girl wanted to argue. Instead, she leaned down and whispered something to Sam before walking past Elena and Damon.

Fanny followed her parents out of the room. She stopped just outside of the door; looking around. "What's with the _ugly_ _ring_ on Sam's finger?" she asked them.

Elena looked at Damon before replying. "That's the Gilbert ring—" she began when Damon interrupted.

"Wondered where that thing went to," Damon added.

Elena coughed, giving Damon a look. "We thought we lost it, after Matt gave it back."

"Must have been in the garage," Damon said, shaking his head. "Or the basement. The attic?" He looked confused, his eyes on the ceiling. "Plus, it _used_ to make people crazy and homicidal; so we didn't know whether to keep it."

" _Damon_!" Elena snapped at Damon, smacking his chest.

Damon rolled his eyes, rubbing his chest. "The point is: It protects people from dying, so we have Sam back. That's the _important_ part. Unless he loses it, and tries to kill us all in the night." Elena groaned and smacked Damon on the arm. "Ow," Damon cried, rubbing his arm.

Fanny had no idea whether she should be relieved or horrified. "Okay."

"There's _more_ ," Elena added, looking at Damon.

"What?" Fanny felt nervous.

"I was studying your blood, over the summer, and discovered something…" Elena trailed off.

" _What_ , mom!" Fanny cried.

"You're the _cure_ to vampirism. _Don't_ _tell_ _your_ _friends_ ," Damon told her.

" _What_?" Fanny felt her eyes widening.

 _Virginia_

Virginia liked babysitting. She babysit for most of the neighborhood kids. She knew the Bennett-Gilberts' oldest boy, J. J., had a huge crush on her. He was cute and funny, but too young for her. Still, she liked to hang out with him. They'd play a video game tonight, and eat pizza, talk about what they wanted to be when they were adults.

"Gina!" a voice called to her and Virginia turned around. She peered into the shadows of the darkened street.

"I have Mace!" Virginia yelled, opening her bag. She found the little can, turning it around, so she would spray her would-be assailant and not herself.

"Gina. It's _me_!" a figure emerged from the shadows and she let out a laugh.

"Oh, my God! You _scared_ me," Virginia told her friend, Madison Thompson. "Geez!" Tossing her red hair over her shoulder; Virginia grinned at Madison.

Madison sighed. "So, I just met the _most_ _gorgeous_ _man_ in _my_ _entire_ _life_. _And_ ," Her blue eyes lit up. "He's got a _friend_."

"Mad, I'm _not_ really seeing anyone right now," Virginia moaned, scuffing the sidewalk with her shoe.

" _Come_ _on_. Just meet them. They're _so_ cute. And cool. And they're older guys. They can buy us beer," Madison cried, her blonde hair flying as she did a cartwheel.

Virginia rolled her eyes. " _Fine_. But if they turn out to be creeps, I'm _going_ to _kill_ _you_." They linked arms and walked down to Madison's car.

Madison drove them to the high school, playing a Rick Harlow song at full volume. Rick sang about being young and not giving a damn about the end of the world. "You and me, girl, we're living, 'til we die, die, die!"

"Live, 'til we die!" Madison sang along, grinning at Virginia.

Madison got out first and led the way to the football field. A pair of guys stood, waiting for them. Virginia felt her stomach do a nervous flip. She did not like the set-up. The glowing candles, the way the two men stared at her. " _Mad_ , _let's_ _go_ ," she said, tugging on Madison's arm.

Madison pulled away. " _Be_ _lame_ ," she said, walking to the men.

" _Madison_!" Virginia followed her friend, pulling out her Mace and aiming at the two guys. "I _don't_ want trouble. My friend and I, we're _leaving_ here. _Alive_!" she snapped at them, her gaze defiant.

The taller man grinned at his friend. "Afraid _not_ ," he said, and the he stalked over to her, Madison sprayed the Mace at him, but he sent it flying with a lift of his hand. Virginia let out a scream and tried to run.

The man wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her as she kicked, clawed and screamed in his face. "She is _coming_. You should feel honored to bring her back to this plane."

"Let us _go_!" Virginia yelled, biting the man's arm. He did not seem to feel it. " _Madison_ , _run_!" Virginia screamed at her friend who seemed to be in a trance.

"It's okay, Gina. It will _all_ be okay," the man who held her said, and she watched his friend cut Madison's throat. Her friend's blood sprayed over her and Madison let out a long scream.

"For her, _we_ _sacrifice_. In her name," the man who killed Madison said and then he cut his own throat.

Virginia wept as she felt cold steel bite into her neck. "For her, you will die, and _she_ _will_ _return_." His knife slid across her skin and Virginia felt like she was drowning. She sank to the ground. She saw her killer lift the knife to his own neck, repeating the refrain, and slitting his own neck before dropping to the ground.

Darkness took over and Virginia woke up. She felt cold and alone. A woman came toward her with a smirk on her face. "Hello, Gina, _thank_ _you_ for your help."

" _Who_ are you?" Virginia asked the woman who examined her.

"That's for me to know, and for you to dot, dot, dot," the woman said and then she chuckled.

Gina felt warmth consuming her, and then she let out a scream as awful pain consumed her. " _Why_?" she screamed.

" _Why_ _not_?" the woman replied, patting her on the arm and walking away.

 **And we're back with new drama, a new villain, new romances and plenty of twists to come.**

 **Answers to reviews from** _ **Mystic**_ _ **Falls**_ **:** _ **Homecoming**_ **:**

 **GothicRay: Happy birthday! I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Emma Salvatore: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this new fic, too.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. We have some Sas romance and some major Saltzman/Mikaelson family drama in this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Your Actions Have Consequences

 _Sandy_

The grass felt wet with dew. Squirming, Sandy Gilbert-Bennett shifted in her crossed-legged position. She could feel the water soaking through the brand new skirt that Jos bought her. Rolling her eyes, Sandy kept her mouth shut. She knew that her mother was trying to concentrate. Bonnie sat across from her, her eyes closed, her hands holding Sandy's. Her lips moved silently.

" _Concentrate_ , Sandy," Bonnie ordered her. Sandy forced herself to close her eyes. She began to mouth the words. Latin. She had been working very hard on her Latin. Jos was better at the language than she was, but Sandy's French was better than her girlfriend's. Perhaps Jos should be helping them, but her mother insisted only Bennett witches could do this spell. It was important to make sure that only one family could close or open the veil again. Jacob made a huge mistake and Sandy's great-grandmother, Sheila Bennett, had placed the burden on their family to make sure that the veil stayed closed.

Sandy stifled the urge to ask her mom how much longer they would be. She had to go to school today. After yesterday, she had no more excuses to skip. Bonnie's eyes opened and she smiled. " _It's_ _closed_ ," she told Sandy, her green eyes bright.

"Are you _sure_?" Sandy asked, standing up, and grabbing her bag which was soggy at the bottom. Her books would be, too. Just wonderful.

" _Yes_. I'll see you at home," Bonnie said, giving Sandy a quick hug. "I think Jos wants you," she said, looking at someone behind Sandy.

Turning around, Sandy saw her girlfriend. Jos stood—several feet away—leaned against a tree with a grin on her face. "Hey! Don't let me interrupt. Mrs. Bennett-Gilbert."

Bonnie called back. "We're done. Have a good day at school, girls."

Sandy watched her mom walk back toward her car. Grinning, Sandy walked over to Jos and wrapped her arms around Jos' neck. "Hey, you," she breathed into Jos's blonde locks.

"Hey, baby," Jos murmured, pulling back and kissing her on the lips.

When they parted, Jos' expression became solemn. "I went to the hospital, with mom. And Sam should be going home tomorrow. He said he can't stand being in there for another minute."

"Is it the _Jell_ -O?" Sandy quipped as she took Jos' hand. They walked through the graveyard.

"Yes," Jos replied with a laugh. "It _has_ to be. Or the fact that the TV is broken."

Sandy grinned, ducking her head and shoving her glasses up her nose. "I know I can't go a single day without my favorite shows."

"And I can't go a single day without _you_ ," Jos said, stopping and kissing Sandy until she couldn't breathe.

"We're going to be _late_ to school," Sandy cried as Jos pulled her closer.

"Let's skip," Jos said, her mouth moving to Sandy's neck.

"We skipped _yesterday_. We have to make an appearance," Sandy protested as Jos ran her hand down and grabbed Sandy's ass. "Or we could _skip_ _homeroom_."

"Good idea," Jos mumbled, tugging her down into the grass.

"Jos," Sandy mumbled as Jos' hands moved over her body and she felt weightless. Jos' kisses made her feel like they were on fire. "I…"

"You…" Jos teased her, slipping a hand under her shirt.

"I love you," Sandy admitted. "I know that it's probably not _the_ _right_ _time_ and we're moving _too_ _quickly_ and we said we _wouldn't_ and –"

"I love it when you babble. It's such a turn-on," Jos said with a wicked smile.

Sandy smiled up at Jos. " _Really_?"

"Uh-huh," Jos said, kissing her again and reaching under Sandy, undoing her bra. "And I love you, too."

"Jos." Sandy felt happier than she'd ever felt in her entire life. "We're not doing it, for the _first_ _time,_ in a _graveyard_."

"We're witches, and we live in a supernatural town," Jos mumbled against Sandy's neck. "It would be weird if we didn't do things in creepy places." Her mouth moved to Sandy's knee. Sandy gasped as Jos' mouth worked its way up her thigh and under her skirt. "Sandy," she mumbled and Sandy's lower back arched as Jos worked her magic.

"Oh, my God! Oh, Jos!" Sandy cried out as her girlfriend's hands pushed on her thighs and her knees met the damp grass. She reached out, taking ahold of Jos' hands, intertwining their fingers. "Jos. Jos. _JOS_!" she cried as Jos continued to make her entire body explode.

Jos pulled back and looked down at her. She slid her hand up Sandy's leg.

Sandy pressed their lips together, and cried out. "Jos, I love you, baby. Oh, baby."

Jos grinned and then she kissed Sandy when Sandy's body fell to the grass. "That good?" she asked.

" _Yes_ ," Sandy replied with a grin.

"We're going to miss first period, too," Jos said, standing up and offering Sandy a hand. "Let's go." They got up and walked, hand in hand, out of the graveyard. "By the way. That was your _early_ birthday present."

"You _know_ when my birthday is?" Sandy said.

"Uh-huh. Two months before mine," Jos replied.

"You're _only_ two week early," Sandy said, stopping, and pressing a quick kiss to Jos' lips.

"Yes but I'm a giver," Jos replied, pulling Sandy close and kissing her deeply. She ran a hand through Sandy's hair. "What do you plan on _giving_ me for my birthday?"

" _Sex_?" Sandy tried.

Jos laughed. "Other than sex. I expect that tonight, _after_ what I just did for you." Grinning, Jos pressed her lips to Sandy's neck and Sandy thought about it.

"Umm… I don't know. What do I get the girl who has everything, but…" Sandy trailed off.

"A weekend in your family's cabin," Jos mumbled into Sandy's ear. "I think after the last couple of months, and the months to come, we _deserve_ a break. Don't you?" Her hands moved to Sandy's hips.

" _Yes_. I _do_ think we deserve a vacation," Sandy mumbled as Jos' lips found hers and they nearly tipped over, giggling as they walked.

"What I _really_ want is for Jacob to leave town, and _never_ come back," Jos said, glowering at the sidewalk.

"You and me _both_ ," Sandy said. "I think we'll just have to wait and see if Hope makes good on her promise."

Jos' body froze, and she stopped walking. "You want my sister _to_ _leave_ _town_?"

"Well, _you're_ the one who told her to," Sandy retorted.

Jos shook her head, dropping Sandy's hand. "I said that because I was _pissed_. Like you've _never_ said anything to J. J. or Rob that you _didn't_ mean." Folding her arms over her chest; Jos glared down at Sandy.

Sandy felt her mind turning. " _Wait_! Are we fighting because you want _Hope_ to _stay_? You do realize that she _had_ to have _known_ about what Jacob did to Sam? My cousin, Sam. Sam, the sweet, adorable kid who _always_ defended anyone— _including_ _you_ —when the other kids called you a _freak,_ because you made a Christmas tree explode, last year?" Now Sandy was pissed off.

"Look, Hope made a mistake. She's a Mikaelson. What do you expect!" Jos yelled, her hazel eyes glowing with anger.

Jos' words hit Sandy's ears, and all she could do was stare at her girlfriend. This should be one of the happiest moments in their relationship, but, instead of being happy, they were standing on a street corner, in the middle of an argument. "Jos, have you _lost_ _your_ _mind_?" Sandy demanded.

Shaking her head, Jos placed her hands on her hips. "I am _not_ crazy! _You're_ the one who's crazy!"

"You _don't_ even like Hope, _ninety_ _percent_ _of_ _the_ _time_!" Sandy shouted, flinging her hands in the air.

"Why should I? She's a pain in the ass! She's _also_ my big sister!" Jos yelled, her cheeks turning pink.

Shoulders slumping, Sandy knew she could not win this argument. When it came to family, there was no such thing as being rational. " _Can_ we go to school?" she asked Jos.

Frowning, Jos rolled her eyes. " _Fine_. Let's go," she said.

They walked side-by-side to the school. Sandy looked at her watch. They were going to get in trouble for missing second, and third periods. If one of them was old enough to drive, they'd be fine.

Once they walked into the school, Jos went to her gym class and Sandy went to her AP English. By lunch time, Jos seemed to have relaxed. Slightly. She took a seat next to Sandy, but did not speak to, or look at Sandy.

Fanny sat on Sandy's other side, with Artemis to her right. "Will Sam be home _soon_?" Artemis asked Fanny.

" _Yeah_. He's coming home to _tomorrow_. We're having a party for him and you're all invited," Fanny said, looking around the group with a wide smile. Everyone was there—except for Hope—who was notably absent.

" _Wonderful_. Should I bring a present? What does he like?" Artemis continued to ask Fanny questions while Sandy ignored the girl. It's not that she had a problem with Artemis; it's that she was concerned with her own relationship.

After lunch, Sandy pulled Jos down the hall, and into an empty classroom. "Are we _okay_?" she asked Jos who looked at the floor.

" _Why_ wouldn't we be, Sand?" Jos asked her, avoiding eye contact.

" _Jos_?" Sandy tipped Jos' chin up to look her in the eye. " _Talk_ to me?"

Jos shook her head. "It's _not_ you, Sand… It's… I don't know. _Okay_. I just… I don't know what the hell Hope is thinking, and it's not like she's going to talk to me about it. And I'm not… I don't talk about stuff. _That's_ _Li_. So… I _don't_ know what to do here."

Sandy wrapped her arms around Jos, feeling Jos' body relax into her embrace. "You've got me."

"I know…" Jos muttered, holding Sandy tighter.

Sandy wondered if she was enough. They loved each other, which seemed really weird given all the times that they used to yell at each other, and made each other's live's hell, but it also felt right. Loving Jos felt like the thing that made the most sense in her life. If they broke up, Sandy thought it might rip a hole in her.

"I'm okay," Jos mumbled. "And we're okay. _Okay_?" She pulled back and smiled. Pushing a layer of Sandy's hair behind her ear, Jos kissed her on the lips, and Sandy had that weightless feeling again.

They exited the classroom and Jos walked with Sandy to her next class. "Will you come to my cheer practice later?"

"You _want_ me to?" Sandy asked Jos who grinned.

" _Yes_ ," Jos said.

Sandy felt herself smiling. She just couldn't help feeling like she had begun to glow from the inside out. "Yes. I _want_ to go."

"Okay. I'll see you later," Jos said, leaning in and kissing Sandy before she darted back into the crowd of students.

Sandy touched her lips, feeling Jos' lips on her own, and walked into her class. She had no idea what the teacher said because she was too busy day-dreaming about her future with Jos.

 _Jos_

When cheer practice ended; Jos felt happy. She had been thinking about quitting the team, but she did not want to hear Li whine. Seriously. Why did it matter? Everyone knew that Jos was nowhere as good as Li was. It would be better for the team for her to quit, now, before they got to go to Nationals.

Girls ran into the building, and Jos plopped down on the grass, to sit with Sandy. Sandy had been reading _Wuthering_ _Heights_ , for her AP English class. "Oh, Heathcliff!" Jos cried, falling on her back and opening her arms. " _Take_ _me_ _now_!"

Sandy laughed, smacking Jos' leg with the paperback copy. " _Really_? I thought you were _my_ girlfriend?"

" _I_ _am_. Aren't you _lucky_ ," Jos replied, taking Sandy's hand and kissing the back of it.

Grinning, Sandy laid down beside her, and they contemplated the sky. "That cloud looks like a crow," she said, pointing out a fluffy cloud.

"Or a witch," Jos said, rolling onto her side. "I think it looks like _you_."

"No, it _doesn't_ ," Sandy shook her head, a smile on her face.

" _It_ would be lucky if it did," Jos said, nuzzling Sandy's cheek. She trailed her hand over Sandy's thigh. "You think that they're _done_ in there?" Jos nodded at the school. "I feel all sweaty and yucky."

"Yeah. You smell _horrible_ ," Sandy teased her, leaning over and sniffing Jos' shirt. " _Just_ _terrible_."

Jos stood up and jerked Sandy to her feet. "Come on!" she cried, running toward the building.

"Jos, _what_ are you up to?" Sandy called back.

Jos placed a finger to her own lips. They walked into the building and to the girls' locker room. "Wait for me?"

" _Always_ ," Sandy said, leaning against a wall and opening her book.

Jos ran up the stairs and checked the room, showers and stalls. Everyone had left for the day. Running back down the steps, she exited the locker room, and grabbed Sandy's hand. "Come here," she said, pulling Sandy into the locker room.

" _Jos_?" Sandy cried as Jos pulled her, by the hand, up the stairs and to the showers. Jos grinned, pulling her tank top off and then her shorts. Sandy's eyes widened as Jos walked into a shower and turned on the water. "The water's _fine_. Are you coming in?" Jos inquired, wiggling a finger at Sandy.

Sandy looked around. "What if someone comes _in_ and catches _us_?"

"They won't," Jos assured her. "Sand?"

Sandy stripped and dropped her things on the floor, stepping into the shower, nervously. Jos tugged her close and moved Sandy's hand to her thigh. "Sand, I love you, and I want you," Jos said quietly. "Now."

Nodding, Sandy made Jos close her eyes and moan. "Sand," she cried as her girlfriend made her forget everything. Jos grinned, kissing her, pulling her closer.

"Yes. Don't you dare stop!" Jos now got why Li had so much sex. You could forget everything that hurt you, or made you feel afraid. Pure pleasure. Love. Ecstasy. She wanted more and more and more.

~0~

They walked back to Jos' place. The house she shared with Li, her dad, Hayley, and Hope. Sandy kissed her for a long time as they stood outside her front door, and Jos felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Meet me tomorrow, _before_ school?" Jos asked Sandy, running her hands up and down Sandy's sides.

" _Yes_." Sandy nodded. She looked kind of different. Not much, just a little. She had this glow that made Jos want to keep kissing her, but she had to spend some time with her family. "Where did you want to meet?"

"How about the Grill? We can get breakfast, and then we can sneak out—for some alone time—during Sam's party?" Jos suggested.

"Okay," Sandy nodded. She kissed Jos one more time before she backed away. "I have _so_ much homework," she said, her hand still in Jos.'

"Me, _too_ ," Jos said, refusing to let go of Sandy's hand. She stepped forward, grabbing Sandy and kissing her again. "I really, really, _really_ love you, you know?"

" _I_ _know_ ," Sandy said with a laugh.

Jos wanted to wake up in the morning to the sound of that laugh. " _Okay_. I'm letting you go…to do homework…which is not _nearly_ as much fun as this." She kissed her girlfriend, and then let go of her hand. " _Tomorrow_."

" _Tomorrow_ ," Sandy promised. She turned around, and walked away, waving to Jos over her shoulder.

Jos couldn't stop smiling as she walked into her house. She stopped smiling the moment she heard shouting from upstairs.

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking, Hope?" Hayley shouted.

"I _love_ him!" Hope shouted back.

" _I_ _don't_ _care_!" Hayley's voice sounded through the house. "You're _never_ going near him, _again_! Not as long as you live under this roof!"

"Maybe I _don't_ have to live _here_!" Hope's voice responded, and Jos ran up the stairs.

Jos glanced in Li's room. Li sat on her bed, her knees curled up to her chest, tears running down her cheeks as she pressed a pillow under her chin. " _Jos_!" Li cried, leaping off the bed, and running to Jos, which she almost never did.

"What's going on?" Jos asked her twin, rubbing her back. She thought she knew. This was the fall-out from Hope and Jacob's spells, and Sam's death, and a million other, little things that Hope had kept from them, all these years.

"They've been yelling at each other for the past _hour_. Dad's still at work, but I called him, and he's coming home early," Li confided, burying her face in Jos' shoulder. "You smell funny."

" _Thanks_ ," Jos said, disentangling herself from her sister and walking to her bed. She knew it was better to stay out of Hope and Hayley's argument.

"He's a _killer_!" Hayley thundered from down the hallway.

"And so are _you_!" Hope shot back. " _And_ _dad_. And _Uncle_ _Kol_. _Aunt_ _Rebekah_. _Aunt_ _Freya_. _Caroline_. _Uncle_ _Elijah_ killed for _us_ , too! Or did you _forget_ all about him when you started _screwing_ _Ric_!"

"Do _not_ _ever_ speak to me like that, _again_ , young lady!" Hayley shouted.

Hope let out a loud scoff. "Why _shouldn't_ I? You are a _hypocrite_ , mom!"

The sound of flesh making contact with flesh made Li jump. Then silence. " _Mom_?" Hope's shocked cry made Jos stand up. If they were going to start hitting each other; then Jos would interfere.

" _Hope_! I am _so_ sorry!" Hayley cried and Jos could hear tears in her step-mother's voice. " _Baby_."

" _Don't_ _touch_ _me_!" Hope screamed, and then Jos heard the sound of things slamming around the room.

Jos and Li ran down the hall to see Hope flinging things into a duffel bag, her left cheek was red. " _I_ _am_ not staying _here_ , _with_ _you_! If you don't like who _I_ _am_ , you _don't_ have to deal with me!"

"Hope, _stop_!" Hayley shouted, trying to stop Hope, when Hope turned around, and lifted a hand. Hayley suddenly fell on her ass, on the floor, staring at Hope in shock.

"You _can't_ stop me. I _love_ Jacob! And he _loves_ me! And we're going to have a life _together_. _With_ , or _without_ you!" Hope snapped, closing the duffle and turning to face her sisters.

Li let out a sob. "Hope, _don't_ leave. _Please_!" she cried as Hope came out of the room.

"It's _not_ your fault, Li. I _have_ to go. _I_ _love_ _you_ ," Hope said, hugging Li to her.

Jos watched them as Li sobbed and Hayley struggled against whatever Hope had done to her. "Hope, don't you _dare_ leave this house!" Hayley shouted.

Jos went into the room and siphoned the spell; freeing Hayley. "Thank you," Hayley cried, and then she sped after Hope. " _Don't_ leave this house!" Hayley's voice sounded from downstairs.

"Bye, mom!" Hope called back, and a door slammed.

Jos ran to the stairs to see Hayley, running out of the house, screaming after her daughter to come back. Li was on her knees—by the door—crying. Slumping on the top step, Jos buried her hands in her hair. Why did the best day of her life just become the worst?

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Emma Salvatore: Welcome back! You are welcome as always!**

 **Day Day: I am, too. I think the last book might be divided in two, but I'm not a 100% sure on that front. We will see. If it is, then we have a lot more road to cover before we're done.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special note: To my new #Legacies readers. Welcome to the party! I wrote the entire book before Legacies began and it is a tribute to TVD-verse as a whole. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. There will be laughter, there will be tears; so grab some tissues before you read this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Hello and Good-Bye

 _Sam_

Being alive felt good. Sam Salvatore no longer believed that he had really appreciated being alive before. The feel of the sunlight on his skin. His sister's annoying chatter. His parents bickering, about something, like doing the laundry today or tomorrow. Everything made him want to experience more life.

" _Sam_!" Fanny called as she came into his room.

Sam sat on his bed. His mother said he needed rest, so he was reading old comic books and eating Cheetos. " _Yeah_?"

" _Get_ _up_!" Fanny cried, coming into the room. "You're going to _miss_ your party!"

" _What_ _party_?" Sam replied, licking his fingers, and feeling confused.

"The party that's about to start… _Right_ _now_!" Fanny looked at Sam's Podette that hung in the air, showing them the time, in glowing red numbers. " _Come_ _on_!"

Sam looked at his clothes. Old jeans and a t-shirt. Why didn't anyone tell him about the party? "Hold on. I have to change."

"You're a boy. _No_ _one_ _cares_ what you wear," Fanny snapped, taking his hand, and tugging him off his bed.

Sighing, Sam walked out of his room and down the stairs. Artemis moved through the living room, repositioning decorations and inspecting them. "Is this _right_?" she asked Li, who looked bored.

"It's _great_!" Sam called to them.

Artemis whirled around on her heel. She looked beautiful. Her hair hung in loose curls down her back. She'd finally put on a modern dress, something short, with tiny straps that crisscrossed over her lower back. " _Sam_!" she cried, running to him and hugging him. "How are you?" Pulling back, she examined him with her wide dark eyes.

"I'm good. Happy that _you're_ here. You look great," Sam told her.

Artemis blushed. "You think so? I went to a shop and the girl said this is what girls wear today," she bit her bottom lip.

Sam grinned down at her. "You look _hot_ ," he said.

Grinning, Artemis looked around the room. "Do you _like_ it?" she waved at the "Welcome Home" banner and colorful balloons that littered the floor.

"There are a _lot_ of balloons," Sam said.

" _Yes_?" Artemis's smile slipped. "Is it _not_ right? I didn't know what to do. This is my first, _real_ party."

" _No_ , Temis. _They're_ _great_ ," Sam told her, watching her examine the decorations.

" _Really_?" Artemis' expression brightened.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

Li walked over to the stereo and turned on some pop music. She turned up the volume, until Damon came in, picked up a balloon and untied the bottom. Sucking in helium; he told them. "That's a bit _loud_!" His voice made Sam roll his eyes and Li giggled.

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, you're _still_ so funny!" Li cried and his dad grinned before going back into the kitchen. Li rolled her eyes and turned down the volume. "And it would be _nice_ if we could have a party—without the parents wrecking it," she grumbled, plopping down on the couch.

The doorbell rang and Fanny went to answer it. Freddy came in. "Hey, Sam! _You're_ _alive_!" he shouted, a huge smile on his face.

" _I_ _am_ ," Sam replied, forcing a smile.

Fanny walked over to the coffee table. "Did we _forget_ food?"

"No. _No_!" Artemis left the room and Sam could hear her talking to his dad. She came back a minute later, with a bowl of chips, and a bowl of dip. Setting them down on the coffee table, she went back into the kitchen, before returning with a bottle of soda and some paper cups. "This is _fun_?" she asked everyone.

"Never had _more_ fun at a party," Li sighed, rolling her eyes, and looking like she wanted to run from the room.

The doorbell rang and Fanny went to answer it. Todd stood on the porch. "I'm going to need some _help_ here!" he told them. Sam went to check out what Todd had brought with him. Freddy came out and grinned. "Oh, thank you God!" he cried and helped Todd carry the beer keg into the house.

"What do we have _here_ , boys?" Damon's voice rang though the room. His eyebrows rose while his Mickey Mouse voice made Sam cringe. He had to do some real living and here his dad was to prevent him from having any fun.

" _Dad_!" Sam groaned when Damon walked over to the keg. "Can you just go hang out with Mr. Saltzman or Aunt Bonnie? Mom's not coming home until _late_! It's my _first_ night out of the hospital!"

"And what kind of dad would I be if I let you sit around here; drinking this whole keg?" Damon waggled a finger at Sam. " _Nope_. This baby is coming _with_ _me_." Damon dragged the keg to the door. "I'm going to go hang with _my_ _friends_. Try not to kill yourselves, get the police called, or end this party with anyone's parents suing me."

Heaving a sigh, Sam watched his dad leave with the beer keg. " _Finally_!" Li cheered. "Now we can start a _real_ _party_!" Opening her purse, Li pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Drinks?" she asked the group.

"Yes," Todd said, grabbing a cup.

Fanny reached for one, but Sam walked over and grabbed it. Filling it with soda, he handed it to his sister, who glared up at him. "You _only_ turned fifteen, a couple of weeks ago, Fan," he reminded her.

Rolling her eyes, Fanny took the cup and glowered at its contents. "You're _killing_ me here, Sam," she muttered. Todd threw an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Sam gave Todd a lethal look.

"Sam, dance with me," Artemis cried, holding out her arms.

Grinning, Sam walked over to Artemis, wrapping his arms around her, and they began to sway. The doorbell rang, again, and Fanny went to answer it. Theo came in with a bag. "Got it," he called to Artemis, who grinned happily.

"Thank you, brother," Artemis called as Fanny led Theo into the kitchen. Turning to look up at Sam, she tilted her head to the side. "Are you _enjoying_ your party?"

"Yes," Sam said, nodding.

The doorbell rang again and Sandy came in, with an irritated-looking Jos. Jos stalked over to Li. " _Where's_ the booze?" she demanded.

Li shook her bottle at her sister, and Jos took the bottle, pouring herself a drink and taking long swallows, before she sat down in a chair, staring into space. " _What_ _is_ _her_ _problem_?" Fanny asked Sandy.

Sandy opened her mouth, when Jos let out a growl and walked out of the living room. " _Jos_!" Sandy called after her girlfriend. She followed Jos to the kitchen.

Li shrugged. "Hope's _gone_ ," she told them. Pouring herself another drink, she began to swallow it in long gulps.

"Slow down!" Freddy ordered Li. "You're going to end up in the hospital." Glancing at Sam, Freddy's eyes moved to the top of the coffee table. He grabbed a chip and shoved it in the dip. "Tastes great," he mumbled, his mouth full.

" _Chew_ before you speak," Li complained, getting up and moving to Theo's side.

Sam sighed. This party wasn't going very well. "Temis, you want to go _outside_ for a couple of minutes?"

Artemis nodded and Sam took her hand. He lead her through the backdoor and out to the pool. "You have a pool?" she said, looking into the water. "Can we swim?"

"I'm _not_ wearing my trunks," Sam replied. Artemis grinned, unzipping her dress and Sam felt his heart pound. "Or I could just wear my boxers." He jerked his t-shirt off and undid his jeans. With a giggle, Artemis leapt into the pool. She came up, water dripping from her skin.

Sam jumped in and resurfaced. He watched Artemis move toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Sam," she whispered to him. "Do you want to kiss me?"

" _Yes_ ," Sam nodded and he watched her close her eyes. He felt his heart beginning to bang against his chest. What if she hated the way he kissed her? What if he wasn't very good at this? The last person who had kissed him had been Li, and she kissed a lot of guys. Li had seemed to enjoy it, but Sam still felt uncertain.

Leaning closer to Artemis, Sam slid his hand up the back of her neck and he opened his mouth. Sam closed his eyes, on the verge of kissing Artemis, when he heard a cry close to them. " _Pool_ _party_!" Todd shouted and then Sam heard a loud splash.

Sam looked behind him to see Todd, treading water. "Wow!" Todd shouted, moving his arms at his sides in wild, swinging motions. "Come on, Stefanie!"

Fanny came over and looked into the water. She bit her lower lips before looking at the house. "I should put on my suit," she told him.

" _Why_?" Li cried as she stripped from her waist-baring top and mini skirt to her underwear and bra. She smirked at the boys who stared at her tiny, lace bra and panties. "You _don't_ need one." Li dove into the pool and Freddy couldn't get his clothes off fast enough.

Fanny shook her head and walked back into the house. When she came back she had Artemis's cousin, James, with her. "Hello, darlings! Hope you don't mind my dropping by. Fanny said you were having a party, and I thought I'd come." His wide grin had Li grinning up at him.

"The more the merrier," Li called to James, who began to take off his clothes.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. "Come _inside_ with me. I want you to see the present I bought you. Well, Theo had to pick it up, but _I_ am the one who found it." She climbed up the stairs, on the side of the pool and Sam followed her.

They walked into the house, and Sam followed Artemis back to the kitchen. She picked up the black shopping bag and held it out to Sam. "I hope you like it. I spent the whole last night looking on-line, and found a one-day shipping place." She hopped onto the counter, and watched Sam with bright eyes.

Opening the bag, Sam looked inside. "Temis…" he trailed off, looking inside the bag, and then he pulled out the comic. "This is a _first_ _edition_. It must have cost you hundreds of dollars," he breathed, touching the plastic wrapper that encased the comic.

"It cost _six_ _thousand_ _dollars_ ," Artemis told him. "I used my dad's credit card. Don't worry. He'll think mom bought a new pair of shoes." She grinned down at Sam. "Tell me, you like it?"

"I _love_ it!" Sam replied. "This is the _best_ _gift_ anyone ever got me. And the _most_ expensive." He shook his head, marveling at the find and the money.

Shrugging, Artemis looked around the room. "It looks like we're _alone_ …"

"Looks like," Sam replied. Artemis peered at him under her long lashes, and Sam moved forward, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. And he went for it.

Artemis' lips felt soft and tasted like strawberries. She opened her lips and he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, just a little. He tilted his head, pulling back, and then pressing his lips to hers, again. Artemis let out a little moan as Sam slid his hands up her back, cupping her face, and moving his lips against her. He felt her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out.

Parting from the kisses, Sam looked at Artemis, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Was that okay?"

" _Yes_ ," Artemis said with a wide smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him back. Sam felt his head becoming lighter as Artemis kissed him and he pulled her closer. "I _really_ like you, Sam," she whispered against his lips.

"I really like _you_ , too, Temis," Sam replied, running his hand through her wet hair. "You make me feel alive."

"You _better_ stay that way," Artemis warned him. "Now, let's go back outside. I don't want to miss my first party." Sam pulled her off the counter and led her back outside. His friends were splashing each other with water, laughing and goofing off. Sam felt happier than he had in years. Living felt so good.

 _Jacob_

The quarry was quiet and peaceful. Jacob sat on the edge, looking down into the watery depths. He watched the moonlight glisten; turning the water yellow in spots. His gaze traveled upward to the moon. He felt like the moon was watching him, too, judging his latest act. What in the bloody hell had he been thinking?

The sound of a branch snapping in two alerted him to another's presence, and his hearing turned to the left. Hope came toward him and he pushed himself to his feet. "Darling," he called to her.

Hope dropped the bag she'd been carrying with her and ran to him. "Jacob," she cried, tears running down her cheeks. Her body crashed into his, and Jacob inhaled. Hope's body shook in his embrace.

" _What_ _happened_?" Jacob said, pulling back to examine Hope. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were blood-shot. "Tell me _who_ hurt you, so I can rip them to pieces." He wanted to let the predator loose.

Shaking her head, Hope stepped away from him, brushing her tears away and walking over to the edge of the quarry. She looked at the water below them. "I had a fight with my mom," she mumbled, wiping her wet hands on the front of her jeans. "She _doesn't_ get it. _She_ _doesn't_ _get_ _anything_."

Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his nose into her neck. "It's alright, love. You have me."

Turning around, Hope pressed her lips to Jacob's, and he kissed her back, pulling her closer. He could feel his self-control slipping away as he tugged her hoodie off and reached for the hem of her tank top.

" _Jacob_!" Hope cried as he fell to his knees and kissed her stomach. "Jacob, I _want_ to go!"

"Go where?" Jacob asked, his hands moving down to her legs and he moved her down to straddle him.

" _Away_. Somewhere _far_ away from here," Hope whispered, undoing the buttons to his shirt and pulling it off.

"Your wish…" Jacob whispered back, moving on top of her and watching Hope's eyes darken with desire. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, Jacob," Hope replied.

~0~

Jacob woke up to the sound of Hope's breathing. She laid beside him. His fingers moved to brush her hair behind her right ear. She looked better in his shirt than he did. The thought made him smile as he stroked her bare thigh up to the hem of his shirt.

The sound of footsteps approaching them made Jacob sit up. He reached out, his eyes on whoever, or whatever was making their way toward them. Grabbing his pants, he jerked them toward him and pulled them on.

" _Whoever_ you are, I _suggest_ you _turn_ _around_ _and_ _run_ _home_!" Jacob called into the darkness. He could hear their rapid heartbeat. Whoever the fool was, they were all-too-human. Easy prey for Jacob. He did not fear them, but he did not relish the idea of killing in front of Hope. Not until she turned anyway.

Hope stirred in her sleep. " _Jacob_?" she moaned, her eyelids opening. "What's _wrong_?"

"Nothing, love. Go back to sleep," Jacob began to say when a gunshot startled him. His eyes narrowed, and he turned around to glare at his would-be murderer. "That was a _foolish_ mistake. You will _not_ get a second," he growled, baring his fangs.

" _Don't_ need a second one," Damon replied, aiming at Jacob, and firing off another shot.

Jacob moved quicker than the bullet. "Uncle Damon, what brings you here at this time of night?" Jacob inquired with a smile. He did not fear his uncle's wrath. As a vampire, Damon might have been a problem for Jacob, but as a human he could do little to hurt his nephew.

"You killed _my_ _son_ , Jacob!" Damon shouted as Hope moved to her knees, pushing herself to her feet. Her eyes flicked between Jacob and Damon, falling on the gun in Damon's unsteady hand. "You _killed_ my little boy!" His blue eyes radiated hate. The same hate that Sam's had when he tried to kill Jacob.

"I wanted a _family_. Since he couldn't love me as a human, I thought it _best_ to remedy the problem," Jacob snapped, stepping toward his uncle. He could tell that Damon was drunk. He swayed slightly as he pointed the gun and glared at Jacob. "Now, let's chalk this up to a little family squabble and everyone can go home, with all limbs intact, shall we?"

Damon let out a scoff and fired the gun again. This time the bullet struck Jacob in the arm, and Jacob let out a hiss. "Bloody hell!" he cried.

" _Nice_ , right?" Damon demanded, moving closer to Jacob who clutched his arm. "Little vervain, and wolf's venom soaked, wooden bullet. Heard it stings like a bitch!"

" _Stop_!" Hope cried. She moved in front of Jacob. " _Stop_ , Damon!" She held up her hands. "We're leaving town. You'll _never_ have to worry about Jacob hurting Sam again! _Okay_? _Just_ , _please_ , _stop_!"

Cocking his head to the side, Damon's hard gaze was on Jacob. "Are you _leaving_ , Jacob?"

" _Yes_ ," Jacob replied, nodding. He dug the bullet out of his arm and tossed it on the ground. The wound still hurt and he hissed in pain. "Get your bag, and let's go, love," he called to Hope.

Hope nodded. " _See_ ," she said, making her way over to her bag, and moving it over her shoulder, her left hand still in the air. She watched Damon the way that a human would watch a rabid dog. " _Jacob_!" she held out a hand and Jacob walked over to her, taking her hand, and they moved to leave the clearing.

"How do I know you _won't_ come back?" Damon called after them. "That's the problem. I _don't_ know."

Time seemed to slow down, and Jacob felt like his body had been frozen, ice in his veins, pooling in his stomach, and freezing his legs. " _Hope_?" Jacob cried when Hope stopped beside him. He saw the red beginning to form over her heart. It looked like a fledging artists' attempts at something abstract. A wound began blooming outward over the pale pink of her top.

" _Jacob_ ," Hope said, her knees giving out from under her. Her mouth opened, and blood began to trickle down the side. " _What's_ happening?" she asked him.

" _HOPE_!" Jacob screamed as time sped up, and he dropped to his knees, gathering Hope to him as her eyes became glassy. " _Hope_?"

" _Shit_!" Damon shouted, and Jacob looked at his uncle. Damon had dropped the gun, his eyes on Hope. "Shit! _No_! Not her… _Shit_!" he cried, running his hands through his hair. "Shit!"

" _Go_!" Jacob snarled. "Go, and I _won't_ tell Klaus!" he shouted.

Damon's eyes moved to Jacob and horror dawned on him as he realized that he just murdered the only daughter of the most frightening monster who had ever walked the streets of Mystic Falls. His uncle ran from the scene and Jacob rocked Hope in his arms.

"You will be alright, love. I promise. You _will_ be alright," Jacob mumbled into Hope's hair. He'd never felt this powerless.

~0~

Jacob sat, 'til the sun began to rise, and then he walked over to the murder weapon. Picking it up with a sense of disgust; Jacob tossed it into the quarry. He no longer loved this spot. Going back to Hope's side; he made a call. "Something has happened," he said quietly. "A hunter attacked us. Yes, I dispatched them. We will meet you there."

~0~

Klaus Mikaelson's eyes rounded when he saw the state that Hope was in as Jacob carried her toward the airplane. "What _did_ you do?" he snarled at Jacob, taking Hope in his arms.

Caroline's jaw dropped when they boarded. " _Hope_?" she cried, sitting up in her seat as Klaus laid Hope in a seat next to her. " _Hope_ , honey?"

Hope let out a gasp, and she suddenly sat forward, continuing to inhale sharply. "What's going on?" she cried.

Jacob watched Klaus and Caroline look at each other. They saw the glow of the hybrid's eyes. Hope's eyes. "You've _turned_ , love," Jacob told her. "Do you have anyone for her to eat?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as Hope looked to Jacob, a question on her face. He shook his head, and she looked away. Klaus' eyes moved to Jacob and Jacob looked around for a stewardess. "She _really_ needs to eat," he reminded them.

"Amy," Klaus called and a young woman in a uniform came over to them.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?" Amy replied.

"Amy, my daughter, Hope. Hope, Amy. Hope _needs_ to feed," Klaus told the woman who smiled and pulled up her sleeve.

Hope looked at the others. Her eyes landed on Jacob who sat down opposite her. "It's _only_ natural, Hope," he told her.

Hope nodded and took the woman's wrist. She bit into the woman's flesh and Jacob wished they were alone. He wanted to feed with her, but it would be awkward with their current audience.

"Slow down, Hope," Caroline advised.

Hope kept drinking, until Klaus moved to Amy's side, and pulled her wrist away. He healed Amy and sent her away. Hope licked her lips and looked dissatisfied. "I need _more_ ," she told her father.

"We have blood bags," Caroline said. "Let's see what type you prefer."

Hope got to her feet and held out a hand to Jacob, who went with her to try the blood bags. Hope did not seem to enjoy any of them, and kept eying poor Amy. "I need to go to the bathroom," Hope said after a long fifteen minutes. She got up.

"I'm going to go talk to the pilot," Jacob told Klaus and Caroline. Klaus and Caroline ignored him. They were too busy discussing whatever they planned on doing about some threat or another in New Orleans.

Jacob slipped into the bathroom to find Hope feeding on Amy. She looked at him when he locked the door and he pressed his finger to his lips. Hope finished Amy off before grabbing Jacob, and jerking him to her. He felt a thrill rush through him as Hope kissed him. Pulling back, she looked at him before sinking her teeth into his neck, and he felt his head spinning. It felt like the most exquisite pain of his life.

This was the beginning of a new life for them. He felt excited about the endless possibilities as he pulled back and bit into her wrist, feeling his body healing its wounds. "Good-bye, Mystic Falls," he murmured. "Hello, new life," he said, looking into Hope's startlingly golden eyes.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Answers to guests reviews:**

 **Day Day: Thank you! This chap did not lack in the drama department either, at least toward the end.**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Emma Salvatore: No worries. Review whenever you feel like. Although I might warn you to be careful about telling people your age; you never know whose reading what. And, yes, that's my inner mother hen coming out.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. Tensions still run high in this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: Scorched Earth

 _Elena_

The last week of Elena Gilbert's life made every other day look like sunshine and roses. To watch her firstborn lying in a bed after drowning, she felt like she could tear through the entire town and not feel a shred of guilt. It was bad enough when she drowned and turned into a vampire. Or when Jacob nearly killed Fanny at that damned quarry, but now Sam. Her baby boy.

So when a colleague told her they should switch shifts—so Elena could go home and spend quality time with her family~ Elena jumped at the chance. Pulling down her street, she noted the cars parked in front of her house and in her driveway. Stopping in front of her neighbor's house she made a mental note to ask Damon to make them dinner one night.

Popping the lock to the driver's side door, Elena slid out of the car and walked around to the back. She grabbed the dry-cleaning, box of pizza and Marvel-based films from the 2010 years that Sam loved. She pushed the door closed with her hip and juggled the items to her front door.

Searching for her keys, Elena's ears perked up at the sound of the loud music coming from the backyard. "Damon," she groaned inwardly. When she said she didn't have a problem with Sam having a party, she did not mean a party like Tyler Lockwood used to throw.

With a shake of her head, Elena pocketed her keys and headed around the side of the house. She unlatched the gate, with difficulty, nearly dropping the pizza in the grass. Laughter sounded from the pool area and Elena followed its sound.

Sam was in the middle of the pool. His new girlfriend, Artemis Gerard, stood atop his shoulders before doing a back-flip, flying through the air and landing on the other side of the pool with a splash.

The other kids clapped while Artemis took a bow. "Thank you!" she cried, blowing kisses at the other kids.

"Want to see something way more interesting than that?" Li Saltzman inquired, jutting out a hip and Elena frowned at the sight of the girl in her dripping bra and panties. Li began to slide her left bra strap down.

"Hey, Li, no one wants to see that?" Jos Saltzman shouted from a chair, waving a bottle of beer at her sister. Three other bottles laid by Jos' feet. Sandy Bennett-Gilbert sat beside Jos, on the arm of the chair, attempting to free the beer bottle from Jos. Jos batted her away with a glare.

"Take it off!" Freddy Lockwood chanted from the right side of the pool. He bobbed beside Todd Donavon and Elena's other offspring, Fanny.

Fanny had her arms folded over her chest and shook her head at Freddy. "Keep it on!" she called to Li, who ignored her, tugging at her other bra strap.

"Oh, delivery," a boy Elena thought she should know but could not remember the name of, said, coming over to her and taking a pizza box. "Who likes Hawaiian?" he shouted to the others.

"Mom?" Sam turned to look at her, his cheeks turning scarlet.

Li whirled on one foot and she flushed, too. Her hands moved to try to cover herself. "Um, hi, Dr. Salvatore. Didn't know you'd be home so soon." She let out a nervous giggle before running toward a pile of clothes and dressing.

"I can see that," Elena replied, allowing her gaze to move over the assorted kids in her pool. "If anyone's hungry, I can call for more pizza. In meantime, please, put down the beer, Jos, and, everyone else, let's get dressed and come inside. Drinking and swimming ends in death." God, she sounded like someone's mom. When did she become this old.

"Some of us are already dead," the young man who'd taken the pizza informed her, taking out a slice and offering another to Sam when he got out of the pool.

"Thanks, James," Sam said, taking the pizza slice and then coming to join his mom. "Mom, I'm really sorry. It's just that I never really had a party. You know, other than a birthday party. And I nearly died… Please, don't be pissed at me." Sam offered her puppy dog eyes. Damon's eyes.

Sighing heavily, Elena placed an arm around his shoulders, tugging him downward. She kissed the top of his head, smelling the chlorine in his hair and moving back to look him in the eye. "You're grounded," she told him. "And it's not you I'm pissed at; It's your dad. Where is he, anyway?" she inquired, leading Sam into the house.

"He's off to hang with Aunt Bon and Alaric," Sam said as they moved toward the living room.

"Um-hmm," Elena shook her head. "Right. Okay. And he left you alone, on your first night out of the hospital?"

"He's not alone, Mrs. Salvatore. He's got me," Artemis interjected, coming over and taking Sam's arm. "I'm more than capable of protecting him from any threat that comes near him."

"He's got me as well," James added, finishing his pizza slice and licking his fingers. He winked at Sam and Artemis frowned at him.

"Who are your parents again?" Elena asked the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think we were ever formally introduced," James replied, holding out a hand. "I'm James Mikaelson. Kol and Davina Mikaelson's only child. Pleasure to meet you."

Stiffening, Elena had to stop herself from ordering the boy out of her house. She didn't know him. And she'd managed to give Artemis a chance, so why not Kol's son? Lifting her hand, she offered it to James. "It's a pleasure meeting you, James," she said, shaking his hand.

"Can I call for more pizza?" Todd Donavon called to Elena from the entrance to the living room.

"Of course," Elena called back. "I'm just going to put my dry-cleaning up." She started toward the stairs when she remembered the movies. "Sam, honey, I got you these," she tugged the bag off her wrist and held the DVDs out to him.

"What are those?" Artemis inquired, her brown eyes curious as she examined a DVD Sam handed to her.

"You've seen a DVD before, Temis," Theo Gerard teased his little sister, shooting Elena a grin.

"Yes. I have. But what are _The_ _Avengers_?" Artemis pursed her lips, turning to Sam.

"Oh, man!" Freddy came to join them. "I have not seen these in forever!" he cried, taking two DVDs from Sam and walking off.

"Oh, no! Not the return of the geekdom!" Li wailed, falling on the couch and slapping her hands over her eyes. "Can't we just watch what's on the TV? You do have HBO?"

"No, HBO!" Elena warned them.

A set of groans followed her comment and she shook her head. "I'll be back soon." Going up the stairs, she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket. "You have a call!" it sang. Not again.

"Elena Salvatore speaking," Elena intoned, phone pressed to her ear as she entered her bedroom and closed the door. Thanks to a spell Bonnie cast, years ago, her bedroom was a vampire-hearing-free-zone.

"Elena," Bonnie's voice filled her ear and Elena felt her stomach sink. She'd had this same feeling when she opened the door to Sam's room to find him missing from his bed. "Elena, is Damon with you?" Bonnie's breathing came out heavy and Elena bet that if she still had her vampire hearing, she'd hear Bonnie's heart hammering in her chest.

"No. Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena demanded, placing her hand on the bedframe, squeezing her eyelids shut.

"Damon's drunk. And being stupid," Alaric's voice called to her. "And he's gone after Jacob. We went to the quarry. There's no sign of Jacob, or Hope. But there's blood. A lot of it."

"Okay." Elena nodded. "I'll go back to the hospital. Damon's probably there." She hung up without saying another word. Slapping her hand over her mouth, she stifled the sob that closed her throat. Inhaling and exhaling, she forced herself to calm down. She could not show her fear to her kids or to their friends.

Taking a long breath, Elena made it to the door and moved, blindly, down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she found the kids were engrossed in their film. Sam was explaining to Artemis who everyone was and what their powers were. Li had a pillow over her face. Theo ate popcorn, engrossed in the film. Jos and Sandy were nowhere in sight. Freddy sat on the floor, laughing at something on screen.

Fanny came out of the kitchen with Todd. He was carrying a couple of bottles of soda while Fanny carried plates and napkins. "Hey, mom," Fanny said with a smile.

"Honey, I'm going out to pick up dad. We might be back late. Can you make sure that things do not get out-of-control, again?" Elena said, placing a hand on Fanny's cheek.

Fanny nodded. "Sure, mom. Is dad okay?" Her big brown eyes were filled with concern and Elena felt her heart squeeze painfully.

"Dad's fine. He's just a little drunk. Aunt Bonnie's sick of driving him home and Alaric has to work tomorrow," Elena explained. She hated lying to her kids but she had to. "Be safe, baby," she whispered, gathering Fanny to her and hugging her tightly.

"You, too, Mom," Fanny replied, pulling back to look into Elena' eyes. Something in her daughter's expression told Elena that Fanny only half-believed her story.

Forcing down her desire to gather her kids and her husband and to flee town; Elena left the safety of her home. She hurried to her car, jamming the keys into the ignition and hoping that Damon was where she thought he would be.

~0~

Hurrying down the teeming halls, Elena found Damon. He sat in a chair, in the emergency room, staring at the opening and closing doors. He did not even seem to register Elena making her way toward him. "Damon," she cried, sinking down to her knees before him. "Damon, honey, what's wrong?" Elena demanded.

Damon looked down at her. His gaze stayed somewhere over her left shoulder. "Damon, you're scaring me," Elena said, pressing her hands to his cheeks and shaking him, gently. She knew he was in shock. She'd seen it a thousand times before and had been through it a thousand more. "Damon?"

"I shot her," Damon whispered.

"Shot who?" Elena whispered back, moving so he could whisper it into her ear.

"I shot Hope Mikaelson," Damon confessed and then he collapsed against her. "God, Elena, Klaus is going to find out and he's going to kill Sam and Fanny. I'm so sorry." He began to sob, rocking back and forth as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so angry. I've never been this angry. Not since I became human. It's like someone else was at the wheel. And I got drunk. And I went after Jacob. And I shot her, Lena, I shot the girl. I would never hurt her. I know what she means to Sammy. And she's just a kid. She's never hurt any of us. Damn it," Damon cried.

"Damon, it's okay. We'll deal with this," Elena murmured, stroking his head.

"How, Lena?" Damon said, pulling back to stare at her.

"I don't know," Elena replied. Damon caved. Somehow they would deal with this, because they had no choice.

 _Klaus_

This new set of circumstances Klaus Mikaelson found himself in were not ideal but they still suited his purposes. He had Caroline. He had his daughter. And the moment he was able to unite his family, once and for all, everything would be in place once more. Now, what should be do about his daughter's new choice of paramour?

Sitting in the seat of his private plane, Klaus drummed his fingers on the armrest. "Relax," Caroline sighed, patting his hand, and taking a sip of champagne. "We'll be there soon."

"I'm aware, love," Klaus retorted with a smirk.

Caroline glanced back at him. By all outward appearances Caroline Forbes had not aged a day. However, Klaus had lived to the age he was now without the skill of appraising those who surrounded him. "You've changed, Caroline," he said, reaching out, hesitating and then sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"Yes. And so have you. Hopefully for the better," she teased him.

Smirking, Klaus leaned closer. "I'd say, you've not complained, yet." His eyes sparkled and she let out a light laugh.

"Not yet," Caroline said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Klaus let out a light growl, his free hand moving to wrap around the back of her neck and deepening the kiss. For a moment, his anxiety found a release and then a thought occurred to him. "Caroline," he began, drawing away from her. "Hope has been in the bathroom for quite some time now, should we check on her?"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but Klaus was already on his feet and moving toward the closed door to the bathroom. "Klaus, it's really not a good idea to not give a teenage girl some privacy." Caroline's warning fell on deaf ears.

"Hope has had privacy for the past ten years," Klaus hissed. Concentrating his hearing, he stood outside of the bathroom. He heard the sounds of breathing from inside the bathroom. Two sets of lungs working. "Bloody hell," he ground out. "Hope! Get out of there before I break the blasted door down!" he shouted. "And do not think for an instant that I will not rip your little boyfriend's heart out and eat it!" he continued, his fangs extending.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried, reaching for his arm and trying to restrain him. "You really don't want to go in there when they're…"

Whirling on his heel, Klaus' gaze darkened, "When they are what, Caroline?" he demanded, stepping toward her and Caroline backed up against the opposite wall.

Klaus placed his hands on either side of Caroline's head, feeling the irrational desire to bite her, again. "I'm not afraid of you," Caroline snapped, knocking his arm down and stepping away from him.

"Really, sweetheart?" Klaus grabbed her arm and Caroline let out an angry hiss. She turned around, her vampire visage in full display. It was magnificent, more of a testimony to why he loved her.

"Back off, now, Klaus!" Caroline snarled, bearing her teeth at him.

"Or, what? You'll bite me?" Klaus let out a laugh, grinning at her.

Caroline let out another hiss. "To start with," she snapped.

"Right," Klaus shook his head, relaxing his body and Caroline followed suit, straightening up.

Turning her back to him, Caroline started to go back to her seat when Klaus lunged at her, landing on top of her. "What are you doing?" Caroline cried out, rolling to face him.

"My daughter was in your care. Now she is a vampire. And she has an unsuitable suitor. Let's not get into the busboy's son's involvement with her," Klaus recited off Caroline's sins, pinning her wrists above her head. "And I take it to mean that my seventeen-year-old daughter has just joined the bloody mile-high club, also under your watch! I did not know that my money would be going to fund the sexual education of your students, or is that the free gift with bloody purchase?"

"Get off of me, Klaus!" Caroline snarled, kicking him off of her and sending him flying back toward the bathroom.

Grinning, Klaus moved into a crouch. "Now that is more like it," he cried, leaping toward Caroline who dodged to the right, shoving the drinks cart into his gut.

There was the sound of a soft click but Klaus did not pay it any mind. "Dad?" Hope called.

"In a moment, Hope," Klaus called over his shoulder. "I am a bit busy inquiring about your so-called education," he added.

Sneering, Caroline looked toward the bathroom. "Hope, what did you do?" she cried.

Stopping, Klaus turned to find the body of Amy, half-in and half-out of the bathroom. Jacob stepped over the girl and shook his head. "You don't happen to know how to pilot a plane because I thought the pilot might make a fine second course." The boy's nerve sent Klaus flying toward him. Before Jacob could emit another stupid comment, Klaus clamped his hand around the boy's throat, lifting him from the floor of the airplane and banging his head into the roof.

"Klaus, unless you want to kill me, you need to stop!" Caroline shouted at Klaus, peering above Jacob's head for holes. "I don't know if I can survive a drop from this altitude, and I don't want to find out the hard way."

Jacob grinned at Klaus, holding up his hands. "I promise to keep my lips sealed for the duration of the flight."

"You had better," Klaus muttered, dropping Jacob onto the floor. "Hope, sit!" he ordered his daughter, pointing at a seat.

Hope took a seat. Caroline reclaimed her own. And after a moment, Jacob strode over to flop down beside Hope. The boy's insolence would be his downfall. And Klaus would be damned if the boy would take his daughter down with him.

"You do understand what you have just accomplished, yes?" Klaus demanded, leaning over Hope who pressed her head back into the plush seat. He searched her eyes, trying to find some scrap of the little girl he'd left back in New Orleans. "You've killed. You've triggered your wolf nature. And as such, you will turn during the first full moon," he stated, trying to stay calm.

"I know," Hope replied, her chin jutting out. "I'm like you now." Her defiant expression made him feel a pang of pride and remorse.

"But you are not like me, love, you are a firstborn Mikaelson witch. You could devastate our home and, New Orleans has suffered enough," Klaus finished, watching Hope's expression change from confusion to anger.

"Are you trying to say that I shouldn't go home?" Hope demanded.

"No, I am saying that you will need to be by my side, at all times. You mustn't be by yourself, ever," Klaus stated, leaning back and taking a seat. He took Caroline's champagne flute and refilled it. "If I am not with you, you will have to watched over by those who I trust," his gaze flicked to Caroline who scoffed.

"Are you trying to say you don't trust me?" Caroline snapped.

"No. I am saying that I would trust that you would take better care to keep a closer eye on Hope, now that she has triggered her true nature," Klaus said.

Caroline shifted in her seat to look at Hope. Hope looked from Caroline to Klaus. "Are you kidding me? I was fine. For years I took care of myself. And now you want to make sure I have a babysitter, every waking moment?" she let out a laugh. "No. No way am I agreeing to this."

"It would seem you do not have a choice, Hope," Klaus retorted.

"Klaus," Caroline attempted to insert herself into the conversation but Klaus held up a hand.

"You do not have a choice, Hope. Your Aunt Freya, Vincent Griffith, Josh Rouza and your Uncle Elijah—once he comes to his senses, and returns home, where he belongs—will see that you are taken care of, until we have decided that you can control your powers. In the meantime, your every whim will be taken care of. You will live as the princess that New Orleans has been longing for." Klaus stopped, taking a sip of champagne and eyeing his daughter over the rim of the glass.

Hope opened her mouth when Jacob placed a hand over hers. "You're a queen, Hope, embrace your people and your destiny," Jacob urged her, kissing the back of her hand.

Perhaps Klaus had been a tad rash in his judgment of young Jacob Salvatore. He saw glimpses of his friend, The Ripper, in the boy. Smirking, Klaus settled in his seat and his eyebrows rose. "Do we have a deal?" he inquired, watching his daughter.

Hope looked at Jacob. "If you agree to let Jacob stay with me. And you won't kill him, dagger him or torture him."

"Deal," Klaus agreed with a smile. Standing up, he picked up three unbroken glasses and poured out more champagne. "To Hope, the new Princess of New Orleans' safe arrival home," he said.

"Cheers," Jacob enthused, grinning at Hope who smirked back. Caroline looked a little less sure but clinked her glass while Klaus sat down, feeling triumphant.

~0~

Walking across the airport lobby, Klaus dialed Rebekah's number. "Nik," she answered on the fifth ring. "To what do I owe the displeasure."

"You wound me, sister," Klaus replied with a grin. "When are you, Marcel, and the children coming home?"

"We are home," Rebekah countered, coolly. "I'm redecorating as we speak."

"New York?" Klaus looked at Hope who stood by the bar with Jacob and Caroline.

"Mystic Falls. I bought your old house. I rather liked it before. And without you here, all the better," she taunted him.

Klaus chuckled. "Right. Well, when you remember what a dull place it is, do come home. Oh, and are Kol and Davina with you?"

"No, but they dropped their son, James, on us, without so much as a warning, Typical Kol. I ought to—" Klaus stopped listening because Caroline was lying on the floor, her neck at an off angle. Hanging up on Rebekah, Klaus strode over to Caroline's prone body. No one raised an eyebrows at the apparently dead woman in their midst.

Scanning the lobby, Klaus felt his fury building and he strode to the entrance. "Hope!" he shouted, finding he could not move past the lobby's entrance. "HOPE!" he bellowed while people passed by as if he was not even there.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Day Day: Thank you thinking so!**

 **Emma Salvatore: You're welcome. I think legacies has potential and I am looking forward to seeing where they go. I hope you're exams went well! And I wrote a short story called: Little Things that Go Boo in the Night. It's Delena/Mystic Falls kids from this series-centric. You can find it in the** _ **Vampire**_ _ **Diaries**_ **section. And I might be persuaded to write a one-shot, with a Delena visit to** _ **Legacies**_ **, for Christmas.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. This was supposed to be a "sneak peek," but then I realized that there were things that needed to be worked out, before getting to this point in the story. On with the show…**

Chapter 5: You Can Never Go Home

 **Six Months Later:**

 _Hope_

Hot. Her skin felt too hot, like it was on fire. Jacob's arm draped around her waist simply increased her discomfort. Hope slid out from under his arm. Jacob stirred, but did not wake. She glanced back at him, before getting up and grabbing her clothes from their pile beside the bed. Her movements were silent in the darkened house. Her feet padded out of their bedroom and to the front door.

Hope's nightly ritual began. Her feet guided her to the nearby forest. The leaves made tiny sounds that humans would ignore as she slipped her shoes off. Her shirt fell to her feet. Her pants dropping to her ankles, and she kicked them next to the shirt. She felt freer as she felt the shift, her bones reforming into a new shape, hair growing, and fangs extending. Sighing, Hope ran forward. An owl hooted overhead. Her golden eyes rose to take in the bird's curious stare.

The owl rose, its wings extending, and Hope ran through the woods. Hey eyes remained on the bird as her body flew over a fallen tree. Her tongue came out as she panted. A thousand thoughts in her human form, and quiet as the wolf. Blessed quiet.

No more fear of what she had become, or the repercussions of her actions. Her mother's disappointment. The sound of the door slamming shut. Witches' voices screaming at her. " _This_ _is_ _the_ _price_!" So many people turning their backs on her. She was no longer good. They did not love her. " _Go_ _away_ , _Hope_ , _go_ _far_ , _far_ _away_."

The owl hooted above her head. Hope stopped as the owl found a seat at the top of a tree. She sat beneath it, her head on her paws, contemplating the night creature. They had a lot in common now. Both creatures of this night. She closed her eyes. Best not to think of anything. Best to let it all go. It was part of a former life. A life where she was not a monster. Where she could pretend to be a human girl, full of dreams, and a future. Not this…whatever this new life was.

When Hope opened her eyes, the owl—her only friend here—was gone.

Snorting, Hope moved to her feet and began to walk. She headed straight through the trees. Nothing. A great expanse of nothing. No hunters. Not tonight. No people. No vampires. No werewolves. Well, one. One whole wolf and many trees.

Would Jacob come to collect her; if she did not return to his side? Did he really care about her? Hope felt lost. She did not know the truth anymore. What were they doing out here—in the middle of a forest—in Romania? Were they hiding from the world? Was it still romantic?

Depression set in. Hope should have followed her father to New Orleans. She should have helped him with whatever he was up to. Caroline had gone with him. But Caroline had her own reasons to leave Mystic Falls. The fall-out had affected her, too. She'd chosen a side, and no one understood. Hope did, but they felt she chose wrong, too.

Running past a tree, Hope picked up a familiar scent. She pressed her snout to the base of a tree. Impossible. And still. Anything seemed possible in their world. But Jacob said he had a spell to stop any kind of locator spell in its tracks—to stop them from being tracked. Still.

Hope sniffed at the tree again, circling it, peering through the trees, using her enhanced vision. She saw nothing, but felt a presence. Someone. Something. She was not alone.

Raising her face to the moon; Hope let out a howl. She waited. And waited. The waiting was unnerving. The nothing that followed, left her irritable. Turning back toward the tiny house, and Jacob, Hope began to pad forward.

A sound. The faintest of movement toward her made her whirl around; her fangs bared. Another wolf stood behind her. He lowered his head, looking her in the eye. His dark brown fur seemed familiar, from a different life.

Hope let out a snarl of warning. _Do_ _not_ follow _me_. Leave _me_ _alone_. The male wolf stared at her. He did not submit, and she let out another, warning growl. She was the alpha. He needed to run, before she tore into his neck, without mercy.

Without warning, the other wolf dove forward, and Hope's jaw unclamped, to bite him as he landed on top of her, and they rolled around on the ground. She growled, again. The male was on top of her, and she snapped at him, giving him another warning to back the hell off. Pressing his snout into the fur of her cheek; he licked her. His tongue felt rough, his snout nuzzled her, and she rocked, knocking him aside.

The male wolf fell to his side, and then regained his feet, tilting his head to the side, studying her. Hope stalked around him in a circle, snapping at his heels. He did not seem to fear her, and it annoyed her. Why? Why couldn't he leave her alone? Who the hell sent him anyway?

Taking off in a run, Hope raced away from her life with Jacob, the male wolf on her heels. She could feel his breath on her fur. His breathing coming out a little heavier than her own.

When they got to the edge of the forest, Hope turned to glare at the male wolf before she allowed herself to shift back. He shifted back, too, and she glowered at Freddy.

"Hey, Hope," Freddy Lockwood said, lightly, trying, and failing, to maintain eye contact.

" _Eyes._ _Up_. _Here_!" Hope snapped, pointing at her eyes with her index finger. "What the _hell_ are you doing _here_?"

"Thought you should _come_ _home_. We _miss_ you. You're going to miss your _junior_ _prom_ ," Freddy told her. "And _all_ the summer parties." He grinned and Hope shook her head.

"I'm _not_ going back. _Ever_ ," Hope shifted back, and then she ran back to her house with Jacob. She gathered up her clothes, carrying them back to the house. She didn't care if people saw the naked teen, walking around. If anyone had a problem, or tried to bother her, she'd just compel them to get the hell out her face.

Death. Death had made life a little bit harder to face, but she did. She had to while Jacob kept dragging her from whatever bed she lay in that night and onto the next town, the next country, the next life. He wouldn't let her stop living. He said he'd never give up on her. Maybe he should.

Stepping into the house, Hope walked across the floor. She set her clothes on the floor and climbed back into bed. Jacob had turned on his side. Hope pressed her face into his back. She knew he was awake. But they wouldn't talk about where she'd been. They wouldn't talk about the loneliness, or how much they both hurt, or the families that didn't want them anymore. They would pretend to sleep.

 _Jos_

Running a hand through her newly shorn, short locks, Jos Saltzman contemplated her room. She saw pictures of her, Li, and Hope, on her nightstand. Her breathing quickened. She shook her head. Hot tears pricked her eyelids and she picked up a picture frame, and hurled it at the wall opposite her. " _Ah_!" she screamed, her hands moving to her hair.

" _Jos_?" Sandy Bennett-Gilbert said, coming in. Her new purple glasses stood out against the blonde steaks in her hair. A new summer-do, in the spring. Caroline had sent them gift certificates to a salon—to get their hair done—and to be pampered. Like that made up for her taking off, with him.

" _Jos_?" Sandy called. Her tone was quiet as she entered the room. The quiet of the house set Jos's nerves on edge. Sandy's voice broke through that silence, and Jos turned her back on her girlfriend, Jos' hands buried in her hair as she shook her head.

" _Jos_?" Sandy repeated, like Jos had gone deaf. Jos could hear her. She just didn't want to. "Baby, _talk_ to me." Arms encircled Jos' waist, and Sandy's face pressed into her back. Her lips on Jos' shoulder blade.

"I want to be _alone_ ," Jos mumbled, looking out the widow of her bedroom. The one she used to live in—half the time—with her sisters. Down one. Working on two.

" _Jos_ ," Sandy pushed the strap of Jos' black tank top down. "We _don't_ have to talk. Let me be here for you."

Turning around, Jos pushed Sandy away from her. Sandy's green eyes flashed pain. " _Leave_ _me_ _alone_!" Jos snarled, moving around Sandy, to leave the room.

Sandy grabbed her arm, turning her around. "So… _what_ …you don't want…me… _us_?"

"Isn't that what I _just_ said?" Jos snapped, glaring down at Sandy. "I want you the hell _out_ of my life. Why did I _ever_ let you near me?" Shaking her head in disgust, Jos moved to the door.

"Jos, I know you're angry. We're _all_ angry. _Okay_!" Sandy cried after Jos.

Jos shook her head, turning to Sandy. "You _didn't_ lose anyone. _I_ _did_. I _lost_ her. _She's_ _gone_. Sand. She left. And no one knows where she went to, or if she's okay. And she's not coming back. _She's_ _not_."

"Jos," Sandy moved toward her; when Jos held up her hands.

" _Don't_. _Just_ _leave_ _me_ _alone_ ," Jos yelled, her head aching.

Sandy began to cry as she moved to Jos. She pulled Jos' hands down to her sides. " _Jos_ , _I_ _love_ _you_."

"I _don't_ love you," Jos snapped, her eyes on the window.

" _Don't_ say that," Sandy whimpered, wrapping her arms around Jos' neck. "Don't _lie_ to me, because you're pissed off and hurting."

"Sand, _stop_ , you're being an _idiot_. _Don't_ _be_ _the_ _clingy_ _girl_. Don't be like _Li_. You're _better_ than that," Jos said, her words cold.

Sandy pulled back. "You _really_ want _this_ to be it?"

Jos nodded, her eyes still on the window. Sandy placed her hands on the back of Jos' head, and pulled her into a kiss that seared Jos' lips, making her trembling hands move to Sandy's back, jerking her closer. Jos moved them back to the bed, and she pushed Sandy under her, kissing her deeply. She jerked at the waistband of Sandy's shorts, shoving her hand inside. Sandy cried out as Jos kissed her again and again.

They cried out as Jos took Sandy's hand; pushing her pants down. She took Sandy's hand, moving it where she wanted it most and cried out as she felt her back arch. They rolled, Sandy was on top, jerking Jos' top off and undoing her bra. Jos moaned and cried out as her girlfriend made her entire body come alive.

When they were done, Jos lay beside Sandy and stroked her arm. She watched Sandy sleep, a sheet draped over them and Jos contemplated the ceiling.

~0~

When Sandy woke up, she looked at Jos with a bright smile. "Hi, you," she said, moving to kiss Jos on the lips.

"Sand," Jos said, moving back and sitting up. " _I'm_ _sorry_. But that was good-bye."

" _What_?" Sandy sat up, pulling the sheet over her chest. "What do you mean 'good-bye?'"

" _Bye_ ," Jos said, grabbing her clothes, and leaving the room, to dress downstairs. She could hear Sandy's sobs as she walked out of the room. She just couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't deal with anything. She didn't want to.

 _Artemis_

" _Someone_ _is_ _coming_!" Artemis Gerard cried out. She felt darkness pulling her down, and then sunlight blinded her. She blinked her eyes, and then she saw Sam's light hair falling over his forehead as he leaned over her.

"Hi," Sam Salvatore greeted her as he rubbed her stomach, kissing her shoulder. " _You_ _okay_?" he inquired.

Artemis rubbed her eyes. "I was dreaming, _again_? Wasn't I?" she inquired, feeling strange as Sam rubbed his nose against her bare arm, his hand trailing over the bare flesh between her stomach and her leg. Her bikini covered what it needed to cover, but it still made Theo roll his eyes, and her father threaten to lock her in a basement, for the next century.

" _Yeah_ ," Sam mumbled against her skin. "Not about me, which makes me _sad_ ," he told her, and she giggled, turning onto her side to contemplate him.

"Why would I _ever_ dream of you; when you look like _this_?" Artemis trailed a finger down his neck to his stomach, and to the top of his shorts, a teasing smile on her face.

"You're are in _so_ _much_ _trouble_ ," Sam said, and then she giggled when he rolled on top her, pinning to the beach blanket beneath them.

"Hey, lovebirds. _Enough_ of that," Theo Gerard called to them from the water. Her brother's dark eyes caught her own, and she rolled her eyes before knocking Sam onto his back.

" _Sorry_ , Theo, I know that it must be difficult to watch others' happiness, while you work on your life as a Puritan," Artemis drawled.

Theo shook his head, and then jumped when Li Saltzman hit him with water. He turned around to Li, while Artemis wrapped her arms around her knees. " _Stop_ _that_ ," Theo called to Li, when she splashed him again with a laugh.

Artemis knew that when Li offered to take her shopping for new clothes; it was because she wanted information on Theo. Poor Li could not be more obvious. The girl splashed Theo one more time, before he launched himself at her, tugging her off her feet, and tossing her into the water. Li came up laughing and kicking her long legs in the water.

Theo shook his head. The beginnings of a smile appeared on his face as he moved to grab Li, and she laughed as he carried her around in the water, over his shoulder. "Put me _down_!" she shrieked, playfully smacking him on the back.

"Not _until_ you learn to behave!" Theo shouted as Li continued to laugh.

"How are things going _up_ _there_?" Sam asked, nodding at the top of the quarry, far above their heads.

Artemis perked her ears up. She could hear the scribble of a pencil on paper. The sound of a page being flipped. A set of humans, breathing in unison, as they worked on their goals for the day.

"They're _not_ doing what you might think," Artemis replied. Sam had been asking about his little sister, Fanny Salvatore, and her boyfriend, Todd Donavon, every five minutes, since they'd settled here, over three hours ago. She knew that he was paranoid about whether their relationship was escalating.

James Mikaelson came toward them, in a pair of navy blue swim trunks. "Mind if I join you, darlings?" he asked them, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Of course _not_ , cousin. The _more_ the merrier!" Artemis told him, eying him with a wide smile.

Sitting down beside Sam, James propped himself up on his hands. "What are we _doing_? Eaves-dropping on the lovers _above_ , or the ones _below_?" He grinned at Artemis and Sam, his head titling toward Li and Theo, and then back up, indicating Fanny and Todd.

" _Lovers_?" Sam nearly choked on the word as he scrambled to get to his feet. "Temis, you _just_ said they _weren't_ doing it? I'm going to _kill_ Todd! I swear I _will_!"

James grabbed Sam by the ankle, stopping him from going anywhere, as Artemis stood up, her hands on her hips. "I did _not_ mean I heard them having sex. _Dear_ _Sam_ ," James stood up and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing it, "I'd _tell_ you if they were." James' smile made Artemis' lips purse.

No, that would not do. She would not be competing for Sam's affections with her cousin. " _Sam_ ," she said and Sam turned to her. "Come swim with me?" Taking his hand, Artemis tugged Sam back to the water.

Once they were immersed, Artemis made a point of wrapping her arms and legs around Sam's body, giving James a look. James smirked back at her, nodding. As long as he understood how things were. No chasing after each other's boyfriends, or girlfriends; this family would work very well.

"Are you _sure_ that you did _not_ hear anything up there?" Sam inquired, stiff in her arms.

" _Yes_!" Artemis retorted, although she now heard the sounds of kissing, and Fanny's quick, little gasps of pleasure. But she did not hear what she believed Sam would consider sex noises. " _James_ ," she mouthed, and pointed a finger at the top of the quarry.

James rolled his eyes, but went up there anyway. Seconds later, a giant splash made Theo and Li jump. "Guess _who_ decided to join us?" James inquired, jerking Fanny and Todd out from the water's depths. "Too bad they forgot their suits."

Fanny spat out water and glowered at James. Todd looked like he might have a heart attack. Poor dear. Artemis couldn't help but laugh. "They can wear their underclothing."

" _No_!" Fanny cried as James tugged her shirt off. "James!" she shouted as her pants went flying to the shore. "That is _not_ okay!" Fanny snapped, smacking James on the arm as he picked her up, and carried her over to Sam.

" _See_. She's _perfectly_ fine. A bit vexed about my stripping her down to her knickers, but she's doing well," James told Sam and Artemis glared at him. Did he really want a war on his hands, because she would give it to him?

James kept Fanny pressed to him while she wriggled and then gave up. "Mind getting _off_ my girl?" Todd called, coming to join them.

"I _don't_ see your name on her," James retorted.

Todd's mouth opened, and then they began to argue while Artemis leaned her head against Sam's shoulder, enjoying the chaos. Who said that small towns were boring?

 _Mystery Woman_

She reached her fingers out, feeling the wind as it blew against her skin. It felt good. Alive. She was alive. Oh, yes. Laughing, she danced in a circle. Oh, they would pay. All of them. And their kids, too. She would make sure that every, single person in Mystic Falls died, screaming. It's only what they deserved. Grinning, she walked down the street moving towards the Town's Square, enjoying the night air and the stares of passers-by. They had no clue, but they would soon. Very soon.

 **Hopefully, the time leap is not too confusing.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **Day Day: Thank you! The drama is quickening and we're just going to keep speeding this train up.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. The Big Bad of the season is revealed in this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 6: Nostalgia is a Bitch

 _Caroline_

The Mikaelson compound was quiet which never lasted for very long. Today would not be an exception. Sounds of a pair of tiny feet came dancing down the side staircase and a pair of small arms encircled Caroline Forbes' left leg. Caroline looked down at the long, black curls,' and large, curious eyes of Mira Mikaelson.

"Auntie Caroline!" Mira cried. " _Read_ me a story!" the child demanded.

"Mira, honey, Caroline's busy right now," Freya, the three-year-old's mother, called. She hurried down the stairs, to scoop the little girl into her arms, "I am so sorry about that."

"It's _fine_. My daughters did the same thing at that age," Caroline replied with a smile.

Freya bounced her daughter on her hip. "Why don't we see what your father is up to. _Huh_?" She turned, to go back inside the house.

Somewhere—probably in the kitchen—Vincent Griffith was humming to himself. Caroline could hear the sounds of eggs cracking into a bowl and the sounds of stirring. If anyone came to the compound, and did not know the family who resided there, they would come to certain assumptions—like Mira being the product of a happy couple—Freya and Vincent. In truth, Mira _was_ Freya's and Vincent's child. She was also a werewolf named Keelin's. Not long after Caroline arrived, Keelin had succumbed to her five year, off-and-on, battle with cancer.

Thanks to Freya's none-so gentle-prodding, she'd convinced her best friend, Vincent, to help make it possible for Keelin and Freya to have a family first. Now, the two friends dwelled in the compound, co-parenting their little girl, who kept a smile on everyone's faces. Well, everyone except for her Uncle Klaus'.

"Has she found anything, _yet_!" Klaus demanded, stomping into the courtyard, his shirt sporting a lovely pattern of blood on it.

"Good morning to you, _too_ ," Caroline snapped.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. Since Hope and Jacob went on the run—six months ago—Klaus had been on the warpath. And today was no different from the other one hundred and eighty-two days. " _Freya_!" Klaus bellowed, his eyes dark.

" _Klaus_ ," Caroline laid a hand on his arm. She kept her tone soft, hoping she could calm him down, before he attempted to rip his sister's head off. She missed her girls, and her friends, but she had made a promise to Klaus, to help him find Hope, before going back home. How was she supposed to know that it would take this long?

" _Yes_ , brother," Freya said, coming down the stairs, and joining them. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and her mouth was set in weary lines.

"You need to try the spell, _again_ ," Klaus said. He withdrew a heart from his pocket and Caroline gasped. "It's _not_ what you think. They were dead when I found them," he snapped, glowering at Caroline, who had to turn her head at the sight of the not-quite-fully-grown human heart.

" _Where_ did you find it?" Freya demanded. Caroline heard a squishing noise, and turned to see Freya, heart in hand moving back, toward the house.

Klaus followed his sister with Caroline right behind him. "Where do you _blasted_ well think I found it? The cemetery?" Klaus let out a bitter chuckle. "I found it in _The_ _bloody_ _Quarter_. Along with _five_ others. Whoever our murderous fiend is; they've only _increased_ their activities since I've arrived."

"Maybe that's a sign you've _over_ - _stayed_ your welcome," Vincent stated, joining them on the staircase. His eyes fell on the heart in Freya's hand. "Oh, _no_. You are _not_ practicing that kind of magic. No, sir. Not with little ears and little eyes—down the in the living room—watching _Looney_ _Tunes_." He shook his head rapidly, holding up his hands, trying to prevent Freya from going further.

Klaus stepped around Freya. " _Get_ _out_ of the way, Vincent," he snarled.

Vincent just stared back at Klaus. "Do _not_ start something that's not going to end well for you, Klaus," the witch retorted, his eyes gleaming darkly.

Caroline moved between the two men. " _Vincent_ , we _need_ to find Hope. She _needs_ her family."

Sucking in air, Vincent looked at Freya, who tilted her head, offering him a long, beseeching look. " _Please_ , Vince?" she cried. "I promise, I'll keep the door closed this time. And if _anything_ goes wrong, gather Mira, and go to Josh's. I won't be far behind."

" _Freya_ ," Vincent stepped around Caroline and Klaus, taking his friend's hands in his. "Our little girl already lost her momma. Do you want her to lose you, too?"

Clasping Vincent's hands in hers, a tear began to trickle down Freya's cheek, and she shook her head. "No. _No_ , I do _not_ want that." Her gaze lifted, and she looked Vincent in the eye. He looked hopeful, when she continued, "But I _have_ to bring Hope home."

Dropping Freya's hands, Vincent shook his head, he walked past the witch, and then stopped two stairs below them. "If _anything_ happens to Mira, this house is going to come down around your ears," he warned Klaus with a long finger pointed at the Hybrid.

Klaus offered Vincent a sardonic smile. "I _wouldn't_ have it any other way," he replied before turning, and walking around Caroline, to lead the way to Freya's room. He closed the doors behind his sister, who immediately began the work on a new spell.

"Blood of the innocent, heed my call. Show me where my niece is," Freya murmured, pouring blood onto a map of the world, and Klaus took Caroline's hand, squeezing it in his own. His eyes were glued to the map.

All three supernatural creatures stood, stock-still, waiting, holding their collective breath as the blood began to move across the map. It stopped on a tiny village in Romania.

"We're going. _Now_ ," Klaus said, pulling Caroline toward the door.

"Good luck," Freya called after them.

Caroline nodded. She had a feeling they would need it.

 _Rebekah_

More than anything in the entire world Rebekah Mikaelson had wanted to be married, have children, and a white picket fence. Now, she had all of these things, and much more. The problem was that she'd forgotten what a colossal pain in the arse teenagers could be, and that all cute babies would one day turn into these creatures, bent on driving her mad.

" _Mom_!" Theo called from his bedroom. "I can't find my Chem textbook."

" _Mother_!" Artemis shrieked. "My straightening iron is broken!"

"Aunt Bekah, there is _no_ hot water!" James, her pain-in-the-arse, nephew, called from one of the guest bedroom.

Looking at the ceiling, from the depths of the Great Room, Rebekah rubbed her temples. Thankfully, she had an adoring husband to help her with most things she could not handle. She could already hear Marcel moving from room to room. "Text," he told Theo, and she heard the sound of Theo catching the book. Then "Honey, I'll pick you up a new one. Tomorrow. And I already called in an emergency appointment to the salon. They'll get you in and out, before the bell for first period rings." Followed by "James, I'll get someone in to check on the water while you're at school. One cold shower won't kill you, buddy. As a teen, you _probably_ need one."

"Thanks, Dad." "Thank you, Daddy." "Right, Uncle Marcel," were the responses from the kids.

" _Morning_ ," a new voice grumbled, and Rebekah looked up from her work to find Hayley Marshall. (Or was it Saltzman?) Shaking her head, Rebekah watched Hayley take a seat across from her, curling her feet beneath her. She clutched a steaming cup of coffee between her hands. Rebekah's friend looked like a wreck. She wore an old, fuzzy bathrobe, and a pair of PJs—she'd rarely changed out of since she'd come to stay with them, five months and twenty-seven days ago.

"Hayley, you _really_ _must_ take _better_ care of yourself," Rebekah chided, frowning.

Hayley nodded, without comment, and took a long sip of her coffee. Rebekah knew that Hayley blamed herself for Hope's running away with Jacob. She spent half her time in isolation, and the other half of her time on the phone, with Klaus, trying to find out what he'd uncovered about Hope's whereabouts. So far, they'd only been dealing in dead-ends.

"How are my two favorite ladies doing on this fine morning?" Marcel asked them as he entered the room. Coming over to stand behind the couch Rebekah sat on, he leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek, before rounding it to take his place by her side. His gaze flicked between Rebekah to Hayley.

"Never better," Hayley replied, moving to stand up. "I should go call Klaus."

Rising, Rebekah waved for Hayley to sit down. " _I'll_ call Nik, later today. You ought to sit and take a rest from your vigil."

Eyes darkening, Hayley finally showed some of her old fire. " _What_ if it were Temis, or Theo, who were missing? There would a _long_ trail of bodies left in the wake of your search, Rebekah," she snapped.

" _Yes_. There would be. So, why were you sitting, _here_ , in your _blasted_ bathrobe, sipping imported coffee?" Rebekah demanded.

" _Bekah_ ," Marcel began, his fingers snaking around her wrist.

" _No_ , Marcel. I have about had it with tip-toeing around on eggshells. Hayley's been acting like she's in some kind of a trance, or inside some bloody episode of _Desperate_ _Housewives_ —instead of searching for her daughter—like she _should_ be." Rebekah stopped herself from saying more, seeing the look of rage of Hayley's face.

"I'm not _out_ _there_ , looking for my baby, because she would run _even_ faster the minute she saw my face! _I'm_ the reason she ran away, Rebekah! _Me_! All because I told her she couldn't be with the boy she loves. If I had just _not_ judged her. _None_ of this would be happening." Dissolving into tears, Hayley slumped down onto the couch, and Rebekah rounded the coffee table to wrap her arms around the hybrid.

" _There_ , _there_. I _am_ sorry. You know that I sometimes allow my mouth to get ahead of my brain." Rebekah sighed, rubbing Hayley's back, while Marcel watched them, poised to help out; if he could. "Hope _will_ come home. When she is _ready_. We _must_ be patient with her."

"You mean when she's forty, and has children of her own," Hayley grumbled, grabbing a tissue, and blowing her nose into it.

"On the bright side, you'll have escaped that last year of teenage angst," Rebekah joked.

Marcel chuckled. "Count me in for that plan."

Hayley let out a laugh, and Rebekah smiled. Her eyes drifted to the plans, laid out on the coffee table. "I _should_ let you know that I will be having a little get-together, with some of the town's folk, _tonight_."

" _Tonight_?" Hayley eyed Rebekah. "How _many_ people, Rebekah?"

"Oh, only about a _hundred_ ," Rebekah said, examining her chart. "The florist should be arriving in an hour. And someone will be by with our dresses…"

" _Ours_?" Hayley stood up. " _No_ , Rebekah. I'm _not_ going to attend some kind of ball, while my daughter is missing," Hayley scowled, wrapping her bathrobe more tightly around her.

" _Hayley_ ," Rebekah stood, trying to soothe her friend. "Think of it as a distraction. And _Li_ and _Jos_ will there. You need to spend some time with your other daughters. They miss you _terribly_." The girls had been over, many times, wanting to see Hayley, but Hayley always said she did not want them to see her like this. Now, she would have no other choice, even if Rebekah had to compel her into evening wear and to join the blasted party.

" _Fine_ ," Hayley snapped, walking around Rebekah and stomping toward the staircase. "I'll make an appearance."

Rebekah groaned and walked over to sit on Marcel's knee. He grinned at her, stroking her back. "Remember when things were _less_ complicated, and we only had two teens?" His eyes slid from her eyes to her lips, and Rebekah nodded. He moved to kiss her when she darted away.

" _Sorry_ , darling, I have _too_ many things to take care of, before the ball," Rebekah said, picking up her plans for the ball and strode out of the room. Now, if whoever had been killing the people of this town could stay the hell away, Rebekah could finally make a few friends here, a feat she'd yet to achieve, but she did not give up easily. Tonight would be no exception.

~0~

The citizens of Mystic Falls came through the double doors of Rebekah's home in their finest evening wear. Many of them eyed the grand staircase and extravagant furnishings. " _Welcome_ ," Rebekah greeted them, kissing cheeks, and clasping the hands of strangers. Many of the people she once knew to populate this dreary, little town were now dead.

However, there were still many she did recognize. " _Mathew_ _Donavon_ ," Rebekah pronounced, kissing her former lover on the cheek. "Good to see you, alive and well," she said with a wide smile.

"You, _too_ , Bekah," Matt replied with a smile that reminded her of what felt like a lifetime ago.

" _Ahem_ ," the woman beside Matt interrupted them. "Matt," she whispered.

Matt glanced at the woman, and his smile widened. "Rebekah Mikaelson, let me introduce my wife, Maria Donavon."

Maria stretched out a hand, and Rebekah took it, giving it a light shake. "This is my husband, Marcel Gerard." Rebekah said, placing a hand on Marcel's arm.

Marcel grinned at the mayor of Mystic Falls and his wife. "Gerard? Is that French?" Maria inquired.

"Yes," Marcel replied, kissing the back of her hand, and Maria smiled up at him.

Feeling a spike of irritation, Rebekah interrupted. "And these are our children…" She trailed off, noting that her children had run off somewhere. " _Artemis_! _Theo_!" she called, peering through the room.

Seconds later, Artemis and Theo came darting through a throng of people to join them. " _Yes_ , mother?" Artemis had a wide smile, and Theo adjusted his tie.

" _Where_ is your cousin?" Rebekah asked them, feeling a nervous twinge.

"You rang?" James said, popping up behind Theo, and nudged the human boy in the ribs with an elbow.

Theo groaned, rubbing his ribs, and gave James a shove. James just laughed it off as Hayley came to join them, looking weary. "Hey," she said to Matt and Maria before slinking off.

"Is she _alright_?" Maria's eyes followed Hayley, and something about the way she watched Hayley made Rebekah frown.

" _Of_ _course_ ," Rebekah replied. "Artemis. This is the mayor, and his wife, Matt and Maria Donavon. My children, Artemis, and Theodore Gerard. And their cousin, James Mikaelson."

" _Mikaelson_?" Maria's smile tightened. "Like _Hope_?"

"Yes," Marcel replied. " _And_ our kids."

Maria now looked at Marcel, Rebekah, and their children, her expression hardening in a manner that most people would not even notice. Marcel's hand on Rebekah's bare back pressed more firmly, and she inhaled, hoping this did not end in bloodshed. "How _lovely_ ," Maria finished. "Oh, there is a friend of mine." With that she waltzed off; Matt trailing behind her.

Rebekah turned to watch them go. "That was _strange_ ," she muttered.

" _Yup_ ," Marcel said, but then more people came in, and they had to return to being good little hosts.

Still, the strange encounter with the Donavons stayed with Rebekah and she decided to learn more about Mrs. Mayor.

 _Damon_

Damon Salvatore adjusted his tie, for the hundredth time, as he stood on the steps, just outside the Gerards' place. It might as well have had a big, red banner that read: "Mikaelson Headquarters" to Damon. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be at the Mystic Grill, drinking.

But Elena insisted that they make an appearance. Sam was dating Rebekah and Marcel's daughter. And Elena did not feel comfortable about the idea of Sam and Fanny going to a Mikaelson soiree by themselves.

Now, here he stood, outside of the former home of the man, whose daughter he had shot, and killed. Damon felt ill. He thought he was going to end up hurling into the rose bushes Rebekah must have had them planted earlier in the week.

" _Damon_ ," Elena said quietly, resting a hand on his arm. "We _need_ to go in."

" _Come_ _on_ , dad," Sam encouraged, moving past his father, to knock on the front door. His sixteen-year-old son straightened the collar of his black tux, and Fanny tugged at the strap of a sling-back, black heel. It seemed fitting that his kids were dressed in black; since this might turn out to be their father's funeral.

The door opened, and Damon felt relieved that neither Rebekah, nor Marcel were the ones to open it. Hell, Damon had no idea who the guy was. Probably the butler. The man took Elena's and Fanny's coats, and as a family, they made their way toward the Great Room.

Man, did Damon hate that ball room. Rebekah had spilled a lot of his blood in here. Shaking his head, Damon spotted the object of his aversion, in a stunning blue gown, her husband to one side, kids, all in a row on the other.

Elena tugged him forward and Damon forced a wide smile. "Damon. Elena. How _lovely_ to see you again," Rebekah said, kissing their cheeks. Damon felt relieved that Bonnie's little necklace would also guard against Sexy Bex's reading his inner-most thoughts. "And Sam and Fanny. _How_ are you, darlings?" Like she didn't see Sam almost every day, and Fanny, on a daily basis.

Not being able to help himself, Damon rolled his eyes. "Good," Sam said, with a grin directed at Artemis, who stood out in a pink dress, with a tiara—probably stolen from some poor dead princess.

"Nice to see you," Damon offered before striding off. He could feel Elena's eyes on him as he looked for Bonnie.

Thankfully, Bonnie and Jer were already there. Jeremy was talking to Matt, and Bonnie stood by herself, sipping a glass of champagne. "Hey, Bon Bon," he greeted her with a grin.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. " _Damon_ ," she retorted. She was one of the only people who knew what he'd done. And she was judging him for it. As usual. But at least she hadn't shut him out, unlike Ric, who could barely stand to be in the same space as Damon right now.

Knowing he couldn't say anything, Damon decided to change the topic of conversation, or lack thereof. "How's Sand-Lady?"

"She's _fine_ , Damon," Bonnie replied.

" _Really_?" Damon glanced over at Sandy, who sat on a couch, cupping a glass of punch, and looking like the loneliest kid on the planet. Her ex-girlfriend, Jos Saltzman, stood in a small group of kids. The kids were talking to Li, as the more extroverted twin held court. Jos toyed with the ends of her pixie cut, pointedly ignoring Sandy.

Sandy suddenly stood up. She walked out of the room, her head bowed and her shoulders slumped. "Yeah. She looks _super_ happy tonight," Damon remarked. He spotted his own daughter, dancing with Todd Donavon, and laughing at something the jock said. Man, he kind of hated that kid.

Sam moved to the dance floor, with Artemis, twirling her around. Looks like his son's dance skills were improving daily. Smirking, Damon grabbed a glass of champagne, and frowned as James Mikaelson joined Sam and Artemis. James said something that made Artemis' cheeks flush and she jerked Sam away from her cousin.

Finishing his glass of champagne, Damon grabbed a second, and began to work on that one, too. He'd found that he could get drunk, surprisingly quickly as a human. When he reached for his third; Elena joined him. "You've had _enough_ ," she told him, taking the flute away.

"Says _who_?" Damon demanded, widening his eyes at his wife. Bonnie turned to give him a look before she walked off. "It's been _great_ talking to you, _too_!" Damon shouted after her, attracting the stares of several attendees.

Damon's outburst was soon overshadowed by more outbursts; these came from unexpected sources.

" _She's_ _here_!" Jos cried out, startling the bubbly girl beside her. The girl spilled her drink on Jos, who took little notice of the red, staining her peach colored gown.

Li joined her. " _She's_ _here_!" she shrieked, dropping to her knees, hands pressed over her eyes, and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

" _She's_ _here_!" Sandy called, walking back into the ballroom, and with a wave of a hand. The candles' flames rose ten feet in the air.

Bonnie stopped beside Matt and turned as if she could see Damon. Her sightless gaze made Damon shudder as she stared at him, a grin on her face. " _She's_ _here_!" she called to him before letting out a laugh and she slumped into Matt's arms.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Artemis moved to the center of the ballroom. She looked around, at the crowd, through her unseeing eyes. A wide smile made people back away from the all-powerful tri-brid, and she let out a laugh before raising her hands to the chandelier. " _SHE'S_ _HERE_! _FOR_ _YOU_!" Artemis bellowed, and then the chandelier exploded, sending glass everywhere, and the lights went out.

Backing out of the ballroom, Damon did the exact opposite of what he should do—he ran. He should stay behind, make sure his wife and kids were okay. Look for friends. But he couldn't stay. Whatever she was—he had a bad feeling "she," was looking for him.

~0~

Standing in front his family crypt, Damon removed his old flask, and took a long gulp. "Stef, buddy. I screwed up tonight. _I_ _know_. You _already_ know. You're probably on the other side of this veil, about ready to kick my ass to the other side of the world, _right_? I just _can't_. I _can't_ do this anymore. _Any_ of it. I _killed_ a _kid_ , Stef. I killed _Klaus_ _Mikaelson's_ _kid_. And no matter what Jake said, or Lena, or anyone says, _I_ _know_ , he's going to find out… And he's gonna come for _me_. _For_ _them_. I really, _really_ screwed up this time, little brother. I'm a human freakin' being, and I did the _worst_ _thing_ I can think of. And I'm going to _hell_. I just _hope_ I don't take anyone with me."

"Oh, I _wouldn't_ bet on that, Damon." A soft chuckle made Damon whirl on his heel. His gaze flicked through the darkness, his heart banging around in his chest, and then she moved out of the shadows, a wide grin on her face.

"Hell, no. That's _not_ possible," Damon said, backing up into the mausoleum's heavy doors.

"Oh, _yes_. It's _possible_. _Anything_ is possible, with a little magic," Katherine said, moving closer, and placing a hand on his cheek. "Would you like to see what I can do _now_ , lover?" She did not wait for a response before she gripped his head, and Damon fell to his knees, letting out a high-pitched scream as he felt like his whole body had been set on fire. " _That's_ how it felt for Stefan. And that's how it will feel, _for_ _you_ , from _now_ on." Damon continued to scream as Katherine grinned down at him. "And that is how Elena and the kiddies are going to feel, _soon_ , too."

 **Thank you reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Possible Domestic Violence Triggers and please read the A/N.**

 **Hello, my lovely. Okay, I have to address this before you read the chapter: Everyone has a worst fear of things they might do; this chapter addresses a number of the characters' worst fears. On with the show…**

Chapter 7: The Evil that Men Do

 _Sam_

Tonight should have been perfect. Sam's and Artemis's first ball. Just like a fairytale. He would sweep in in a brand new tux, with a great line for his girl. Artemis would be giddy with delight. They would spend the night dancing, under the supervision of their folks, and the town's people of Mystic Falls. Still. It would be a night to remember.

And it was a night to remember. Especially when Artemis made the chandelier explode, and the lights flickered out. In the blackout, chaos had reigned. Sam had been knocked into a table. He woke up to find his mother checking his pulse.

Todd had a bad gash over his left eye, from saving Fanny from the shard that might have cut her throat. It took Mayor Donavon ten full minutes to calm his wife before helping shaking people out of the house.

Rebekah seemed shaken, apologizing to guests, and trying to make up excuses for what had happened. Marcel had taken Theo, Artemis, and James out of sight; so Sam did not even know if his girlfriend was okay.

Jeremy gathered Aunt Bonnie, and Cousin Sandy, together with Sam's mother, and Fanny. They'd left, after finding out from a sleep-deprived Hayley Saltzman that "No, Damon's _not_ here. He walked out the door, right after the lights went out."

Elena had been quiet the whole car ride home, and Sam knew she was worried about where his father had gone to. She'd even called Alaric, to ask if he might have heard from Damon. No such luck.

About an hour after getting home, the sound of the key in the lock of their front door made Elena's head rotate. " _Damon_?" she called.

Damon came in, looking dazed. "Where in the _hell_ have you been?" Elena shouted at him, before throwing herself into his arms and sobbing.

"Let's go to bed," Sam said, ushering Fanny upstairs.

Fanny did not say "Good night," instead, she simply closed the door, and Sam went into his room.

Picking up his phone, Sam called Artemis. He hoped she would still be awake. "Hello, this is Artemis Gerard. Please, leave a message after the beep, darlings!" she let out a giggle, and then the beep sounded.

"Hey, Temis. It's _me_. I wanted to make sure you're _okay_ ," Sam breathed into the phone, tugging his tie loose, and tossing it, into a corner before kicking his stiff new shoes off. Lying down on his bed; he sighed. "Call me. _If_ you can. And call me, even if you're not supposed to. I _need_ to know you're okay. Okay. Yeah. _Um_. _Bye_." Hanging up, Sam wanted to run to her house, and delete the message. He sounded like such an idiot. Slapping his hand over his face, he ran a hand through his hair, and heaved a sigh.

Two minutes later, his phone rang. " _Sam_!" Artemis cried into the phone. " _Hi_."

" _Hi_ ," Sam said, sitting bolt-upright, his fingers digging into the mattress. "Are you okay?"

"I believe so. _Yes_ ," Artemis sounded hesitant.

"Are you _sure_?" Sam frowned, getting up, and pacing, phone cradled in the crook of his shoulder. "You want me to come over?" He knew he could get in trouble with his parents, or, worse yet, with Temis' father, who, honestly, scared Sam.

" _Not_ tonight," Artemis sighed. "I'm _truly_ drained. It's as if…" She stopped talking, and Sam waited, leaning against his desk.

" _Yeah_?" Sam prompted, picking up a pen, and twirling it between his fingers.

"It's as if someone had control of me tonight. I've _never_ felt power like this before… Sam, _I'm_ _frightened_ ," Artemis admitted, and Sam felt his stomach squeeze.

" _I'm_ _coming_ _over_ ," Sam said. Setting the pen down, he started to unbutton his dress shirt, already moving toward his dresser, where he could find a T-shirt and jeans. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Sam, you _shouldn't_ ," Artemis replied.

Sam set his phone down and put it on speaker. "I'm _not_ going to argue about this, Temis. I'm coming to you." He jerked his shirt off and then his pants.

" _Sam_. You _can't_ ," Temis' voice rose an octave. "My dad is _already_ ready to kill or tear anyone who comes near me, or my brother apart. So—for tonight— _wait_. _Please_! If you care for me; you'll wait, 'til _tomorrow_."

Sighing, Sam gripped the top of his dresser. "Temis. I _need_ to be where _you_ _are_ ," he told her, turning, and sliding to the floor, his head clutched in his hands. He knew he could not protect her. Hell, he couldn't even protect himself. He was just a human. Nothing unique about him. Artemis, on the other hand, could stop a Mack truck with the flick of her hand, and change the weather with her mind. His girlfriend could turn a mere man into a monster, and to kill a vampire with a single bite. Or she would be able to do all these things, once she triggered her vampire and wolf abilities.

"I _know_ , Sam. I _wish_ you could be," Temis groaned. "Just keep your phone on. We can _pretend_ that we're in the same room."

"The same bed," Sam added with a smile.

"Sleeping, side by side," Artemis told him, her voice taking on a dreamy quality, and Sam grinned. He grabbed his phone, placing it on the pillow next to his own, and crawled under the covers. "Are you in bed?" she called to him.

"Yeah. _You_?" Sam asked her.

"Me, too." Artemis giggled. "What are you wearing?"

"Boxers," Sam told her with a smile. "What are _you_ wearing?"

" _Um_ ," Artemis paused. "My teddy bear PJs. They make me feel safe." Sam clapped a hand over his mouth, to suppress his laughter. "Are you _laughing_ at me, Samuel Salvatore!" Artemis demanded. "You'd better not be!"

"I'm _not_ ," Sam denied, his voice caught, and he let out a laugh. " _Sorry_. I bet they're _really_ cute."

" _Ugh_. _Cute_ ," Artemis groaned loudly. "What _every_ _girl_ dreams of being called."

"Temis," Sam said quietly.

"Yes, Sam," Artemis replied.

"I think I _kind_ of love you," Sam whispered.

"I think I kind of love you, _too_ ," Artemis whispered back. " _Do_ , be a dear, and go to sleep, so that we can see each other soon, _will_ _you_?"

"I will." Sam nodded, closing his eyes.

Not long after Sam closed his eyes, he found he'd fallen asleep. It must be the drama of the day. It'd all been too much. And when he awoke, he'd be reunited with Artemis, and they'd go for a long walk, before school. Maybe they could stop at her favorite little coffee shop. He would buy her a cup of hot chocolate, and wipe the excess whip cream off, with the tip of his finger, while she let out the giggle that drove him nuts.

"Sam, _wake_ _up_ ," a voice called in the darkness, and Sam woke up, feeling groggy.

" _Huh_?" Sam's eyelids opened to find his dad. Damon's eyes bore into his own. " _Dad_?" Sitting up, Sam rubbed his sore eyelids. He blinked at his clock. It flashed back at him 1:35 a.m. "What's going on?" He groaned, sliding to the edge of the bed.

"I _need_ to talk to you," Damon told him, and Sam nodded.

" _Okay_ ," Sam replied, yawning and stretching.

Damon stood, his hands on his hips. " _Downstairs_ ," he ordered Sam.

Blinking up at his dad, Sam nodded. " _Okay_." He forced himself off the bed and through the open doorway. His dad followed him down the stairs and Sam felt confused when he noted that his mom was not in the living room. Usually both his parents would be there, if they needed to talk to him about something serious. "Where's _mom_?" he asked Damon.

Now that they were downstairs, Sam saw that Damon's eyes were not focusing on him. His dad looked like he was still asleep. "Dad, I _think_ you're sleepwalking. You _should_ go back to bed."

" _No_. Sam. I _want_ you to go down to the basement," Damon said dully.

" _Huh_?" Now Sam knew something was off. His parents hated their basement. They said it was creepy, and not to go down there unless there was a tornado, or a psycho vampire. As far as Sam could tell, neither was the case. " _Why_?"

"Because your father gave you an order. Now, go _down_ to the basement. Do _not_ make me tell you _again_ ," Damon snarled and Sam stared at his dad. His father had never spoken to Sam like that. He sounded like Jacob. Hell, he even looked like Jacob, when his ice blue eyes, just like Sam's, turned on his son, and Sam gulped. His father stared into his eyes. There was no love or recognition there. " _Go_ _down_! _Now_!" Damon shouted at him.

Sam felt like he was in _The_ _Shining_. "O-o-okay," he stuttered, holding up his hands. Turning his back on his dad, Sam acted as if he were going to be a good little solider, and go on down the stairs. He heard his father moving to follow him, when Sam side-stepped, and made a run for the butcher block.

When Sam got there, he found there were no knives. Jerking the drawers open, Sam found there were no knives anywhere. "Looking for one of _these_ , sonny?" Damon inquired, waving a meat cleaver at Sam, who fell back, against the counter. "Don't make this _harder_ than it already is, Sammy. I have torn kids younger than you apart, without blinking an eye."

" _What_?" Sam felt his body tremble.

Pausing, Damon shook his head, a wicked grin forming on his face. " _Sorry_ , buddy. I guess I just let the cat out the bag. Forgot your mom and I kind of lied to you, and 'lil sissy, about "the whole our being vampires". And, me, well, I made Jacob look like the Easter Bunny. Now, _enough_ about me, let's talk about _you_."

"Dad, you _don't_ have to do this," Sam cried, edging along the side of the counter.

" _Yeah_. I _kind_ of do. See, my ex, who looks just like your mom, _FYI_ , is just jonesing to see us all in a _whole_ world of pain. And she's _not_ going to stop until you, me, mom, and Fan Fan, are partying in the hottest place south of this planet; if you get what I mean. So, let's make sure we stay on schedule, I have a things to do, people to kill." Damon lunged at Sam.

Sam turned, and ran for his life. He reached the front door, and started to unlock it when he felt the cleaver bite into his shoulder. Sam let out a scream of pain. Thankfully, his dad did not feel the urge to cut his arm off, although Damon did cut deep enough that blood began to pour down Sam's bare shoulder blade. "Daddy, _please_!" he cried when Damon's fingers dug into his hair, and yanked him backward.

The fight was over as Damon dragged Sam to the stairs, and tossed him down the cement staircase. He rolled into something solid. Looking up, he saw his mother's tearstained face. Fanny sat beside her. They were both trussed up like Thanksgiving turkeys.

"I would like to say I'm sorry. But I'm really _not_ ," Damon said.

Sam saw his father's eyes glow in the dark, at the top of the stairs, as he lit a match, his eyes meeting his son's, before he tossed the match toward them. Closing his eyes, Sam tried not to concentrate on the terrified screams of his sister and mother as he felt warmth enveloping the basement.

 _Artemis_

Sleep did not come easily to Artemis lately. She woke in the middle of the night screaming, believing that her bed was on fire. Even when Rebekah, or Marcel sped into the room, holding her closely, she would still feel curling hellfire pooling, round her ankles, and circling up her thighs. Tonight felt different. Quiet. She finally heard quiet and slept peacefully.

However, the sense of peace was broken when she heard what sounded like a crash, and a howl of pain. Sitting bolt upright, Artemis flung her bedspread aside and slid off the four-poster, King Louise the 14th bed. " _What_ in the bloody hell?" she muttered, narrowing her eyes, and moving to her door.

Artemis slid the door open, with care, to ensure that no one would hear it. Of course, when you lived in a family of supernatural creatures, you were well aware that your family could hear most everything you did.

Taking a tentative step forward; Artemis rolled her eyes. She'd forgotten her phone. Sighing, she turned to retrieve it, when she noted another sound from downstairs. It sounded as if something large were being pulled down a set of steps. Suddenly, Artemis' heart began to pound in her chest. Something was very, very wrong.

Artemis had been trained, by her parents, to hide if anyone ever entered their home. Rebekah and Marcel were more than capable of handling any threat that came their way, and would, without breaking a sweat.

Darting back into her room, Artemis snatched her phone off her down pillow and slipped it into her PJ pants' pocket. Striding over to her closet, she shoved her assortment of her mother's gowns, and modern things, aside. She punched the secret panel in the back of the wall and pushed the door open. This is exactly why she choose Uncle Nik's old bedroom for her own, all the secret places to hide odds and ends. Or, in this case, deadly weapons.

Loading a crossbow, and snagging a pistol loaded with vervain darts, she dropped the pistol into her empty pants' pocket, hefting the crossbow. Artemis felt ready and strode back into the hallway. If all else failed, she always had a few magic tricks up her sleeve that would end any fool who attempted to harm her loved ones.

On her way down the hallway, Artemis took note of the dead quiet. Her parents were not in their room. Theo's was empty. Cousin James. Even Aunt Hayley was nowhere to be seen. Damn.

Continuing to the staircase, Artemis kept her back to the wall. She could not hear a single, other living thing throughout the entire house. Gritting her teeth, she became aware that she did not hear Sam's breathing on the other end of her phone either. Pulling it out, with her free hand, she lifted it to hear the sound of silence. Checking the screen, she noted that the call had not ended. There was just no one there.

" _Blasted_ _hell_ ," Artemis groaned. First, she would find her family. Then she would find her boyfriend.

Artemis searched through the Great Room, the dining room, the studies, the library, and the garden. Nothing. And not a peep from anyone. Her annoyance became a knot of cold, hard fear. Still she knew not to call out to anyone. She was not a silly idiot from one of those ridiculous horror movies that her friends liked.

Were they her friends? She liked to think that after all this time that one or two of them liked her. Artemis hoped that Fanny thought of her as a friend. She'd made certain overtures, such as asking the other girl over, to try on some of her mother's old gowns, but Fanny had seemed more interested in her Uncle Elijah's old books. They'd spent most of the day in the library, Fanny reading about the French Revolution, and Artemis flipping through a copy of _Vogue_.

Shaking her head, Artemis reminded herself to concentrate. This would not do. Heading for the always dreaded basement, Artemis had a flashback of Sam's friend, Freddy forcing them to sit through all of the _Nightmare_ _on_ _Elm_ _Street_ films.

~0~

 _It was ten o'clock on a Friday night, and Freddy's mother had had to leave town for a conference. Unwilling to spend another night alone in his house, Freddy had called up all of his friends, and invited them to spend the night at his house._

 _This is how Artemis found about the Phone Tree, or whatever it was they'd called it. Artemis had told her parents she would be staying at Li and Jos Saltzman's. Theo and James said they would be going to Todd's place. Li and Jos said they'd be at the Bennett-Gilberts'. Sandy said she would be at Fanny and Sam's. Todd said he would be at Freddy's, because he didn't see the point in lying._

 _All of the teens ended up at Freddy's, where he had presented his collection of "Fright Night" films. "Prepare to be scared," he'd announced._

 _Artemis had felt unconvinced. Her parents could rival most any film, or TV monster there ever was. Sitting back, she accepted a bowl of popcorn that Li Saltzman passed her way, picked up her can of Coke, and snuggled into Sam's arm._

 _Half an hour into the first film, Artemis kept eyeing Sam's basement, almost positive that Mr. Kruger might pop out at them at any moment._

 _To add to it, Li screamed when the boy got sucked in the bed, and popcorn landed all over Artemis, who jumped and elbowed Sam, splitting his upper lip, sending blood everywhere. Freddy had to restrain James from trying to bite poor Sam._

 _Thankfully, that seemed to be the worst of it. Aside from the chill between Sandy and Jos, who sat on either sides of the living room from the other, and refused to speak to one another. Artemis had asked Li about them, but Li shrugged, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth._

 _Li's reaction to her sister's unhappiness puzzled Artemis. If Theo were happy, she would be ecstatic. She hated to see her poor brother miserable. And, to be perfectly honest, she had begun to believe that he might join a priesthood, or become a monk, one day._

 _Sam had come out of the kitchen, with an icepack over his lip. "I'm sorry, Sam," Artemis had said, checking his lip, and feeling guilty._

" _It's not your fault that Li's such a klutz," Sam had replied with a grin, before he groaned._

" _Me? I'm a klutz!" Li exploded, grabbing a pillow, and hitting Sam with it. "I'll give you a klutz!"_

" _You can't give someone a klutz. It's a natural state of being," Jos intoned, from the floor, in front of her sister. "And watch where your leg goes," she snapped, holding up her arms, to prevent Li from kicking her in the face._

" _Hey! Hey!" Theo snatched the pillow from Li, with one arm, and grabbed her by the waist with the other. He carried her over to the easy chair he'd claimed earlier in the evening, and sat Li down beside him, holding her in place with a heavy arm. "Now, let's all relax, and enjoy the murder of another helpless teen, shall we?" he inquired._

 _Everyone stared at him, and then James began to laugh, followed by everyone else in the room._

 _Five minutes later, everyone returned to the film, when the basement door creaked open. "I'll see in your dreams," someone cackled._

" _What the hell?" Sandy cried, her head swinging in that direction._

" _Freddy?" Jos snapped, glaring._

 _Freddy came out of the kitchen, with more popcorn. "Yeah?"_

" _Freddy's back, boys and girls," a voice called from the basement._

" _Holy shit!" Fanny cried, climbing on the couch, hiding behind James._

 _Then Freddy Krueger came out of the basement, waving his claws at them, and Jos stood up, sending him flying into a wall._

" _Ow!" Freddy groaned when their Freddy lifted the "Freddy" mask, and Todd grinned at them. "It was funny," he told them, with a shrug. "Ow. My back."_

 _~0~_

Artemis's current horror movie scenario was not funny. Not at all. Twisting the knob of the basement door open, she took a deep breath, before taking a step forward. Then a heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hey, baby, why are you up so _late_?" Marcel's voice made Artemis' shoulders droop.

" _Daddy_!" she cried, turning, burying her face in his broad shoulder. "I thought someone came in, and hurt you, and Mom, and Theo…and… _and_ …" Stopping, she shook her head.

" _We're_ _fine_. Your mom got a call _about_ _Hope,_ and she went out with Hayley. The boys were watching a late night movie, and made a run to the all-night store, to grab some grub. Why don't you go back to bed? _Huh_?" Marcel turned her around, toward the stairs and she trudged up them.

When they arrived in her room, Artemis set the pistol on the nightstand, and laid the crossbow beside the bed. She'd put them up later. Marcel tucked the bedspread up under her chin. "Get some sleep, kiddo," he said.

"Okay, Dad," Artemis said brightly. Then she remembered something. "Dad," she said, sitting up. "Sam and I were talking, on the phone, before I got up, and I can't hear anything on his end of line. Could you drive over, and make sure they're okay?"

" _Sure_ , sweetie," Marcel replied, coming back over to the bed.

Through the slant of light from the window, Artemis noticed that her dad's eyes were unfocused. "Dad, are you _okay_?" Artemis asked him, cocking her head to the side, and getting a bad feeling twisting in her gut.

"Honey, you ask _too_ many questions. Now, Dad said, ' _Go_ _to_ _sleep_.' But you just _won't_. You're _not_ a good girl. Now, Daddy's going to have to punish you, just like Mommy, Theo, Aunt Hales, and Cousin James. They _had_ to go, and make it hard on me, too."

" _What_ are you talking about?" Artemis demanded when her dad grabbed her arm, and slid a needle into her arm. She cried out at the pain, and then she felt her head becoming foggy. " _No_! _Dad_!" she cried out when her dad threw back the bedspread and lifted her from her bed. Her eyelids began to droop as he carried her down the stairs and to the basement.

Marcel carried her down, down, down, and toward a casket. " _No_ , _daddy_ , _please_ , _don't_."

"You know your Uncle Klaus used to carry your mom, your uncles, and your grandmother, around in these. I _thought_ he was crazy. The _only_ crazy part was where he _never_ finished the job," Marcel intoned, dropping Artemis into the open casket. "That's okay. I think I _can_." He slammed the lid down and Artemis felt sleep drag her down. She was going to die in here.

 **Okay. So there's more darkness in the next chapter which will not air until after Christmas and you'll kind of find out why the dads went a whole lot cray.**

 **Thank you reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to Guest reviews:**

 **Emma Salvatore: Hi! Thank you! I will be posting a special** _ **Legacies**_ **Christmas Special, with Delena as guest stars and mythical Saint Nik's, dedicated to you.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers. Run, kids, run in this chap. Also, check out my once a week—until** _ **Legacies**_ **returns—once-shots this week and until** _ **Legacies**_ **returns. On with the show…**

Chapter 8: Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

 _Jos_

Leaves blew in the light wind, coming from the south. Jos ran her hands up and down her arms, covered in a long-sleeved T-shirt. She should have worn a jacket, but she had to get out her house. She couldn't lay there, waiting for the nightmares to take her, or to hear the beginnings of Li's screams. So, she walked the lonely streets of Mystic Falls, trying to clear her mind.

Jos did not have a direction outlined in her mind; when she left her house at 12:39 a.m. All she knew is that she wanted to be far away from her house, and she could not go to Caroline's. If she went there, she would be reminded of trapping Hope there, and how it led to Hope's departure.

Shaking her head, Jos ran a hand through her short hair. It still felt kind of odd. She would just have to get used it. Just like she would have to get used to not calling Sandy the minute she felt sad, impatient, pissed off, happy, or only wanted to listen to the sound of the other girl's voice.

Now, her feet took her in a familiar direction. She glared at the gravestones which came into view. They'd made this into their space. All Jos had to do was close her eyes to remember their first time together, amongst their fallen ancestors, mostly Sandy's.

Jos shivered, and continued onward. " _Jos_ ," someone called. Jos turned and groaned.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Sandy_ ," Jos snapped, her eyes falling on the gravestone of the Bennett-Gilbert's babysitter, Virginia. Jos rolled her eyes. Another victim of the lunatic fringe in this quiet town.

"I could ask you the _same_ thing," Sandy retorted, and Jos did not look up when her ex came over to stand beside her.

"I'm just out for a little walk. Thought I'd take the scenic route," Jos replied, offering Sandy a sneer, her eyes sliding over Sandy's loose tank top and the hole over the knee of her jeans. Tearing her gaze away, Jos ignored the involuntary urge to jerk Sandy to her.

Silence settled between them. Sandy broke it first. "It was _weird_ , what happened _tonight_ , at the Gerard's." Her voice stirred the night and an owl hooted nearby.

"Yeah. Which part?" Jos retorted.

Sandy let out a groan. "Could you just _stop_! Just for _one_ _minute_. _Talk_ to me, Jos!"

Feeling Sandy's fingers latch onto her arm, Jos turned to look down into her ex-girlfriend's eyes. Those large pools of green. She examined the little flecks of brown that no one else got close enough to see. " _Sand_ ," Jos breathed. She lifted a trembling hand to Sandy's cheek. "I…"

" _Yeah_?" Sandy nodded, her lips parting, and Jos took a tiny step forward and then another. She could taste Sandy, feel the pressure of their mouths meeting, and losing herself in the feeling.

"There's _something_ out there. Something _dark_. And dangerous. And it wants to drag us into hell," Jos said, dropping her hand. Her eyes drifted to the ground beneath their feet. "I'm _scared_ , Sand."

" _Jos_ ," Sandy's arms moved around Jos, and Jos laid her head down on Sandy's shoulder, taking comfort in the familiarity of their embrace. "We'll fight it. _Together_."

"We need _Hope_ ," Jos said quietly.

Sandy pulled back. "No. We _don't_. _We_ can do this." She took Jos' hand and intertwined their fingers. "We're _strong_. _Incredibly_ strong. But we have to work _together_."

Gritting her teeth, Jos tugged her hand away, and moved away from Sandy. "Did you not _see_ what that thing _did_ to us tonight? It even took hold of _Temis_. And she's stronger than any of us!" She pressed her hands into her hair, raking her fingers through it, and let out a short scream of frustration.

Sandy winced and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, _what_ , you want to bring Hope back? You know that she'll just drag Jacob back with her. Then _what_? _Huh_? _Jos_? What do we do _then_? Ask him how he likes his bar-b-que this summer? Should we invite him over for movie night? Braid his hair?"

Again, Jos felt the irrational desire to grab Sandy, and to kiss her until she shut up. Why did she have to be so smart? Why couldn't she be like Li, and to throw herself into the fray, and to hell with the outcome?

Maybe Jos should enlist her sister's help. It was Li who wanted Hope back home. "Jos, I _think_ we can do this. _Just_ the two of us." Sandy moved back into Jos' personal space, slipping her hands into Jos.' "One _more_ time. We fight off whatever this thing is. And then, come senior year, you can pretend this _never_ happened. Date whoever you want. But we need each other, _here_ , and _now_. Are you _with_ _me_?"

Inhaling, Jos felt the words "I love you" poised to spill out of her mouth, when the sound of footsteps approaching made her stop.

" _Jos_!" a familiar voice called out, and Jos turned, her eyes wide.

" _Hope_?" Jos called back. And there she was. Her hair was straight, long, and dark brown, hanging down her back in waves, clad in black jeans, and a black sweater that hung off her shoulders. Hope Mikaelson looked nothing like the prom queen, head cheerleader, happy, little twit that Jos knew her older sister to be.

Without hesitation, Jos dropped Sandy's hands, and took off at a run. She threw herself at Hope, nearly knocking them over. Hope hugged her back and Jos let out a hiss. " _Too_ tight," she squealed.

" _Sorry_ ," Hope said, pulling away. "I keep forgetting how strong I am _now_." Blinking, she let out a laugh. "Look at you, 'lil sister, _where_ is all of your hair?" Hope's smile made Jos tear up like some kind of idiot. Li would be sobbing right now.

"And you changed, _too_ ," Jos said, fingering Hope's dark hair.

"You like?" Hope inquired.

" _Definitely_ ," Jos nodded. "So, is _he_ here?"

"You mean _me_?" Jacob inquired. "Greetings, Witches!" He winked at Jos, and wiggled his fingers at Sandy, who folded her arms over her chest. "I come in peace."

"That would be a _first_ ," Sandy retorted with an eye roll.

Hope ignored them. "How's mom?"

Jos gaped at Hope. "How do you _think_ she is?" she demanded. All the warmth she'd felt during their little reunion slipping away, replaced by annoyance. "You ran away. And mom locked herself up, at Aunt Bekah's. She refused to even talk to me, or Li, for months now. We _really_ miss her." Winding down, Jos grimaced. " _Whatever_." Taking a step back from Hope, she folded her own arms over her chest. "You think you cannot freak her out, so she freezes me, and Li, out, for another six months?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah. Jos. _I'm_ _sorry_."

Jos scoffed. " _Sure_. _Everyone's_ _sorry_. _My_ _mom's_ sorry she's _still_ traveling the world, with _your_ _dad_ , trying to drag your sorry ass home." Pulling out her phone, Jos started to text Caroline that Hope had come home, when Hope grabbed her phone.

"Not _tonight_. We'll let them know in the morning. _Okay_?" Hope said, pocketing Jos' phone.

Shaking her head, Jos headed toward the path out of the cemetery. " _Whatever_. I'm going home. Which means _Alaric's_ , just in case you forgot."

" _Fine_ ," Hope called after her. "I mean, I thought you'd want to see mom, _first_ , but whatever." Shrugging, Hope walked around her, and moved further along.

" _Really_?" Jos shouted after Hope.

" _Really_ ," Hope shot back. "Come, Jake." She waved for Jacob to come with her.

Jos inhaled, and exhaled, trying to gain inner peace. Never worked. Straightening her shoulders, she plowed forward, attempting to keep up with the couple ahead of her. Sandy caught up with her. "Where are _you_ going?" Jos demanded.

Sandy gave her a long look. "You honestly think I would leave you alone, _with_ _them_?" she nodded ahead at Hope and Jacob.

" _We_ can _hear_ you," Jacob called back to them, taking Hope's hand in his and kissing it.

" _We_ _know_ ," Sandy shot back.

Jacob chuckled, but kept quiet.

Jos lowered her voice. "I can take care of myself. You should go home to your nice, _safe_ family."

" _No_ ," Sandy shook her head.

"I _don't_ want you here, Sand," Jos snapped.

" _Too_ _bad_." Sandy continued along, ignoring Jos' death glare. As they got closer to the Gerards' place Sandy inhaled. "Hope, do you _smell_ something funny?"

Hope turned to look at them. "I smell _gasoline_. But it's _not_ here," she looked around, and she seemed to see something too far away for Jos to spot. "Jacob, _your_ _family's_ _house_ is on _fire_!" she shouted.

" _What_?" Jacob turned, and then he was gone. Hope disappeared, and Sandy was not far behind.

" _Damn_ _it_!" Jos grunted. She might be a siphoner, but she didn't have speed like a vamp, a wolf, or her ex, the freakin' pre-Olympic runner. This sucked. Dashing down the street, as fast as her legs would carry her, Jos turned a corner and ran down another street.

By the time that she arrived at the scene of chaos, Jos could hear the sounds of screams from inside the Salvatores'. Jacob and Hope were nowhere in sight, and then Sam came out through the basement window. His face was covered in soot, and he was coughing. Jos and Sandy helped him out. "Ow!" he cried.

Sam's shoulder was covered in blood, from a deep cut. "Be careful," he cried out as Sandy pulled off her zip-up hoodie and wrapped his wound. The boy fell on his back as Fanny climbed out of the window, and Hope climbed out behind her. Elena came out, and Hope pulled her to her feet, keeping the woman steady as she cried.

Jacob slid out from inside the house. " _Come_ _on_!" he shouted, jerking Fanny and Sam away from the blaze. "The house is going to blow!" They ran from the house, just before it blew up, and Elena let out a scream.

"She's after _all_ of us!" Sam cried out.

" _What_? _Who_?" Hope demanded, cupping Sam's face.

"I don't know. Dad said… I _don't_ know. But they're _all_ in danger!" Sam shouted at them. "You have to go. _Find_ _them_!"

Hope looked at Jacob, Jos, and Sandy. " _Go_!" she yelled at them.

" _Li_!" Jos cried out, and then she took off at the run. She'd never ran this fast in her entire life.

When she got just outside of her house, Jos dropped to her knees, screaming in terror. Her house was engulfed in flames. Soon there would be nothing but cinders. " _No_!" she howled. " _No_! _Li_ , _please_! _Someone_ , _help_ me!"

~0~

 _Sandy_

Jos had taken off and Sandy knew where she was headed. Her sister's place. Li was all alone. Well, she was with Alaric. But if Uncle Damon could do this to his family; what would Alaric do to his?

Taking off after Jos, Sandy saw nothing other than the terror in her ex-girlfriend's eyes. Sandy had to help Jos. Arriving in front of the Saltzman's home, Sandy felt her heart slam in her chest. The house was all but gone. They were too late.

"You _should_ go, save your own," Jacob called behind her.

Sandy turned to look at Jacob. His eyes were on Jos' house. "If Sam is correct, it seems that all your fathers have taken leave of their senses. Which means _your_ father might very well be ending your side of the Bennett line, as we speak."

Eyes widening, Sandy realized she'd forgotten her mother and baby brothers. " _No_ ," she cried.

"I'll get Li. _Go_!" Jacob shouted at her and Jos. "Go _before_ it's too late!"

The fire glowed bright as Jacob held up his hands, forcing the flames to part for him. "Go, _Josette_!" he screamed at Jos, who tried to follow him, but he shoved her aside.

Jos tried to follow Jacob, when Sandy grabbed her by the shoulders. "I _need_ you with _me_!" she shouted in Jos' shock-stricken face.

Jos' expression hardened, and she took Sandy's hand. Together, they ran as fast they could, to the other side of town. The life went out of Sandy when she saw that the first two stories of her house had collapsed. " _No_ ," she groaned. " _Mom_?"

" _Get_ _up_ ," Jos snapped, jerking Sandy back to her feet. " _Let's_ _go_!" Jos strode forward, waving a hand and the flames extinguished.

Sandy sniffled, looking at the burned remnants of her childhood. Stopping above the door to the cellar, Jos flicked her wrist, and the chain on the door flew across the yard. "Mrs. Gilbert?" Jos shouted.

"We're down _here_!" Bonnie's voice called up to them.

Sandy and Jos ran down the stairs, to find Bonnie, J.J. and Rob chained together. "Baby, daddy's _sick_. He did _not_ mean to hurt us," Bonnie kept telling Rob, who sobbed hysterically. When she caught sight of Sandy, Bonnie shook her head. "Sandra, you _need_ to find your dad. It's _very_ important. Can you do that, honey?"

"Yeah, mom," Sandy nodded vigorously, feeling her stomach twist at the sight of her mother's black eye. Her dad would never, _ever_ raise a hand to her mom.

Bonnie nodded. " _Okay_. _I_ need to keep your brothers safe. Be careful."

" _I_ _will_ ," Sandy replied.

" _We_ will," Jos added, taking Sandy's hand.

Sandy looked at Jos, and she felt relief pour through her. She hugged Jos, and she would have kissed her, but they had to save their fathers from themselves. "Do you have your phone?" Jos asked as they ran through town, searching for their dads.

" _On_ me?" Sandy thought about it, before pulling it out of her jeans pocket. " _Yeah_."

Jos took it and made a call. " _Li_?"

" _Jos_?" Li cried into the phone. Even though it wasn't on speaker phone, Li could be heard five feet away. " _Where_ are you?"

"Looking for dad," Jos replied.

"By careful. He's gone _crazy_. He _dragged_ me out of bed, _by_ _my_ hair, and then he used some kind of cloth to make me sleepy. I woke up in the basement and our house was on fire. _Jacob_ saved me. Did you know that he's in town? _And_ _Hope_. We're going to her, right now, and —"

" _Li_ , _shut_ _up_!" Jos snapped. Sandy watched Jos pausing, and scanning the school's football field. Of course, it couldn't be that easy. Pressing fingers against the bridge of her nose, Jos squeezed eyes shut, and she looked like she was trying to think.

" _What_ , Jos?" Li snapped, sounding as unhappy as her twin felt.

" _Let_ me think," Jos ground out.

Jacob's voice sounded in the background. "So far, your family, The Gilberts' and The Salvatores' were all targeted. _Who_ does that leave?"

"The Founding families," Jos cried, looking at Sandy. "The Gilberts.' Salvatores'. And The Donovans', and Bennett-Gilberts' are in there, just _not_ officially, not _according_ to town records."

"The Lockwoods'," Sandy added. " _Freddy_."

"Is there anyone else that we _didn't_ think of?" Jacob called.

"Um…" Jos shook her head. "Oh, _no_! _The_ _Mikaelsons_! They would be on the list. _Again_ , not officially, but they were _here_. A _long_ time ago."

"Mikaelsons?" Li sounded confused. "Like James?"

"And _Artemis_. And _Theo_!" Jos yelled at her sister.

Li paused. " _No_ , Theo's a Gerard." Then it clicked. "Oh, _shit_! His mom's a _Mikaelson_. Rebekah _Mikaelson_!"

"We're _gone_!" Jacob shouted into the phone. They must have hung up, because Jos dropped the phone to her side.

After a moment, she lifted the phone back to her ear and Sandy watched her dialing another number; Jos waited. " _Hello_?" Hope called into Jos's phone.

"Hope, _where_ would you be if you intended on performing a ritual sacrifice?" Jos put into the words the thoughts neither Sandy nor Jos could spell out before.

Sandy grabbed Jos' free hand, squeezing hard. " _Come_ _on_ , _Hope_ ," Sandy cried. "What if it were _Klaus_?"

"Did you try the _cemetery_?" Hope asked them.

" _Yes_ ," Sandy answered.

"The football field?" Hope asked them.

" _Yup_." Jos nodded.

"Uh, how about the forest?" Hope tried.

" _YES_!" Jos and Sandy shouted.

Hope let out a cry of pain. "Little loud. _Right_. _Okay_. Give me half a second." Nothing. "Oh, I know. _The_ _Town's_ _Square_!"

"Why the Town's Square?" Jos demanded.

" _Because_ it's where I would go if I didn't care who heard or saw what I did. It's the "Leave a Big Impression" place to go," Hope told them.

" _Good_ to know you think that way," Jos muttered.

" _Nice_ to be home," Hope retorted.

"Did you find Artemis, Theo and James, _yet_?" Jos asked Hope as Sandy took off at a run.

"No. _Why_?" Hope sounded worried.

"Jacob thinks they're on the list. Well, _I_ told him they might be. Todd and Freddy are in danger, too." Sandy stopped, when she heard Jos' footfalls stop, somewhere behind her. Turning, she found Jos, bent over and rubbed her side. "Sand, _go_! I'll catch up!"

Nodding, Sandy took off, like her own life depended upon it. And, in a way, it did. She could not imagine her life without her dad in it. "Come on, dad. _Don't_ do anything stupid before I get there to save you!" Sandy called to the night air, hoping that the ancestors would hear her, and come to her aid.

As if they heard her thoughts, the wind shifted in the direction of the Town's Square, and Sandy ran at full speed. Entering the area, everything seemed quiet. It would be hours before anyone arrived to open their shops.

" _Dad_!" Sandy shouted, spotting her dad.

Jeremy Gilbert knelt, at the edge of a circle of men. Damon knelt to his right. Alaric to his left. When her dad turned to look at her, Sandy felt her heart stop. His gaze lacked the kindness that she remembered him for. All that was left was hate. He'd never looked at her, or her brothers, like that. Is this how he looked at them when he dragged them down to the cellar, chained them, and left them to die?

"Dad, this _isn't_ you!" Sandy shouted, taking a tentative step forward, her chin jutting outward. She straightened her glasses, and sucked in a deep breath. She'd never felt afraid of her dad. He was sweet, and would protect her from anything, including spiders.

"Dad, you _can_ break this spell," Sandy said, moving closer to him.

Stopping, Sandy noted Marcel Gerard. He stood in the middle of the circle, with what looked like a sword. He held it to the neck of a man she could not see the face of. Then the man lifted his head.

Todd. "Oh, my God!" Sandy shouted. "Marcel, _don't_!" she cried.

" _Stay_ _out_ _of_ _this_ , _Sandra_!" Jeremy screamed at her. "You should be at _home_ , with your mother and your brothers!" He came toward her, his hands balled into fists. "I guess we're going to have to do this the _hard_ _way_ ," he snarled.

" _Daddy_?" Sandy allowed her father to come within five feet of her. When he raised hus fist, she opened her mouth and screamed. " _Nooooo_!" Lifting both hands, Sandy sent her dad flying to the right. He slammed into a tree, dropping to the base of it, his body limp, and his head falling to the side.

Sandy shuddered as she turned to the men who were all looking at her now. " _Shouldn't_ have done that," Damon said. " _Nope_ , Sandy, Little Witch-y Junior League. Stupid, _stupid_ move. But we can _fix_ this. We can fix it all. _Right_ , boys?" Her uncle turned to grin at the other men in a way that Sandy had never seen him grin before. It left her feeling like she might vomit.

"Uncle Damon, I _don't_ want to hurt you!" Sandy cried, holding up her hands.

"If _only_ that was true of both of us!" Damon called back, and then he began to laugh. "You think you've seen monsters _before_ , Sandy? Remember when your dad, and I used to look for them under yours and Fan Fan's beds? Well, newsflash! _I_ _am_ the monster under the bed!"

Cringing, Sandy tried to stay steady as Damon stalked toward her. "I'm the thing that _turned_ Caroline into a vampire! I used to _terrorize_ this town. I drank so many people. And all I want to do is to make you scream!" He shouted, pulling out a meat cleaver, and throwing it at her head.

" _Transform_!" a voice from behind her shouted. The meat cleaver turned into a butterfly and flew away.

Jos strode over to grab Sandy's hand. " _No_ _one_ touches her!" she shouted at them.

Smiling, Sandy turned to the men, holding up their hands, and Jos held up her free one. Alaric pulled out a gun and began to fire at them. The bullets turned to confetti. "Is that the _best_ you can do?" Jos taunted them.

"How about _this_?" Marcel shouted, tossing the sword, like it was a javelin, at Sandy's heart.

Sandy felt time slow, and then she was on the ground, underneath the weight of Jacob Salvatore. "Hello there, love!" he said, leaping back to his feet and jerking her to her own. " _Sorry_ , we're a _bit_ late to the party."

"Put the weapons _down_!" Hope shouted, pinning the remaining men in the circle with a glare.

A scream ripped through the circle, and Marcel fell to his knees. In his place was Elijah Mikaelson. He stood over Marcel with what looked like some kind of a knife, embedding itself inside Marcel's back. " _Where_ were we?" he asked them, the same look of malice in his eyes.

" _Uncle_ _Elijah_!" Hope shouted. " _Stop_!"

" _No_. I _don't_ think I will," Elijah replied, rolling his shirt sleeves up. "It seems that Marcellus has failed on his end. _Typical_. That is alright. I have no problem finishing the plan."

" _What_ _plan_?" Hope demanded.

"Aren't you precious," a woman's voice sounded from behind them and Sandy turned to come face-to-face with Elena Gilbert.

" _Aunt_ _Elena_?" Sandy felt confused as Elena walked into the middle of the circle and grinned at Elijah.

" _Guess_ _again_ , kid," the woman said, stroking Elijah's cheek, before turning to give them a wicked smile.

" _Katherine_ _Pierce_ ," Jacob stated.

"Cute and _smart_. I _like_ him. He's a _keeper_ ," Katherine said.

"Leave him _alone_!" Hope snarled, moving in front of Jacob.

Katherine pouted. " _Sorry_. I _prefer_ his daddy, anyway."

"Leave _him_ out of this," Jacob snapped.

Katherine laughed. "Okay. Let's start with _Damon_."

" _No_!" Sandy screamed as the woman raised a knife and plunged it into Damon's chest. She watched her uncle's body seize, and then fall to the ground.

" _Enough_!" another voice called, and then a tiny, golden ball fell in the middle of the square. Katherine disappeared to be replaced with Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson. Kol looked around the circle. "Well, that was a bit _nasty_. Whose up for patching up the Idiotic Salvatore?" he inquired, hands on his hips, smile on his face.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. :)**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Emma Salvatore: I'm happy you enjoyed this chap and "Hope You Have a Merry Christmas." I hope you had a happy holiday and am wishing a wonderful New Year's!**

 **Day Day: Thank you! If you haven't seen it yet, the Christmas Special is listed as "Hope You Have Merry Christmas."**

 **Guest: The answer to your question lies within this and following chapters.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely readers. We've got a lot of Jacope and some major family drama. On with the show…**

Chapter 9: Shacking Up

 _Hope_

If Hope Mikaelson felt reservations about coming home to Mystic Falls, before, her reservations tripled as she sat on a couch in the Gerard household. It wasn't that anyone was yelling at her, specifically. No, they were too busy yelling at each other. And, for brief moments, Hope wished she and Jacob could return to their travels. However, that did not seem possible anymore.

" _Hope_?" Her mother's wide-eyed gaze fell on her.

"Um. _Yeah_?" Hope attempted to look innocent.

"Are you _alright_?" Hayley inquired. Her mother's hand moved from her lap to run through Hope's long, brown hair.

"Sure. Yeah. _I'm_ _fine_ , mom," Hope forced herself to nod. She even offered her mother a smile.

"Never better," Jacob added, resting a hand on Hope's shoulder. Hope glanced up at her boyfriend. He stood behind the couch, and had been able to keep his mouth shut, most of the time, which was usual for Jake, who always voiced his opinion.

Hayley opened her mouth to snap at Jacob, when Rebekah let out a shriek that silenced the drone of voices in the background.

" _Enough_!" Rebekah shouted at them, hands moving to her lips. She offered everyone in the Great Room a moment to stop talking before she continued. "Look, I understand that these are _extreme_ _circumstances_ that we have all been placed in. _Many_ of us wish to leave. And as much as I would like to keep my home a lovely sanctuary—from the drama of this town—I am in a charitable enough mood to offer you lot a place to rest your weary heads."

Pausing, Rebekah's gaze moved over Hope, Hayley, Jacob, Li and Jos Saltzman, Bonnie, Sandy, J.J., Rob Bennett-Gilbert, Uncle Elijah, Uncle Kol and Aunt Davina and Hope's cousins, James and Artemis and Theo, before stopping on her husband, Marcel. "The _very_ _least_ we can do is _attempt_ to get along."

Marcel got up and crossed the room. He stopped in front of Rebekah, and Hope could not see the look on his face, but she saw Aunt Rebekah avoiding direct eye contact. Marcel turned to look at everyone. "I agree with Rebekah. A lot of us have not gotten along. But a lot of people in this room are family, or friends of our kids, and we need each other. Where I come from, when your neighbor needs help, you offer them a hand." Holding out his hand, he offered it to Bonnie.

Getting up, Bonnie took Marcel's hand and they shook. "See, that's _not_ so hard, now is it?" Marcel questioned everyone in the room.

"Oh, _please_ , two minutes from now someone would be attempting to kill the other over a tube of toothpaste," Kol cried, sitting on the edge of the couch, opposite Hope's. Scoffing, Kol would have continued, but Davina gave him a look, gripping his knee. " _Right_. Anyway, my wife would like us to get along. Therefore, I'll give it my best." Offering the group a sneer, he took Davina's hand. "Come, love. Let's get back to our room."

"Kol!" Marcel called after Kol.

Stopping, Kol turned to give Marcel a death glare. "Your room is Theo's, now."

"Well, isn't that _too_ bad?" Kol retorted, leveling Theo with a wide smile. "Guess you'll have to bunk with James."

" _Dad_!" James complained. "Theo _snores_."

"So _turn_ him," Kol called, turning his back on them, and waving one hand in the air, by way of saying "Good-Bye."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," James grumbled, coming over, and plopping down on the couch beside Hope. "This is _bloody_ ridiculous. 'Go sleep with bloody Theo.' Over my dead body." Folding his arms over his chest, James looked like a little boy.

"I'll have you know that your father, your uncles, and I used to sleep on the floor of a hut," Rebekah informed James. "You should be grateful if we don't send you to sleep in the yard, with a sleeping bag."

James shifted on his seat, hugging himself, and looking unhappy.

Sighing, Rebekah looked around the room. "There are an _awful_ lot of you. And in spite of Nik having this place made up to his specifications, there are only so many rooms at the inn. I suppose that means some of you will be sleeping in the _same_ room."

Rebekah's observation just led to more arguing. " _Enough_!" she shouted, holding up both hands. "Marcel and I will _obviously_ be staying in our room. James, you won't _mind_ allowing Theo to stay with you, will you?"

Theo shrugged. "As long as he doesn't bite me."

"You _wish_ ," James retorted with an eye roll.

" _I_ could stay in a room with Theo," Li offered.

" _No_ ," Marcel snapped.

Jos let out a snicker, which earned her a glare from Li. "I am so _not_ staying in a room with _you_ ," Li said, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder, and turning her back on Jos.

" _Who_ _asked_?" Jos muttered.

Hope sighed, rubbing her temples. "Artemis, you can share a room with Hope…and –"

" _ME_!" Li shouted, jumping to her feet, and bouncing up and down like this was a contest.

" _Right_ ," Rebekah nodded. "Fair?" she asked Artemis.

"Of course," Artemis said, offering Hope a smile.

Hope nodded, although she would prefer to be in a room with Jacob. Not like anyone would be staying where they'd be assigned anyway.

"Which leaves…" Rebekah looked thoughtful. "Hmm… Hayley's staying in Elijah's old room…so…unless..."

"I can stay in the library," Elijah told them.

Hayley looked at him, and then at her hands, not offering an opinion. Jacob chuckled, and Hope shot him a look. Jacob ran the tips of his fingers over his lips, twisted them, and then threw away the figurative key, with a grin. Smiling, Hope turned to listen to Aunt Rebekah. " _Right_. Which leaves… Bonnie, you can use Finn's old room. It's a bit dull, but you can manage, _yes_?" Clapping her hands together, Rebekah looked at J.J. and Rob. "I can have one of the studies converted to a bedroom for the boys. And Jacob can sleep in the basement."

"Thank you," Jacob said, winking at Rebekah. "I _wouldn't_ have it any other way."

"You're forgetting _Sandy_ and _Jos_ ," Hope pointed out.

The two girls looked at each other and then at Rebekah. "Oh, my. _Sorry_ ," Rebekah frowned. "You could stay…"

"In _my_ room," Artemis offered with a wide smile.

" _No_!" Li cried. "But it was just going to be the three of us!" she began to pout, and Jos smacked Li in the arm.

"My bed is _enormous_. Plenty of room for _all_. And we can talk _all_ night. And do each other's nails. And talk about boys. Oh, it will be _marvelous_!" Artemis cried, standing, and grinning at the other girls, who gave her skeptical looks.

"If you need me, I'll be in the basement, hanging upside from the ceiling," Jacob whispered into Hope's ear before heading out of the room.

The new houseguests began to disperse, and Hope intended to go check out Artemis' room, when a hand stopped her. "Honey, can we _talk_?" Hayley said, tugging her back down.

" _Sure_ ," Hope said, tucking hair behind her ear, and trying to stop herself from running from her mom. "What's up?"

"You know that I _missed_ you?" Hayley said, taking Hope's hand, and holding on tight.

"Yeah, mom," Hope replied.

"These past months have been hell. On me, _and_ your dad." Hayley inhaled slowly, and then she looked Hope in the eyes. "I'm just _happy_ your home. And safe."

" _Okay_ ," Hope nodded. After a long moment, she glanced around the empty room. "So, I'm _going_ to go check out my room. Maybe hang with Li and Jos for awhile." Getting up, Hope waited for her mom to let go of her hand. "And I kind of need _all_ of my appendages," she joked with a smile.

Hayley let go, and she looked at her lap. Hope thought that her mother might burst into tears. Instead, Hayley stood up. "I'm going to go and talk to Uncle Elijah." With that, she walked out of the room, and Hope could only stand there. " _Talk_ to Uncle Elijah?" Yeah that would not end in tears, and more heartache.

Shaking her head, Hope left the Great Room and headed upstairs. "You had better _not_ be throwing my books out the window!" Theo's voice came from inside James' room.

"I _need_ a room!" James cried. "Where am I to put my designer shoes!"

Hope choked on laughter. James sounded like Li, if Li could afford designer shoes. Grinning, she poked her head into a room to find Bonnie. Bonnie sat on the end of Uncle Finn's old bed, her head in her hands. Tip-toeing past, Hope heard the sounds of people making love. That would definitely be Uncle Kol and Aunt Davina, in need of vampire-proofing of their room.

At the end of the hall, she found the open doorway of a bedroom. The master bedroom, to be exact. Stepping inside; she inhaled. She could smell the faint scent of paint. Looking around, she felt her eyes burn. " _Dad_?" she fell against the doorframe.

Artemis came out of the bathroom. "I kept some of his things in here. Some of them being quite random, like his easel. Thought it would give the place a bit of character. I think Uncle Nik always _intended_ on coming back here, for some reason or other. Probably that _Caroline_ woman. Found a sketch or two of her lying around here." Turning, Artemis' eyes softened. "Are you alright, Cousin? Shall I fetch your mother?"

"No. I'm _good_ ," Hope replied, waving a hand.

" _Right_." Artemis grinned. "Would you like to try on one of mum's gowns?"

" _Sure_ ," Hope replied, nodding, and Artemis jerked the double doors to the closet open. "Oh, this will be _so_ much fun!" she enthused. "Just the tw—" she began. "I mean, five of us? _Five_?"

"Look at _that_ dress!" Li's voice interrupted them. She slid in between Hope and the doorframe. "I am having historical fashion envy!" She danced over to Artemis, who held out a fifteenth century gown to Li.

"Be _careful_ with it," Artemis advised. "They'll tear _quite_ easily, after all these years."

Li nodded, pulling off her shirt and skirt before slipping into the dress. " _Wow_! _Look_ at me!" she cried, spinning around.

"She does look _marvelous_ , doesn't she?" Artemis moved Li's hair, sweeping it to the side, and pulling the strings of the gown tight.

"How did they _breathe_?" Li asked them, pressing her hand to her flat stomach.

A knock sounded on the doorframe. "Excuse me, I was wondering if Artemis might have a copy of _King_ _Henry_ _V_ , in here. James has lost mine…" Theo trailed off, his eyes on Li. "I..um…I…"

Li bit her lower lip, and then curtsied low, her eyes on Theo. Hope glanced between her cousin and her sister. "Do you two _need_ a minute?" she inquired, nudging Theo whose jaw hung open.

"Oh, no. _No_!" Theo's jaw closed, and he looked at the ceiling. "I _just_ needed that book. If Temis has it. If not, I can run to a bookstore. It's _not_ that far. And if anyone else needs _anything_ …I could grab those things, as well. Should be a lot. A _lot_ to buy. Which should mean I'll be gone for some _time_ while you girls dress. Not that you _aren't_ dressed. Or that you're undressed. You're not naked. None of you. I _need_ to go."

Hope couldn't help but laugh as poor Theo turned, and moved down the hall as quickly as his human legs could move. " _What_ was _that_?" she asked Artemis.

"I _don't_ believe Theo has ever said that much," Artemis said. " _Especially_ around people he doesn't know that well." Shaking her head, she grinned.

"He knows _us_ ," Li said, "Let me out of this dress, _please_."

Artemis helped Li out of the dress, and folded it while Li hurriedly put her own clothes on. "For _Theo_ , this is a _short_ time to know someone."

"You think he's gone!" Li asked them, looking from Artemis to Hope, and then running down the hall.

Hope and Artemis exchanged looks before they took off after Li. Sandy and Jos were standing by the front door. " _Where's_ Li going?" Jos asked.

Hope pressed a finger to her lips. Artemis eased the door open, and the girls snuck out to spy on Li and Theo. " _Please_ , I'm _great_ at making lists. My mom is a list-making _champion_ and she taught me _all_ her tricks. You'll need help with the bags." Li argued with Theo, over the hood of his BMW.

Theo shook his head. "James could help, _if_ I needed help. Thanks, Li, but I _need_ a moment to myself.

"But, Theo," Li cried. Pausing, she shook her head. "Just _let_ me help. _Please_!"

Groaning, Theo placed his head on the top of his car, before nodding. " _Fine_."

Artemis began to giggle, and Hope placed a hand over her mouth. "Let's leave them alone," Hope whispered to her cousin, dragging her off. If those two had any hope of becoming a couple; they did not need an audience.

 _Jacob_

Contemplating the ceiling, Jacob wished that he'd been able to convince Hope to stay in Romania. They had a lovely little cottage, fit for two. A comfy bed. The occasional stranger would wonder off a path, and they'd have dinner. They had been happy. Or, not. Jacob could be honest with himself, and say that he felt Hope drifting. She was lonely for more company, missed her family, and he believed that she actually liked some of those silly human events, such as prom.

Jacob would have taken Hope home. He just wished that she had not come— stinking of the Lockwolf—and, after a long day, insisted that they take the Red Eye home. He knew that Hope loved him. She had not come home because of a silly boy. Hope came home because of Hayley, Klaus, Li, Jos, her aunts, uncles and cousins. He hoped.

The floor of the basement felt cold, which did not bother him. He had been through worse as a human, sleeping in a cave, for a month, after being beaten for being a siphoner. As if there were not much worse things to be in the world.

Sighing, Jacob sat up. He could not hear much going on within the household. Pushing himself to his feet, Jacob walked up the stairs, and eased the door to the basement open.

As he suspected, not a human, witch, vampire, hybrid, tri-brid, or a mouse was stirring. At least they were not right now. Easing to the main staircase, Jacob slipped up to the second floor, and headed down the hallway. He knew where Artemis' room was and twisted the knob open. The girls, who were all asleep, looking like innocent teens.

Artemis slept on the left side of the bed. Li pressed into her back. Hope curled at the other end of the bed, one foot hanging over Li' shoulder, on the verge of giving her little sister a new nose. Jacob grinned at the thought.

Jos, the girl who hated Jacob, for no reason he could recall, slept with her back turned to Hope, her arms curled around herself, like she was afraid. Maybe she should be. Her girlfriend, Sandy, slept on the opposite end of the bed, pressed into Artemis' shoulder, talking in her sleep. "She's going to kill us _all_ ," she muttered, twitching and jerking, causing Artemis to turn into Li's sleeping form.

" _Hope_ ," Jacob whispered into Hope's ear.

Hope glanced up at him through one, open eyelid. " _Hi_. What's going on?" she asked him, running a hand through her hair.

"I thought you might want to join _me_? _Downstairs_?" Jacob inclined his head toward the door.

Nodding, Hope slipped out from the pile of girls, and Li let out a snore as Artemis sat up. " _Jacob_?" she whispered. "What are you doing in _here_?" she rubbed at her eyes with a balled fist, looking like a little girl.

" _Nothing_ to worry about, love. Go to sleep," Jacob said, patting Temis' foot.

"What's _he_ doing _in_ _here_?" Jos demanded, and Hope slapped a hand over Jos' mouth.

" _Go_ back to sleep. I'll see you in the _morning_ ," Hope informed her sister, who continued to give Jacob a searing death look.

Jacob smirked back at Jos. "Good night," he said, waving at them before he and Hope slipped out of Artemis' room. He led the way down to the Great Room. "Alone at last," he sighed, tugging her down onto a couch. "Are you _happy_ you've come home to your family, Hope?"

Sighing, Hope nodded, and then shook her head. "Jake." She shook her head, again. "That woman, Katherine, she's going to try to kill all of us."

"She _won't_ ," Jacob assured her, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "I'll send her back to hell, _before_ she lays a hand on you."

"But that's the _thing_ , Jake. She's not after _me_. She wants _you_ ," Hope told him, her eyes full of worry.

Laughing, Jacob sat back on the couch. "You think that the Hell Bitch is going to have _me_ , do you?" He chuckled, beckoning Hope to lay her head on his chest, with a wave of his hands. "She's _not_ going to get me, darling. I'm _much_ stronger than I look."

"She _killed_ your dad," Hope mumbled into his shirt.

" _No_. My father killed _himself_ ," Jacob corrected. A note of irritation entered his voice.

Sitting up, Hope stared at her boyfriend. "Are you going to get over being angry at him? _Ever_?" she demanded, her temper making her eyes sparkle.

Smirking, Jacob leaned closer to her. "When I look at you, Hope Mikaelson, my father is the _last_ person on my mind." Slipping off the couch, he took her hand. They sped to the basement door, opening it and descended the stairs.

"No bed. This is going to be _comfortable_ ," Hope mumbled as Jacob, jerked at her shirt, pulling it over her head, and pressing her to the nearest wall.

" _When_ did we ever need one?" Jacob questioned her. He watched Hope's eyes find his, and he knew it did not matter where they were in the world—whether they were in a five-star hotel, or in the depths of the ocean—as long as they had the other; that's all that mattered.

 _~0~_

Jacob woke up to find Hope was no longer lying in his arms. He grabbed his pants, he slid them on before finding his T-shirt and shoes. His feet took him back up the stairs, to find the house busy with activity. "What's going on?" he questioned Rebekah.

Rebekah paused from signing a clipboard. "Furniture delivery. Don't worry; even you will get a few things, to make the basement a bit more livable. However, do _not_ believe, for an _instant_ , that I, in anyway, _approve_ of your relationship with my niece, _or_ of your little love nest."

Giving the clipboard back to the delivery boy, Rebekah continued down the hall, toward the kitchen, and Jacob walked alongside her. "Romantic fool that I am; _I_ won't interfere. Not like Hayley and Nik will. Speaking of my brother, he and Caroline will be arriving _shortly_. If _I_ were _you_ , I would make myself comfortable in your room, _downstairs_."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gerard," Jacob said with a smile.

Rebekah gave him a long look. "I bought you a bed. It's _not_ the nicest one I could afford, but it's comfortable. No reason my niece should sleep on the floor." She added the last part in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You _knew_ she went down with me, last night?" Jacob's eyebrows rose. Perhaps he had an ally in this house after all.

"Yes. Marcel wanted to place your head on the gate, as a warning to other teenage boys who chase the girls in our family," Rebekah quipped with a dark smile. "You've been _warned_."

Shaking his head, Jacob moved to go, when Rebekah's last words stopped him. "Jacob, I do _not_ know what happened between you and your father, but the Stefan Salvatore I knew was someone you _should_ have given a chance to."

"Thank you for offering your opinion," Jacob retorted, about to keep going when Rebekah continued.

"Do not, for a single second underestimate Katherine Pierce. Now that she is back, she will come after your family. You _must_ be ready," Rebekah warned him.

Jacob turned. "I _know_. And I am _not_ afraid of her."

"Then you're a _blasted_ fool. Much like your Uncle Damon, who would be dead, if not for his brother," Rebekah told him. "Don't let that sweet boy, _Sam_ , take your place. _He's_ _human_. He hasn't had a chance, whereas you, and I, we've had our share of lives to live."

" _Hope_ would disagree," Jacob told her.

Chuckling, Rebekah shook her head. "You know, Mikaelson women don't always think with our brains. If you want to protect her, try not to hold onto her too tightly." With that, Rebekah turned her back, and began to order the staff around.

Jacob left the kitchen and walked down the hall. Inside the dining room, Hope shone like a beacon of light, amongst the shadows of his past. He leaned in the doorway, watching her joke with James, laugh at one of Kol's jokes, place a hand on Jos' shoulder, when the girl grimaced at something that Li said, and smile at her family. Rebekah was right; he might one day have to loosen his grip on her.

Walking into the dining room, Jacob claimed the empty seat to Hope's left, taking her free hand, and smiling at her. Thankfully, this would not be that day.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Emma Salvatore: I will, promise! There's only three more weeks before I begin writing the third book in this series: Mystic Falls: Humanity! Lots of excitement there.**

 **Day Day: Thank you for being a faithful reader!**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovely readers. Sorry about the delay. North American weather is going down, and then up, and then down again. On with the show…**

Chapter 10: Donavon House Rules

 _Todd_

It could be worse. Todd had to believe that. He really did. Otherwise, he would not be able to get up in the morning. There are worse things in the world that hitting your dad in the head, with an iron skillet, and chasing your mom around, your own kitchen, with a butcher knife. Yes, there had to be worse…he just didn't want to find out what those things might be.

"The devil _made_ me do it," Freddy said, spinning in Todd's chair.

"That's _not_ a great excuse," Sam retorted, picking up Todd's football, fumbling it, and watching the piece of plastic drop to the floor. Yup, looked like Sam-o was still useless in all things sports-related.

"How's the shoulder, man?" Todd asked, leaning over and picking up the football.

Sam tilted his head to the side. "It still feels like my dad cut me with a meat cleaver, _before_ trying to kill his whole family," he told Todd with a straight face before his eyes rolled to the ceiling. "Or, it hurts like _hell_ , Donavon. How's the wrist?"

Holding up his wrist, Todd, examined the new cast. "Not so bad. Given the fact that my mom _nearly_ broke it in half with a vase. I guess I had it coming, after I tried to give her a kidney transplant, _without_ the transplant part."

"Man, am I lucky that my mom's a hunter," Freddy sighed, looking ashamed. "She's _always_ got a knife on her. If she hadn't…"

"If she _hadn't_ , she and my parents would be dead," Todd added.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, shaking his head.

"Boys," Maria's voice startled them. She stood in the doorway, looking no worse for wear, after the events of the previous night. Her hair, as always, was styled to perfection, and there was not even a teeny wrinkle in her linen dress. "Would you come downstairs, _please_?" she inquired, her hands folded over her stomach.

" _Sure_ , Mrs. Donavon," Sam and Freddy replied.

Todd pushed off the bed, and slunk behind them. "It's _not_ your fault, Todd," Maria repeated for the hundredth time. But he could barely look at her. The cut over her left eye. The bruise under her right cheek. The scarf she wore, to prevent others from seeing where Todd had placed his hand around her slim neck, and dragged her down the stairs, before throwing her into a stone wall, in their basement.

There would be no way that Todd did not wake up, screaming, reminded of the night he tried to murder his parents. He didn't care if some crazy former vamp took control of his mind and turned him into a psychopath; he hurt his mom and he'd never forgive himself for raising a hand to her.

Maria placed a hand on his back, patting him before moving to stand beside his father. She picked up a sheaf of papers from the sideboard, and she held the papers between both hands. "You might have been curious about what _these_ were," she began, when Mr. Salvatore interrupted her.

"Sure. That's what our _first_ thoughts today are," Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

Maria flashed Damon a look that made most moms, and dads, at PTA, scurry out of the room. Mr. Salvatore was not one of those parents, however; he stopped talking when Dr. Gilbert gave him a searing glare. " _Thank_ _you_ , Damon. As I was saying, you might be curious about _these_?" She waved the papers at them. "These are just a _short_ list of Dos and Don'ts in my home."

"Um," Matt hummed.

" _Our_ home," Maria corrected herself. "And as I was saying: It's really a _short_ list. Nothing _too_ dramatic, or strenuous." She passed a sheaf to Freddy, and he began handing them down the line. Todd skipped his. He knew the rules by heart. He also knew his mother was about to recite them.

"No running in the house. We have far _too_ many _priceless_ items here. Many of them belong to the town, itself," Maria told them with a smile.

"And the _Lockwood's_ ," Gwen added, offering Maria a smile of her own. She sat, perched on the edge of a high-backed antique chair which Carol Lockwood had been photographed in.

" _Yes_ ," Maria nodded. "Boys and girls are _not_ permitted to sleep in the same room," she told them.

"Lena, we're in _trouble_ ," Damon said, grinning at Elena who rolled her eyes.

" _Damon_ ," Maria sighed. " _Please_."

" _Sorry_ , Mrs. D, _please_ , _continue_ ," Damon drawled, smiling back at her.

" _Shut_ _up_ , _Damon_ ," Alaric Saltzman grunted.

Maria smiled at Alaric. "Thank you, Alaric."

"He likes to be called _Ric_ ," Damon added.

Alaric rolled his eyes, and pulled out a flask when Maria began again. "While we have minors in the house; I will ask that everyone remove _any_ kind of alcohol from the premises."

"You're _kidding_ me!" Damon exploded, getting to his feet. "Well, that's it. Lena. Kids. We're going to a _hotel_ ," he told them.

"Damon, sit down," Elena snapped, pointing at the couch.

Jeremy Gilbert placed his head in his hands. "I _miss_ Bonnie," he groaned. Elena rubbed his back and turned to look at Maria.

"That's _all_. For now," Maria told them brightly.

"What about the _Do's_?" Damon inquired.

"You have a list, don't you?" Maria replied. "I'm sorry. I'm running _late_ for a conference."

"I've got to get to Whitmore," Gwen told them.

"I have a shift," Elena added.

"I'm going to the Grill," Damon stood up. " _Who's_ with me?" Alaric and Jeremy got up, too. "Don't do anything _stupider_ than what happened last night," Damon warned them, and then he led the way out of the house.

Matt checked his watch. "I have to head out, check on the property damage, and meet with the press. Todd, _try_ not to kill anyone."

Todd's eyes lifted to his father's, and he could see his dad was trying to lighten the mood, but there was an apprehension in his expression that Todd had never seen before. "Sure, dad," he replied, falling back on the couch.

The moment the parents were gone, Todd rose to his feet and picked up the phone. "House is _clear_ ," he said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Fanny said. She'd been quiet, reading over Maria's Do-s and Don't-s. Now, she focused on her boyfriend.

Todd held up a finger. The doorbell rang, and he walked out to the front door. Fanny followed him, with Sam and Freddy right behind her. "Welcome," Todd said, holding the door open to the rest of their merry gang.

One by one, the others marched into the house, and spread around the living room. "Do you _all_ know why you're here?"

"For the _free_ snacks?" Jacob inquired.

Glaring at Jacob, Todd folded his arms over his chest. " _No_. _Not_ for the free snacks."

"Does that mean we have to _pay_ for them?" Li inquired.

"No," Jos snapped, giving Li a long look.

"It means that we're here for the _same_ objective," Todd told them.

"To send Katherine Pierce _back_ to hell," Hope finished.

For a moment, Todd's eyes connected with Hope's and it felt like old times. Then Jacob slid an arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his chest. The spell was broken, and Todd was back in the here-and-now. "Hope's _right_. We are here to figure out how to send Katherine back to hell."

"Didn't Hope's uncle do that last night?" Freddy asked them, frowning. "With that golden ball thingy? Sorry. I was a little bit crazy, and not with it."

"It happens to the best of us," Jacob said, glancing at Freddy.

"And the _worst_ ," Fanny snapped, glowering at Jacob.

"Ahem, _who_ is it that pulled you from your burning house?" Jacob pinned Fanny with a look.

Fanny sneered up at Jacob. "Like _you_ care what happens to any of us? How do know that you _aren't_ up to something, _again_? Maybe _you_ brought Katherine back, to help you kill us!" Fanny's whole body shook as she stood up and glared at her cousin.

" _Fan_ ," Todd walked behind Fanny and placed his hands on her trembling shoulders. "Let's go in the kitchen for a second."

" _No_!" Fanny snapped, shrugging Todd off. "I _don't_ trust him. And there's nothing that anyone can say, or do to make me trust him." She ran out of the room and Todd gritted his teeth.

"I _suppose_ this means that we cannot count on her help," Jacob smirked. "Not that I would trust a human to fight a creature such as Katherine anyway."

" _Jake_ ," Hope began when Sam jumped in.

"Fan's got a _point_ , Jacob. How do we know that you're _not_ here, plotting some kind of a revenge?" Sam asked Jacob.

Artemis looked from Sam to Jacob, smoothing the skirt of her dress with her tiny hands and pursed lips. "Sam, _why_ would he want to take revenge on you? What have you done?"

" _Me_?" Sam looked shocked and unhappy.

Opening her mouth to say something; Artemis was cut off by Sandy. "Sam did nothing. It was _all_ Jacob. Jacob almost killed Fanny, when we were eight. He told her to jump into the quarry. And she hit her head on a rock."

"Ancient history, Sandra," Jacob retorted. "After my efforts to help save _most_ of your lives, you would think you could show me some _gratitude_? Maybe, even, dare I say it: _respect_."

" _Respect_ is _earned_ ," Jos told him.

"This _isn't_ helping," Theo spoke up, standing and looking at the others. "I think the _only_ way that this will work will be if we set aside our differences, and work together." He looked around the group and Todd watched the others before he began to clap.

"I'm _with_ Theo," Li said, leaping to her feet, and taking Theo's hand. Everyone just stared back at her, and then she rolled her eyes. " _Not_ like that. I mean, I _support_ him. _Go_ , Theo!" she cheered, pumping her free hand in a balled fist.

" _Bravo_ , good fellow!" James added with a whistle.

Soon the entire group were clapping and cheering. "All in favor of Theo being the _new_ leader of our group!" Li enthused, lacing her arm around his.

Theo looked around the group, holding up his hands, and waving them away. "No. _No_! That's more my dad's style. I'm _not_ a leader."

"Oh, _Theo_. _Don't_ sell yourself short," Artemis sighed. "If they want to elect you leader; let _them_. They can always change their minds." Smirking, she looked at Todd. "Maybe they'll put you in charge next."

" _No_!" Jos shouted and everyone laughed.

Todd didn't find it that funny, but he was more worried about Fanny, at the moment. " _Right_. Okay. So, Theo, what are we going to do to defeat Katherine?"

"We should start with _research_ ," Theo told them. "Find out as much as we can about the woman. Who was she? What was she? Why she's hell bent on killing us and our parents?"

"Sounds like a start," Hope said. "Library?"

"Sounds like a plan," Freddy said.

Todd nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys." He needed to check on Fanny first.

 _Fanny_

The world as Fanny knew it was over. Her parents lied to her. For years, they'd lied to her, about everything. They used to be vampires. It was bad enough when they dropped the "Hey, you're the cure to vampirism" bomb on her, but now she knew why, and she hated them for it.

" _Fan_?" Todd tapped on the door of her temporary room.

" _,_?" Fanny chocked out. She hated that she was crying, again. She was such a baby. She would be turning sixteen in five months, and, here she was, crying like some twelve-year-old.

"Are you okay, babe?" Todd said. He came into the room and shut the door behind him with a solid click.

"Um-hmm," Fanny grunted into her folded arms. She crushed her face further into them. Her knees pressed further into her chest as she tried to make herself smaller. It wasn't working. "I'm _fine_ , Todd," she gasped. "You can go away."

A pair of hands wrapped around her head, and Todd pushed her head back, until they were looking into each other's eyes. Letting out a loud cry of misery, Fanny threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his chest. "I hate them _all_ ," she sobbed, feeling her heart breaking. " _Why_? Todd, why is _everyone_ a liar?"

"I don't know, Fan," Todd said, rubbing her back. It felt kind of funny talking about people lying, since Todd had cheated on Hope with Fanny, and poured one lie on top of another.

Continuing to pat Fanny's back, Todd shifted so he could lie down on his side. He pulled Fanny down beside him, nuzzling her nose and searching for her lips. Letting out a little moan, Fanny kissed him back, and then she opened her mouth. She never opened her mouth when they kissed. This was not so innocent and her boyfriend pulled her closer.

Fanny's hands slid under his shirt and he rolled her under him. Mrs. Donavon's rule about no boys and girls in the same bedroom disappeared from her mind as Fanny jerked his shirt off, and Todd cupped her face, kissing her deeply.

" _Todd_ ," Fanny moaned, her hands going to his belt and Todd stared at her.

"Fan," Todd said, taking her hands, and removing them from his pants.

Fanny's eyes moved to his. She looked confused. " _What_?"

" _Not_ like this," Todd said.

Fanny could not believe that he was saying this. "Are you _kidding_ me?" she cried, sitting up and staring at him. "No one's here?"

"No." Todd shook his head.

"You _don't_ want me?" Fanny felt so very stupid. She moved to get off of the bed, when Todd grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back. She gave him a dubious look. " _What_?" she snapped.

" _I_ want you," Todd said, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

Fanny still felt irritated with the interruption, but she melted into the kiss, slipping her hands into his soft blonde hair and moving underneath him. "I want you, _all_ the time," Todd breathed, his hands moving up and down her thighs.

"I want you, _too_ ," Fanny sighed as Todd kissed her neck and she moaned and bit her bottom lip as he slid his hands under her shirt, rubbing her bare back.

"And I love you, Fanny Salvatore. I _love_ you. And I _don't_ want to be the guy who ruins your first time," Todd said, sitting back, and Fanny sat up to stare at him.

"Todd, you're _not_ going to ruin it," Fanny said, pulling his hand to her lips and kissing the side of it.

Todd looked at her, his eyes glazing over, and he jerked her to him. They began kissing and she pulled him back down on top her. "Todd, I love you. I _always_ loved you." Fanny waited for Todd to take her pants off when he pulled back.

"I want to _wait_ ," Todd told her.

Fanny groaned and sat up. "'Til _when_?" she demanded.

"'Til we're _both_ ready," Todd told her, giving her a long look.

"I _am_ ready," Fanny replied, moving to kiss him, but Todd got up and grabbed his shirt.

"Stefanie Salvatore, I've known a _lot_ of girls. And some of them were ready. Some of them _weren't_. I didn't always know which ones were, _before_ , but you _aren't_. _Trust_ _me_." Jerking his shirt over his head, Todd held out a hand and Fanny sighed before allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Let's go find out how to send a bitch back to hell."

" _Fine_." Fanny shook her head. "But if I die a virgin, you're to blame."

Laughing, Todd followed her out of his bedroom. "I'll _try_ to remember that."

"Can I drive your car?" Fanny asked him, turning on her heel, and grinning up at him.

" _No_!" Todd replied.

" _Please_!" Fanny pouted up at him, sucking out her lower lip.

Todd shock his head, back and forth, but a slow smile was beginning to form. "My dad will _kill_ me if anything happens to my truck."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Fanny tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah," Todd said. " _Kiss_ _me_ , crazy girl."

Fanny threw her arms around his neck and kissed Todd, sliding her tongue into his mouth, just to see how it would feel. His hands went down her hips, and he pressed her to him. She let out a gasp as his tongue slid against hers, and he picked her up, turning her, pressing her against the wall next to them.

"We need to go do research," Fanny reminded Todd, who groaned, his head falling to his chest.

"Yup. Evil woman trying to kill family, versus evil girl in my arms, trying to drive crazy," Todd nodded at Fanny and she giggled.

"Put me _down_ ," Fanny said, pushing Todd away.

"You _started_ it," Todd accused her.

"Don't I know it," Fanny replied, winking at him, and turning to wriggle her hips on her way toward the front door.

"You know, someday soon I'm going to have to fight off half the school, just to keep you," Todd purred into her ear and Fanny giggled.

" _Sure_ , Todd Donavon has to fight to keep the school geek," Fanny shook her head. "In _what_ world do you live in?"

"The same one as you, baby," Todd said, unlocking the doo,r and then they walked into the warm sunshine. For a second, they could both forget near mass murder, and the pain of secrets long buried. For a moment, they could just be young and happy.

 _~0~_

The town's library double doors were always a welcome space for Fanny. Glancing at Todd, she saw his eyes drifting left to right. Yup. This was probably one of the last places on earth he ever wanted to be spotted at. "It _won't_ bite," Fanny teased Todd.

Todd's brows drew together before he let out a laugh. "Sure. _Yeah_ ," he chuckled nervously and allowed her to lead him inside.

The air inside the library was cooler than the air outside, which moved toward the higher sixties, and Fanny could tell that it would be a hot summer. Todd nearly knocked her over when she stopped at the front desk. "Hi, Mrs. Jones," she greeted the head librarian.

"Hello, Fanny. Did you enjoy the recommendation I made?" Mrs. Jones inquired, looking from Fanny to Todd, and returning to Fanny.

" _Yes_. Thank you," Fanny replied with a wide smile.

"Is there _something_ I can help you kids find?" Mrs. Jones asked them. Again, her eyes traveled from Fanny to Todd.

" _No_ , I think we'll be fine." Fanny glanced at Todd, who buried his hands in his pockets, and looked around like he thought his friends from the football team might be hiding behind the stacks, ready to pop out at them, and taunt him.

" _Good_. Well, let me know if you need me, Fanny…and, Fanny's friend," Mrs. Jones nodded at them before returning to her work.

Once they were on the stairs, Todd hissed into Fanny's ear. "What was _that_?"

"What was _what_?" Fanny replied, turning her head to look at him, over her shoulder.

" _That_! _That_ _thing_ with the _old_ _lady_ _nerd_!" Todd exclaimed, looking down at Mrs. Jones, with a look of disgust. "Are you two, _like_ , friends?"

"Todd, she's been working here since she was my age, shelving books, now she runs the place. You _would_ know that if you _ever_ bothered reading a book." Stalking down the aisles, Fanny headed for the back of the library, where the books on the town's history were located.

"How was _I_ supposed to know that?" Todd retorted as Fanny spun around on a heel. Todd threw his arms out at his sides. " _Look_ , I don't do that well with…books, or learning. I guess I'm a stereotypical, big, _dumb_ jock!" His voice had risen and Fanny saw a young woman look at them, with a raised eyebrow.

" _Sorry_ ," Fanny called to the woman before taking Todd's hand and dragging him forward. "You're _not_ dumb. You just aren't into the same stuff as…" She stopped herself from completing the sentence.

"As _you_ ," Todd finished for her, his head drooping. "Because you're a _thousand_ times smarter than I am."

" _Todd_ ," Fanny began when Sandy's voice stopped them.

"Hey! Are you coming in _here_?" Sandy asked them, holding open a door, to a study room.

" _Yes_ ," Todd said, stepping around Fanny. "Although I'll probably be leaving soon to pick up snacks."

"You're _not_ supposed to have food in here," Sandy told him, cocking her head toward Fanny with a "Seriously" expression.

"Of course. So, I'm _utterly_ useless," Todd said. "Maybe I should just go home."

"Get in here, and _shut_ your big mouth!" Sam called from inside the room.

Fanny rolled her eyes at the ceiling as Todd trudged inside. This would be a long day. A very draining day that would probably end with someone trying to kill the other one. Just great.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Emma Salvatore: I completed the first chapter of MF: Humanity and let's just say: Drama! Hopefully, I will be able to find time to concentrate on the fic soon.**

 **Day Day: I love writing for them.** **Thank you! I hope you didn't mind the wait.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovely readers. Who is excited for #LegaciesSeason2! A new romance begins for one of the stars of this story. On with the show…**

Chapter 11: Untrustworthy

 _Sandy_

One of Sandy's favorite places in town was the public library. Her parents could afford to buy her most of the books she could ever ask for. But there was just something about walking into the library, to be met with Mrs. Jones, and to sink into a seat, in one of the quiet rooms, with a book, that she found comforting. However, with the presence of Jacob Salvatore—in her safe place—Sandy no longer wanted to be here.

"There's _nothing_ here," Todd Donovan said, for the fifteenth time since he and Fanny arrived.

Peering at her best friend, Sandy noted Fanny's nose wrinkle as she nudged Todd with her knee, and then flipped a page. Fanny's wide brown eyes traveled over the pages, like she'd never seen them before. Sandy found this odd, because Fanny knew almost as much about Mystic Falls as the local historians did.

"Shut up, Todd," Sam grumbled, opening a fifth book, and chewing on a pen.

Artemis sat, her legs stretched over Sam's lap, flipping through a copy of _Vanity_ _Fair_. Apparently she did not think she needed to help them research. Frowning at the girl, Sandy closed her own book.

"This is _bloody_ useless," Jacob said, sitting another book aside. "All you read in these texts are _lies_ ," he informed the group.

"There's _something_ here," Fanny argued. "You just have to read between the lines."

" _Where_?" Jacob demanded, sitting forward, and picking up a book about the 1800s. "This book is _full_ of lies. Like this," Jacob flipped to a page in the book. 'There was a terrible fire that burned a group of people to death."

"Give me _that_!" Hope demanded. "I think I heard about this."

Sighing, Sandy got to her feet. "If you need me, let me know." She pushed her chair out, and then walked around the end of the table. Jos sat by the door and Sandy had to edge past her ex to leave.

Jos had been quiet since they entered the library, tugging at the bottom of her short blonde locks, and making notes on a piece of paper. Glancing at the notes, Sandy smiled at the words "I am so bored. I am so bored. Make this stop!" Her eyes were on the paper when she bumped into Jos' chair.

" _Sorry_ ," Sandy mouthed.

Jos glanced up at her, shrugged, and went back to pretending to read the book in front of her. Li sat with a book, open in her lap, and her cell phone inside the book. She seemed to be reading an e-novel.

Rolling her eyes, Sandy slipped out of the room and headed for the stacks. Todd might be right; this could be futile. Sandy believed that the real research lay in their parents' journals, diaries, and random items around their houses, that none of them ever took the time to go through.

"Are _you_ as bored as _I_ _am_?" Jos' voice made Sandy jump.

Turning around to face Jos; Sandy inhaled. " _Yes_."

"This is _not_ doing _any_ of us any good," Jos said, folding her arms over her chest. "I think that all we're doing here is trying to make ourselves feel better about the whole fact that we're probably going to die, _horribly_."

"Jos, we're _not_ going to die," Sandy replied, firmly, taking Jos' hand.

Eyes falling to Sandy's hand, Jos shook her head. " _Okay_. So, we're _not_ going to die. What do _you_ suggest we do to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"I _suggest_ we do some _real_ research," Sandy replied. Still holding Jos' hand, she led her ex-girlfriend out of the stacks, and toward the stairs.

" _Shouldn't_ we tell the others where we're going?" Jos said, stopping and forcing Sandy to stop as well.

Pausing, Sandy turned to stare at Jos. "Do you think they'll _care_ we're gone, when they have Hope and Jacob to keep them occupied?"

Smirking, Jos shook her head. " _No_. Let's get out of here."

Sandy felt her heart leap, and she led the way out of the library, Jos' hand gripped in her own. It felt like them, pre-breakup. Sandy had been hoping for a reconciliation, but she had not anticipated it having to do with another threat to their lives. "I _wish_ we had a car," Sandy sighed.

"Walking's _nice_ , too," Jos said, a little smile on her face.

Again, Sandy felt her heart leap as their fingers intertwined. Yes. This felt exactly like old times. "So, _where_ did you want to go first?" Sandy inquired, just to stop herself from asking Jos if they could go see a movie tonight.

"Let's start with _my_ _place_. My _old_ place." Jos' gaze darkened, her hazel eyes showing anger, fear and anxiety. The Saltzman's basement had not burned down, and things belonging to the twins were down there, but Jos had not mentioned wanting to go back, after the night of the fire.

"You _sure_ you want to start _there_?" Sandy said, stopping and placing a hand on Jos' head, running her fingers over Jos' short hair while Jos bowed her head.

" _No_. I _don't_ _ever_ want to go back to the place where my dad tried to murder my sister." Head lifting, Jos stared at the clouds over their heads. "But if it helps us, I'd walk through the gates of hell."

" _Okay_ ," Sandy nodded. And they headed in the direction of the Saltzman's.

 _~0~_

Something about the burned remains of the Saltzman's home made Sandy shiver. Cupping her elbows, she walked toward where the entrance used to be and looked downward. Jos stood at the top of the stairs, staring into the depths of the basement. She looked like she might be sick.

" _Jos_?" Sandy called, and Jos turned to her, grimacing before she held out a hand. Together, the girls walked into what was left of the room.

" _Geez_ ," Jos groaned, picking up a teddy bear, with one melted eyeball, and one semi-charred foot. "We should probably get rid of this, before Li sees him and freaks."

"Is he _hers_?" Sandy asked, taking the poor bear and examining it.

Smirking, Jos rolled her eyes. "This is _Li_ we're talking about. According to her, everything given to us, was _hers_." Rolling her eyes, Jos began to push boxes around. "What are we looking for?"

"Something mystical. Or something that looks like a journal," Sandy replied, opening a box and seeing old clothes. "This is _so_ cute," she pulled out a onesie.

"Put that _back_!" Jos snapped, glowering. "Those used to be _Hope's_. And thanks to Klaus' obsession with my mom, they became ours." Shoving a finger down her throat, Jos made her opinion of her mother's relationship with Niklaus Mikaelson perfectly clear.

" _Sorry_ ," Sandy dropped the onesie like it was on fire. She closed the box, and moved toward the back of the room. Opening a new box, she shifted the contents around. "I think I found some of your dad's stuff," she told Jos, looking over her shoulder at Jos, who had pulled out a pair of jeans and a couple of T-shirts. "Find some of your clothes?"

" _Nope_. Mom's. But they'll work," Jos said, setting the clothes aside, and moving to join Sandy.

Eyebrows rising, Jos picked up a notebook. " _Yup_. This would be dad's writing. Good luck deciphering those scribbles." Picking up the box, she set it to the side, and Sandy sat down, on an old bean bag chair.

Opening a new box, Jos frowned. She pulled out an old photo album and began to flip through it. "Huh."

" _What_?" Sandy lifted her head.

" _Nothing_ ," Jos said, but the look on her face did not say nothing.

Getting up, Sandy looked at the album. " _Who_ are those people?"

"Don't know," Jos pulled out a photograph of a couple of little kids. "Olivia and Luke. _Never_ heard of them." She shook her head before replacing the photo and then flipping another page. " _Wait_. This is _my_ _mom_. _Josette_. And I _don't_ know who the hell this guy is." She pointed at a young man in a Christmas sweater. She pulled out the photo and looked at the back. " _Kai_?"

" _Who's_ _Kai_?" Sandy looked at Jos.

Jos shrugged. "No idea." Shaking her head, she slipped the photo back inside the album, and then closed it. "Let's get out of here. This place is beginning to give me the creeps."

"Where to now?" Sandy inquired as they left the basement.

" _Your_ place," Jos replied.

" _Right_ ," Sandy sighed. "Makes sense."

"Here. Take the album. I'll carry the box. I'm stronger than you are." Jos held out her arms for the box.

Biting her lower lip, Sandy offered Jos the box, and then Jos handed her the album. Their fingers brushed, and Sandy felt another twinge lighting her entire body up. She had to duck her head so Jos did not see the stupid smile on her face.

 _~0~_

They had been in the cellar of her house for over an hour, and had found very little of interest. Apparently her parents hid their stuff. Sandy felt annoyed. There had to be something here, buried under her brothers' old toys, and "artwork."

" _Anybody_ home?" a voice called from the top of the stairs, and Jos' head whipped upward.

Freddy poked his head inside the cellar. "Hey, girls!" he called to them, coming down to join them. " _What_ are we looking for?"

"The same thing we were looking for _before_ ," Jos retorted.

Freddy came over to join them, taking a seat on the cement floor. "Find anything of note?" he asked them.

Sandy shook her head. "Not yet."

"Three brains are better than two," Freddy told them.

Scoffing, Jos rolled her eyes. "And if _only_ there were _more_ than two _here_."

Freddy sneered. " _Nice_ , Jos. And here I am trying to _help_ you."

"Be helpful and shut the hell up," Jos snapped, opening another box.

" _Fine_ ," Freddy grumbled. He grabbed a box and opened it. "You want your mom's writing?"

Sandy's eyes met Jos,' and they both leapt at Freddy, Jos got there first, jerking the notebook out of his hand. "What is a _Prison_ _World_?"

"That's _why_ you keep reading," Freddy replied. Then he pulled out an old camera. "How does this thing work?"

"Who knows," Jos said, biting her bottom lip. "Guys, I think I found _something_."

"Will it help us stop Katherine?" Sandy asked, moving to sit beside Jos.

Jos shook her head. " _No_ , but it could help us with our _Jacob_ _problem_."

" _How_?" Freddy asked them.

"According to Sandy's mom, there's a _cure_ to vampire-ism. And if Jacob's no longer a vampire," Jos' eyes lit up and a slow smile made her look just a little bit scary. "We _can_ kill him."

"I'm down with that," Freddy told them.

"Because you're still _all_ _about_ _Hope_ ," Jos said, closing the notebook. "Sorry, Fredrick. You're _not_ invited."

"Oh, come on!" Freddy cried, standing up while the girls moved to gather their things. "If _I_ hadn't found the notebook, you _wouldn't_ know what to do!"

"I _don't_ care," Jos snapped. "You're doing this for all the _wrong_ reasons. You just want Jacob out of the way so _you_ _can_ be with Hope. Get a clue, Freddy, Hope's _not_ interested!" Jos snapped, picking up the box and moving to leave the house.

Freddy took the box from Jos. " _Yeah_. Well, you can't do this all on your own. You're just _going_ to get _killed_." Jos tried to take the box back, but Freddy held it over his head. "And, _besides_ , you only want Jacob out of the way because you _don't_ like him. How's that different?"

"I don't _trust_ him!" Jos snapped.

Sandy moved between the two of them. " _Hey_! Calm down. _Both_ of you! _None_ us likes Jacob. _None_ of us trusts Jacob. And we _all_ want the _same_ thing. Let's take a breath, and after we look through this information; we'll come to a decision about what to do about Jacob." She looked from Jos and Freddy.

" _Fine_ ," Jos snapped. "As long as it ends with Jacob somewhere _far_ _away_ , where he _can't_ hurt us, and Hope stays _here_."

"I'm _good_ with that," Freddy added.

Sandy sighed. She just hoped that this did not end with an even bigger, bad-der threat on their hands.

 _Jos_

This was the last place on earth Jos Saltzman wanted to be. Lying on her back, atop Artemis' Mikaelson's bed. Jos closed her eyes, and contented herself with images of being in her old bedroom. Her happy bubble did not last long.

"Looks like _someone_ is becoming comfortable with their new household," James Mikaelson's voice startled Jos. Jos did not like the Mikaelsons. She trusted them just as much as she trusted Jacob. The only plus side of Jacob was that there was one of him. The Mikaelsons- they were like a plague. And even though Hope happened to be one of them, Jos did not think of her that way, when it was just their little family.

" _What_ do _you_ want?" Jos retorted, narrowing her eyes at James. She'd developed a skill for scaring off most boys. Well, the ones who she had not grown up with.

Smirking, James pushed off the doorframe, and walked over to the bed. He took a seat at the end of it, lying down on his side, and peered up at her through long eyelashes. His lips turned upward in a teasing grin, and Jos felt her cheeks flush. "You're not _nearly_ as frightening as you wish for others to believe, love," he told her.

Folding her arms over her chest, Jos scooted into a sitting position, and pressed her back into the headboard. "Maybe you're not _aware_ of what a siphoner _is_ ," she snapped, trying to ignore James' grin and the way that his dark brown hair fell over his eyes.

Sitting up, James moved across the bed so quickly that Jos felt her heart slam against her rib cage. She couldn't move or scream. No one ever made her feel this paralyzed before. Sandy. She wanted the comfort of Sandy. They could pitch James across the house, without using a fraction of their combined power.

Unfortunately, Jos had not siphoned anyone, or anything for the past day. Right now, she was as powerful as Sam. Gritting her teeth, Jos waited for James to bite her, or whatever he planned to do. Squeezing her eyes shut, her fingers dug into the bedspread, knowing that almost everyone in the house was out. They were all alone.

" _Here_ ," James said, and Jos opened her eyes to find James holding out his large pale hands. "By all means." He watched Jos. His dark chocolate-colored eyes bore into hers, sparkling with amusement. "I heard it hurts a bit, but I've been through _worse_. Give us your best shot, Jos."

Blinking, Jos looked from James' eyes to his hands. "Come on. You look peek-y. Let me _help_ you." James nodded at her hands.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jos took James' hands. They felt nothing like Sandy's, or any boy she'd held hands with before. Not that Jos had held hands with many boys. She'd never met a boy she'd been interested in holding the hand of.

" _Jos_ ," James said, breaking into her thoughts. "I _don't_ feel anything." His brows rose. "I thought it was _supposed_ to be painful—"

Jos did not allow James to continue. Inhaling, she began to concentrate, pulling his power from him, and James let out a cry of surprise, then his eyes met hers. Closing her eyes, Jos could feel his power becoming hers.

Vampire's magic did not come at the top of Jos' favorite magic-s to devour. But there was something different here. She could not put her finger on it, and then it hit her.

Opening her eyes, Jos stopped siphoning James. "You used to be a _witch_ , didn't you?" she accused him.

Grinning, James shrugged. " _Used_ _to_ _be_ being the operative phrase here, love."

Titling her head to the side; Jos examined James. "If you were a witch, why would you _ever_ chose to be a vampire?"

Chuckling, James winked at her. "You _earn_ these answers, young lady."

A smile formed on Jos' face and she looked away. Her eyes flicked around the room before she settled on James' face again. " _So_ , _what_ is it that you want from me? I'm assuming you're not here because you enjoy being used like a juice box?" Quirking an eyebrow, Jos felt the urge to suck some more of James' magic. "And Sam's _not_ here, so _what_ do you want?"

"Now why would _I_ care about where Sam is?" James replied, smirking at her.

Jos scoffed. "Oh, come on, James. It's _so_ obvious that the only thing that's kept you from trying to jump Sam, is Artemis."

James laughed. "Oh, so, you think that I'm a one-person kind of man?"

"Don't tell me you like _Li_ ," Jos shook her head, moving to climb off the bed, when James caught her arm, and pulled her back down.

"That was a _joke_ , Josette," James' words came out quietly. "When I am _with_ someone, I am theirs, _entirely_ , body and soul." Jos couldn't stop staring at him as James' hands moved to cup her face. "Have you ever kissed someone other than Sandy, Josette?"

"My name is _Jos_ ," Jos replied, trying to break the spell.

Nodding, James grinned. "It suits you." He moved closer, his lips almost on hers, when Jos turned her head, so his lips met her cheek. "You are _nothing_ like your sister," he whispered into her ear.

"You _kissed_ my sister?" Jos demanded. Suddenly, she felt disgusted and jerked away from the vampire. Stalking over to the door, Jos moved to open it when James sped in front of the door, pressing his back against it. " _Get_ _out_ of my way!" Jos warned him, lifting a hand, ready to send him to his knees.

"I did _not_ kiss your sister. She _attempted_ , and _failed_ , to kiss me," James said and Jos folded her arms over her chest.

" _Sure_." Jos shook her head. "I can just see it now 'Oh, Li, you're so pretty! How dare you try to kiss me, you little vixen, you!" Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, Jos waited for James to get the hell out of her way.

"I told her I _wasn't_ interested. And, she, like you, assumed it was because of Sam, who I do hold in a certain regard for. He's _quite_ handsome, and best yet, he has no idea." James placed his arms around Jos' neck. "Now, _you_. You're all _fire_. You light up the world around you, Jos. I think you could set a lover ablaze. Perhaps _literally_." He leaned over, toying with a lock of her short hair.

"I _just_ got out of a relationship," Jos stated slowly.

James smirked at her. "Who said I was looking for anything more than a bit of comfort," he replied.

Jos inhaled, again. James seemed to fit right in with the rest of the crazy Mikaelson clan. " _Look_ , you seem like a great guy, vampire, but I'm just _not_ interested."

"Friends, then?" James said. "I could _use_ one. I don't think many of the people around here like me much. That includes my family."

Rolling her eyes, Jos pushed James arms off her shoulders. "I guess we can be friends. I don't seem to have that many myself." Thinking of Sandy, Jos bit her bottom lip.

" _Wonderful_. I was thinking of having a party, later tonight. Perhaps you'd like to join me, as my date," James' words made Jos eye him. "You _can_ bring a friend as a date, you know."

"Yeah. I know," Jos stated with an eye roll.

"Unless, you would _prefer_ to ask someone else," James added.

Jos shook her head. " _Nope_. Can't think anyone I'd want to ask to come with me."

" _Great_. I'll pick you up at _eight_ ," James told her.

Raising her eyebrows, Jos laughed. "Pick me up? We live in the _same_ house."

"I'm being a _gentleman_ ," James told her, with another smile that made her roll her eyes to the ceiling.

 _~0~_

Just like he said he would, James came to collect Jos at eight o'clock. He wore a black, button down shirt and a matching pair of trousers. Jos allowed Artemis to pick out a short silver number, from the 1920s. Artemis seemed thrilled that James wanted to take Jos to his party.

"It's _not_ a date," Jos insisted.

" _Okay_ ," Artemis had hummed, zipping Jos into the dress. "You look _lovely_ , dear," she told Jos, who looked in the mirror and saw someone else.

" _Ready_ , darling?" James inquired, holding out an arm to Jos. She moved to the doorway and took it.

"Sure." Jos nodded, trying to tuck her hair behind her ear, and then groaning at the reminder.

On the staircase, Jos noted that all eyes were on her and James. No one ever looked at her like this. They were looking at her in awe, like she was Li, or Hope. Jos blushed and looked at James. He pressed his lips to her ear. "They think you're _radiant_ ," he told her.

"Uh-huh." Jos shook her head. She spotted Sandy, standing beside Fanny. The look on Sandy's face made Jos want to race down the stairs and apologize. But she hadn't done anything wrong.

James led her to the middle of the ballroom and placed a hand on her lower back. As if on cue, music began to play, and other people began to dance. "Are you enjoying yourself yet?" James asked Jos, twirling her.

"I guess," Jos told him as he pulled her flush to his chest. She felt the breath slip from between her lips and James' teasing grin made her knees weak.

"I did all of this for _you_ ," James whispered into her ear, and Jos stared at him, feeling uncertain. His lips moved to touch hers and Jos knew she was about to let him kiss her, when a noise from the other side of the room startled them.

"Ah, a party in _my_ honor," Niklaus Mikaelson's voice resounded through the room.

The smirk on the man's lips reminded Jos of why you could not trust a Mikaelson, and she started to move away from James when James, pushed her behind him. "Go upstairs," he hissed.

" _What_? _Why_?" Jos replied.

"Hope!" Klaus bellowed.

Hope moved from the middle of the room, to stand before her father. "Dad," she said.

" _Where_ have you been?" Klaus snarled.

" _With_ _me_ ," Jacob replied, stepping forward, to join Hope.

" _You_!" Klaus snarled, and then he moved toward Jacob. The lights flashed, and Jacob lifted his hand.

"Jake!" Hope cried out.

Then chaos broke out. Jos would have helped someone, although she didn't know who, but she found herself in Artemis' room, with James, and a pair of manacles over her wrists. " _Sorry_ , couldn't _allow_ you to get hurt."

" _James_ ," Jos growled.

"Be back soon," James replied, and then he left, locking the door behind him.

 **Out of curiosity I'd like to know which team are you on: #Sas (JosxSandy) or #Jomes (JosxJames), or you don't care who Jos is with?**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to Guest reviews:**

 **Day Day: Thank you!**

 **Emma Salvatore: Thank you, as always! Still trying to wrap my head around a twist I put in the new fic, but I will figure it out soon. Yes, I did read that Legacies was renewed for S2, I just hope they don't do what they did to The Originals Season 4—where TO came back in the Spring, with a reduced episode order, and things just kind of went downhill from there. Fingers crossed.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special Note: I am updating this week—instead of next week. Updates will resume in two weeks—so long as the weather holds.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Parenting is never easy. On with the show…**

Chapter 12: Co-Parenting

 _Caroline_

Home. The word had never sounded so wonderful in her head. Caroline could not stop smiling as she walked through her town. Klaus dropped her off, in-town, because Caroline asked nicely, and she had some business with her old friends to take care of first. Afterward, she would go to Rebekah's, to find out how things were going with Klaus and Hope.

Striding into the Mystic Grill, Caroline narrowed her eyes. She should have known. Shaking her head, she walked over to the bar, and hopped atop it, startling the lone, human bartender. "If I could get _everyone's_ attention!" she called to the patrons. People turned to look up at her. Most of them knew her, and some already moved toward the entrance.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and offered the remaining people a wide smile. "Hi, everyone! There's going to be a _little_ discussion, between me, and my friends," she waved a hand in the direction of the three men sitting at the bar. " _Now_ , if you'll be patient with us, this should be over, _really_ quickly, and you can get back to your day-drinking! _Thank_ _you_!"

A few people looked at their friends, not seeming to understand the underlying threat until the bartender cupped his hands to his mouth. " _Let's_ _go_ , people! The lady said they need some _privacy_."

"Thanks, Derek," Caroline called to the bartender, who was always ready to lend an ear. Derek nodded his blonde head, and followed the rest of the customers outside.

When the coast was clear, Caroline strode down the bar top before she hopped down, straightening up in front of Damon. "I'm _assuming_ _this_ was _your_ idea?" she swiveled a finger at the room in general, and then gave their shot glasses a disapproving look.

"Look _who's_ back?" Damon turned to Alaric and Jeremy. "Blondie's come home to _judge_ us." Laughing, Damon picked up his glass, about to drain the contents when Caroline knocked it out his hand. Now, she had his full attention.

Standing up, Damon slammed his hand on the bar. " _Damn_ _it_ , _Caroline_!" he shouted. "What in the hell is wrong with you? I thought that spending months with Klaus would have spent up _all_ of your judgment points. Or do you get to _still_ stand on the moral high ground when you're _too_ busy with your psycho boyfriend to even pay attention to your kids!"

Caroline watched Damon's chest heave as he glared at her. " _Wow_! _Seriously_! _You're_ yelling at _me_! Last time I checked, I was _not_ the one who went all _homicidal_ _maniac_ on _their_ _family_ , Damon!" Caroline shouted back, watching Damon's cheeks flush. His heart beat so loudly in his chest, Caroline had to fight every instinct she had to prevent herself from attacking him.

Scoffing, Damon leaned against the bar, and grabbed a new bottle of booze. "Hey, I'm _not_ the one who tried to kill your kid. Why don't you take out your anger on _Alaric_?" Stalking over to a table, Damon slumped down into a chair, and took a long swig.

Alaric turned to glare at Damon. " _Thanks_ for throwing me under the bus, buddy!" he snapped, shaking his head. Turning to Caroline, he stood up. "Caroline, I…"

"I _know_ , Ric," Caroline replied, nodding. "Klaus tried to kill me in Romania."

Sitting up straight, Damon threw his hands in the air. "So, your new boyfriend tries to kill you, and your _first_ instinct is to take it out on _other_ _people_. Makes sense," he grumbled, looking disgusted.

"This is _not_ about what Klaus did," Caroline shot back. "This is about _why_ he did what he did. And we have to make sure that _none_ of you hurt the people who you care about, _again_."

" _Meaning_?" Damon retorted.

"Meaning you _need_ to leave town. Just for a _little_ while." Caroline saw the looks on the men's faces.

" _Oh_ , _hell_ , _no_!" Damon stood up, sitting the bottle down. "There's _no_ _way_ that I am leaving my family _alone_ with Katherine freakin' Pierce on the loose."

"Damon, this is _not_ just about you!" Caroline shouted at him. "This is about keeping our friends and family safe. Katherine targeted _you_ for a _reason_. She saw you as _vulnerable_. You _can't_ protect them, and be _here_ at the same time." Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline watched Jeremy stand up.

Jeremy walked toward Caroline, and she stood, poised to deal with whatever he might try. " _Where_ do you want me to go?"

"What? _No_!" Damon came to stand beside Jeremy, placing a heavy hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You're _not_ going anywhere. _None_ of us are," he said firmly, his eyes on Caroline.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "You _don't_ have a choice."

" _Meaning_ what, exactly?" Damon demanded.

" _Meaning_ … You go of your own free will, or I _make_ you go," Caroline watched her words sink into Damon's drunken brain.

"That's _not_ going to happen, Caroline!" Damon sneered. "Is it, Ric?"

"I'll do, or go, wherever I have to go, to keep my girls _safe_ ," Alaric said, his eyes connecting with Caroline's, and she felt her heart squeeze. Things had not always been easy. They'd fought over so many parenting decisions, and Caroline did not always know which one of them was in the right. This time, this time, she knew that something had to be done. If Katherine could get inside Klaus' head, she could get inside anyone's, and they had to be ready.

"Great. _Three_ against one," Damon groaned, hands in his hair as he began to walk in circles.

" _Damon_ , I know you _don't_ want to hurt Elena, _or_ the kids," Caroline said, watching Damon fight an internal battle. She did not want to compel him to get onto a damned plane. But she would; if she had to.

" _Okay_. _Where_ are we going to go?" Damon called, his face buried in his hands.

Moving to stand in front of Damon, Caroline took his hands, and held them steady. "You're going to _New_ _Orleans_. Klaus' sister, Freya, can help you. She'll perform a spell to block out Katherine's influence. She helped Klaus, and if she could help _Klaus_ , she _should_ be able to help you."

Rolling his eyes, Damon smirked at Caroline. "Yeah. _Klaus'_ _sister_. Help us. This is going to end _well_." Shaking his head, Damon sighed. "How long do we have?"

"Long enough to say a _quick_ good-bye. I already booked the three of you first-class tickets," Caroline told them. "And the Mikaelsons have plenty of really nice guest bedrooms to stay in."

" _Sure_ they do." Damon's knowing smirk made Caroline roll her eyes. "Because I'm sure you spent _most_ of the time in the 'guest rooms.'"

"Shut up, Damon," Alaric snapped.

" _Right_. _Whatever_ ," Damon shook his head. "Guess we have to go tell the wives and kids that the dads are on the move." He led the way to the door. "See ya soon." He waved a hand at Alaric and Jeremy.

"He's going _where_?" Caroline looked from Alaric to Jeremy.

"He's going to the Donovans'," Alaric supplied, on their way out of the Grill. People stood just outside of the premises. They began to head back inside the moment they saw Caroline and the others leaving.

"And Bonnie and Hayley are not there, _why_?" Caroline felt confused.

"Long story," Jeremy told her. "We'll fill you in on the ride there."

 _~0~_

Arriving at the Gerards', Caroline could not get over all the things that she'd missed since she'd been gone. And on arrival at the Gerards', she thought she might be about to miss even more drama, thanks to the sounds coming from inside the house.

Caroline knocked on the door, with a balled fist until a butler opened it. "I'm _sorry_ , ma'am. We're _not_ allowing any new guests to come for the party," a man in a suit, who was not Elijah Mikaelson, told her, politely, but firmly.

"I'm _not_ a guest. _I'm_ _family_ ," Caroline retorted, pushing her way past the startled looking man and speeding to the ballroom.

Once Caroline entered the ball room; she gasped. Klaus lay in one corner, blood running from the corner of his mouth, a scowl on his face as Jacob stood up, a bloody gash on his left cheek. " _Hope_! Stay _out_ of this!" Klaus thundered.

Hope shook her head, holding up her hands, keeping both Klaus and Jacob in their separate corners. " _No_ , dad. I think you and Jake have done _enough_ damage to this house tonight!" she shouted at them, giving each man a look that could melt steel.

" _What_ is going on _in_ here?" Caroline demanded, coming in, looking around at the teens, Hope, Klaus and Jacob.

"Glad you've _finally_ arrived, love," Klaus said, standing up. "I'm about to end this _miserable_ _excuse_ of a supernatural creature, and I always did enjoy an audience." He moved toward Jacob, when Hope waved a hand and her father slammed back into the wall. "Hope, _stop_ _this_! I am your _father_ , and you _will_ obey me!"

" _No_. No, I _don't_ have to," Hope snapped back.

Jacob held up his hands. He seemed about ready to start something else when Caroline growled, sped over and snapped his neck. "That's _enough_!" she ordered Hope. "I have _no_ _idea_ what is going on here, but I _do_ _know_ that your Aunt Rebekah is _going_ to have a _fit_ if you _don't_ clean this mess up _before_ she gets home." Caroline shook her head at the scorch mark in the carpet, a torn curtain, and what looked like wine stains on the couches.

" _Mom_?" Li's voice sounded through the throng of kids, who stood, off to the side. Then her daughter came running toward her, her brown curls flying as she threw herself at Caroline. " _Mom_! We missed you _so_ much!" Li cried, burying her face into Caroline's shoulder. "We _thought_ you weren't coming home."

"Oh, Li," Caroline said, rubbing Li's back, as she watched Hope bend down to check on Jacob.

Hope looked up at Caroline, and Caroline shook her head, warning the girl to not start something. "It's _great_ to have you back, Caroline," Hope stated, her tone dull. "Now, if no one minds, I am going to take my boyfriend to his room." Without another word, Hope sped out of sight with Jacob.

Klaus' jaw clenched. He moved to follow them. Caroline disengaged herself from Li's embrace, darting across the ball room. "Klaus, _don't_ ," she said, holding up her hands.

"Don't _what_ , Caroline?" Klaus snapped, his eyes wide. She could tell he might hurt someone, and she wanted to get the kids out of the room, but she could not split her attention. "That is _my_ daughter!" Klaus waved a hand at the door separating them from the hallway, and the direction Hope had gone in.

"I know, Klaus, and I _know_ how much you want to be with her, right now, _but_ she _needs_ some space. So, let her _come_ to you," Caroline advised, watching Klaus grind his teeth together before his shoulders slumped. "Just give her _tonight_. Tomorrow, we'll try again. Maybe over breakfast." She offered him a smile. Klaus eyed her and she could see he was warming to the thought.

"Does this mean you're, like, _together_?" Li questioned them, bringing Caroline's attention back to her own daughter.

"Well," Caroline looked at Klaus, whose eyebrows rose. "Not _officially_ , but..."

"Oh, my God!" Li shrieked. "Does that mean you'll get _married_? Can I be a _bridesmaid_?" Li questioned them.

"Honey, there's something your dad and I _need_ to talk to you about," Caroline said slowly, watching Li's expression change.

Her daughter folded her arms over her chest. "I _don't_ really want to talk to Dad right now."

" _Elizabeth_ ," Alaric's voice made Li jump, and she turned to face him. Caroline could not see the look on her daughter's face, but she saw Li take a big step away from the father she adored. "Baby…"

"Stay _away_ from me!" Li yelled, and then she ran from the ballroom.

"Looks as if _I_ might be _closer_ to the 'Father of the Year' award than _he_ is, love," Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear.

Caroline shook her head. It looked like she'd left, to return, to a huge mess.

 _Hayley_

If there were a handbook on how to parent—one that told you exactly how to raise your kids—with no exceptions to the rules, Hayley might have read it, 'til the pages wore thin. And, although there were billions of books on how to parent, out there to purchase, there were none on how to parent tri-brids or siphoners. You just had to make a thousand mistakes, and hope they lived through whatever you'd mishandled this time.

The last six months, Hayley felt like the biggest failure who ever walked the earth. She'd not been there for Li, and Jos—when they really needed her to be—with Caroline traveling the world, in search of Hope. Instead, Hayley took the luxury of hiding from her kids, like a coward, and Hayley did not ever want to be a coward.

Currently, Hayley's shame of her behavior sent her to a large chair in the Gerard library. She sat, a large book in her lap, and attempted to read. She knew that Li, Jos, or Hope might come walking through the door of the room, at any minute. Part of Hayley, hoped that one of the three girls would seek her out. Part of her was afraid that they, too, were ashamed of her behavior, and did not want to share the same space.

"Anything _interesting_?" Elijah's voice broke the silence of the room and Hayley looked up.

Elijah eyed her. He sat on the couch, opposite her, a book open, and propped up by his crossed knees. " _Um_. Yeah," Hayley replied, nodding. She chewed on her lower lip. This might be even more awkward than talking to her girls.

When Hayley had gone in search of Elijah, before, he'd been absent from the library, and the entire house. This was their first time, sharing the same space since the disastrous homecoming dance. And ever since Hayley had walked in, Elijah had been polite, but nothing more. It felt like someone was pealing her skin off, tiny bit by bit.

"Good," Elijah said with a brisk nod.

Inhaling, Hayley's eyes returned to the page. The words blurred. She wanted to get up and leave before she started crying like an idiot. But Elijah would notice and might see the unshed tears.

After a moment, Elijah shut his book. "I think I'll go, and make a pot of tea. Would you like a cup?" he asked and Hayley wanted to yell at him, punch him, or kiss him. Just anything that would provoke a reaction.

"Sure. _Thanks_ ," Hayley replied, kicking herself. When did she become this person who ran away from her feelings? _Coward_! she taunted herself. Elijah stood up, set his book on the coffee table, and moved to the door when she found her courage. "I'll _come_ with you. If you _don't_ mind?"

Pausing, Elijah looked at Hayley. "No. I wouldn't mind the company." He offered her a smile, and Hayley felt her heart leap. Her hands trembled as she got to her feet and followed him into the hallway. It felt like a lifetime ago since they walked, side-by-side, to go anywhere, or to do anything. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

The tranquility was soon broken by the sound of voices coming from the ballroom. Familiar voices. Stopping at the double doors, Hayley stood still. Elijah stopped, his brows rising as Hayley debated on whether to open the doors. "Did you want to go in _there_?" Elijah asked her, moving into her personal space.

Hayley's lips pursed, to form a reply, when the doors opened, and a familiar face looked from her to Elijah with a smirk. "Look _who_ we have _here_ ," Klaus said, by way of greeting. "Come to _join_ us, brother?" Klaus inquired, waving at the other people in the ballroom. "And _Hayley_?" His smirk widened, and Hayley felt the desire to punch Klaus in his smug face.

" _Hayley_?" Alaric's voice made Hayley peer around Klaus' shoulder. Stomach dropping, Hayley groaned inwardly. Her husband. The one she left, and did not have the courage to say the words "It's over," to. She hadn't even been able to say them to herself, because it felt like someone staked her.

Alaric was a good man. A wonderful husband. Hayley loved him. She really did. He was funny, kind, sweet, and good with Hope. But Hayley knew the minute that Elijah ended the Hollow forever and saved her daughter, Hayley's heart and soul would always belong to Elijah Mikaelson. No matter how much she wished she could live out her eternal existence with Alaric; he deserved to be with someone who could love him more.

" _Hayley_?" Elijah's voice made Hayley look his way. And the guy she was madly in love with didn't even know her from Santa Claus.

" _Mom_?" Li's voice split Hayley's attention. "Mom, Hope and her dad were fighting. And now Hope's down in the basement, with Jacob. And Jos' is gone. I don't where she went to. I think that James guy took her somewhere, and –"

"She's _safely_ tucked away in Artemis' room," James said, appearing next to Li. "I can fetch her, if you like?" he looked from Hayley, to Alaric, and then over his shoulder at Caroline, who strode over to join them.

"Yeah. Why don't you do _that_ ," Alaric's sarcasm, and the look on his face sent James out of the room.

Soon, Jos joined them, rubbing her wrists. "So help me, James, if you _ever_ slap those things on me again, I _will_ give you the headache of your _entire_ existence," she snarled before turning and seeing Caroline. " _Mom_?" she cried, running to Caroline.

Hayley smiled, watching Jos and Caroline embrace. " _What_ did you do to your hair?" Caroline asked Jos, placing her hands on either side of the blonde girl's head.

"I _cut_ it," Jos replied. "Where's Jacob?" she demanded, looking around the room.

"He's in the _basement_ ," Klaus told her. "Soon to be his permanent place of residence. _Preferably_ inside a coffin."

"Does that mean he'd be _part_ of your family?" Li asked Klaus. "And I _don't_ do so _well_ with confined spaces. _Just_ in case you planned on getting me and Jos coffins."

"We'd die in coffins, _dummy_ ," Jos snapped, glowering at her sister.

"Jos, don't call your sister a dummy," Caroline chided.

Jos rolled her eyes. "Okay, mom. If that's your _real_ name, which I'm _not_ so sure about. After you, and _Hayley_ _ditched_ us, it felt, pretty much like we were _mom_ -less. Good thing we had Dad. Oh, _wait_. _Nope_. Dad did try to kill Li. So, I guess that's _not_ quite right either."

" _Jos_!" Hayley intervened, stepping inside the ballroom. "Do _not_ talk about your dad like that."

Jos scoffed. "Like _you_ care. I mean, you're going back to _him_ , right?" She pointed a finger at Elijah. "And you can't even just _say_ it to our faces that our family is _dead_. Just _say_ it, Hayley!" Jos shouted.

" _Jos_!" Li yelled, her face turning pink.

" _No_ , Li! I want them to be _honest_. _Just_ _once_! Be _honest_ with _us_! We're _not_ little kids anymore!" Jos continued, glaring at everyone in the ballroom. "This is _such_ a bunch of crap!"

"Jos, _language_!" Hayley said automatically.

"I _hate_ this _stupid_ family!" Jos shouted, throwing up her arms, and running out of the ballroom. James sped after her, while Li rubbed her temples, her eyes on the floor.

Now that everyone was reunited, things would be great, just great.

 _~0~_

The next morning the house was quieter. For the count of five minutes.

"Pass the beignets," Klaus called, from the head of the table, smiling at Bonnie Bennett, who gave him a long look before passing the plate to her older boy, and the plate made its way to Klaus. "Here," Klaus plucked one of the large pastries from the plate, offering it to Hope.

"I'm _not_ hungry," Hope replied, her arms folded over her chest.

" _Eat_ , love," Jacob said, leaning forward, and picking up another beignet off the tray. He offered it to Hope, who took it.

"Thanks, _Jake_ ," Hope said, avoiding Klaus' look of disapproval.

Caroline cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention toward her. "Alaric has _something_ he'd like to say. And _Jeremy_." She nodded at the two humans.

Alaric looked up from his untouched plates of Belgian waffles. "Yeah. _Thanks_ , Caroline." He gave Caroline a long look before he stood up. "As a lot of you know, Katherine Pierce attacked a lot of our families, the other night…" Drawing in a breath, Alaric's eyes moved to Li. "And I _nearly_ killed my own daughter. A daughter who I _would_ kill for, or die _to_ _protect_. And there is _no_ _other_ _way_ for me to say how sorry I am, for what I did to you, Elizabeth."

Li's lower lip wobbled, and her eyes drifted from the tabletop to her father. Hayley felt her heart breaking for both of them. Leaning across the table, that divided them, Hayley placed a hand on Li's hand, while Caroline wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Jos kept her mouth closed, but her mouth was set in a hard line.

"Caroline told me, and Jeremy," Alaric gestured at Jeremy. "That we could make sure that _nothing_ like this _ever_ happens again, if we _leave_ ," sighing, Alaric looked to Caroline and Hayley. "So, I'm _entrusting_ my girls with the two women, who I know will lay down their own lives, to keep them safe."

"Oh, _daddy_!" Li shot to her feet, and ran around the table, pressing her head into Alaric's chest. "Don't go! _Please_!" she begged, sobbing. "It's _okay_. Jos and I, _can_ protect ourselves. You _don't_ have to leave! Please! Please, _don't_ go!" Another sob ripped through Li as she hugged her father.

"He'll be back. _Soon_ ," Caroline clarified, standing up, and joining Li and Alaric, rubbing the girl's back. "This is just so your dad gets better. And then he'll come home."

" _Really_?" Li turned to Caroline, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "And we'll be a family, _like_ _before_?" Li's teary gaze moved to Hayley, all the hope in the girl's eyes made Hayley's stomach roll over. " _Mom_?"

"Honey," Hayley began when Li began to shake her head. "Jos is _right_. I _hate_ this family, too." Taking off, Li could be heard running up the stairs.

Hayley fell back in her seat. Maybe she should lock herself in the library, and never come out again.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, my lovely readers.

I have been working on a fundraising project–off and on and more off than on during this Winter–but I have to put a ton of energy back into the project to make it succeed.

I will continue to write FanFics and to work on finishing the ones that are already in-progress. When the construction on my local library is complete I will have more access to the internet, and, hopefully, that will allow me more time to be able to balance the fundraising project, and fanfic, at the same time.

Feel free to send me messages: including requests for one-shots about #Legacies and if you have a story you really want me to update; I will see what I can write during the hiatus.

The library is due to open in the next month, or month and a half. Fingers crossed. :)

J

3/7/2019


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my lovely readers. MF: BMR is back, with brand new chapters. Okay, this one ends on a bit of a dark note; you've been warned. On with the show…**

Chapter 13: The Apple Does Not Fall…

 _Alaric_

There were a lot of things that Alaric Saltzman had learned about himself over the years. Some of those things he'd like to leave buried, in a cave, on a deserted island, far, far from his loved ones. Unfortunately, he saw some of those parts of himself in his youngest daughter, Josette. Alaric loved Jos more than anything, and anyone, except for her sisters, Li and Hope. He loved all of his girls, equally, even if Hope happened to be Klaus.' Alaric would do anything to protect them.

" _Li_?" Alaric called, knocking on the door of Artemis Gerard's bedroom, where his daughter lived, until their home was rebuilt.

Jos came to stand beside him, her arms folded over her chest. "You know she's _just_ doing this for attention?" His daughter's hazel eyes bore into the door and Alaric knew the moment they were inside the room Jos would go for her sister's throat. This was not the time for them to try to kill each other, figuratively or literally.

"Jos, do you mind if I talk to Li. _Alone_." Alaric watched Jos turn to look at him. Her brows rose. "Jos…" he began when Jos held up her hands.

"Hey, don't let _me_ interrupt you're bonding moment," Jos replied.

Sucking in a deep breath, Alaric groaned, running a hand through his hair. Jos was resilient. Like Alaric, she seemed to be able to watch the whole world fall apart around her, and still go on. And like her father, she allowed the pain to fester into an anger that usually ended with more pain.

The lock to the bedroom clicked and Alaric tried the knob. Walking into the room, Alaric found Li, lying on her side, and staring at the wall opposite her. She hugged a large pillow to her chest. "Caroline _just_ came home. And Hayley came out of hiding. And Hope's here. I _thought_ …" Li groaned, burying her face in the pillow, her words became muffled and Alaric chuckled.

Walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, Alaric tugged the pillow away from Li's mouth, and she rolled onto her back to look up at him. She looked just as she did when she was nine, and developed a fever that had all three adults, and two other girls rushing around the house, trying to cure the sick girl.

They'd found out later that Li had laid her head near the radiator, to become warm enough to scare the living hell out of all of them. All Li had wanted was for the entire family to unite, over a common cause, and to pay attention to her.

"Dad, do you _have_ to go?" Li asked him, toying with an edge of the pillow, and avoiding eye contact.

" _Yeah_ , honey. I kind of need to go, to make sure that you and your sister are safe," Alaric told her, reaching, out and tucking a brown curl behind her ear.

Li looked up at him and Alaric wanted to say that he'd stay. But he couldn't, and it was killing him. " _Okay_. Will you bring me a _cool_ present?" Li asked, sitting up. Her face brightened at the idea forming in her head and she offered him a smile.

"Like _what_?" Alaric asked her.

Li took a moment to answer. "Like one of those necklaces, from the Mardi Gras' festival. Or a tiara. Or a book of spells. Or…"

" _Wow_!" Alaric held up both his hands. "How about I ask Hope's Aunt Freya to give me something _special_. That way it'll be a surprise?" He watched Li contemplate the idea before she nodded.

"Okay. _Thanks_ , dad," Li threw herself at him, just like she did when she was still little, and hugged him tight, both arms wrapped around his neck, 'til he found it hard to breath. "I love you, Dad. More than the whole wide world."

"I love you, too, Li, more than the world and the universe." Alaric patted his daughter on her back. "I've got to go talk to your sisters."

" _Okay_ ," Li nodded. "I'm going to go find Temis and Sam. We're planning a party." She pushed off the side of the bed. And smoothed her skirt. "And Theo and I are going to go out—not like out _out_ —like, we're _not_ dating. We're just going to go to the Grill and eat burgers. Then I'm going to take him to see this new movie."

" _Okay_. I think I'll stop you there. Anything that involved my daughters, in darkened movie theaters, with boys, is something I do _not_ need to _visualize_ ," Alaric told her, kissing her forehead.

"Dad, it's _not_ like that. Theo's a _nice_ boy," Li protested with an eye roll and an innocent look she'd been perfecting all her life.

"Uh-huh. They all _start_ nice," Alaric said, waving Li out of the room. "And I think you guys should _cool_ it with all the parties. People keep getting hurt during them."

" _Dad_!" Li cried, looking horrified.

"Fine. Just _be_ _careful_ ," Alaric said, holding up both hands.

"Bye, Dad. Have a _safe_ trip," Li said, already taking off for the stairs. If only Jos and Hope could be this easy to handle.

Shaking his head, Alaric walked down the hall and down the stairs. Taking a left turn, he found himself face-to-face with his wife. " _Hayley_ ," he said.

Hayley stared at him. "Hi, Ric," she said, looking as shocked to run into him as he was to run into her. After a long moment she looked down the empty hallway. "I _think_ we should probably talk."

"That line _never_ ends with anything good," Alaric joked. Hayley laughed, her hands going to cover her mouth and she could not make eye contact. "You _don't_ have to say it. _I_ _know_. So, when I get back. We'll sit down and talk about what we're going to do. Right now, I _need_ to talk to Jos and Hope. _Before_ I leave."

Hayley nodded. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she pointed behind her. "Hope's _probably_ in the basement, with Jacob. And Jos is in the Great Room with Sandy."

"Right. Okay. _Thanks_ ," Alaric moved to walk around Hayley, when she grabbed his arm.

"Ric, I _am_ sorry," Hayley said, her eyes meeting his.

Nodding, Alaric wrapped both hands around her face, meeting her eyes and kissed her on the lips, probably for the last time. "Good-bye, Hayley. I _hope_ you get the life you deserve," Alaric breathed, and then walked away from his wife.

Every step became easier, with the goal of getting to their kid, who was no longer a kid. Not really. Hope's eighteenth birthday hovered over them. Would any of them be able to give her the celebration she deserved, or would they be too torn apart to make it work?

Arriving at the door to the basement; Alaric knocked. It only took a second for Jacob to open the door. Jacob offered Alaric a wide smile. "Mr. Saltzman, how _good_ of you to visit. Please, _do_ , come in?" The vampire waved for Alaric to enter.

Alaric peered down the stairs. Rebekah really needed to get more lighting down here, if she was going to allow her human son to live here. " _Yeah_. I think I'll _pass_. Could you send Hope up _here_? We _need_ to talk."

Jacob nodded, and then sped down the stairs. Alaric blinked and found Hope in front of him. She seemed nothing like the little girl he'd met ten years ago. "Hi, Ric," Hope greeted him, tucking her hair behind her ear, and reminding him of her mother. Ric. Hope never called him Ric. He supposed it was only natural, given her father's reappearance. Try not to make things more confusing.

"Hey, Hope. I thought we could talk," Alaric nodded to the end of the hallway.

"We can talk _here_ ," Hope said. "Jake can hear us anyway." She nodded to where Jacob probably stood, but Alaric could not see that far into the darkness. Turning back to Alaric, Hope folded her arms over her chest. "What's up?"

Alaric squashed the urge to remind the girl he was not her friend, he was her step-father, but that probably wouldn't be true for much longer. "I wanted to say 'Take care of yourself. And your sisters, for me, _please_?'" Alaric felt a lump growing in his throat.

Softening, Hope offered him a smile. " _Sure_. I'll _always_ watch out for Li and Jos. No matter what, _they're_ my family." Opening her arms, Hope waited and Alaric hugged her. "Be careful. And don't leave the compound without Aunt Freya, or Vincent. They'll keep you safe." Stepping back, Hope moved to the doorway of the basement. "Ric," she said, pausing. " _You'll_ always be my family, too."

" _Thanks_ , Hope," Alaric said, nodding.

Forcing himself to turn away from the girl he loved like one of his own, Alaric made his way toward the Great Room. He did not bother to knock on the door, and stepped inside. Sandy looked up at him. For a second, Alaric thought he saw the girl's eyes round, before she closed what looked like a journal. "Hey, Sandy," he called, moving toward the couch his daughter and her ex-girlfriend sat on.

" _Dad_ ," Jos leapt to her feet and turned to him. Alaric thought he saw Jos slide something under the back of her shirt, before she moved to stand in front of him. Li might have perfected the art of looking innocent, but Jos perfected the art of deflection. "Are you here to say good-bye?" she asked him, her tone sounded all wrong to Alaric. Too bright and cheery, for Jos.

"Jos, _what_ did you shove under your shirt?" Alaric asked his daughter.

" _Nothing_ , Dad," Jos replied with a nervous laugh.

Sandy shifted on her seat on the couch. "We're working on a school project."

"How _old_ do you think I am?" Alaric questioned the two girls. "My father's father's generation came up with that line. Hand over the paper, Jos." Holding out a hand, Alaric waited for Jos to hand over the paper.

Jos sighed, and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a letter, from her mother. "I found it in some of our old things. I thought that I would give to Li, when she became sad about your being gone." Shrugging, Jos rolled her eyes. "Anything to shut her up."

"That's _actually_ nice," Alaric told Jos, whose eyebrows rose. "Why were you trying to hide this from me?" He said, reading the note that Jo wrote the kids, for when they were older. Alaric had forgotten about it, 'til now.

"Well, I thought you thought we should _wait_ , until college, or when we had kids ourselves, to open it…" Jos shook her head. "I didn't want you to feel like I did something wrong, Dad." Her eyes found his, and Alaric smiled, holding out his arms to her.

Jos folded herself into her father's embrace, and Alaric wanted to hold her, to keep her safe for the rest of her life. "I love you, kid. You know _that_?" he said, kissing her forehead.

" _Yes_ , dad. Love you, too," Jos said, extracting herself from the hug and trying to look cool.

"Are you about _ready_?" Caroline called from the doorway. Jeremy stood, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Alaric nodded.

" _Dad_?" Sandy called, and Jeremy stepped into the room. His daughter crossed the room, looking nervous before she threw herself at her father. "I hope you're _okay_. Come home as soon as you can."

"I _will_ , Sand," Jeremy said, hugging his daughter tight.

As a group, they walked to the door, and Bonnie came rushing down the stairs. "Jeremy!" she cried.

"Bon," Jeremy held out his arms, and Bonnie came running to him, jerking his face down to hers, kissing him passionately. "I'll be home _soon_ ," Jeremy promised.

"You _had_ better be," Bonnie retorted, wiping away a tear.

"Okay. Let's _go_ ," Alaric said, knowing that if he didn't leave now, he might never bring himself to leave. On their way out, Freddy Lockwood pulled up, and got out of his car. Jos and Sandy joined him, with the book that Sandy had been reading in the Great Room.

"Have a _safe_ trip!" Freddy called to them before Sandy and Jos got into Freddy's car.

Opening his mouth, Alaric had an uneasy feeling when Jos looked at him from the backseat of Freddy's car. "We _don't_ have _all_ day, Ric?" Damon called to Alaric, from his car, and Alaric joined his friend. Still, he could not get over this feeling that he should stay.

 _Bonnie_

Watching Jeremy leave, Bonnie felt like they'd been ripped from each other, again. They always found their way back to each other. The last time being the best time. They were older. They knew what they wanted, and they'd fallen even more deeply in love than the first, second or third times.

Now, Bonnie would deal with the kids on her own. Speaking of the kids, Bonnie watched Sandy leave the Gerard's, with Jos and Freddy. Something in her gut had told her to tell Sandy "No," but she'd let her baby girl go anyway.

Sandy was smart, like her mother, is how Jeremy put it. She would not endanger herself, or her friends, on purpose. However, Bonnie remembered times when she, too, had thought she knew best. One of those times took her Grams from her. So, Bonnie knew that you could be way in over your head and not even know it.

"Bonnie," Caroline's cheerful voice interrupted Bonnie's worries. " _Hey_!" her friend's arms wrapped around Bonnie. "I missed you _so_ much!" Caroline enthused.

Turning to give Caroline a hug, with a long look of appraisal, Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "I see running off with _Klaus_ has raised your spirits."

"Bonnie, _not_ you, too!" Caroline groaned, rolling her eyes. "We've all had a bad boy moment. Hello, _Enzo_?"

Laughing, Bonnie shook her head. "Enzo was _not_ a bad guy."

"Yeah. Okay. He _only_ tried to kill _Jer_ , that _one_ time. And Matt. And…" Caroline stopped her little list and grinned at Bonnie. "Let's face it, we Mystic Falls girls are drawn to wicked boys."

"Maybe you and Lena are, _me_ , I found a nice guy," Bonnie replied, looking down the street, where Damon's car had driven, taking her good guy with him.

"Oh, _really_? I _heard_ Jer tried to kill you?" Caroline retorted.

"From who?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"My sources prefer to remain anonymous," Caroline said, opening the door to the house.

" _Li_?" Bonnie questioned Caroline. Whirling on her heel, Caroline opened her mouth to deny the accusation when Bonnie opened her mouth.

"Elizabeth Saltzman!" Bonnie shouted. "Get your butt down here, _right_ _now_!"

Instead of Li, Artemis Gerard came down the stairs, with Sam Salvatore. " _Sorry_. Li just left with my brother. Is there something _we_ might help you with, Mrs. Gilbert?" The girl folded her hands in front of her.

" _No_. Thank you," Bonnie shook her head.

Sam took Artemis' hand and the two disappeared. "When did _that_ happen?" Caroline asked Bonnie. "I _thought_ that Sam was into Hope?"

"A _lot_ has happened since you've been gone, Caroline," Bonnie replied, heading toward the great room, hoping it would not be filled to the brim with Mikaelsons, or their progeny. Thankfully, the room was empty. "Sandy and Jos _broke_ _up_ ," she said, taking a seat.

Caroline stood, in front of the couch. "No. _No_ _way_! They're in _love_! This _not_ possible! I was _already_ planning their wedding in Maui." Falling onto the couch, Caroline looked depressed. "Did Sandy _say_ what happened?"

Bonnie shook her head. When it came to her love life, Sandy kept her mouth shut. She struggled even telling her parents she was gay. Then to come to them with a girlfriend—a girlfriend who was practically family—Sandy had skipped the formalities and jumped into making public appearances with Jos.

"Are they _okay_?" Caroline said, running her fingers through her curls. "God, I am a _terrible_ mother. I've been home for half a day, and I don't even know who my kids are dating. Is _Li_ seeing somebody?"

"I don't know," Bonnie shook her head. "She's been hanging out with Rebekah and Marcel's boy, Theo."

"Tell me he does _not_ take after his mother?" Caroline groaned, her head falling against the back of the couch, and Bonnie shook her head. " _No_ , not really. He seems nice. Well-adjusted. The kind of boy most parents would like their daughter to date."

"So, Li's probably _not_ interested in him, romantically," Caroline shook her head. "Just my luck."

Bonnie laughed. "You _never_ know. She could surprise you."

Smiling, Caroline sat up. "So, have you been enjoying shacking up with Rebekah?" Her teasing smile made Bonnie roll her eyes.

"I had more fun in the Prison World with Damon," Bonnie replied. "It's been quiet, mostly."

" _Good_ ," Caroline nodded, pushing herself off the couch. "Since I'm here. I thought we could go check out the damage to our homes." Holding out a hand, Caroline wiggled her fingers, until Bonnie took them, and Caroline pulled her to her feet.

 _~0~_

They decided to go to Caroline's old house first, where Alaric and the girls lived, with Hayley, until recently. Bonnie peered around the basement, while Caroline searched through the boxes. "I _think_ there might have been thieves down here," Caroline grumbled. "There's stuff in the _wrong_ boxes." Pausing, she let out a hiss.

" _What_?" Bonnie asked, coming to stand beside Caroline.

" _Someone_ went through Ric's old stuff. I can see fingerprints on the old albums, which I cleaned. Someone has _definitely_ been down here. _And_ they've gone through our old diaries and journals." Caroline continued to go through the boxes, muttering to herself about looters, when Bonnie had a thought that made her feel like vomiting.

" _Caroline_ ," Bonnie called to her best friend.

"Yeah?" Caroline retorted, still rummaging.

"We _need_ to go to _my_ house," Bonnie said.

" _Now_?" Caroline called as Bonnie made her way toward the stairs.

" _Yes_ , _now_!" Bonnie shouted.

"You _don't_ have to yell. I can _hear_ you!" Caroline replied and Bonnie heard her friend behind her as she hurried up the stairs. "What's _wrong_ , Bonnie?"

"Sandy and Jos. They're up to _something_. And I need to know that they're not doing what I think they're about to do?"

"Which _is_?" Caroline replied.

"Just _help_ _me_ get to my house!" Bonnie cried, feeling panic filling her.

~0~

Entering the cellar, Bonnie ran to the box she hid her things in. "No! No! _NO_!" she cried. "They have _the_ journal, Caroline!" she wailed, her hands pressed into her temples.

" _What_ journal?" Caroline shouted, her cheeks turning red.

"My journals! About the _prison_ _worlds_!" Bonnie shouted back, shaking her head. "They must be planning on doing something. Locking Jacob in there. Or… I _don't_ know. But they can _not_ open the one with Kai!"

"Oh, _no_!" Caroline shook her head, looking frantic. Pulling out her phone, Caroline started to dial a number, but it must have gone to the answering machine, because Caroline began to yell. "Jos, _answer_ the damned phone!" She ran up the stairs, with Bonnie unable to keep up.

" _Go_ , _Caroline_!" Bonnie shouted at Caroline. Bonnie ran to the car and got behind the wheel. She turned the key in the ignition, pulled the gear into reverse, and slammed on the accelerator. Hearing the sound of rubber protesting, Bonnie could give a damn less. She had to get to her daughter, before Sandy made the mistake of her entire lifetime.

 _~0~_

Bonnie drove to five different spots before she found the girls, Freddy and Caroline. Caroline lay in a heap, her neck twisted to the side. " _Sandy_!" Bonnie screamed, running toward the clearing, near the Salvatore school for Gifted Children. " _Sandy_ , _stop_!" Bonnie screamed at her daughter, shaking her head. "Baby, _don't_ open the portal!" she shouted, lifting her hands, determined to stop her child, even as she saw that she was already too late.

"I'm _sorry_ , Mom!" Sandy called back. "I _have_ to. It's the _only_ way we keep everyone safe from Jacob. We'll be back _soon_."

"Honey, you _don't_ understand!" Bonnie shouted, tripping over a fallen branch, and scrambling to get up as someone exited the portal. He craned his neck and stretched his long arms over his head.

"Man, is it _good_ to be back," Malakai Parker announced. "Bonnie, good to see you're _still_ alive," he told her with a wink.

" _Who_ the hell are you?" Jos snapped, her nose wrinkling.

"Jos, get _away_ from him!" Bonnie shouted, raising her hands to stop Kai from coming closer to the girls.

"Oh, no, you _don't_ ," Kai said, lifting a hand, and Bonnie felt like someone was choking the life out of her as her body went flying into the tree. " _Jos_ ," Kai's eyes moved to Jos. "Like Josette?" He looked from Bonnie to Jos. "Oh, that's cute. Hi, cutie. I'm your _uncle_ Kai."

"Oh," Jos looked at Sandy.

"And _you're_ ," Kai turned to Sandy. "Let me guess… _Bonnie's_ _daughter_. Oh, now she's just _adorable_ , Bon Bon."

"Leave her alone, Kai," Bonnie choked out.

"More than happy to," Kai replied. Freddy moved toward Kai. "I know _who_ you are," Freddy snarled. "You _should_ go."

"Let me guess, _you're_ a _werewolf_ ," Kai smirked. "Not interested in your biting me. I'm a _little_ too busy today. Pencil you in for a week from now." Lifting his other hand, Kai sent Freddy flying into the side of the school.

"That was a _mistake_ ," Jos snarled at Kai.

"You remind me of someone," Kai tapped his chin. "Oh, _wait_ , I know who it is. _Me_. _Sorry_ , junior siphoner, there's only one us. But I could consider letting you live." Looking at Bonnie, Kai grinned. "Or _not_." Grabbing Jos, Kai tore into his wrist, and then he jammed it to Jos' mouth.

"Jos!" Sandy screamed, holding up her hands. Sandy opened her mouth when Kai lifted a hand, and sent Sandy flying, too. Bonnie watched her daughter hit a tree, falling to the base of it, looking dazed.

"And for my _last_ _trick_. Good-bye, baby Heretic," Kai tossed Jos into the portal, and then slammed his foot down on the ascendant.

" _NO_!" Sandy screamed, trying to crawl to the portal. " _Jos_ , _please_!"

"If you want her _back_ , you'd _better_ hurry. She's running out of time, with no one to help her transition," Kai announced as Caroline woke up and looked around. "If you're _looking_ for your girl. She's dying in the Prison World. Just in case you were curious. It's been _fun_ , but I have _other_ places to be." With that, Kai disappeared, and Bonnie fell to the ground as her daughter let out a wail of grief and rage while Caroline looked to Bonnie, to confirm her worst fears. Shutting her eyes, Bonnie wished she could go back—to two weeks ago—and never get out of bed.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're going to learn a little more about James, Jos has a big decision to make and Hope choses between family and love. On with the show…**

Chapter 14: You Have a Choice!

 _James_

To say that James Mikaelson did not care for the town of Mystic Falls might be a great understatement. In fact, James wished for nothing more than to see the "You're Leaving Mystic Falls" sign in his father's rearview mirror. However, there were things that had to be achieved first, and he found a few distractions along the way.

James watched his cousin Artemis, grinning like a love sick fool, at her boyfriend, Sam Salvatore. Mind wandering, James thought about life after Mystic Falls, when all hell broke loose.

" _KLAUS_!" Caroline Forbes' voice resonated throughout the house, and James peered through the open double doors of the Great Room. " _Where's_ _Klaus_?" the blonde vampire demanded of the teens assembled in the room. She looked as if she might begin to tear essential limbs off them if they did not answer.

" _Caroline_?" Klaus appeared right behind her, and James stood up, moving closer to the couple.

"It's _JOS_ ," Caroline shouted in Klaus' face.

James' uncle's expression turned somber. Taking Caroline by the arm, Klaus led her to a couch, and she sat down. "Tell me _everything_ ," Klaus told her, kneeling down in front of the distraught mother.

"Nik, _what's_ the matter?" Aunt Rebekah cried, coming into the room with Uncle Marcel, and James' parents.

Kol came to join James, Davina took her place on the other side of their son. James exchanged a quick glance with his father, but said nothing, waiting.

"It's _Kai_. Kai Parker. He escaped the Prison World, and…and… _and_ ," Caroline shook her head.

" _Tell_ _me_ , _Caroline_ ," Klaus said, cupping her face between his hands.

"He _turned_ her. He turned _my_ _baby_ ," Caroline cried, her head falling against his shoulder. "He gave her his blood, and then he threw her into the Prison World. He broke the ascendant, and she's going to die in there, Klaus. My daughter is _going_ to _die_."

"Caroline, do _calm_ _down_ ," Kol ordered Caroline.

" _What_?" Caroline snarled, standing up and glaring at Kol.

Klaus turned to his brother. "Kol, I _really_ do think you should learn the fine art of shutting the bloody hell up," he growled, holding Caroline behind him.

Kol shrugged. " _Well_ , I thought she wanted her child to live. _Silly_ _me_." Smirking, Kol started to turn around, when Caroline sped around Klaus, and grabbed Kol by his shirt collar.

"Tell me what you _know_ , Kol!" Caroline demanded, looking like she might be capable of murdering an Original, just by glaring at him.

James glanced at his mother. Davina had not moved an inch, but he could see her fingers twitching. At the mere sight of anyone making a move to harm her husband, in any way, Davina would cause them severe pain, and possibly hideous death. No reason to worry.

Kol grinned at Caroline, removing her hands from his shirt, and straightening it. "I know a thing or two about Prison Worlds, and I _can_ even help you to get your child back. But you will have to do _everything_ that I tell you to, _without_ _question_. _Deal_?"

"Most certainly _not_ ," Klaus exploded, striding to Caroline's side, to glare at Kol. "Caroline, you do _not_ know what my brother is capable of."

"Klaus, this is _my_ _daughter_ , and _my_ _decision_ ," Caroline shot back.

"What of _Alaric_? Does his opinion mean _nothing_ to you?" Klaus retorted, turning to stare at Caroline.

Caroline shook her head. "If Alaric were here, he would sell his soul to Katherine, so long as Jos came home." She turned her back on Klaus. "We have a deal," she said, offering her hand to Kol, who smiled and shook it.

Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Klaus gave each other long looks. "Right then. Wherever you lot go, we're coming, _too_ ," Klaus said.

Kol scoffed. "That is _not_ necessary, brother."

" _Yes_. It may _not_ be necessary, but it is the _only_ way that this will work," Klaus said, taking Caroline's hand.

Forcing down an eye roll, James followed his family, Caroline, and Sam, out of the Great Room. There were many things to be done in preparation of the spell.

 _~0~_

"We have to _wait_ ," Bonnie told them.

Caroline shook her head. "I can't _wait_. The longer we wait, the _less_ chance Jos has for survival," she told them, clutching a teddy bear in her hands. Its melted eyeball stared at James.

"Caroline, we _will_ find her," Klaus said, for the hundredth time, while Kol examined the ascendant that Sandy held between her hands.

"You don't believe that _all_ of us are going in, _do_ _you_ , brother?" Kol quipped, his eyes still on the ascendant.

Caroline's eyes moved from Klaus to Kol, a frown forming. "What does _that_ mean?" she demanded.

"That _means_ that there are only so many people who can go through," Kol retorted. "Or did you want to _kill_ poor Sandy?" He placed a hand on Sandy's shoulder, who gave him a look, and he removed his hand, rubbing it.

"You're _not_ going in there, _alone_ , with _my_ _kid_ ," Bonnie snapped at Kol.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Look, you have _other_ children. Caroline has another twin to fret about. Nik has Hope. And on, and on we go. We have what we need: A Bennett witch, the ascendant—fixed by yours truly," Kol pointed at himself, with a smirk. "A vial of the cure to vampirism, thanks to Dr. Gilbert." Grinning at Elena Gilbert, Kol looked at the rest of the group.

"You had _better_ bring them _home_ , _safely_ ," Bonnie growled. "Or I will come in there, and you won't ever be coming back out."

Sandy looked at her mother. " _It's_ _time_. We need to begin the spell, _now_."

"Be careful," Bonnie said, hugging her daughter and stepping back.

James stood to the side and watched Sandy and his mother begin the spell to open the portal. Klaus held Caroline back once it opened. " _Don't_ , love," his uncle whispered.

James moved forward and held out his hand to Caroline. " _Bear_ , please?"

" _What_?" Caroline looked at James like he'd grown a second head.

"Give him the _blasted_ bear, Caroline. He'll find Jos quicker," Kol called, before stepping into the portal. Davina went in behind him. James waited, and Caroline gave him the bear. He stepped through, too.

Seconds later, Sandy Bennett came through the portal, clutching the cure to vampirism in her left hand, the ascendant in the other. "Let's go," she commanded James and his parents.

Kol and Davina exchanged a look. "There's a _bit_ of a change of plans, darling," he told Sandy.

Davina blew a fine dust into Sandy's face, and James caught the girl before she could hit the ground. "I'm _really_ sorry," Davina said, brushing Sandy's hair out of her face. Looking at James, Davina sighed. "Be careful, James."

"I _will_ , mother," James replied with a smile.

"What if we just sent her back to hell?" Davina was saying as she and Kol set off on their own path.

"Katherine _already_ made it clear what she would do to those we loved if we cross her, _again_ , Davina," Kol argued.

"She _can't_ kill Rebekah, Marcel, or Artemis," Davina said.

"She can kill James. Nik. Theo, _quite_ _easily_. Elijah. And I am sure that there is a way to end Marcel, Bekah and Temis," Kol replied. "Let's just _find_ her precious artifact, and go home."

Deciding not to dwell on his parents' adventure, and the possibility of his untimely demise, James picked Sandy up, carrying her through the replica of Mystic Falls. He needed to find Jos, and could not waste precious time. The girl did not have that much left, according to his calculations.

" _Now_ , where would I be if I were a newly turned vampire?" James mused. Finding a car, he set Sandy in the passenger seat, and slid in behind the wheel. Probably the hospital. Although James believed that there would be no blood at the hospital. Or any living animals in the area. Poor Jos. She must be suffering.

Putting the car in drive, James surveyed the road, in case Jos might be taking a walk. Not very likely. Any time now Sandy would wake up, and he'd have to send her back to Sleepy Land. Shaking his head, James pulled into the local hospital's parking lot.

"Don't go anywhere," he told Sandy, who did not seem to hear him, and then he locked the car.

James' search of the hospital proved useless. He then checked her old home, which smelled of her, but did not help. Checking the other friends' of her family's homes, he found nothing there as well.

Giving up, James shook Sandy awake. "I _need_ your help," he told the girl.

Sandy shook her head. "Your mother _drugged_ me," she accused him.

"Yes. She _did_. Now, here's the bear. _Find_ _Jos_ ," James stated slowly, making sure she understood his words.

Sandy glared at James, but took the bear. Closing her eyes, her brows furrowed. "She's at her old school," she told him, turning to look out the window.

"Thank you," James said, and then he bit Sandy, who cried out, trying to fight him, but he grabbed her arms, holding them to her sides. Long ago, his father taught him how to take just enough. Pulling out a needle, James plunged it into Sandy's arm, and watched the blood fill the tiny vial. "Not so hard, now was it?" he asked the girl who sat, slumped next to him. "Little bit of my blood, and you'll be as good as new."

James drove to the private school and got out. Collecting the two vials of blood, and the bear, he made his way inside. Now, he could smell Jos. She smelled like fresh strawberries and honey, two of the only scents he remembered enjoying as a human.

Speeding up the stairs, and down the hallway, James found Jos, curled up on a bed. She looked rather paler than usual. " _Jos_?" James called, entering the room.

" _James_?" Jos looked to him, her eyes dull, and losing their fire, rapidly. He felt the urgency of the situation engulf him, and he moved to her bedside.

" _Yes_ , darling," James said, setting the bear beside her. "You _owe_ me a kiss."

"Am I hallucinating?" Jos asked him, shaking her head and trying to sit up.

Slipping an arm under Jos' shoulders, James helped her to sit up. " _No_. _I'm_ _here_ ," he said, running his hand down her cheek.

"James, I'm _going_ to die," Jos told him, her voice cracking, and she offered him a grin. "If you want that kiss, you _might_ want to hurry up, _unless_ you're into kissing dead girls."

Smirking back at her, James pulled out the two vials of blood. "It depends on your answer, love. You see, I brought you, not one, but _two_ gifts. One of them makes you _quite_ _tall_ , and the other, _rather_ _small_. Which would you _prefer_?" he inquired, knowing which one of the vials he would prefer for her to choose.

Jos looked from the one vial to the other. Somehow James thought it would be an easy answer for her. " _Why_ did you chose to be a vampire?" Jos asked him, watching James closely.

"I told you, you ha—," he began when Jos leaned forward, and pressed her fingers to his lips, examining him before sliding her fingers down his lips to his chin, staring him in the eyes.

"I _have_ to earn it," Jos quoted him. " _I'm_ _dying_ , James. Doesn't _that_ earn me a point or two?"

Taking her hand, James kissed the back of it. "Alright. Point made. My parents were addicts. One day Kol Mikaelson had an encounter with my mother. She tried to _sell_ me to him. Kol killed her, and then he found and killed my father. He took me home to Davina, and from then on I _never_ felt fear of anyone."

Jos sighed, falling back on the pillows. "That's _not_ the answer."

"I was born addicted to heroin," James told her. "I suffered, _constantly_. When I turned seventeen, I _begged_ Kol to turn me. And, so he did. I crave blood, but the pain of withdrawal from my food source is nothing compared to what I suffered from as a human."

" _Okay_ ," Jos said, and she reached out a trembling hand for a vial. James set the other one on the nightstand, cupping Jos' head, he watched her make her choice.

 _Hope_

After hours with Jacob, alone, in the basement, hiding from her family, Hope decided to go back upstairs. When she arrived, she found her life turned upside down. "Jos is _missing_ ," Fanny told her.

" _What_?" Hope said, standing very still.

The two girls stood in the hallway of Aunt Rebekah's place. Why Fanny Salvatore was even in her house, was a mystery to Hope, until this second. "Some guy, _Kai_ _Parker_ , I think, he _did_ something to Jos," Fanny explained, leaning against a wall and shook her head.

" _How_ do you even know this?" Hope demanded, staring at Fanny.

Fanny bit her bottom lip. " _Sandy_ came by my house. She was looking for my mom. She needed my mom's blood, to cure Jos." Waiting, Fanny's eyes were on Hope as the younger girl's words sunk in.

" _Oh_ ," Hope's eyes rounded. "Oh. Oh, _Jos_. He's _turned_ her?" Hope felt her knees giving way under her, and she fell on the floor. "She _didn't_ want that. She…she _didn't_ want to be a vampire. Oh, Jos," Hope did not know what to do. Too many emotions were competing for control. "No. _No_. _Not_ _Jos_. She's the _baby_ ," she whispered. The world began to blur, and she could feel an emotion taking control, and she let out a wail.

Thunder cracked outside and Hope felt her body beginning to shake as the lights flickered, and a loud crash sounded in the house. "Guys, _a_ _tree_ just went through the window!" J. J. Bennett-Gilbert cried, running down the hallway toward them. "And I think I heard the _tornado_ _siren_." His little brother, eleven-year-old Rob, came running out to join them.

"There's a _bird_ in the living room," Rob told them.

Fanny looked at Rob. "Hey, why don't you guys go to the kitchen, and make a snack."

"Is it _safe_?" Rob asked them.

J. J. looked at Fanny, his hands on hips. "We're _not_ babies anymore, Fanny. We can handle it."

"My sister is _dead_! Hope screamed, clutching her head, and she let out a loud shriek.

"I _don't_ think _any_ of us can handle that," Fanny said, pointing at Hope. "Ja-c-ob!" Fanny screamed, cupping her hands.

"You rang?" Jacob said, and then he moved to kneel before Hope. "Darling, _what_ is it?"

"Jos is _dead_!" Hope screamed, her head feeling like it might explode. She crouched down on the floor, her fingers digging into the carpet and she let out a snarl.

"Boys, we're going to the _basement_!" Fanny ordered J.J. and Rob.

"I _don't_ want to," Rob replied, trying to fight Fanny off.

" _Go_!" Jacob bellowed, turning to the boys with his vamp face.

" _Ahhh_!" the boys screamed and ran from Jacob.

Hope felt Jake's hands wrap around her cheeks. "Hope, darling, _look_ at me," he ordered her. Hope shook her head. She couldn't. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than the pain. It felt like agony.

"Hope," Jake called. " _Hope_ , _please_!" he cried, shaking her, and Hope felt Jacob forcing himself inside her mind. "I'm _here_ for you," he shouted as they stood in a quiet room.

" _Jake_?" Hope breathed, throwing her arms around him. Inside the room, she saw the moon's glow and she felt warmth from a fireplace.

"Yes, you're _okay_ ," Jacob said, and he slid his hands down to her waist. "Dance with me?" he whispered into her ear.

Nodding, Hope shut her eyes. She remembered this room. They'd stopped here, just outside Paris. It was a small hotel, and did not look like much from the outside, but the food, the company, and the music rivaled many of the places they spent time in. He took her here because they felt safe, happy, and utterly in love.

" _Jake_?" Hope pulled back, and saw the walls of her aunt's place. The wind died and the lights were still on. "We _should_ get them out of the basement," she told Jacob, who nodded.

They walked to the basement and Hope opened the doors. "Fanny, J.J., Rob, it's _safe_ to come back upstairs," she called down to them.

Fanny came up first. "The boys found your video games," she told Jacob.

Jacob sighed. "I suppose it was a matter of time before someone decided to bond with me." Smirking, he walked down the stairs, and seconds later J.J. and Rob came running up them.

"I want to go _upstairs_ and play," Rob told them.

"Be careful," Fanny called after the boys, sliding her hands into her back pockets.

"Why are _you_ here?" Hope asked Fanny, unable to stop herself from asking the question.

"I was looking for Theo," Fanny replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

" _Why_?" Jacob asked her, leaning into Hope's shoulder.

" _Someone_ has to tell Li. And Sam's too busy with Artemis. Todd is the last person on earth who should tell Li. Freddy was trying to help Jos and Sandy; now he's in the hospital…" Trailing off, Fanny seemed to realize she'd said too much.

" _What_ were they doing, Fanny?" Jacob inquired, stepping around Hope, and grabbing his cousin by the shoulders. "I can _make_ you tell me."

Fanny shook her head. "I'm on _vervain_ , _you_ _idiot_!" Fanny yelled at him.

Jacob shook Fanny. "There are _other_ _ways_ of forcing you tell us."

" _Please_ , Fanny?" Hope watched Fanny give Jacob a look through narrowed eyes.

"They wanted to _cure_ Jacob," Fanny spat out, trying to jerk away from Jacob, who would not let go.

"Cure me of _what_ , pray tell?" Jacob demanded, holding Fanny tighter, and she cried out in pain. " _Tell_ _me_!" he shouted at the little human.

"Jake, let her _go_!" Hope snapped, waving a hand, and Fanny fell on her behind as Jacob slammed into the wall beside them. "Cure him of _what_ , Stefanie?" Her eyes bored into Fanny's. This day already felt like hell, Hope was not in the mood to play games.

"They wanted to _find_ _the_ _cure_ to _vampirism_ , and to _cram_ it down _Jacob's_ _throat_ ," Fanny snapped, pushing herself to her feet and glaring up at Jacob. "Which you _deserve_. You have _no_ control. You're a _monster_ , Jake. And today just proves that you _can't_ change. I _hope_ that they do find it, and that they send you somewhere where you can't hurt anyone else." Turning around, Fanny ran out of the hallway. Hope heard the front door open and shut.

"That little brat," Jacob snarled, moving to speed after his cousin when Hope, sent him flying into the wall again. "Hope, love. That is _beginning_ to _hurt_ ," Jake grumbled, rubbing the side of his head.

"Jos got herself _killed_ , _trying_ to stop you from hurting people she cares about," Hope said, burying her hands into her hair. Shaking her head, she let out a laugh. "We should _never_ have come home," she told him, unable to look at her boyfriend.

" _We_ had to. _You_ _insisted_. Katherine _would_ have killed Li," Jacob reminded her.

Hope continued to shake her head. "And now _Jos_ is dead. Or will be soon." She leaned against the wall, allowing herself to slide down to the floor. "This is all _my_ _fault_."

" _How_ can your sister's mistake be your fault? You don't even know for sure what happened." Jacob said, sitting down beside her, and taking her hand, squeezing it in his own. "She might be fine, for all we know. They could have gone into the Prison World, found Jos, and shoved the bloody cure down _her_ throat. Now, _that_ , my darling is _irony_." Smiling, Jacob turned, cupping Hope's chin, forcing her to look at him, and kissed her on the lips. "I'm sure that Jos will be home, _soon_ , ready to pick a fight with her twin, as we speak."

Nodding, Hope pressed her cheek against Jake's shoulder. "I hope you are right," she said.

 _~0~_

The door to the Gerard's home opened, and Hope sat up from the couch in the Great Room. She could hear voices in the entryway. She sped there, to find Jos. Her sister looked pale, but she was out of the Prison World. And that was all that mattered to Hope. "Jos!" she cried, running to Jos, and hugging her.

"Hey, Dope," Jos replied, hugging her back, and Hope pulled back to examine Jos.

" _You're_ …" Hope began to say when Caroline stepped inside the house.

"Jos, you _should_ go up to Artemis' room, and rest," Caroline ordered her daughter, her eyes on Hope. Hope had never seen Caroline look so very angry.

Klaus walked in behind Caroline. " _Caroline_ ," he began when Caroline held up a hand.

" _Not_ _now_ , _Klaus_ ," Caroline snapped. She strode up the stairs behind Jos.

" _What's_ going on?" Hope asked her father, who led her, by the arm, down the hallway. "It seems your uncle Kol has been up to something," he started to tell her and then he stopped. "This is _family_ _business_ ," he told Jacob and Hope turned to see her boyfriend.

Jacob shrugged. " _Hope_ will tell me anyway."

Hope looked at her father. "You should tell me _later_." She patted her dad on the arm.

Klaus gave Jacob a venomous look before he disappeared. Hope could hear him conferring with Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Marcel, before the front door opened and closed again.

Hope took Jacob's hand, and led him back to the basement. Once they were in their room, she turned to him. "Jake." Hope could not bring herself to look him in the eye.

" _Yes_?" Jacob's voice had an edge to it, and Hope forced herself to look at him.

"I need you to _leave_ town," Hope said. She watched Jacob stare back at her.

"If that is what you _wish_ ," Jacob replied, taking a step back from her.

"It's _not_ what I want. _Okay_?" Hope retorted, taking several steps away from him. "I want to be _with_ _you_. _Forever_. But my sister is…is…"

" _Like_ _me_ ," Jacob replied. "Your sister is a _freak_ , like me." Nodding, Jacob moved toward the stairs. "Good-bye, Hope Mikaelson. Perhaps I'll see you again, in _another_ lifetime."

" _Jacob_!" Hope cried, speeding in front of the door, before Jacob could leave her. "Jake… I _love_ you!" she breathed, watching Jacob wrestling with his anger as he stood in front of her. "You'll _never_ be a freak to me. You're _more_ than I ever wanted in this lifetime or any other!" Heart pounding in her chest, Hope threw herself into Jacob's arms. She didn't feel pain when they tumbled down the concrete stairs. Desperately, she tore at Jacob's clothes, needing to be his.

 _~0~_

The next morning, Hope found herself, naked, wrapped in bloodied sheets, from where she and Jacob had fed from each other, not being able to stop touching each other. Declarations of a love. that left them both mad were made, vows taken to always find each other, and promises to love each other, no matter who stood between them, filled the night.

Cold spread through Hope as she felt Jacob's absence, and she laid down, burying her nose in the sheets, searching for his scent, waiting for when she could go home to him.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're getting a little glimpse of life from Theo's view and we're getting a lot of Lieo. On with the show…**

Chapter 15: Weakness

 _Theo_

Mystic Falls' school system could stand some major improvements, but Theo Gerard had to admit that he felt like he could endure his new school better than his old ones. At least at his new school other kids did not ask him prying questions about his family, try to pick a fight with him—just to see what would happen—or run in fear, because Mom or Dad paid a special visit to them, in the middle of the night.

The school days moved slowly, and Theo usually felt relieved to get out. Today, he wasn't so sure about. Li sat atop the hood of his car, her long legs dangling, brown curls hanging around her face as she checked her phone with a weary look. " _Hey_!" Theo called to her.

Li's head popped up, and she waved at him. Her usually peppy smile looked about fifty watts lower than usual. " _Hey_ , _you_ ," Li replied, slipping off his car hood, and depositing her phone into her tiny purse. He was not sure how she fit the phone in there, but did not feel like hearing her long, digressive exposition on the subject.

"How's Jos?" Theo asked, leaning against the hood of his car, adjusting the strap to his bag.

Shrugging, Li tucked her hair behind her ear. "Okay. _I_ _guess_. It's _not_ like she'd talk to me about it. Maybe I should ask _Sandy_ ," she muttered, rolling her eyes, and looking around the parking lot, her eyes flicking over the other students' clothes.

" _You're_ worried about her?" Theo replied, watching Li's head drop, her eyes examining the tops of her high heels.

" _Maybe_. I guess," Li shook her head. "Can we _go_ somewhere?" she asked him, shouldering her bag, and turning her hazel eyes on him.

Theo nodded. " _Where_ do you want to go?" he asked her.

"I don't care. Just get me _out_ of here." Li walked around the side of the car, and slid into the passenger seat. Theo moved to the driver's side. He did not try to talk to Li as he started the car and backed out of the slot. He knew by this point when to talk, when to shut up and allow the girl to breathe.

Unlike some of her friends, Theo had noticed that Li wasn't quite as dumb as she pretended to be. She was, in fact, pretty smart, if she gave herself a chance to acknowledge that fact.

Li laid her head against the passenger side window, gazing out, and into the sunshine. "Things used to be a _lot_ simpler. _For_ _me_. Back when Jos and Hope and I were stuck in the school. We didn't have to worry about whether someone would find out about our being supernatural beings. And I _didn't_ have to worry about our family falling apart. Things were _better_. Maybe if we did the spell, _again_ , things could go back to the way they were," she mused, playing with the bottom of a curl.

" _Li_ , Jos just tried to mess with something she was not ready for, and we saw how that worked out. Maybe _not_ messing around with magic would be a good idea," Theo advised. He glanced at Li, who frowned, sinking down in her seat and becoming quiet. " _Sometimes_ you just have to allow things to play themselves out."

Turning to Theo, Li gave him a long look. "Do I _look_ like a patient girl?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Grinning, Theo shook his head. "You're _not_ exactly the kind of girl who sits around and waits for things to happen to you. But, if you wait, sometimes really _good_ things happen."

"Ha!" Li's head moved to stare out the passenger side window again. " _Sure_. _Lots_ of good things are going to happen to me and my family, if I just sit around and wait for it."

"They _could_ ," Theo replied, parking the car and getting out.

Li opened the door and Theo held out a hand to her. She looked around. "Okay. _Where_ are we?" she asked him.

"Somewhere I found, when I was just driving around," Theo replied, leading her down a paved walkway.

"Is this someone's house? Because we're _going_ to get in trouble with the local law enforcement, and I don't like the looks of the new chief of police," Li called to Theo.

Smiling, Theo turned around. " _Trust_ _me_?" he asked Li.

Rolling her eyes, Li nodded. "I _suppose_ I do," she told him, tilting her head to the side. For a second, Theo saw the carefree girl he'd been getting to now, for months now. Feeling excitement building, Theo pulled out a key, and unlocked the door. "Theo, _how_ did you get a key?" she cried, and she walked into the house, her eyes moving over the twinkle lights and candles. " _Theo_?"

Theo stepped in behind Li and closed the door. "Table for _two_ , my lady?" he inquired with a wink.

"Oh. _Wow_ ," Li's hand went to her mouth, and she walked across the room to a little table, set for two dinners. "You did _this_?" she asked him.

Theo shook his head. " _Nope_. I am _helpless_ at this kind of thing. _Temis_ set it up. But I _will_ be doing _all_ the cooking." He moved over to the refrigerator. "I've been taking this cooking class, after school, and I think I've got some real skills. Maybe I'll even become a chef one day."

Li stood up and walked over to Theo. She hesitated before taking his hand. "No one has _ever_ done _anything_ like this for me. _Never_. Boys were always like, 'Hey, Li, so I've got some beer, and my parents won't be home 'til late…' or, 'Hey, Li, want to hang at my party.' And it always ended with my underwear somewhere, and the guy turning out to be a real creep."

Watching Li's eyes fill, Theo placed a tentative hand on her back, and her eyes lifted to look into his. "You deserve so much _more_ ," Theo said, not being able to look anywhere else. Li's eyes were drawing him in and her lips. If only he could just gain some damned control. He'd never felt this way about a girl before, and all he wanted to do was kiss Li until she forgot about her bad experiences.

"Theo," Li whispered, "Kiss me, _please_?"

Nodding, Theo leaned down, kissing Li, slowly, and then pulling her closer and closer. She sighed and buried her hands in his hair. Picking her up, Theo moved her on top of the small kitchen counter. Her legs wrapped around him and Theo could feel himself losing all control. He'd planned the perfect first date: Dinner and a movie, and he couldn't seem to stop himself from jerking Li's top down.

" _Bedroom_ ," Li muttered against his mouth, and Theo nodded, pulling her off the counter. He carried her up the stairs and into the small bedroom at the top of the house.

" _Li_ ," Theo said as she undid his pants. "I've _never_. Um… I've never…" he trailed off, feeling like an idiot.

Li sat up, and Theo felt stupid. Running his hands over his face, he sat back, trying to figure out what to do now. "You've never had _sex_? _Like_ _at_ _all_?" Li questioned him, moving on top of him and straddling him.

Theo nodded, still feeling embarrassed. He felt his face flushing. His head fell forward, onto her chest, and Li ran her hands up and down his back. "That's okay," she whispered to him. " _It's_ _nice_."

" _Nice_?" Theo sat back to look at Li. " _Really_? You _want_ to be with a guy who doesn't know anything?"

Grinning, Li reached for the bottom of his shirt. "I can _teach_ you," she said, pressing a kiss to his chest, and pushing him onto his back. "I can teach you how to love me, the _right_ way." She unbuckled his pants, and Theo groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

" _Li_!" Theo groaned, shutting his eyes, and then he forgot everything, even his own name.

~0~

The sky had grown dark by the time that Theo woke up. Li slept, her head resting on his bare chest, and he kissed the top of her head before he slipped out of bed. Going downstairs, he began to pull out the food he'd meant to make her earlier. His girlfriend. Elizabeth Saltzman was his girlfriend. Theo grinned, feeling like a happy idiot. He'd never had a girlfriend, and now he felt happy he'd waited for her.

"What are you making me, Chef?" Li asked, coming down the stairs, in his T-shirt, and smiling.

"I'm making us a New York specialty," Theo announced, beginning to shred the cheese.

Li came over and leaned against his shoulder. "Which is?"

" _Pizza_ ," Theo told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lips, until they both became distracted.

Slipping in front of him, Li took the cheese out of his hand. "I want to help," she said. " _How_ does this work?" she inquired. Theo took her hands, placing the cheese against the grater. "Be careful to _not_ grate these perfect, little hands," he said, lifting her hands, and kissing them, listening to her giggle, knowing that he could listen to that sound for the rest of his life.

"Okay. _Now_ , what?" Li looked up at him as Theo hovered over her, pressing her into the counter.

" _Slow_ , _steady_ motions," Theo advised.

"Oh, _yeah_?" Li inquired, moving the cheese. "Like _this_?" she asked, her tone teasing.

" _Exactly_ ," Theo nodded. "I should work on the crust."

Li turned and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I have a _better_ idea," she mumbled against his lips and she pushed the cheese out of the way.

Theo wondered how he'd gone this long without touching this girl, like this, as he kissed her neck. She groaned and cried out his name. Then he became aware of another voice, and it was not Li's, calling his name. " _Theo_ ," the throaty voice called to him, and Theo grasped Li more tightly. "Theo, I _need_ your help," the voice called to him.

" _Leave_ _me_ _alone_ ," Theo cried out, pulling back from Li.

" _What_?" Li gasped, her eyes wide. "Theo, _what's_ going on?" she asked him.

Theo pulled away from Li. "Li, I'm _sorry_. I have to _go_ ," Theo said, backing away from his girl.

" _Theo_ , no! Stay! _Please_!" Li cried. "We were going to have dinner. _Okay_? We _don't_ have to do anything more than eat. Please _don't_ leave." She took his hands, pulling him back into the room.

Forcing down his desire to flee from the room, Theo forced himself to go back to the cooking preparations, but the jovial mood had died. They were going through the paces of making dinner. Li cut her thumb on the grater. Theo burned the pizza, and forgot to make the cheese cake.

They tried to watch the movie, but Theo had made the mistake of allowing Freddy to make a suggestion. And the so-called rom-com turned out to be a thriller, where the guy stalked and attempted to murder his love interest. Li had begun to check her phone. When Theo tried to snuggle up to her, she'd made an excuse and went to the bathroom.

"Do you want to go _home_?" Theo called, tapping on the door, after Li had been in the bathroom for the past twenty-five minutes.

" _Yes_ ," Li's muffled reply made Theo's shoulders slump.

" _Okay_ ," Theo called back.

Li unlocked the door. She didn't say anything. Instead, she walked past him, and gathered her things before they walked out of the house. Theo locked the door, and drove Li back to his house. Li disappeared up the stairs, without another word.

Pausing in the doorway, Theo realized that he'd forgotten his phone. " _Shit_ ," he groaned. Returning to his car, Theo drove back to the little house and unlocked the door. Running up the stairs, he grabbed his phone, tucking it into his back pocket.

Theo strode back down the stairs, to hear a woman's soft chuckle. He stopped in the living room. A woman who looked just like Elena Gilbert stood in the middle of the room. "Hi there, Theo. It's a _pity_ about your little date," she told him, moving toward him, and Theo backed up. "Sorry I had to break up the fun." Grinning, she grabbed Theo by the neck. "I just need an _insurance_ _policy_ , and _you_ happen to fit the bill."

Trying to scream, or fight was useless as the woman yanked him back out the front door and into the dark night. "Don't worry, if I _have_ to kill you, I'll make it _quick_." Katherine, yes, this had to be Katherine, told Theo, looking into his eyes, and Theo knew, without a doubt that he would never see his family or friends again.

 _Li_

Feeling stupid was not anything new for Li. How could she ever have thought that she could be the girl, who ever got a perfect night, with a guy she liked? Theo seemed like a really nice guy, one of mythical ones, all he needed was a white horse. The image made her smile, before she rolled her eyes. But, of course, nothing in the world could ever be perfect.

Rolling onto her stomach, Li hoped her mom, or Klaus, didn't come in here and yell at her for being in their room. She just needed to be alone for a little while. And with Hope moping around about Jacob, and Jos being a vamp, now, Li did not know how to deal with either of her sisters.

Glancing at the clock, Li decided she probably needed to go back to her own room. Trudging down the hallway, Li opened the door to Artemis' room. Temis stood in front of the mirror, examining herself in a new dress. " _Hey_ ," Li called.

"Oh, hello," Artemis turned to Li, swaying in the dress. Li knew when a girl was fishing for a compliment.

"Looks _nice_ ," Li said, nodding at the dress. Making her way over to the bed, she laid down, curling up in a ball.

"Thank you," Artemis replied, going back to twirling in front of the mirror. "I so do hope that _Sam_ will like it. It's for the _prom_. I know, we have plenty of time to worry about that, but I wanted to find the _perfect_ dress beforehand." Turning to Li, Artemis came over, and sat down beside Li. "How did your _date_ with my brother go?"

Sighing, Li looked at the ceiling. Why should Li have known that she could not be able to be around Artemis without the girl asking that question? "Fine." Li kept her eyes on a point, on the ceiling.

" _Fine_?" Artemis groaned, standing up. "Let me go and find Theo. We _obviously_ need to sort out whatever happened between the two of you."

"Please, _don't_!" Li called after Artemis who froze by the door, and then turned to face Li. The tri-brid frowned, folding her arms over her chest. "Did something _happen_ between you two?"

Sitting up, Li began to tug at a string in the comforter. " _No_ ," she replied with a shake of her head. Then she nodded. " _Yes_. We had _sex_."

Artemis let out a cry, and Li's eyes shot up to find the other girl shaking her own head. "Oh, _no_. You _must_ have met up with _another_ _boy_ , someone who looked like Theo. My brother. He _hasn't_. And he _wouldn't_. Not on the _first_ date. I mean… He wanted everything be _perfect_. There was a plan. It would have been _lovely_. No…" Shaking her head again, Artemis moved to her nightstand and picked up her phone. "I… I _should_ call him."

" _Temis_!" Li pushed herself off the bed, and grabbed Artemis' hands, holding them in place. " _Listen_ to me, your brother and I, we went to a little house, and we were going to have dinner and watch a movie. He told me what you did for us, and it was beyond anything I dreamed of. _Really_. You did a _great_ job!" Li forced a smile. "And we had sex. And afterward, Theo started acting _weird_."

"Weird? _Weird_ _how_?" Artemis' brows scrunched together. "Li, this could be _important_. Let me ask what my brother _did_!" By this time Artemis' voice had risen, and Li felt scared. The other girl's silly girl façade dropped away, and before Li stood a girl who might rip her heart out and eat it.

Taking a step back, Li tried not to be afraid as Artemis set her phone down, and came toward Li. "Tell me, _where_ my brother is?" Artemis shouted.

" _What's_ going on?" a voice demanded, and Jos entered the room.

"Your sister said Theo was acting _oddly_. She _refuses_ to tell me, how or where he is, now," Artemis snapped, not bothering to look at Jos over her shoulder.

" _Your_ _family_ _is_ _your_ _problem_. _Not_ _ours_ ," Jos shot back, speeding in front of Li. "And _Li_ is _mine_. So, back the hell _off_!" Jos snarled, and Li felt happy she could not see her sister's face.

Artemis let out a growl. " _Get out of my room_ ," she seethed.

" _With_ _pleasure_ ," Jos retorted, grabbing Li's hand, speeding them out of the room and out of the house. Once they were a safe distance away, Jo stopped, her back still to Li.

"Jos, _thank_ _you_ ," Li cried. She reached out to touch her sister's shoulder, but Jos shrugged her off.

" _Don't_ touch me right now, Li," Jos grunted, taking several steps away.

Li moved to her sister's side. "Jos, _look_ at me."

"I _want_ to _bite_ you, Li," Jos said, looking away.

" _Look_ at me," Li snapped, grabbing her sister's chin, and making Jos look her in the eye. She gulped, seeing the veins under Jos' eyes, and the darkness there. "You're my _sister_. I love you, _even_ if you eat someone I like."

Laughing, Jos threw her arms around Li's shoulders. "I promise I'll _try_ not to."

Laughing, too, Li hugged Jos back, before she pulled away. "So, you think Temis will get over it, or are we homeless?"

"We can always go crash at Todd's," Jos said, taking Li's hand, and they began to walk down the street, holding hands like they had not done since they were little.

"Ugh. _No_!" Li cried with a laugh. "Could you imagine living with _Todd_? And _Todd's_ _mom_? Ew!" Bending over with laughter, Li felt like she might explode. "So, what _happened_ to you? In the Prison World?"

Jos shook her head. "Nothing much. It's the part where we have a _crazy_ Heretic uncle, _who's_ _bent_ _on_ _killing_ _us_ , that's got me freaked out."

'And you thought that Jacob was the big bad of our story," Li teased. They stopped at the local park and moved to the swing set.

"Yeah. And Jacob's gone now. So no one can help me, _with_ _this_ ," Jos gestured at herself.

"That's _not_ true. _Mom_ can. Or _Hope_ ," Li pushed off with one foot, looking at the stars.

"They're _not_ like I am," Jos replied. "There's just me, Jacob, Jacob's mom, and our uncle Kai. Somehow, I _don't_ think Kai's going to help me with this." Jos shook her head. "And you _should_ have seen the look on _Sandy's_ face when she saw what I'd done." Head falling, Jos looked like she might cry.

"If she _really_ loved you, she wouldn't care what you were," Li replied.

Scoffing, Jos looked at Li. "You _never_ liked us together anyway."

"Hey, I'm _not_ the one who was dating her. And I thought that maybe something was happening between you and _James_." Peering at Jos through her curtain of curls, Li noticed Jos flush red.

"James is…" Jos rolled her eyes. "He's _gone_ , too."

"And he's _not_ coming back?" Li asked Jos.

Jos kicked her feet and shot into the air. "No. _Maybe_. I don't really know. Klaus and Mom are pissed at him. Something to do with his parents double-crossing us. I don't know what happened. All I know is that James offered me a choice. Vamp. Or human. I _made_ my choice. And I didn't know that his parents were there. I _didn't_ know that Sandy was there. All I knew was that I was dying, and terrified. And James came to save me. So…"

"So you _slept_ with him!" Li finished, jumping off her swing, to stare at her sister.

Jos stopped her swing. " _No_ , Li. I did _not_ sleep with him. Or have sex with him. _Not_ _even_ _close_." Looking away from Li, she mumbled. "I _kissed_ him."

" _You_ kissed him!" Li shrieked, laughing.

" _Yes_. I kissed James! _Happy_ _now_!" Jos rolled her eyes. " _Seriously_. _Get_ your own life."

"Did you _like_ it?" Li called to Jos as Jos began to push the swing until Li thought it might go all the way over the bar.

" _Yes_!" Jos shouted. "I liked it. I liked it a _lot_!" Stopping, again, she looked at Li. "I think…"

" _Yeah_?" Li coaxed out.

Jos rolled her eyes. "I think that maybe I _want_ him."

"Like you want to _be_ with him. Or you want to _bone_ him?" Li leaned against Jos' swing. She never got to talk about boys with Jos, and she was enjoying this, possibly too much.

Jos gave Li the evil eye. " _Both_."

Squealing, Li jumped and down. "Looks like _all_ of the girls in our family have their eyes on Mikaelson men. _Except_ _for_ _Hope_ , because that would be gross." Laughing, Li turned to Jos who gave her a sober look.

"What happened with _Theo_?" Jos demanded.

Li stopped, and her smile fell. "I had sex with him."

"Well, yes, Li, _I_ knew _that_ ," Jos smirked. "I mean, was he _bad_? And you _told_ his sister. Artemis was seriously pissed. So, what'd ya _do_?" Tapping her foot, Jos waited for Li to answer.

" _Nothing_. I _didn't_ _do_ _anything_. Theo picked an _incredibly_ dumb movie. I got bored, and I wanted to leave." Eyes on the ground, Li rubbed her arm. "And he started acting weird, _after_ we had sex."

" _Weird_ _how_?" Jos said, taking a seat on the swing.

"He told someone to leave him alone. And I thought he meant _me_. But I thought… I mean we were kissing. He _seemed_ to enjoy it before. And we were going to, you know, again. And it felt _so_ _right_. I thought he was as happy as I was…" Trailing off, Li rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm _stupid_ , right?"

"No, Li, you're _not_ stupid." Jos frowned. "You said that Theo stopped, and acted like he heard something?"

" _Yeah_." Li nodded and then it dawned on her. "Like Dad heard a voice telling him to hurt us? Oh, God! _Theo_!" Li broke into a run, and Jos followed her. "We have to get back to the house that Theo took me to."

" _Where_ is it?" Jos said.

"On Old Pike Road," Li said, and Jos grabbed her. Li felt the wind whirl past her as Jos ran through the night.

They arrived at the house, and Li ran to the door, which hung open. Theo closed that door, she was sure of it. He was that guy, the one who locked up, and held doors open for her. " _Theo_?" Li called.

" _Not_ _Theo_ ," a voice from inside the house called, and Li felt her heart drop.

"It's about time you girls and I had a _little_ chat," Kai Parker said, standing up, from the kitchen table. He held a butcher knife in one hand. " _Take_ a seat."

Li forced her feet to move toward the table, and Jos joined her. The door closed, and locked behind them. "I'm going to tell you a story that your mom and dad _probably_ neglected to. When I'm finished, we're going to talk about what you can do, for me, and I'll _think_ about letting you live. _Okay_?"

Li looked at Jos, and then at their uncle. "Okay," she said, but she did not feel okay. Not at all.

 **Answers to guest reviews from Chs. 12-15 (because I forgot to answer when I returned. Writers' lag.):**

 **Emma Salvatore: Ch. 12: Thank you for reviewing!** **Ch. 14: I did see the epi, and I really loved the school using their team sports to kick some major ass! But I also kind of cried about the ending. Looking forward to Oct. 10** **th** **and to seeing how things turn out in S2!**

 **Guest: Ch. 13: Thank you! I hope you're still enjoying the story.**

 **Guest: Ch. 14: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Ch. 15: Thank youuuuuu!**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, my lovely readers. Klaus is in a revengy mood and Katherine is, too. On with show…**

Chapter 16: And Everyone You Ever Met

 _Klaus_

No one caused Klaus Mikelson more fury than his family, except for Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce, as she liked to be called. Yes, for centuries Katherine eluded Klaus' obsession with revenge. And he'd even gone so far as to allow his feelings for Caroline Forbes' to color his judgment. This time would be different, because Katherine made her last mistake. She took his grandson, Theo. And Klaus would not abide it.

" _Klaus_ ," Marcel's low growl, from beside Klaus, did not cause Klaus to falter in his path. " _Slow_ the hell down," Marcel snapped, striding after his father.

Turning around, Klaus stomped backwards, with a wide smirk. " _Better_?" he inquired with a lightness of tone he did not feel.

Marcel drew in a breath, his lower lip pulling back, his teeth showing as he stopped, placing a hand on his hip. "This is _not_ going to work if you go in there, guns blazing. We need _help_ , _not_ another war."

Stopping, Klaus moved toward Marcel. Klaus placed a heavy hand on Marcel's shoulder, leaning his head close to his son's. "Marcellus, I _believe_ that all of these years with _my_ _dear_ _sister_ have dulled your thirst for wreaking bloody vengeance upon those who have wronged you. _Allow_ me to guide you back to the _right_ path?" A small smirk formed on Klaus' lips as he watched Marcel look away. His son's eyes moved over the tree-lined area.

When Marcel finally met Klaus' gaze, Klaus could tell he had made inroads. They had to work together. The only way to get the boy back, unharmed, would be to work as a united family. Not one of them could step out of line. Unlike Kol—who would be punished for his misdeeds—once Klaus gained the time necessary to drag him home.

" _Fine_. Just _don't_ screw this up," Marcel snapped, circling around Klaus, and heading down the path.

Lacing his fingers behind his back, Klaus let out a contented sigh. It was good when his family saw the error of their ways, and came to his way of thinking. Soon they would have young Theo back in the family's embrace, and then Klaus could go about the work of ending Katherine, once and for all.

Lifting a finger, Marcel tapped the doorbell of the Donovan's home, once the Lockwood's. Klaus had fond memories of the property, particularly of the water fountain. Perhaps he would re-create new memories, in old places, with new faces.

Maria Donovan answered the door. Her face showed none of the contempt that Klaus believed the woman felt for their kind. He truly needed to find out more about this mysterious woman's past, before it came back to bite them.

" _Yes_?" Maria looked from Marcel to Klaus.

"Hello, Mrs. Mayor," Klaus greeted her, coming to stand beside Marcel, and taking the woman's hand. Lifting it to his lips, Klaus pressed a gentle kiss there. "We are _so_ sorry to impose on you, on such a glorious day, but we have a problem on our hands that we believe your husband can help us with." Smiling, Klaus waited for the woman to invite them in. He would begin with flattery, and end with bloody violence; if the need arose.

"Please, do, _come_ _in_." Maria waved a hand for Klaus and Marcel to enter the house.

Entering, Klaus took the time to inspect the house. He had been here before, with Caroline, but did not take the luxury of examining the changes. He could only detect small things. Different curtains. Perhaps the wallpaper. Overall, the house looked as if the previous tenant, Carol Lockwood, still lived there. Klaus wondered if Matt had told his lovely wife of Carol's ill-timed fate at Klaus' hands.

If Maria felt afraid of Klaus and Marcel, she did not show it. She led them into the Great Room, and ordered a servant to bring them tea. Taking a seat, she folded her hands on her knees. Klaus couldn't help but smile. She did so remind him of Carol, younger, and some might say prettier. Still, all the same mannerisms.

"Matt will be with us _shortly_ ," Maria said, as if she had telepathically sent a message to her husband.

" _Right_ ," Marcel said, crossing his long legs and throwing his arm across the back of the couch he and Klaus sat on. Klaus could practically feel the tension in his son's body, ready to spring out to rip this woman's head off. Again, Klaus could not help but smile, while Maria stared back at him with the bland look on her face. _Lamb to the slaughter_ , flitted through Klaus' mind when Matt and the tea arrived.

" _Klaus_?" Matt looked confused as he held out a hand to Marcel. "Marcel, how can I _help_ you?" Ah, apparently, Marcel was welcome into their dreary, little town, but not Klaus. Klaus pondered how long it would take for them to come to the conclusion that Marcel could be just as great a threat to their little home as Klaus, or a greater one, depending on his mood.

"We're _here_ because my son went _missing_. _Last_ _night_ ," Marcel stated, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

Matt stood up, a frown forming on his face, while Maria poured tea, as if they were discussing the bloody weather. That bland look on her face would end with her having no face. if she did not pay their dilemma the proper respect. Narrowing his eyes, Klaus watched the woman pick up a cup of tea, with the tips of her perfectly manicured fingernails. "Tea?" she asked him, her tone smooth, and without any indication of feeling.

" _No_ ," Klaus retorted, his eyes moving to the former busboy.

Matt took a seat on the edge of his wife's chair. "What do you want me to _do_?" he asked Marcel.

"I _want_ you to organize a search of the _entire_ town. Turn the place upside, until you find out where my boy is," Marcel replied, his eyes burning into Matt.

Matt looked at his wife, and Maria took a sip of tea before setting it down. "I do _not_ believe that will be _necessary_. _No_ _one_ in this town would take your son," she stated, her eyes settling on Marcel.

Marcel fell back on the couch. "I _didn't_ say _someone_ in this town took him. We know who took him. _Katherine_ _freakin'_ _Pierce_ has her hands all over this mess. What I am _saying_ is that someone might be holding him, for Katherine, and I want you to _find_ Theo. Before Katherine decides she's not interested in keeping the hostage alive." His words came out slowly, and his tone made his anger clear to anyone with some semblance of a brain.

Maria picked up the teapot, and poured out another cup. " _Mi_ _abuela_ used to make us this tea, when we were small, and had bad dreams. It would calm us, and allow us to rest." She held out the cup to Marcel. "I believe it can help you to find the _necessary_ _strength_ to think of what it would do to _this_ _community_ if we began to search their homes— _without_ _a_ _warrant_ —to find a boy who is a _stranger_ to our community."

Marcel ran a hand over his face. " _Okay_. Let me get this _right_. You're refusing to help us, because my kid is 'stranger' to the community?" Laughing, he shook his head. "Do you hear _this_ , Klaus?"

Klaus nodded. " _Yes_. I think I do hear the _underlying_ meaning of your words, Mrs. Donovan. _And_ _I_ _believe_ _that_ _you_ _do_ _not_ _understand_ _our_ _meaning_." Leaning forward on his seat, Klaus offered Maria a wide smile. "Your little citizens _will_ organize a search party, _today_ , to find my grandson. Or they will be organizing to find the bits of you, your husband, and your son, Todd. Do I make myself _clear_?" Raising his eyebrows, Klaus sat back, and smirked at the woman whose eyes finally showed the spark he'd been looking for.

Standing up, Maria glared down at Klaus. "You do not come into _my_ _home_ , and threaten _my_ _family_ , _vampire_ ," Maria snarled at Klaus, her face burning with a rage that Klaus might have found very attractive; if not for Caroline. The woman in the tailored dress pointed a long finger in Klaus' face. "You _are_ the devil. _El_ diablo. _Va a_ _infierno_ , with you, and your kind!" she snarled, her lips stretching back from her teeth.

" _You_ ," Sneering, Maria shook her head in disgust. " _Your_ _kind_ came into my village and _slaughtered_ my _entire_ family. The _little_ children. Their blood dripping off the walls of my home. My mother, her throat _torn_ while she slept in her bed. My father ripped in half with a shovel. _Everyone_. My neighbors. No one lived. But _I_ did. I _laid_ with the _blood_ and _the_ _entrails_ of my loved ones covering me for three days and three nights, until the vampires left my town. Then I _rose_. _Reborn_. I would _never_ know fear from your kind _again_."

" _Bravo_ , Mrs. Donovan," Klaus stood up and clapped his hands. " _Excellent_ _performance_. Award winning! _Really_!" Grinning, he watched Maria's eyes render confusion, followed by more outrage. "Good to know if I come back here, to kill you, you'll make it _interesting_." Turning to Matt, Klaus stepped over to the Mayor. "You have twenty-four hours to make sure that people begin the search. Otherwise I come, and take my own hostage, which would be too bad. Li informed me this morning that there was to be a _game_ _tonight_. Wouldn't it be a shame if the star quarterback couldn't make it?" Pausing, Klaus watched Matt glare at him.

Turning on his heel, Klaus nodded at Maria. "I _truly_ do not wish to harm your son, after all, he was my daughter's _first_ _love_ … But I _will_." Grinning, Klaus clapped his hands together. "Come, Marcel. We have work to do."

Marcel gave Matt and Maria a long look before he got to his feet and followed Klaus out of the house. "This is _bullshit_ , Klaus. Those people are _not_ going to do shit to find Theo."

"That is why _I_ _am_ counting on you, Marcel. And when they do _nothing_ , a show of force will be _necessary_ ," Klaus replied, grabbing Marcel's shoulder, and staring him in the eye. "Are you _ready_ to do what is necessary?"

Nodding, Marcel looked grim. "I'll kill _everyone_ in this town, if it means I get Theo back."

"Let's _hope_ that that is not necessary," Klaus said, patting Marcel on the shoulder before turning to walk beside him. "In the meantime, we wait, and see what kind of demands Katherine might make."

"And if there are none?" Marcel retorted.

"Then we do what we must do, to find your boy," Klaus replied.

 _~0~_

"Klaus, you can _not_ go around threatening the Mayor!" Caroline exploded, throwing her arms in the air. She looked lovely when she was busily telling him off.

"I take it that the busboy called," Klaus said, sitting down on his old couch.

Rebekah sat across from her brother, while Marcel stood beside his wife, running a hand over the back of his head, and avoiding the glare Rebekah sent his way. "Yes, Nik, _Matt_ _called_. Maria is still fuming and none of this is helping us get _my_ _son_ home to me!" she yelled at Klaus. "You bloody wanker!"

Klaus smirked. "All in good time, sister."

" _How_ can you sit there, like everything is fine?" Caroline shouted at Klaus, her eyes wide and outraged.

"Because, love, there is a plan that is being set into place, where Theo returns to us, and I end Katherine," Klaus replied. Leaning over, he picked up his glass of bourbon, and tilted it at his family members.

"Or this whole thing blows up in your face, and Theo dies," Rebekah exploded, rising to her feet and stomping out of the room.

" _Bekah_?" Marcel called after his wife, and then, he, too, left the room.

Sighing, Klaus beckoned Caroline to him, with a wave of his hand. She did not budge, glaring down at him. Rising, he crossed the room, and took her face between his hands. "Caroline, you _will_ have what you want: _peace_ , _equanimity_ between your friends, and _safety_ for your family. But you _must_ trust me, love." Kissing her on the lips, Klaus relished in Caroline's lack of resistance.

Pulling back, Klaus stroked Caroline's cheeks. "Let's go to bed. Things will seem better by this time tomorrow." He led her up the stairs, and into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Theo would be home soon, and Katherine would no longer torment him. The two thoughts allowed Klaus to concentrate on Caroline, and not the tiny seeds of doubt plaguing him.

 _Katherine_

Revenge tasted sweet. Katherine Pierce's return from hell left her smiling more often than her first return engagement. Nearly causing the death of so many of those annoying children of her enemies, had been delicious. If only there had been no interruptions to the show. Oh, well, if you don't succeed at first… And Katherine _never_ had a problem trying again, and again, and again.

Katherine's new gift gave her unlimited access to controlling the thoughts and feelings of those who she came in contact with. The chaos in her wake made Katherine laugh. _Poor_ _fools_.

Taking a seat in her new home, just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Katherine took ahold of her new pet, Theo's, chin. " _Don't_ look _so_ glum, little boy. I'm going to make you a _star_ in this last act," Katherine told Theo, stroking his cheek, and grinning down at him.

Theo sat on the floor of her living room, unable to move, unless she allowed him to. "I'm _not_ your pet," Theo snapped, his dark eyes meeting hers, and Katherine tilted her head.

" _Really_?" Katherine asked the boy. "Because I think you _are_." Raising a finger, she watched Theo stand up and take a seat across from her. "I _think_ you're going to do _whatever_ I tell you to do. It's kind of like this time your grandfather—Wait, no, your _uncle_? _Klaus_. Klaus kept me in Alaric Saltzman's apartment, making me do whatever he wanted, because he planned on killing me."

Laughing, Katherine fell back on the couch, throwing her arms out, and watching Theo stare down at her. "That felt a _lot_ like hell. Probably because I hadn't actually been to hell yet. And you know _what_ , Theo?" Katherine paused, watching the boy trying to overcome her hold on him. "Hell's _not_ so bad. But it got boring, _really_ _quickly_. So, here I am, looking for a _little_ _fun_ to have in my afterlife, and _you're_ going to help me."

Theo did not reply, because Katherine did not care what he thought about her plans. He was just a means to an end. He would lead Klaus into her trap, and then she would finally end him.

Smirking at the thought, Katherine sat up when she heard a knock at her front door. "Oh, look a _delivery_ ," she said, standing up, and walking to the door.

Katherine opened the door to find Kol Mikaelson, and his little family. "Hello, Kol. You _didn't_ have to bring the wife and kid," she told him, eyeing Davina with a smirk.

Davina stared back at Katherine, with open hostility. "We _brought_ what you asked for," she stated.

Moving aside, Katherine allowed the Mikaelsons to enter her home. "What is _he_ doing here?" Kol demanded, pointing at Theo, who still sat, as if frozen to his chair. Kol's glare might have made Katherine edge toward the door, back when she was a vampire, not now. She had more power in her pinkie, than Kol wielded as an Original vampire.

"He's my _guest_ ," Katherine replied. "Would you like something to drink?" She walked toward the open kitchen, opening a cabinet, and removing a bottle of vodka. "Are you _old_ _enough_ to drink, James?" she teased the young vampire, who looked at his parents. Filling a glass, Katherine took a sip, watching Davina eye Theo.

"You _can't_ help him," Katherine told Davina.

" _Why_?" Davina demanded, turning to face Katherine, who grinned.

Shrugging, Katherine walked out of the kitchen, and came to sit on the couch, throwing her feet atop the coffee table. " _Because_ he's under my control."

" _How_?" Kol snapped, watching Katherine, like he might be stupid enough to attack her. "We _did_ what you asked us to do." He removed a piece of obsidian, from inside his jacket pocket, and clutched it tightly in his palm. "But you will _not_ be getting your prize, _unless_ you release my nephew."

" _Oh_ , you _think_ this is a trade, Kol" Katherine shook her head. Standing up, she walked over to him, looking up and into his eyes. "I could make you get down on all fours, and _bark_ like a dog. I could make you _kill_ your wife. I could –"

Kol interrupted her. "Been there, _done_ that. Any _new_ _threat_ does not worry me, Katherine. Take your bloody artifact, and _leave_ Theo alone."

All the fun drained out of the room, and Katherine became bored. Looking at James, she sent the boy to her on his knees, howling in pain. "The _sun_ , Father!" James bellowed, backing into a corner, and shivering. " _Please_! I do _not_ want to die again!" the vampire screamed. "Mother, help _me_!"

" _James_!" Davina moved to join her son. But her feet moved her in the direction of the kitchen, where she picked up a knife, and pressed it to her throat. " _Kol_!" Davina cried as blood began to pool on the sharp edge of the knife."

" _What_ are you _doing_ to them?" Kol shouted at Katherine, moving to attack her, and finding he could not move. "Let them _go_!" he shouted at Katherine, who felt the fun seeping back in.

"Give _me_ what I asked for," Katherine demanded, palm out, and she waited for Kol to drop the piece of obsidian into her hand.

Kol growled, and then he handed it to her. "Let them _go_."

"I _should_ keep them. Make them into part of a museum of supernatural beings, who tried to cross me," Katherine told Kol, watching him. "And you should know that I _could_ have _forced_ you to give me this." She held up the obsidian. "But I _didn't_. That is an _act_ of _good_ _will_. Something your family _lacks_." Closing her fingers around her prize, Katherine released James and Davina.

The knife clattered to the floor, and James let out a relieved breath. "I'm _keeping_ Theo, _until_ I get bored with him. Then you can have _what's_ _left_ _of_ _him_ back." Katherine grinned when Kol moved toward her, and she waved a finger at him. "I _wouldn't_ try anything if I were you. Go home, with your family, and sleep well, Kol, I'm sure Klaus is _already_ looking for you."

Watching Kol, Davina, and James leave the house, Katherine turned to Theo. "Did they _ever_ take you on field trips as a child?" she asked him.

Theo nodded, but did not offer a verbal reply. Moving to the door, Katherine held out a finger. "We're going on a field trip," she told him.

Theo walked toward her, and she pushed him out the door, first, enjoying it when he stumbled over the stair, just outside the cottage. Humans. They were just too easy to hurt. She needed to find someone more interesting to play with. Maybe Elijah. She missed him. And the bonus was how much it would piss Klaus off.

Heading down the street, Katherine watched the moon that hung high above their heads. "It gives me power," she told Theo, pointing up at the moon. "I used to fear it, as a vampire, all those wolves on the loose. _Any_ of them could have bitten me, and that would be the end of Katherine Pierce. Now, I _love_ it. The moon causes the little humans to act out all these _delicious_ _ways_. And I can feel all of it, their lust, greed, wrath, gluttony, not big on sloth, but I am the devil now. Comes with the job." Pushing Theo down the sidewalk, Katherine spotted two young female vampires, coming toward her, with their prey.

"Now things are about to get _more_ interesting," Katherine said, watching the vampire on her left, shove the human man to his knees.

"We _offer_ these men to you, our queen," the vampire on the right said.

"You shouldn't have," Katherine grinned at the vampires. She watched them dive down, and rip into the men's throats. Her whole body convulsed. She could feel the suffering of the men, as their lives drained from them, and the pleasure of the vampires as they sated their hunger. It sent ripples of feeling coursing through Katherine's body, and she let out a long groan, sighing when they two men fell at her feet.

Theo seemed to want to move away from the bodies of his fellow humans, but Katherine would not let him. " _Look_ at them," she ordered the human. " _That's_ your future. But don't worry, Theo, _you'll_ _come_ _back_. They _all_ will. _Hell_ , _Purgatory_ , _Peace_. They're all going to open up, and pour out all those tortured souls. And you'll _all_ be at my mercy."

Watching Theo's eyes round, Katherine laughed, before she turned to the vampire on her right. She swept her fingers across the vampire's throat. The vampire gurgled, choking on the life's blood of the man she'd just killed. Katherine grabbed her, before she could fall to the ground, and began to drink deeply. When no more blood could be sucked from the vampire, Katherine dug her teeth in, until she ripped the vampire's head off, and then smiled as the head rolled around on the sidewalk.

" _Killing_ is just _more_ fun than watching," Katherine told Theo. The boy's eyes rolled up in his head, and he dropped to the ground.

Sighing, Katherine snapped her fingers at the other vampire. "Pick him up. We have _more_ work to do," she ordered the vampire. The obsidian rock felt warm in her palm, and Katherine opened it, feeling it heating as the moon's glow made contact. " _Soon_ ," she said, looking up at the moon, and laughing as she made her way back to her little home. Soon, everyone in Mystic Falls would die, screaming.

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Emma Salvatore: You're welcome, thank you, October will be here soon, and I will try to fit the Stephanie Salvatore story in sometime before Halloween, although it might have to be my Christmas present to you, the schedule is packed.**

 **Guest: Yay! Hope you enjoy this one, too!**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, my lovely readers! It is a big day for Hope, full of major shocks. And Freddy is given a deal from the devil, to fulfill his every wish, but it comes with a huge price. On with the show...**

Chapter 17: Make a Wish!

 _Hope_

Birthdays came and went for Hope Mikaelson. She did not put any special significance on the occasion. With Jacob out of the picture, Jos being a vamp, Ric out-of-town, and Theo missing, Hope did not really feel like celebrating. Unfortunately for Hope, she had a father, and a sister who were bent on forcing her to "enjoy" her eighteenth birthday.

"Good _morning_ , _love_!" Klaus greeted Hope, from the doorway of James' and Theo's old room. Since James and Theo were missing—and Artemis did not want Li or Jos in her room—Hope joined her sisters in the guest room.

Running a hand through her messy curls, Hope stared, blurry eyed at her dad. "What _time_ is it?" she asked him, glancing at the clock, and yawning.

"It's time for the birthday girl to get _out_ of bed!" Caroline cheered, springing out from behind Klaus, with a sign reading: Happy Birthday, Hope. "Bonnie made me one of these when I turned eighteen. My friends worked _really_ hard to make a day to remember, which your dad _nearly_ ruined –"

"And that is a tale for _another_ time!" Klaus shot back at Caroline, along with a slow grin that made Hope roll her eyes.

"Happy birthday to _you_!" Li and Jos sang, coming into the room.

Li held two glasses of orange juice. "Happy B-day, Hope." She held out the glass, and Hope took it. Taking a sip, Hope's eyebrows rose.

" _Li_?" Caroline called. "Those are _virgin_?"

Li turned to Caroline. "Just like _Jos_ ," she replied with a wide smile.

Caroline glanced at Jos, and Klaus' looked at Jos, who glared at Li, but said nothing. "Right. Well, there are beignets in the dining room. And your friends will be arriving _soon_." Klaus checked his watch as the doorbell rang.

" _I'll_ get it!" J. J. Bennett-Gilbert shouted, from somewhere in the house, and Hope groaned. She could hear the sounds of people entering the house.

"I need to shower," Hope told them.

Klaus held out an arm. "That is everyone's cue to scatter," he ordered everyone else in the room. Walking over to Hope's bedside, he leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "I will see you downstairs." Pulling back, he cupped her face, and offered her a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Hope replied, smiling back up at him, even as her heart sunk. Yet another day where she had to work to make everyone else happy, as her life fell apart.

Sighing, Hope forced herself to go into the bathroom and to lock the door. She'd find a way to make this day work, for her dad, her mom, and her sisters. And tomorrow she would sleep until Monday.

 _~0~_

"It's my party and I'll _cry_ if I want to!" Li sang, standing on top of the coffee table in the Great Room while their friends walked around her. Hope clapped, and waved at Li, who seemed to be way too much fun at Hope's party, while her boyfriend remained on the missing person's list.

Hope knew that Li was over-compensating, trying to make it all look bright and shiny, while her insides turned to lava. That they had in common. And Li's dumping a ton of champagne into glasses of orange juice, would also explain her perky mood.

Freddy came to stand beside Hope. "Hey," he said, nudging her with his shoulder. "Looks like Li's having a _second_ birthday bash of the year," he said, grinning.

Shrugging, Hope set her drink down. "She's _worried_ about Theo, and is using repression to deal with it." Moving toward the double doors, she decided to take a walk. She needed some air.

Freddy did not seem to take the hint. He fell into step with her, and they traveled through the house, out the back door. "Are you alright?" Freddy asked her as they walked through Aunt Rebekah's garden, and took a seat inside the gazebo.

"I'm fine, Freddy," Hope replied with a laugh. " _Great_. Thanks for asking."

" _No_ , you're _not_ ," Freddy replied, placing a hand on her leg, and Hope pushed it off, with more gentleness than she felt like. "Hope, _look_ , I know we _don't_ talk that much anymore. I just want you to know that you made the right choice. _Coming_ _home_." Freddy's fingers went up to her hair, and he brushed her curls behind her ear.

"Freddy, _don't_ ," Hope said, bowing her head.

" _Don't_ _what_?" Freddy asked her, his hand moving to the back of her head, and he pulled her into a kiss.

Hope inhaled sharply. " _Freddy_ ," she said, pushing him back.

"I know. I'm not Jacob, and you miss him. But I'm not going to hurt you, Hope." Freddy leaned forward, kissing Hope again, his free hand moving to her back, pressing their bodies together

Hope gasped, and pushed Freddy onto the ground. He looked at her, his face showing his shock. Hope could tell she hurt him, physically, and emotionally. "Freddy, I _can't_ ," Hope said.

" _Why_?" Freddy asked her. "Why can you _love_ _him_ , and _not_ _me_?" He got to his feet, and placed his hands on her hips, tugging her close.

Shaking her head, Hope buried her hands in her hair. "Freddy, you've been my friend since I came out of the school. You were there for _all_ of my fights with Todd. I love you. I do. _But_ …"

"But you can't love me like _that_?" Freddy inquired.

Lifting her head, Hope looked Freddy in the eye. "If Jacob hadn't shown up. If Todd and I weren't together. There are a billion ifs. And things that I feel that I can't explain, _because_ they don't make sense to me…" Trailing off, Hope groaned, allowing her head to fall on Freddy's shoulder. "Fredrick Lockwood, you've _always_ made me crazy."

Sighing, Freddy rubbed her back, beginning to sway to music that wasn't playing. "It's _not_ the right time," he said.

"Yeah," Hope pulled back. "Freddy…" She watched Freddy look at the moon. "Can we just dance for a little while?"

Taking her right hand in his left; Freddy smiled at Hope. "You're my _best_ friend, Hope Mikaelson. I'm going to love you 'til the day I take my last breath."

"Until you meet some girl who makes you howl at the moon," Hope replied with a giggle. This was good. This is exactly what she needed. A little fun. Some lightness in the dark. "She'll be blonde. And _super_ mysterious. Funny. Taller than me."

"You want me to date _my_ _mom_?" Freddy joked, giving Hope a mock-disgusted look. "I'm appalled by your match-making skills, Mikaelson. I would like a _full_ _refund_."

Laughing aloud, Hope allowed Freddy to twirl her in a circle before she wrapped her arm around his neck and laid her face on his chest. "You know that I wish we met, before I got locked up in the school."

"Yeah. And _if_ I had been born, that would have been _awesome_ ," Freddy retorted. Hope felt his chest rumble with his laughter.

"Hey, you two. Going _back_ into the party?" Jos called, coming out to join them.

"No. We're going to stay out here, _all_ _night_ _long_ ," Freddy said, holding Hope tight.

"We're going back _inside_ ," Hope replied, tugging Freddy behind her, and back into the house.

Once they returned to the great room, Hope watched Todd spinning Fanny around the floor. Sandy sat on a chair, avoiding everyone, but her mother. Jos stood, with Li, clapping as Sam attempted some old dance moves to do with spinning around on the floor.

"Happy birthday, baby," Hayley's voice sounded in Hope's ear, and she turned to greet her mother.

"Mom." Hope hugged her mom, who held her for a long time. Hayley held out a small box. "It's _not_ keys to a car. But I thought you would like it." Opening the box, Hope found a necklace, with a small crescent moon at the end of it.

Holding up the necklace; Hope grinned. "Thanks, mom."

"It's _cake_ time!" Caroline called as Klaus carried in a massive birthday cake that looked like the city of New Orleans.

" _Wow_!" Li said. " _Now_ that is a cake."

"Make a _wish_ , Hope," Klaus coaxed her, his eyes gleaming brightly in the light of the candles. Hope held her curls back before leaning over and blowing them out. Her father cut into the cake, slicing it in half, and then he pushed one side out of the way while Hope felt confused.

"There's something _inside_ the cake," Li stated.

"No kidding," Jos added.

Hope took hold of what looked like some kind of envelope, and then she pulled it out of the cake. Opening the envelope; she grinned. "Tickets to New Orleans?" she questioned her dad, before throwing herself into his arms. "Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome," Klaus said.

Hope needed a break from the chaos, here, in Mystic Falls, and she could not wait to go home, see Aunt Freya, Vincent, and meet Mira.

 _~0~_

Close to midnight, Hope felt the party beginning to lag. Even Li seemed to be coming off of her high. She'd been looking at her phone, and Hope had caught Li, in the bathroom, talking to Theo's answering machine, like he would check his messages. Hope felt bad for her sister, and she felt worse for Theo. Who knew where Katherine had him, or was planning on doing to him.

When a strange girl came up to her, Hope could only stare at the girl when she pressed her finger to her lips and waved for Hope to follow her out of the house. "Are you one of Katherine's groupies, because I am _not_ in the mood to –"

" _He's_ waiting for you. _At_ _the_ _quarry_ ," the girl said, and then she walked away.

Heart pounding in her chest, Hope walked to the end of the driveway, and then she took off at a run. She could not run fast enough. Her feet pounded the pavement, and then the firm earth as she ripped off her high heels to run even faster.

Under the full moon, Jacob stood, his back to her. " _Jake_?" Hope cried, running to him, and throwing herself into his arms.

" _Hope_ , darling, it's _only_ been a couple of days," Jacob told her with a smile, holding her close. His hands slid up and down her back. After a long moment, Hope felt him pull back, and his eyes traveled over her. "I like this dress."

"I love you," Hope cried, kissing him, and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, _too_ ," Jacob whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "We do _not_ have much in the way of time, and I do not want to waste a single moment until we can be together again, forever."

"Jacob, _marry_ _me_ ," Hope said. "Not years from now. I want to marry you. _The_ _day_ you come home to me, I _want_ to marry you."

"You _haven't_ even graduated from high school, Hope," Jacob protested, with a laugh.

Shaking her head, Hope pressed her body against Jacob's. "I know. I _don't_ care. I realized that I don't care. I had _one_ _wish_ for my birthday. And I wished for _you_. I wish to be yours, _now_ , and for _every_ _day_ _after_. I want to be _your_ _wife_."

"That sounds delightful," Jacob replied, kissing her on the lips, sweet, slow, tender kisses. "Am I to join you at university?"

" _Yes_." Hope nodded. "I want you to go to school with me. I want to do everything, with you by my side." She stared into his eyes, waiting for him to say he didn't want that.

"Wherever you are, is where I _belong_ , too," Jacob murmured, pulling her down and under him. "We have _forever_ after Katherine is gone. I _promise_ you, Hope Mikaelson."

" _I_ _love_ you, Jacob Salvatore," Hope mumbled against Jacob's lips as he tugged the zipper of her dress down.

"Oh, _wait_ , darling," Jacob paused. "I _forgot_. There is _this_." Slipping his hand inside his jacket, Jacob removed a ring from his pocket. "You do _not_ need a moonlight ring. Or a daylight ring. But _this_ ring, it will be bringing you solace when you're in great pain."

"How?" Hope said, examining it, and trying to feel anything special about the emerald in the silver band.

"Because it was given to you, by _me_ , as a _token_ of _my_ _love_ , _my_ _loyalty_ , _and my undying respect to my queen_ ," Jacob bowed his head. "

 _And my future wife_."

"Is this my _engagement_ ring?" Hope asked Jacob with a smile.

Jacob smirked at her. "Will you _marry_ me?"

"I already said: _Yes_ ," Hope cried, tugging him closer.

Jacob nodded. "Say it _again_."

"Jacob Salvatore. I _will_ marry you," Hope pronounced, before pushing him onto his back. "Now, _worship_ the birthday girl," she ordered him with a laugh.

 _Freddy_

Over the years, Freddy Lockwood came to terms with not having what he wanted. When he was ten, his mother told him they could not afford to buy his father's old property, even if it should have been his. When he was sixteen, his mother told him she could not afford to buy him a flying car, because cars still did not fly, and she would not be financing some guy in Italy's attempts to make one that did. And money would never bring his dad back from the grave.

Now, Freddy found that there were many things he could have—within reason, as his mother said—but they did not make up for losing Hope Mikaelson to Jacob Salvatore. Freddy did not quite understand Hope's attraction to Jacob in the first place. He had an accent. Big whoop. If Freddy traveled enough, Freddy could have an accent, too. Jacob killed people. Freddy could be evil, too. Hell, it might even make sense for him to have an evil character arc.

Really, in Freddy's opinion, there was nothing about Jacob Salvatore that made him special, except for Hope. _Hope_ was special. The first time Freddy saw her, she stood at the end of his block. Her long, dark hair pooled down her back, and her hands were on her hips as she waited for something, or someone.

At that time Freddy was only fourteen and rode a ten-speed. He's stopped his bike, right in the center of the road. All he could do was stare at this girl, in her short summer dress with this look of impatience on her face, like she, too waited for something, anything, to happen.

Inhaling, Freddy had pressed hard down on the pedals of his bike, determined to find out the name of the mystery girl in his path. His legs pumped like they'd never pumped before. He made it within five feet of her when the rumble of a truck behind him, and the blare of a horn, made Freddy take a severe turn. His bike plowed into the lady—who lived in the little house, at the end of the street's—rose bushes.

" _Nice_ _one_ , _Lockwood_ ," Todd Donovan called from the truck as the mystery girl hopped inside, closing the door behind her. "Hey, _Hope_ ," Todd said, leaning over, and kissing the girl on the lips. He waved at Freddy. "Later, man."

" _Hope_ ," Freddy had breathed, forcing himself out of the rose bushes, and watching the girl watch him in the rearview mirror. She lifted her fingers, wiggling them in a good-bye gesture that made Freddy fall even harder.

 _~0~_

Kicking at the sidewalk, on his way home, Freddy paused at the sound of a pair of feet following him. Damn. Did he have to leave his car tonight? Turning around, Freddy expected to see a vamp, who wanted to be bit, or some other creature, who did not know when to give up. The last person he ever expected to be coming face-to-face with was Katherine Pierce. "Hi, there," Katherine said, giving Freddy a slow, appraising look. She circled around him, and Freddy thought this must be what it felt like for the cheerleaders.

"What do you _want_?" Freddy demanded, trying not to show how freakin' scared he was.

Katherine let out a throaty laugh. "What do I _want_?" Grinning, she placed a hand on Freddy's chest, running it downward, until Freddy grabbed it, stopping her. Her eyes lifted, and a smirk formed on her face. "I want to give you _everything_ your heart desires, Fredrick," she whispered, leaning forward, so her breath tickled his ear. Was it wrong to be attracted to a truly evil person?

Pausing, Freddy assessed the situation. If Katherine wanted to kill him, she'd probably have gotten on with the killing part. If she wanted to abduct him, like Theo, he probably wouldn't stand a chance fighting her. So, the third option—hearing her out—seemed like the best of the three, and would not result in having his spine severed.

Nodding, Freddy held onto Katherine's wrist. "I'm listening," he relaxed his grip, knowing she could kick his ass.

Removing her hand, Katherine slid her arms around his neck. " _So_ , Wolf Boy, I _can_ read your mind. Your heart. And a few _other_ bits and pieces," Katherine's eyes flicked southward, and then she looked into his eyes. "And this cute, _little_ brain of yours," she ran her hands through his black hair. "Oh, there are _so_ _many_ _delicious_ thoughts in here. _Um_. I could listen to them _all_ day long."

Knowing that Katherine could read his mind made Freddy feel extremely uncomfortable. "You're _projecting_ , honey," Katherine told him. "You're _practically_ screaming your desire to me. I can feel how _much_ you want her. It feels…" Katherine groaned. "It feels so _goooood_." Her back arched, and she sighed.

" _Why_ do you care?" Freddy couldn't help asking.

Katherine shook her head. "Because you're in love with a girl you _can't_ have. _Bad_ _boy_ ," she slapped him, lightly, on the cheek, wagging a finger at him. " _Big_ _sin_ , Freddy. Craving the flesh of someone else's girl. That's a _big_ no-no. But with me, I _don't_ care," Katherine laughed, taking a step back. "It's _food_ to me. _Your_ _pain_. _Your_ _lust_. It all makes me feel… _really_ _good_."

Not liking where this conversation seemed to be heading, Freddy stopped himself from running from Katherine. "And you plan on doing _what_ about this?"

"I'm going to _help_ you get your girl," Katherine told him. "It might get _messy_. People might think you did the 'wrong' thing. But, Freddy, if you're honest with yourself, and who you _really_ are, you _never_ did give a damn about 'right' and 'wrong.' You want what you want. And I can _give_ you _everything_ you ever wanted: _Your_ _dad_. _Your_ _land_. _And_ _Hope_ _Mikaelson_. You just have to help me _clear_ a path to all of our dreams," Katherine's eyebrows rose. "And, _yes_ , it's a deal with the devil. But I _don't_ want your soul, Freddy, I want to give you your soul mate, or your mate."

"Hope's _never_ going to go for this," Freddy argued.

"She's your _mate_ , Freddy. She _doesn't_ have a choice. And if she fights it, I can always make her _more_ _willing_ ," Katherine watched Freddy. and he could feel bile rising in his throat. "Or you could drink her blood, turn, and wait for, I don't know, _three_ , _four_ _hundred_ _years_ for her to get sick of being _Mrs_. _Jacob_ _Salvatore_."

"Mrs... _What_?" Freddy shook his head. "Hope's with Jacob. She's _not_ going to marry him. We're _still_ in high school. Hope's got a lot of _big_ plans for her future. She's not going to become some kind of teen statistic." The idea almost made Freddy laugh. Now, he knew that Katherine was lying.

" _Really_?" Katherine grabbed Freddy by his shirt collar. "Want to get a _better_ look at you precious Hope?"

Before he could utter an answer, Freddy found himself at the quarry. Hope laid on the grass, wrapped in Jacob's arms. The sight of her nude form made Freddy's body react, but the sight of her, with Jacob, made his fists clench. She was _his_ mate. _Not_ _Jacob's_. He _wasn't_ a wolf. He had no right to be with her. And still, he'd seen it before.

"This is _nothing_ new." Freddy ground out, turning his back on the two.

"But there's _more_ ," Katherine said. " _Come_ , wolf." This time Katherine did not allow Freddy to move of his own free will. Feeling as if he were on a leash, Freddy felt his feet turning, and moving toward the sleeping couple. Katherine leaned over, and pointed at a large emerald ring on Hope's finger. Pressing a finger to her lips, Katherine grinned, when she took Freddy's hand, and placed it to Hope's head.

Gasping, Freddy felt himself enter Hope's thoughts. He'd never been able to do this before. As far as he knew, this was a vamp thing.

Hope sat on a chair, rocking a baby, while the sounds of other children filled the room. She grinned at a pair of children, who chased each other around the room. " _Jake_?" Hope called, standing up, with the baby.

Jacob came in. He collected the child, grinning and kissing Hope on the lips. "And you said you wanted _two_ ," Jacob said, and his hand went to her belly. Hope looked down and grinned.

"I wanted to go to school," Hope shrugged. "Priorities _change_. I can go to school in the next century."

Jerking his hand away from Hope's head, Freddy would have stumbled backward, and woken both Hope and Jacob. Katherine's leash kept him steady. She pulled him away and out of sight. "Like Hope's _future_?" Katherine questioned Freddy.

Freddy shook his head. " _No_. That is _not_ Hope's life. Like I said, she _has_ plans."

"Maybe she would. But her love for Jacob does not allow her to think with her brain. _This_ _Hope_ ," Katherine pointed in the direction that they had been in. "She wanted Jacob Salvatore. And she will do anything to make him happy. That seems _wrong_ , doesn't it?"

Nodding, Freddy gulped. "What do I have to _do_ to help you, and save her?"

Katherine's smile was slow and chilled Freddy, as if he were standing in the middle the Artic. "I'll tell you, _when_ you're ready. Which is _not_ today. I'll in touch. _Bye_."

Freddy watched Katherine disappear, like she'd never been there in the first place. Maybe he was having a hallucination, but the cold sweat on his palms, and the ball of fury in his stomach told him otherwise.

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **Guest: That's so sweet! Thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, my lovely readers. Sam, Sandy and Bonnie are about to make some hard choices that will change the course of their stories. On with the show…**

Chapter 18: Bait

 _Sam_

Waking up in the mornings had become Samuel Salvatore's favorite time of the day. Not because he now lived at the Donovan's, because he and Todd might get along, but they were far from making friendship bracelets, and braiding each other's hair. Mornings meant jumping in his car. Well, Fanny's car. But she still wasn't old enough for a license, so Sam got to drive. And he did. Every day. To the Gerard's.

Sam would greet the butler, with a nod of his head, and a "Good morning, Tom," before racing up the steps. After a curt knock, Sam would wait for one of the girls to open the door.

Lately, it had been his cousin, Sandy, who would answer the door. She would answer "Hey, Sam," before turning her head. "Temis, Sam's _here_!"

Artemis would come to the door, with a wide smile, and a cute outfit, usually a skirt that made her dad raise an eyebrow, before kissing her cheek, and giving Sam a long look. "Be home before ten tonight," Marcel would call, and they would go to school, or the movies on the weekends.

Today, Sam woke up, dressed, and ran out of the house, to his car. He drove down the regular route to Temis,' planning the perfect Prom Proposal in his head. He would wait until after school, and lead her out to the football field, where Li and Jos would have laid out dozens of roses spelling out: Will you go to prom with me, Artemis Gerard?

Everything needed to be perfect for the girl who had lived so little but, burst with energy and excitement. Sam loved Artemis so much that he had already starting making plans. First, he would surprise her, with a European trip, for their summer after high school, after they were both accepted to the same college. He knew she wanted to go into fashion design, and he wanted to write. There were tons of art's programs. They could study anywhere in the world.

After college, Sam would create a proposal, to end all proposals, in her father's city, New Orleans, and they would dance down the streets, celebrating the marriage of their princess. Yup, Sam knew what his future held in store.

Arriving at the Gerard's, Sam waited for the butler, and felt surprised to find Rebekah Gerard meeting him at the door.

"Sam, oh, how lovely to see you. Do come in," Rebekah moved, to allow Sam entrance, like she was unaware of his daily comings-and-goings.

"Hi, Mrs. Gerard," Sam greeted her, hands going into his pockets. "How are you?" Sam wanted to kick himself for his question. The mother of his girlfriend looked paler than usual, and there were faint signs of sleep deprivation.

Sam did not know that vampires could suffer from sleep deprivation. Rebekah's smile looked forced when she looked at him. "As well as could be expected, _I_ _suppose_. _Somehow_ I thought that if Theo never disappeared in New York, it would be _next_ _to_ _impossible_ for him to be snatched from under our very noses, _here_. But I _should_ have known better. _Mystic_ _Falls_ does seem to attract trouble."

" _Rebekah_!" Klaus Mikaelson stomped into the entryway, looking scarier than usual. Sam stopped himself from flinging his body at the closed door. Klaus' eyes moved to Sam. "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded, inspecting Sam.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…" Sam stuttered, unable to form his response as Klaus continued to bore a hole into him.

" _You're_?" Klaus demanded, coming to stand in Sam's face.

Sam took a step back. "Nik, _leave_ the boy alone. He's here for _Temis_. _Artemis_ , _darling_ , _Sam's_ _here_ ," Rebekah called. "He comes here _every_ _day_." She sighed, placing a hand to her temple, and then moving to the stairs. "Do _not_ eat him," she snapped at Klaus.

Klaus smirked at his sister. "Of course I won't." Turning to Sam, Klaus peered at him. "I know who you _are_. You're _Elena_ _Gilbert's_ boy."

" _Sam_. Sam _Salvatore_ , sir," Sam replied, not being able to look away from Klaus.

"You _look_ like your Uncle Stefan," Klaus' posture relaxed. "Stefan was a _mate_ of mine. And he had a dalliance with Bekah." His eyes flicked to the stairs, a smirk on his face. "Looks as if you Salvatores have a thing for Mikaelson girls."

"Uncle Nik, leave my boyfriend _alone_ ," Artemis cried, coming down the stairs in a pair of jeans, and a mid-drift baring top. She had pulled her wild, blonde curls back with a hair band and she wore less makeup than usual. Sam felt his knees buckling. How could he ever get through a day without telling Artemis how wonderful she was?

Stopping at the end of the staircase, Artemis gave Klaus a pointed look. "Shouldn't you be, _out_ , _intimidating_ the locals into finding Theo?" she demanded, her eyes wide and her irritation visible. "It would seem, to me, that _nothing_ is being done to bring my brother back. Lots of phones calls. Idle threats being made. Stop threatening, and _start_ _doing_."

"And _what_ is that you would have us do, Artemis?" Klaus replied.

"Daddy said you told the Mayor and his wife you would take Todd. Well, I think you _should_ do it," Artemis stated.

"Temis," Sam jumped in. "Todd's a jerk. Sometimes. A _lot_ of times. But you can't _just_ take him." He watched Artemis turn, to look at him like he said something stupid.

Artemis' nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed. "Sam, I do love you, but this is my _family_. And I _don't_ care how we get my brother back. _Do_ _you_ _understand_?" she demanded, shouldering her bag. "We're going to be late to class. When I return, I _expect_ to find either my brother, or someone who helping us get him back." Taking Sam's arm, Artemis walked to the door. She stopped, and turned on her heel. "Have a good day," she said with a bright smile, before opening the door and walking into the morning sunshine.

Sam cast a look at Klaus, who looked proud. Nodding at Sam, Klaus strode off into the Gerard home, and Sam felt Artemis tugging him toward his car.

Once they were inside the car, Artemis tossed her bag into the backseat. "Change of plans, Sam, we're _going_ to _the_ _quarry_ ," she stated this, without looking at Sam.

" _The_ _quarry_?" Sam looked at Temis, whose eyes drilled holes into the windshield of his car. " _Why_ are we going to the quarry?" He did not have a good feeling about this.

"Just _drive_ ," Artemis ordered him.

Buckling his seatbelt, Sam forced down the dread he felt building there. Many things he did not want to think about had happened there, like nearly dying. Yes, they made new memories. Good memories. Sam even had photos on his dresser of him and Temis, hanging out, and swimming there. They looked happy. Right now, Sam would prefer to go to AP Bio class, or to sit through another discussion on the Civil War in Virginia.

Artemis stayed quiet, until Sam parked, and then she climbed out of the car without waiting for him to open the door for her. They walked, hand in hand, up to the quarry, and Sam felt his heart sink. Jacob stood there, waiting for them.

"Temis, darling," Jacob called to them. "How _lovely_ to see you."

"Jake," Temis replied, pulling Sam behind her. "I _brought_ him. Like you asked me to." She pulled Sam, so he stood beside her. "Now, you _promised_ me you would _not_ harm him, _in_ _any_ _way_."

"I _did_. And I _won't_ ," Jacob replied. "He's my _family_."

"You have a _pretty_ strange attitude toward family, Jacob," Sam spat out at his cousin.

Jacob smirked. "Sam, are you _ever_ going to forgive me for all my indiscretions. I was in a poor mood when I attempted to turn you. You know how I can get when things turn out poorly for me." Shrugging, Jacob held out a hand. "Can we put the past behind us?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Sam demanded, shaking with anger. "You _almost_ killed Fanny. And you almost killed _me_. And _now_ you want me to forgive you?" Laughing, Sam moved to go, when Artemis darted in front of him.

"Sam, _please_ , Jacob is going to help us get Theo back, and to end Katherine," Artemis cried, grabbing Sam's shoulders, holding him in place. Sometimes Sam hated having a girlfriend who could kick his ass.

Shaking his head, Sam tried to pull away from Artemis, but she held him still. "Temis, I love you. I would do _anything_ to help you get Theo back, and to end Katherine. But I'm _not_ working with Jacob. You _can't_ trust him. _He's_ _evil_!" Sam waved a hand at Jacob who whistled.

"Yes, _I_ _am_ evil. Point taken," Jacob called from behind Artemis. "But I am the _best_ _chance_ you have of defeating your enemies. Me, and a few others."

"Like _who_?" Sam demanded, looking at Jacob.

"Sorry, Sammy, that would be a spoiler. And I am not offering you up info that You Know Who could tear out of you, one way, or another." Jacob smirked, watching Sam.

Gritting his teeth, Sam shook his head. "I'm just a _human_. I _can't_ help you," he reminded his girlfriend, and his cousin. "All I would do is slow you down, and get someone else killed."

"Oh, but that is where you are _wrong_ , Cousin," Jacob walked around Artemis, grinning at Sam. "You are _exactly_ what we need."

" _How_?" Sam, again, felt sick in his stomach.

"Ever hear about the Trojan Horse?" Jacob asked Sam.

"Condoms?" Artemis blurted, before blushing.

Jacob smirked. "Virgins." Shaking his head, he continued. " _You_ , my friend, will be the _bait_ ," he told Sam.

"I'm the _what_?" Sam now knew he wished he'd gone to his AP Bio.

" _Bait_. You're going to be the lure to catch our devil-ess," Jacob informed him. "But, _again_ , I mustn't tell you _too_ much. I do so hope you both have a good day at school, children." With that Jacob disappeared, leaving Sam and Artemis alone in the clearing.

"He wants _me_ to be the _bait_ ," Sam repeated, feeling like his legs would not move from this spot, for the next ten hours. "I'm going to _die_ , Temis. Jacob is going to get me _killed_."

Temis grabbed his face between her hands. "Sam, do you _trust_ me?" she asked him, her brown eyes meeting his icy blue stare, and she leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear. "If you trust me, know that _I_ will die before I will allow you to." Pulling back, Artemis stared into Sam's eyes. She drew him into a slow kiss that made Sam feel brave and strong. Yes. He could do this. He could be a hero. For her.

"Okay," Sam nodded, kissing Artemis back. " _We'll_ live through this."

"And you'll take me on that trip around the world," Temis said brightly, slipping her arms around his neck. "And we will get married in a lavish wedding, to make us the envy of the whole world. You'll rule by my side. The world will be ours." Her smile was slow and intoxicating. "And I _will_ love you for _many_ lifetimes to come."

"As a human, I _don't_ have more than one," Sam replied with a laugh, his hands moving to rest on her hips.

Artemis tugged at her bottom lip. "About that, Samuel. I think we should discuss the future, in more _exact_ terms."

" _Like_?" Sam watched Artemis' eyes trail over his hair, his nose and then meet his eyes. What he saw there, again, had his body freezing up. Was she about to say she did not see them growing old together? Well, Sam would grow old, and Artemis would stay the same, after she turned.

"I want to _turn_ you, Sam," Artemis told him, watching his expression, and Sam felt like they had jumped into the quarry. Her lips met his, and Sam's thoughts stilled as she slid her hand under his shirt and up his back. "I want us to be together. _Forever_." Feeling Artemis' lips move to his neck, Sam felt happy that she would not be biting him today.

"I _don't_ know," Sam replied as Artemis pulled him down, onto the grass. Her kisses were becoming more passionate, and he was beginning to forget his own name. "I'm _not_ sure I would make a good vampire."

"You would make an _excellent_ vampire, Sam. I would teach you how to be one," Artemis said, tugging his shirt over his head, and staring him in the eye. " _Please_ , _Sam_. _Love_ _me_?"

Sam nodded and he laid down on top of Artemis. "I love you, Temis Gerard. I'll love you no matter what we are." Artemis let out a giggle and Sam lost himself in her embrace.

 _Sandy_

School gave Sandy Bennett-Gilbert a place to be where she did not turn around and run into her ex, Jos, her ex's sister, Li, her ex's step-sister, Hope, or any number of Mikaelsons. Thankfully, James Mikaelson decided to leave town, and to not continue his pursuit of Jos. Although Sandy knew that she and Jos were over, it still hurt like hell.

Currently, Sandy attempted to keep her eyelids in an upright position, while her body slumped in her history class. Yeah. The civil war, again. Cue eye roll, and gag reflex. She wondered if people in the North dwelled this much on this subject. How about a nice lecture on Civil Rights? Oh, wait, college course. Sorry. Cue second eye roll. God, she missed Jos, who had caused Sandy to roll her eyes more often than she had in her entire sixteen years of life.

Gazing around the room, Sandy bit her lower lip, when she noticed, Poppy, a senior, staring back at her. Poppy offered a head tilt, and slumped in her seat, pretending to have fallen asleep. Sandy only knew Poppy from school, the local café, where she poured drinks, and made smiley faces on the sides of people's cups, while making the customers smile.

Poppy seemed to be opposite of Jos, in every way that Sandy could think of. She did not go to parties. She studied intensely. Rarely did Poppy make fun of, spurn, or insult people, just because she could. She was mellow and bright. A ray of sunshine, in a gloomy year so far. Even her blonde waves seemed different, hanging down her back, and swinging in the light from the window.

Sucking in a breath, Sandy noted their teacher, Mr. Collins, telling them to read pages 110-180, for tomorrow. Leaning over, Sandy began to pack her bag, and only looked up when a pair of long, tan legs moved in front of her face.

"Hi," Poppy's voice startled Sandy, and she dropped her notebook.

Bending over, Poppy picked up the book, and offered it to Sandy. Their fingertips touched, and Sandy lifted her head to look into Poppy's dark blue eyes. _Like_ _sapphire_ , Sandy thought and then she squashed the thought. "I'm not sure we ever _officially_ met. I'm Poppy Prentice."

Getting up, Sandy took her notebook from Poppy, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She felt her cheeks beginning to flame. She'd never had a girl flirt with her. Other than Jos, and Jos' flirting was more aggressive than this.

"Thanks," Sandy said. "I'm Sandy. Sandra Bennett-Gilbert."

"I _know_ ," Poppy said with a quick nod, holding her book in front of her stomach, and swaying slightly. "I've seen you with your girlfriend, Jos Saltzman."

"Oh, we're _not_ …" Sandy trailed off, eyes moving to her desktop.

Poppy's hand went to Sandy's arm. "I'm _so_ sorry. I mean, I think I kind of knew that you split. But I _didn't_ want to be mean." Stopping herself, Poppy began to look nervous. "So, I was thinking, _if_ you want to, which you _don't_ have to, you might want to come and hang out. We could get coffees and study."

"Oh. Um," Sandy had no idea what to say.

Poppy shook her head. " _Sorry_. _I'm_ _not_. I mean, I _don't_ ask out girls when we've _never_ had a _real_ conversation before. And it _doesn't_ have to be a date. We could just hang out. I _love_ making new friends." Poppy's eyes were shining with hope, and Sandy felt her mouth open, poised to say "Yes," when someone familiar interrupted them.

"Hey, Sandy. We need to _talk_ ," Jos said, and then her hand was on Sandy's arm, pulling her around her desk as Sand stumbled backward. " _Sorry_ to interrupt, Peepy."

" _Poppy_ ," Poppy replied, and Jos smirked at her. "Have a _nice_ day," Poppy called after them as Jos continued to half-drag Sandy from the room.

Li stood outside the room, a nervous look on her face, and Sandy felt her stomach sink. This was not about Jos being jealous. The twins wanted something from her. The question was: Would she be able to give it to them?

"Sandy, we need _your_ help," Li began, when Jos elbowed her.

" _Not_ _here_ ," Jos snapped. Jos led them to the other side of the school and into the girl's locker room.

Sandy remembered steam in the shower, and Jos' lips on hers, trailing over her skin. She remembered being happy, and how much in love they were. Her heart skipped a beat when Jos looked back at her, and she wondered if Jos was thinking about that day, too.

"We're going to _end_ Katherine Pierce and Kai Parker. And there's only _one_ way we can do that," Jos informed Sandy.

" _How_?" Sandy replied, ready to help aid in the fight.

"We _need_ to sacrifice you," Li jumped in.

Jos gave Li a look. " _Way_ to lead, sis." Shaking her head, Jos looked at Sandy. "This is your decision, Sand."

"You mean, you want to _kill_ me?" Sandy looked from the one sister to the other.

"Kai wants your _whole_ line dead," Li explained. "Your mom. Your brothers. And you. But we're willing to just give him _one_ _Bennett_."

Sandy looked at Jos. Jos stared back at her. " _Jos_?"

"Sandy, he's going to kill _everyone_. _Okay_?" Jos said slowly. "Don't worry. We have a much bigger, _much_ more complicated plan. But that's all you can know. For now. And keep your mouth _shut_ , Li. _Unless_ you want to register as Mr. and Mrs. Corpse, with Theo, one day."

Li gave Jos a look. " _Whatever_. Oh, and we have to close the Prison Worlds," she added.

Jos rolled her eyes. "Li, do you _ever_ shut up?"

Sandy had to take a seat on one of the benches. "I _trust_ you," she whispered to Jos, feeling tears prick the backs of her eyelids.

" _Good_. Then it's settled. On prom night, _someone_ is going to die," Jos said with a nod. Sandy looked up at her ex, and Jos looked back at her. The look on Jos' face made Sandy want to weep. Jos' eyes were dark, and a little smile made Sandy remember that she was no longer her Jos. And she might never be again.

 _~0~_

The three girls came back to the Gerard home, to find Todd Donovan in the Great Room. " _Help_ _me_!" Todd shouted at the three girls, who looked at each other.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Jos demanded.

Marcel stood up. "Todd is our guest. Now, please, _ignore_ him if he tries to enlist you to get out of here. Do _not_ let his parents in this house, and not a word at school!" he ordered them.

Sandy could only stare at the Mayor's son. It looked like the parents, and their children had completely different plans on how to take down Katherine and Kai. Sandy just hoped none of these plans ended with someone she loved dead, or worse.

 _Bonnie_

Before she became a mother, Bonnie would sacrifice her life for her friends. And she had, on more than one occasion. She knew that someone, possibly multiple people she loved, would die, in this confrontation between her people, Katherine, and Kai. Bonnie decided that evening—with Jeremy thousands of miles away—that it would not be her kids or her husband.

Stepping out into a balmy night, Bonnie strode down the streets of Mystic Falls. She knew where he was. He had sent her a clear message, through an emissary, who cut their own throat, on her front porch, that morning. And Bonnie was done. She would not cower in fear. She would not hide behind people, like Klaus Mikaelson, who could not be killed. Bonnie Bennett did not run. She fought.

The Salvatore school for the gifted stood empty of magical students. Caroline shut the entire school down, in case there would be an attack mounted by either Kai, or Katherine. Katherine's sacrifices were piling up in every state, and Bonnie felt her stomach clench when she thought of her children.

Opening the front door, Bonnie walked inside, and shivered at the cold. She walked, with her head held high, into the Great Room where Kai stood, fire place poker in his hands.

" _Bonnie_ ," Kai greeted her, not bothering to turn to look at her yet.

" _Kai_ ," Bonnie replied, waiting for him to turn. Typical Kai Parker. He had to draw the moment out, for dramatic effect.

When Kai did turn, his eyebrows rose. " _Wow_! _Look_ at you. All dressed for you funeral?" he teased. "You look _good_ , Bon Bon. _Almost_ good enough to eat." He revealed his vamp face.

The look on Bonnie's face must have made Kai realize he was not impressing her, because he returned to his regular, bat-shit crazy, human face. "I'm here to make a _deal_ ," she stated.

Kai grinned. "Cute. _Nope_." Shaking his head, he began to bang the fire poker against the palm of his hand. " _No_ _deals_. Not after I came back from hell, and _helped_ you, and Damon. What _do_ I get in return? _Back_ to the Prison World!" he shouted at her, pointing the fire poker at her face. For a moment, she thought he meant to ram it through her face, when Kai tossed it aside, and sped over, grabbing her by her bare arms. "You drive me _crazy_ , Bonnie Bennett. And that's saying something, because most people say I'm already there."

Kai's eyes bored into hers, and Bonnie refused to lose her nerve. " _Leave_ my friends and family alone," Bonnie told him.

Snickering, Kai placed a finger to his lips. "Let me think about that one?" Cocking his head to the side, he shook it. " _No_."

"You _haven't_ heard my terms. What I'm willing to _give_ you in return," Bonnie said.

Eyebrows rising, Kai looked her over. "Well, this dress states a _few_ ideas that probably are _not_ on the menu; but let's hear it?" He stepped away from her, taking a seat on a couch, and waving for her to continue.

"If you _choose_ to leave everyone I love in peace…" Bonnie paused, gathering her strength, her fists clenching at her sides. "I'll go into the Prison World that I built for you."

"You'll _go_ into the Prison World?" Kai laughed. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Did you forget who I _am_? Fool me once, shame on me… _Get_ _it_?" Holding out his arms; Kai grinned.

"No. I don't think _you_ get it, Kai," Bonnie replied. "I've had to time to _think_ about it. You've _always_ wanted someone to be with you. Your family didn't want you. You spent years, _alone_ , with no one to talk to, or to…to be with…" Bonnie watched Kai's curiosity become peeked as he slid off the couch. "And you're offering to spend the _rest_ of your life, in a Prison World, _with_ _me_. Cut you off from you family and your friends?" Kai moved toward her, his eyes drifting over her clingy, short dress. "And you're going to be _mine_?"

" _Yes_. I would do _anything_ to save my family," Bonnie pronounced. She would walk into hell, and lock the door behind her, to keep her kids safe.

" _No_ take-backs this time," Kai said. He watched Bonnie nod. A slow smile formed on Kai's face, and he held out a hand. " _Deal_."

Bonnie took his hand, and she looked Kai in the eye as he jerked her to him. Closing her eyes, Bonnie tried not to think about Christmas and New Years,' without her babies, and self-imposed imprisonment, with a lunatic.

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Emma Salvatore: You're welcome. Okay, so when I got sick—last week—I got bit by the inspiration bug and "Stefanie Salvatore Is Not a Normal Girl" popped out, in response to your request. I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, my lovely readers. Jos is struggling and Jer is looking his absent, better-half. On with the show…**

Chapter 19: Pre-Prom

 _Jos_

The future never seemed certain. Jos sometimes wished for the ability to see ahead. Then she forced the desire down, because she figured if she saw something she didn't like, she'd probably try to change it. And that never ended well. Nope. Not seeing how her life, and the lives of those she cared for, was a good thing. Or so she kept telling herself.

" _Jos_!" Li's voice found a new octave on the scale, and made Jos clap her hands over her ears.

" _Geez_ , _Li_!" Jos complained, glaring at her sister, who sat atop a ladder, looking down at her. Li had been hanging a sign in the gym while Jos held on, observing, and feeling bored. Could this day get worse?

Jos' eyes trailed over the assortment of minions her sister had strong-armed into helping with the pre-prom decorating as Jos tried to stay awake. Somehow, Jos thought that she would not sleep in her new vampire state, but a whole month later and she still felt the need for Z-s creep up. Yawning, Jos caught sight of Poppy Prentice.

Poppy's new found interest in Sandy left Jos feeling irritated. She knew that it wasn't fair. Sandy deserved to be happy. But did it have to be with Peepy Poppy.

As Jos continued to glare at Poppy, Poppy worked on decorations made to look like Y2Ks. Li's idea. Their theme for the prom would be "Turn of the Century." This was not a decade dance, so Jos felt confused, but she was not going to argue with Li. She would just go along and take the time to terrorize her twin; whenever she got the chance.

"The sign's _crooked_ ," Jos announced.

Li stopped in her work, and looked at the sign she'd just attached to a beam. "No, it's _not_ ," she replied, hands on her hips. Little idiot was going to fall off the damned ladder, and expose Jos as a freakin' vampire. Seriously!

" _Yeah_. It's _drooping_. Right _there_. In the _corner_ ," Jos pointed out the end of the sign, on the opposite side of where Li worked.

Groaning, Li began to come down the ladder. " _Why_ didn't you say so _before_?" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because I have much _more_ important things on my mind," Jos replied with a smirk. Just as she said this Sandy walked into the room. Her ex pushed her glasses up her nose. That little gesture used to drive Jos nuts. And Sandy's new dress showed off her legs, making Jos look away.

"What's up with Peepy?" Jos asked her sister while moving the ladder, so Li could fix the sign.

" _Who_?" Li asked, her entire focus on the sign. Jos had to grab her sister, to stop her from running into a paint can.

" _Poppy_ ," Jos snapped, her eyes flicked across the room to Poppy and Sandy. She placed a hand on her hip, watching the two, as Poppy continued to work on the decorations. Every once in a while her eyes would lift to Sandy's, and she would smile, her entire face lighting up.

Sandy leaned against the table that Poppy worked at, picking up a decoration, and examined it, her hair falling over her shoulders. Jos felt another pang. When Poppy reached over, and brushed Sandy's hair behind her shoulder, Jos felt her fangs come out.

"Jos," Li hissed. "Cut it _out_ before someone _sees_ you." She turned Jos around, who nodded.

"Yeah. Right. _Okay_." Jos nodded. "Tell me about what you know about _her_ ," she said.

Li looked from Jos to Poppy. "She's just a happy, _normal_ girl, who makes lattes and likes books." Placing a hand on Jos' shoulder, Li hugged her. " _Go_. I'll deal with this."

"You _sure_?" Jos asked, looking at her hands, and feeling useless.

" _Yup_. I _need_ something to keep my mind occupied, because tomorrow," Li began, when Jos slapped a hand over her mouth.

" _I_ _know_. I'll see you later." Jos gave Li a quick hug, before walking across the room and grabbing her bag. She headed out through the double doors and down the empty hallway.

Jos forced herself to walk slowly toward the exit sign while her instincts told her to speed right through the doors. " _Jos_?" Sandy's voice made her pause. Stopping, Jos turned, to watch Sandy jog over to her. " _Hey_!" Biting her lower lip, Sandy looked at her tennis shoes, and then at Jos. "So, are you going with anyone? To the prom?"

" _Nope_." Jos shook her head. "Theo's still out of the picture. So, Li and I are going to go together."

"Oh." Sandy nodded. She seemed nervous, and Jos wondered if Sandy intended to ask her to go. Heart beginning to beat faster, Jos waited for the invite.

"Poppy _asked_ me to go with _her_. And I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't, you know, _eat_ _her_." Sandy let out a nervous laugh.

Frowning, Jos shrugged. " _Whatever_ , Sand. It's _your_ life. Go with whoever you want." Shouldering her bag, she turned to walk away from Sandy, when Sandy grabbed her arm, forcing Jos turn around.

"You're being _totally_ unfair, Jos!" Sandy snapped. Her green eyes were wide, as she stared up at Jos, who rolled her eyes.

Scoffing, Jos could not believe Sandy's words. " _Yeah_? _Really_?" Jos demanded. " _How_ am I being unfair?"

Sandy took a step back. "Are you _kidding_ me? You're into _James_ _Mikaelson_! And I'm _not_ allowed to go on _a_ date!" she shouted at Jos.

Jos grimaced. "James is _gone_."

"So, _what_?" Sandy shook her head. "He could come back. He _probably_ will come back. And you're just going to go running into his arms."

"Is that why you're… _whatever_ you're doing with Poppy?" Jos let out a bitter laugh. "You're screwing the Perky Bimbo of the month, to get back at me, for liking a guy?"

"This _isn't_ about liking a guy!" Sandy exploded. "This is about _you_ and _me_! This is about you _choosing_ someone else, Jos! This is about you choosing to be a _vampire_ , to be with some guy you _just_ met!"

Laughing, Jos shook her head. "I _didn't_ become a vampire to be with James!"

"Then _why_? _Explain_ it to me!" Sandy cried, grabbing Jos' arms.

Jos jerked away from Sandy, and turned her back, moving toward the glowing exit sign. " _You_ wouldn't get it," she retorted, almost at the front door.

" _Why_ do you think you know what I think? You're _not_ psychic," Sandy cried, running in front of Jos, and standing in front of the doors.

Jos rolled her eyes. " _No_. That would be your mom. And guess _what_ , Sandy, I _don't_ want to know what you think. I don't _care_ what you think. I don't care _who_ you go to prom with! And I don't care what _happens_ to you!" Shoving Sandy away, Jos heard Sandy cry out, and she saw Sandy fall on the floor. But Jos would not stop and apologize or help. She was done with all of this. Hell, she didn't really care what happened next.

 _~0~_

Throwing her bag in the corner of the room, Jos still shared with Li, and Hope, in the Gerard's household; she sat down on the bed. Tears filled her eyes, and she pressed her hand to her mouth. She would not cry. She would not cry. Stupid freakin' prom. Stupid freakin' Sandy. Stupid freakin' Uncle Kai, and his demand for her, and her sister to close the Prison Worlds, and to end the Bennett line.

A soft tap on the window made Jos shift on the bed, to look out the window. She expected to see Freddy Lockwood, or maybe even Uncle Kai, just to make her day a little shittier.

" _Jos_ ," a voice called to her, and Jos moved to the window. Opening it, she felt startled when someone reached inside, and pulled her out, and onto the rooftop. "Hello, darling." James' smile caused Jos to laugh.

" _James!_ " Jos cried out, throwing her arms around his neck; she held on tight. "I thought you were _dead_." She hadn't put this thought into words before, but, yes, she thought that something went wrong with his parents' plans and they were all dancing on brimstone.

James rubbed her back. "I've _missed_ you, Jos." Pulling back, he examined her. "Your hair is growing back in."

Touching the bottom of her curls; Jos shrugged. "Yeah. I _guess_ it is. I didn't even notice."

Taking a curl between his fingers; James grinned at her. "I _notice_ everything about you."

"Such a charmer," Jos replied, shaking her head, and taking a seat on the rooftop. "You know your Uncle Klaus would place your head on a stick; if he knew you were here."

Nodding, James sat down beside her and slid an arm around her waist. "I know. However, a little birdie told me that my girl would be going to prom, and I would be remiss to miss that occasion, now, wouldn't I?"

Jos sighed. "I'll have _two_ more. They're only having the combined proms, for all the classes, because of 'budgetary concerns.'" Sighing, Jos pressed her face into James' shoulder. "You're _not_ going to get yourself killed tomorrow, _are_ _you_ , 'cause I would kind of like to hang out with you this summer, if you're _not_ busy, you know, with the being dead." Looking up at James, Jos watched James grin at her.

"I'm _not_ going anywhere," James told her. Placing his fingertips under her chin, he lifted her mouth to meet his, and Jos sank into the kiss. It felt nothing like kisses she'd shared with Sandy, who was probably kissing Peepy at that very moment.

"Jos, darling, when _we're_ kissing, I would _prefer_ you were thinking of me," James said, his eyes searching hers, and Jos slid a hand around the back of his head, pulling him into a searing kiss that made her forget about Sandy.

 _~0~_

Jos woke up in bed. She reached out for James, but no one laid beside her. Rolling onto her back, she contemplated the possible scenarios. James died. Sandy died. Li died. Her mother died. Her father died. Klaus died, not sure she cared about that one. Hope died, she would care very much, in that case. Hayley died, also worrying. There were far too many ways that their plans could end badly.

Pushing herself off the side of the bed, Jos walked over to the closet, and contemplated the dark purple dress her mother helped her pick out. The moon shone through her window, and she felt its power. It made her want things, and it enraged her. She wondered if she could harness this new, unquenchable thirst, and help save her family. Or if she would be the one to fall victim.

Jos closed the closet and left the room. She could hear Artemis and Sam, talking about The _Grapes_ _of_ _Wrath_ , and then the sounds of giggles as the discussion ended in kissing.

Klaus was arguing with her mother about who to keep out of the fight. Marcel and Rebekah seemed to have differing opinions about what to do with Todd. At this point it was no secret that Todd was their "guest," and Maria Donovan was out for blood.

Sandy came up the stairs. "Have a _good_ _time_ with Poppy?" Jos couldn't help herself from saying.

"Yes. _I_ _did_ ," Sandy retorted. "We just got done finding our prom dresses at a retro shop." Holding a garment bag to her chest, Sandy seemed to expect Jos to do something to her stupid dress.

Rolling her eyes, Jos shook her head. "Good for you two. I've got _better_ things to do." Stomping past Sandy, Jos felt their arms brush, and a tingle of magic went through her. Gritting her teeth, Jos forced her feet to take her all the way downstairs; where the parents were arguing.

"Hi, mom," Jos called to Caroline. Everyone stopped talking, and Klaus' eyes moved to her. She decided to ignore him. "I'm going to go out for a walk."

"That's probably _not_ a good idea," Klaus said, standing up. "To do by yourself. Allow me to walk with you." He offered his arm, and Jos looked at her mom.

Caroline's lips rounded. " _Klaus_ ," Caroline began, when Klaus held up a hand.

"No harm will come to Josette in my care, love," Klaus said, his eyes on Caroline.

Caroline nodded. "Be back _soon_. Li wanted to talk to us about tomorrow's prom."

" _Right_ ," Jos rolled her eyes and took Klaus' arm.

Once they were outside, Jos moved to pull away from Klaus, when he tightened his grip. Turning, she found Klaus glaring at her. " _Where_ is James, and do not lie to me, I am _not_ your mother," he snarled.

"If you _hurt_ me, my mom is going to be _pissed_." Jos watched Klaus smirk at her. His hand went up and stroked her hair.

"Jos, I would _never_ hurt you. _However_ , you are going to _tell_ me where my brother's son is, or you will not be going to your little prom, or anywhere for the next _year_ ," Klaus warned her.

Jos smirked back at Klaus. "You _don't_ scare me," she replied, beginning to siphon his magic, Jos watched Klaus hiss in pain, before he grabbed her by the head, forcing himself inside her mind. She had never felt power like Klaus' before. She sank to her knees.

"Thank you, Jos." Klaus helped her to her feet. "This has been enlightening."

" _Don't_ hurt him," Jos cried, feeling panicked.

"I won't. He's _family_. Just like _you_ ," Klaus told her with a smile. "Or you will be _soon_."

"You're going to marry my mom?" Jos choked out.

"As soon as this business is taken care of," Klaus replied. "I'll make sure that Li doesn't choose the bridesmaid dresses," he promised. "And, don't worry, love, we'll get along. Just give us time."

Jos groaned, allowing Klaus to drag her along on their walk. Great. As if Katherine Pierce, and Kai Parker weren't bad enough, now she had to deal with her mother's wedding to Klaus. Now, she knew her day could get shittier.

 _Jeremy_

When Jeremy Gilbert came home to find his wife MIA; he'd been worried. When Sandy gave him a note, saying that "Mom left this for us," Jeremy's worry increased tenfold. He knew Bonnie. His wife was responsible, and was unlikely to have simply left a note, to let him, and the kids know she would be gone for awhile.

"I'm sure she's _fine_ ," Elena said as Jeremy sat down on the Donovan's couch, and handed him a cup of tea. "Bonnie's _not_ going to do anything stupid. Unlike _certain_ family members." She eyed her brother, with a smile.

Jeremy nodded, but he wondered. " _Yeah_. But something doesn't _feel_ right," he told her.

Having read the note, over a hundred times now, and waiting the length of an entire month for word from Bonnie; Jeremy felt like he might go crazy.

Dear Jeremy, and my sweet babies,

Mom has had to go on a trip, to find help, to end this thing, with Katherine and Kai. I will be home as soon as I can. I love you all more than words can express. Take care of each other.

Love,

Bonnie

The "as soon as I can" part felt like a message to Jeremy. And they had not talked about Bonnie going anywhere to follow up on a lead. Of course, she might not have wanted anyone else to have the information, in case it was tortured out of them…

When Jeremy had called Bonnie's phone, her mobile went to voicemail. "Sorry. Bonnie Bennett cannot be reached at this time," a message told him. He'd left texts, and video messages on her phone, begging her to call him, or to send some kind of message, just to let him know she was okay. Nothing.

If it weren't for the kids, Jeremy might have begun to search every last place in town, to find her. And if she did not contact him, soon, he would leave the kids with Elena and Damon, and go looking for his wife anyway.

" _How's_ it going, Jer?" Damon asked, plopping down next to Elena.

Jeremy shook his head. "Still no word from Bonnie."

Damon frowned, beginning to play with Elena's hair. The living Salvatore brother shook his head. " _Right_. How 'bout Gwen? Is _she_ still coming home?"

" _Yup_ ," Jeremy replied. Who knew whether Kai Parker stood in the Great Room, listening to their conversation? It annoyed Jeremy that they couldn't just say what they were planning on doing, at the prom, while the kids enjoyed their night off.

" _Good_ ," Damon nodded. He looked at Elena, who did not look happy. " _Right_. Well. I'm sure Freddy misses her. According to Fanny, he's beginning to look like a zombie."

" _Yeah_?" Jeremy thought about the last time he'd seen Freddy. The boy had chosen to leave the Donovan's, with no explanation, and Jeremy happened to run into him at the grocery store. Freddy barely spoke to Jeremy, and his eyes looked unfocused. Jeremy had his own problems to deal with, so he'd assumed Freddy might be high, and made a note to talk to Gwen.

"Maybe _someone_ should look in on Freddy. Make sure he's alright," Elena told them.

" _Sure_. Because we _don't_ have enough to worry about," Damon scoffed.

Jeremy stood up. "I can swing by the local motel, and see if he's there."

Elena gave Damon a look. "What?" Damon cried. " _Oh_ , _come_ _on_."

" _Damon_ ," Elena retorted. "I have _plans_ to get together with Caroline, and Hayley, to talk about our chaperone duties." Standing up, she adjusted her purse.

" _After_ _dark_?" Damon demanded. "I _don't_ think that's a _good_ idea. I _think_ you should _stay_ here, with the kids, and get a good night's sleep."

"The kids are at _the_ _Gerard's_ ," Elena replied.

" _What_?" Damon looked confused. "Since _when_?"

" _Since_ Sam spends as much time as he can with Artemis. And Fanny's _allowed_ to visit with Todd," Elena told him, already moving toward the door.

"I thought Marcel's keeping Matt's kid as a _hostage_. He is _terrible_ at this," Damon complained. "You don't feed them. You don't let them bathe. And you _definitely_ don't let their girlfriends visit!" He listed off while Elena and Jeremy watched him. " _What_? Come on. We've _all_ held someone hostage."

" _True_ ," Elena sighed. "I'll see you later, honey." Leaning on tip-toe, she kissed Damon on the lips, before opening the door and leaving the house.

The men left the house and Jeremy looked from his car to Damon's minivan. "I think we should take the Volvo," Jeremy said.

" _When_ did we become the guys whose wives picked the cars?" Damon complained, pulling out his flask and taking a long gulp.

"When we took vows," Jeremy retorted. "Now stop bitching, and let's go talk to the runaway teen."

"Teen wolf," Damon replied. "Hope he's _not_ in the mood to bite." Sliding into the passenger seat, Damon talked all the way to the motel. Jeremy tuned his brother-in-law out. His thoughts were still with Bonnie. He just wished that finding Freddy would lead him to Bonnie, but he did not see that happening.

Damon got out of the car first, and they walked over to the window where the lone man behind the counter laughed at an old sitcom, from sixty years ago. "Hey, man, we're _looking_ for someone," Damon called, smacking the glass, and startling the man, who nearly fell out of his chair. Jeremy smirked. If only the man encountered Vampire Damon, that would be much worse.

" _Yeah_?" the man behind the window replied, wiping Cheetos' dust on his pants, and coming to stand behind the bullet proof glass. "And _I_ care?"

Damon opened his mouth to make things worse, when Jeremy pulled out his phone. "Did you rent a room to this kid?" he asked, pressing his phone's screen to the window, and reminding himself to clean it.

"What's it to _you_?" the man, who did not want to piss off Damon, replied.

"It's his _son_ ," Damon hooked a thumb at Jeremy. "Kid's been _using_. We _need_ to find him _before_ he OD's."

The man behind the window ran a hand over his balding head. " _Look_ , I don't want trouble. And I _don't_ know you. You're _not_ cops, so I _don't_ have to tell you anything. If you don't leave, I might want to call the _Sheriff_ , see how he feels about _two_ _guys_ looking for a _kid_."

Damon growled and walked around the side of the building. He kicked the door in. Jeremy watched as Damon appeared on the other side of the window, his hands wrapping about the man's neck. "I know at least fifty ways to kill a man, without making a sound. Would you like to find out what _one_ of them is?"

" _Geez_ , man," the window guy replied, holding up his hands.

" _Damon_ ," Jeremy called, waving a hand, and Damon let go of Window Guy, to walk over to the window.

"What's up?" Damon replied, his eyes on Window Guy. "Uh-uh." He wagged a finger, when Window Guy moved to hit a button. " _If_ you value your fingers, you'll _sit_ the hell down."

"Give him some money," Jeremy told Damon.

Damon's face screwed up. " _No_ ," he replied.

"Damon," Jeremy snapped.

Sighing, Damon opened his wallet, and Window Guy sat up, running his tongue over his lower lip. " _Here_. That's a hundred _now_. And a hundred, _after_ we talk to the kid," Damon said, slapping the hundred on the table in front of Window Guy.

Window Guy nodded. "Okay, boys. Let's go find your runaway." Getting up, Window Guy looked over a set of keys on his wall, and grabbed one before he moved to the door. Damon followed him.

Jeremy followed behind Window Guy and Damon. He kept his eyes open for anything suspicious. Window Guy stopped in front of a door, on the second floor, at the end. Sliding the key into the lock, he opened the door.

" _Freddy_?" Damon called into the room.

Jeremy stood outside, with Window Guy, who peered into the room, with an uncertain look. "I _don't_ think he's in _there_ ," Window Guy said.

Jeremy felt like punching him when Damon came out, shaking his head. "He's _gone_. Not a trace of him."

" _Where's_ my money?" Window Guy called when they were on their way out.

" _Here_ ," Jeremy opened his wallet, and slammed the hundred into the man's sweaty hand.

Once Jeremy and Damon were back inside the car, Damon held up a finger to his lips and then he held up a black T-shirt and a piece of paper. "Obsidian rock," the paper read.

"Huh," Jeremy started the car. Now, he had another note, and no idea what it meant. Yup. Their plans seemed to be working out like they always did. Jeremy just hoped his family did not suffer from the negative outcome he could feel coming their way.

 **I am currently working on Mystic Falls, Humanity: Part I. It's taking a little longer to write because it is the "last book"—which is so long it had to be split in two—and I want to make sure all us are happy with the end.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, my lovely readers. We've got romance, drama, heartbreak, and action, all in the next three chapters before the epilogue! On with the show…**

Chapter 20: Come What May…

 _Caroline_

Tonight would be the beginning, or the end, of many of the lives of people that Caroline Forbes loved. She looked around her, at the faces of her friends, her children, and her friend's children. They did not have a choice, as much she might like to bundle them all up, and run; they would stay and fight. Her eyes stopped on Klaus Mikaelson, who leaned over, kissing her on the cheek, and she drew strength from him, literally.

 _~0~_

" _Klaus?" Caroline called. There were only two days until prom, and they had a lot of things to do beforehand. She did not have time to explore Rebekah's garden, looking for her…Klaus._

" _Over here, love," Klaus called, and Caroline inhaled at the sight of Klaus in a suit. She'd seen him in one before, but the sight still left her breathless. "Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing at the bench in front of him._

 _Caroline moved to sit down on the bench, and she felt her heart skip a beat when Klaus knelt down on one knee. "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, I am not a perfect man. And you no doubt deserve someone who is. However, you captivate me with every movement. Your words leave me entranced. Your strength, your light, and your undying loyalty, to those you love shone out to me in the darkest hours. If not for you, I do not believe I would have been capable of opening myself to my family, and my child. If you would do me the honor of walking by my side for eternity, I will do my best to protect you, those you love, and to work to be worthy of you, every day, until we both take our last breath. Will you marry me, Caroline?"_

 _Hand going to her mouth, Caroline felt her heart pounding in her chest like a horse's hooves pounding across an open field. Klaus opened a box to reveal a large sapphire in the shape of a heart._

 _Not being able to reply verbally, Caroline nodded, holding out her hand, and waiting for Klaus to put a ring on it. "Yes," she choked out. "Yes. Yes. YES!" Klaus stood up, pulling her up with him, and he kissed her with such passion she thought that he meant to make love to her, right there, in the garden._

 _When Klaus pulled back, Caroline pursed her lips as Klaus took her hand. "This ring has special properties, did you know that?"_

" _I know my gem stones. The sapphire promotes wisdom," Caroline told him, smiling._

" _Yes. It does," Klaus gave her a knowing smirk. "However, this ring is special in other ways."_

 _Cocking her head to the side, Caroline gave him a playful look. "Do tell," she said._

" _This ring has been in my family for centuries. I actually found the rock myself, before my family was turned," Klaus said, looking from Caroline to her engagement ring. "And I kept it, not sure what to do with it. Then I met you, Caroline. Right before I left Mystic Falls, for good, I had the ring shaped and set in this band."_

" _You did?" Caroline laughed. "Of course you did. Where was it?"_

" _In a secret panel, in my old bedroom. It took forever for the girls to clear out, so I might find it," Klaus chuckled. "After I had it shaped, and set, I had witches perform a spell, to ensure that it would give you the same powers that I have."_

" _Is that why I had that weird, tingly sensation?" Caroline teased him._

" _Yes," Klaus smirked at her. "Wearing this ring, you are invulnerable to all, but the white oak stake, like myself and my family."_

" _Oh?" Caroline now looked at the ring. "Wow!"_

" _And there's a catch, as there are with all spells," Klaus watched her carefully. "You cannot take it off."_

" _What?" Caroline replied. She placed two fingers around the ring, and tried to pull it off. "Okay, Klaus. This is not funny. You had better get someone to fix this."_

" _You don't want it?" Klaus asked her, looking hurt._

 _Caroline sighed. "Fine. I suppose I can wear it for a while, and we'll see whether I can stand to keep it on, at all times." She watched the way the ring sparkled in the sunlight, enjoying the way that it glittered._

" _I'm glad you like it," Klaus said, kissing her again, and Caroline kissed him back._

" _Let's go upstairs, and see how it feels when we have even stamina and strength," Caroline teased him, leading Klaus out of the garden, relishing in her new gift's powers. Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson, it did sound natural to her._

 _~0~_

" _Ready_ , love?" Klaus questioned Caroline, and she looked at her girls, who looked so pretty tonight. Jos looked bored in her purple dress and Li looked nervous in her gold colored gown. Hope came down in a white gown, and Caroline had a vision of blood turning it pink before she shook the image off.

" _Yes_ ," Caroline replied, finding her inner peace and resolve. Gripping Klaus' hand, tightly, she led the way out the door. No matter what, Caroline knew they would remember tonight, for centuries to come.

~0~

Dancing in Klaus' arms, Caroline watched her girls. Jos drank fruit punch, by a table, while Li danced with her friends. Hope kept her eyes on the door, like she expected Jacob to walk in, at any time.

Hayley came over to join them, with Elijah, who adjusted his tie. "Any sign of them?" she asked the others.

" _Not_ yet," Klaus replied, twirling Caroline.

Elijah scanned the room. "I think it would be advisable if we ended this dance, before someone becomes injured."

" _Come_ , now, brother, where is your spirit of adventure?" Klaus inquired and Caroline rolled her eyes, pressing her back into his chest, she swayed in his arms. "And I have waited _many_ years to take Caroline to the prom."

"You did give me a dress, that one time," Caroline pointed out.

"I did," Klaus replied, kissing her temple, and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. If she could read his thoughts, she thought he was probably as worried as she was.

"Dance with me, Elijah," Hayley beckoned Elijah, and she held out a hand. Elijah looked at Klaus, before he took Hayley's hand, and they moved onto the dance floor.

"Do you think he remembers her?" Caroline asked Klaus, peering up at him.

Klaus continued to sway. "I think tonight is going to be _full_ of surprises, love. Some good. Some horrifying. In the meantime, I _intend_ on enjoying _every_ last minute that we have to dance in each's arms."

Turning around, Caroline laid her head on Klaus' chest and enjoyed the sense of peace she felt between them. If only it would last forever.

 _~0~_

 _Damon_

"We should have gone with the kids," Damon told Elena as she adjusted his tie. He stood in their living room, feeling his irritation mounting. Their kids would already be at their stupid prom, and he did not like the idea of them being there, even a little bit. He almost forbade them from attending the dance, but Elena talked him into allowing it.

" _They'll just climb out the windows," Elena had said._

" _Not if we tie them to their beds," Damon replied._

Now, Elena stood in front of him, looking devastating in a red, form-fitting ball gown. She'd spent the last three hours distracting Damon, in the luxury of their bed. Damon would prefer to go back to bed, and to stay there, until this whole thing blew over.

The five reasons they were going to the prom were named: Sam, Fanny, Katherine, Kai and his bestie, Bonnie, and he had no idea where Bonnie was. And in spite of pretending that things were just fine, Damon got a bad feeling that Bonnie decided to throw herself on the grenade, again. _Stop being a damned hero!_ He shouted into the universe, hoping her little psychic brain would pick up the message.

"Are you ready?" Elena questioned Damon, who shrugged. "For my _funeral_?" he inquired with a frown.

" _No_ ," Elena replied. "Come on, Damon. Maybe we'll be able to sneak in a dance, or two, _before_ all hell breaks loose." She offered him a teasing smile, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're so damned _hot_ , Dr. Gilbert," Damon growled, tugging Elena into his arms, and watching her giggle. God, he loved her so much. Damon could not imagine what his life would be like without her. Nor did he intend on ever finding out.

When the sound of a key in the front door sounded, Damon broke the long, searing kiss he'd placed on his wife's lips, to find Sam coming in. "Hey, kid. Did you forget something?" Damon asked Sam.

Walking across the room, Sam nodded. " _I_ _did_ ," he said, nodding solemnly. "I wanted to say thank you. Damon. Elena. I know that you will not believe this tomorrow, but you mean _more_ to me than a thousand lifetimes do."

"Sam, are you feeling _okay_ , honey?" Elena said, moving over to Sam, who grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. " _Sam_?" she pulled back, looking confused.

"I love you, Elena," Sam said, kissing her on the cheek.

Stepping away from his mother, Sam came over to Damon. "I love you, Damon," Sam said, jerking his father into a hug, and Damon felt as confused as Elena looked, her eyes on her son.

After a moment, Sam moved away from Damon and Elena. "I _have_ to go. I do hope to see you both again. One day."

" _What_?" Elena looked at Damon, and then at Sam.

" _Sammy_?" Elena shouted when Sam ran to the door, and then he moved across the threshold. "Sam, _what's_ going on?" Elena called, running to the door, and attempting to walk outside, but she ran into an invisible wall.

" _Sorry_ , Elena, you _can't_ be part of this," Jacob intoned, coming to stand in front of the door, and Damon came over to glare at his nephew. "Damon." Jacob nodded at Damon.

"Jacob, so help me… If _anything_ happens to Sam!" Elena shouted, banging on the invisible wall, with an open palm.

"He's _safe_ ," Jacob replied. He looked at Sam, his eyes sad and weary. Damon never saw Jacob with a look on his face like that before. Jacob turned his back, about to walk away, when Damon called after him.

" _Stefan_!" Damon shouted, moving to the invisible wall. " _What's_ going on, brother!" he demanded, his hand on the invisible wall.

"I'm taking care of what I thought I already did," Stefan said.

"And you're wearing your son's skin; _why_?" Damon called back.

Stefan looked at Sam. "Sam and Fanny _will_ come home, to you, tomorrow. I love you both," Stefan said, and then he and Sam walked off.

Damon banged on the invisible wall 'til he couldn't stand up. Elena knelt on the floor, sobbing, and holding herself. "What is he _thinking_?" she cried.

Shaking his head, Damon pulled out his phone. The call would not go through. "Thanks, Stef," Damon muttered, before striding into the kitchen. He needed to be drunk. Opening the cabinet in search for his bourbon, Damon found a note on it. "Look in my old desk." Jacob's writing, but Stefan's message. Turning, Damon ran out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. He ripped open drawers, until he found a necklace. Holding it up to the light, he saw it glow, and found another note attached to it. "Keep me close to your heart," it read. And that's when Damon knew what they had done, and he clutched the necklace in his fist, feeling agony bring him to his knees.

" _Damon_?" Elena's voice made him turn.

"It's Sam," Damon said, holding up the necklace. "Sam's in _here_." He waved the necklace at her.

"If _that's_ Sam, then _who_ did Stefan just leave with?" Elena asked him.

Damon knew, and he watched Elena realize what they had done. She shook her head, falling against the doorframe. "No. He _wouldn't_ do that."

"To keep Sam safe," Damon said, still clutching the necklace. "We _really_ did underestimate him, Lena." He looked at the necklace, and hoped, for all of their sakes that Jacob's plan worked out. If it did, Damon owed his nephew his forgiveness, and the possibility to work on the whole being a family thing. "Get your sorry ass home to us," Damon muttered, closing his eyes and trying to be patient.

 _Artemis_

Tonight should have been a perfect date night for Artemis and Sam. She'd taken special care to find a dress that would leave her boyfriend breathless. And after reviewing as many films on proms of the past as she could—she felt fairly certain that she could achieve a night that neither of them would forget. However, Jacob Salvatore's plans and her plans did not match up.

Pacing around the Mystic Falls High's gym, Artemis waited for "Sam" to show up. "Hey, baby girl. Don't tell me that boyfriend of yours stood you up, because I will eat him," Marcel said. Artemis turned to gaze up at her father. No daughter loved their father more than Artemis Gerard loved her dad. Now, all she wanted was for him to leave her alone.

"Sam's just a _bit_ late, daddy," Artemis replied with a smile.

Marcel kissed her forehead. "Okay, kid. I'm going to go find mom. I think she's spiking the punch bowl." His joke fell flat, because Artemis' full attention was on the entryway to the gym. "See ya later." With that her father disappeared, and Artemis felt relieved. Given more time in her presence, he would have figured out that something was wrong, and he would not have let her out of his sight.

" _Temis_ ," Sam's voice came from behind her, and Artemis whirled to find Jacob looking dapper, wearing her boyfriend's face. "You look _lovely_ ," he told her with a wink, offering her his arm.

" _How_ did you get past me?" Artemis demanded, staring at Jacob, and feeling concerned.

" _Me_ ," Jacob, or rather, his father, Stefan Salvatore replied. He stood in the black tux. His hands shoved into his suit pockets.

"If you are to be me, tonight, you might want to _not_ do that," Jacob waved at Stefan's hands.

Stefan pulled his hands out, and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Caroline Forbes and Artemis' uncle Nik. They looked rather cozy. Artemis watched Stefan drag his eyes away from the woman. " _Sorry_ , Jake."

Jacob smirked. "There's a lonely looking tri-brid, across the room from you, you might want to head over there, and say a brief 'Hello,'" Jacob suggested, nodding at Hope.

Glancing at Jacob, Stefan headed across the room. When Hope saw the person she thought was her boyfriend, her entire face lit up, and she threw herself into his arms. Her lips landed on Jacob's, and the young man standing next to Artemis sighed. "That's _not_ going to go well, now is it?" Artemis chided him. "I told you, you should have told her first."

Jacob rolled his eyes toward her. Offering her a smirk, he held out a hand. "Dance with your boyfriend?" he inquired.

" _I_ _wish_ ," Artemis muttered under her breath.

"I'm a _much_ better dancer than Sam," Jacob told her, pulling Artemis onto the dance floor.

Artemis gave him a long look. "Not tonight you _aren't_. It's a bit like your poor father, trying to not look mortified at having to kiss your lover." Smirking at Jacob, Artemis' eyebrows rose as she took in the sight of Hope, her arms wrapped tightly around Jacob's neck, while Stefan did his best to control the discomfort. Poor dear.

" _This_ had better work," Artemis muttered into her boyfriend's ear, feeling Jacob's grip on her tighten. She'd so been hoping for a special after-prom moment, between her and Sam.

"You were planning on _deflowering_ my poor cousin tonight," Jacob accused her, taking a step back, and laughing. "Ah, that's why you're so bloody irritable. _Young_ _love_. And _sexual_ _tension_. Don't worry, soon as I am out of this body, you and Sam may do whatever suits the occasion."

Rolling her eyes, Artemis sighed deeply. She hated accidently popping into someone's head, so they could see what she was thinking. But she felt so in tune with Sam, it only felt natural to allow him into her innermost thoughts.

"It's _alright_ , love, it's nice," Jacob told her, pulling her back to him. "I sometimes forget what it is like to be innocent."

Shaking her head, Artemis caught sight of her mother. Rebekah stood, surveying the crowd, with an open look of contempt. Marcel slipped his arms around her waist, and her mother relaxed, for a millisecond, before she returned to her people watching.

A hand on Artemis' shoulder made her pause, and she turned to find a familiar face. " _Theo_?" she cried.

Theo grinned, holding out his arms, and Artemis leapt on him, throwing her arms all the way around his neck, holding on tightly. "I _need_ to breathe, Temis!" Theo cried out.

" _Theo_?" Rebekah and Marcel's voices joined them, and then their parents were embracing their children, in a group hug.

Jacob took a large step backward, his arms folding over his chest, but Artemis ignored the expression on his face. He would not ruin this reunion with his suspicions.

" _Theo_." Uncle Nik said, and Artemis looked over to see Uncle Nik, Caroline, Uncle Elijah, and Hayley, coming to join them. " _Why_ has she let you go?" Nik demanded.

"Let him be for _a_ _minute_ ," Marcel snapped, stepping between his son and Klaus.

"Are you _alright_?" Rebekah began to check Theo for injuries. "So help me, if Katherine did _anything_ to you, I will find her, and _make_ her pay." Her eyes moved over her son's body until Theo became embarrassed.

"Mom. I'm _okay_ ," Theo said, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Where's _Li_? I need to talk to her."

"I'll get her," Caroline said, and she disappeared.

"Again, I would like to know how he's _here_ ," Klaus said. "Now that you've _had_ your minute." He gestured between Marcel, Rebekah, and Theo, with a dark look.

"She let me go," Theo replied.

" _Why_?" Klaus demanded. His eyes making Artemis clench her fists. She really liked her uncle, but if he tried to harm her brother, he would have to go through her first.

" _Theo_?" Li Saltzman's voice interrupted them. She came toward them, her body trembling, as she headed toward Theo, like no one else was in the room.

" _Li_ ," Theo said. He walked past his parents, and Uncle Nik, to his girlfriend. "Li, I'm _so_ _sorry_ about that night," Theo began, when Li began to shake her head. She jumped on him, her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist. Li kissed Theo, like they were the only two people in the room, and Artemis found herself blushing.

"You came _back_ ," Li sighed, brushing away a tear, and clinging to Theo, pressing kisses to his neck and cheeks before finding his lips again. "I _knew_ you'd come back."

"Okay. That's _enough_ ," Caroline called, pulling her daughter off Theo. "Li, save it for after-prom."

Li nodded, her eyes still on Theo. "I _love_ you, Theo Gerard," she announced with a giggle.

"I love you, too, Li Saltzman," Theo said, reaching out, his hands wrapping around her cheeks and kissing her again.

Sighing, Artemis wished Sam were there. They could celebrate her brother's return in grand style.

"Ah, they are _so_ darn cute together," a voice said through the loud speakers, and everyone looked around before spotting Kai Parker. He stood with the DJ, clasped to his chest, before letting the poor girl drop to the floor. "Is everyone ready to _see_ how prom ends?" He inquired, cupping his ear, he looked around himself. "I _didn't_ hear you!" he shouted at them. "Oh, well. Bad manners will get you nowhere in life. _Let's_ see what it'll get you in death?"

The lights rose, and all eyes turned to find the students and chaperones were surrounded, on all sides by vampires, werewolves and witches. Not a single one of the creatures moved yet. It was as if they were waiting for a signal.

"It's a _bloody_ trap," Rebekah said. Artemis nodded, moving to stand in front of Theo and Li.

Jacob pulled out a pistol from under his suit jacket. "Showtime," he said.

"That's why they _combined_ the bloody prom," Rebekah told them.

"Mass casualty," Caroline added.

Klaus moved in front of his family. "It's Katherine's _sacrifices_. She needs to kill as many of these fools as possible."

" _Hey_!" Li cried.

"Not you, love," Klaus said, his eyes on Kai.

"On the count of _three_ ," Kai called out. Then he grinned. " _One_!" Then chaos descended, and people began to scream as the supernatural beings attacked.

"Get them _out_ of here!" Klaus ordered Hayley and Elijah.

"Jos!" Caroline shouted. "Sandy! Fanny! Todd! _Go_!"

Artemis led the group out, through the double doors, and into the hallway. There were more vampires waiting for them. Witches began to chant, and Jacob shot at them, not seeming to care whether they were a witch or a vampire.

"Not all of them _mean_ to hurt us! They are under Katherine's control!" Artemis shouted at Jacob, trying to stop him from shooting a witch, who Uncle Elijah threw into a wall.

Hayley bit a vampire, and Artemis groaned. This would end in bloody chaos.

Jos sped forward, clearing their path by kicking a pair of vampires through the doorway. "Let's _go_!" the young heretic cried, waving for the others to follow. Li ran past Artemis, with Theo at her side. Todd and Fanny followed them.

Sandy ran, beside a terrified-looking blonde girl, who Artemis knew from the coffee shop she frequented. " _What's_ going on?" the girl asked—what was her name again—Pepper?

"Just _do_ what I say, Poppy!" Sandy shouted, as Artemis followed them, Jacob by her side, his father behind them, with Hope at his side.

Just outside the doors of the school stood Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy Gilbert and Gwen Lords. When vampires came out of the double doors, to attack them, the three fought back. Artemis stopped herself from telling them to not kill these creatures. She knew at this point that her remarks would fall on deaf ears.

" _Where_ are we going?" Artemis called to Jacob.

" _Li_?" Jos suddenly shouted. "E-li-z-a-beth!" Jos screamed into the night. Her eyes stopped on Artemis. " _Where_ is your brother?" she shouted at Artemis, who felt panic grip her.

" _Theo_?" Artemis called. She turned all the way around, to find that both Theo and Li were gone. It was as if they had vanished into thin air. She felt a chill run through her entire body, because she thought she knew exactly where they were, and exactly what Katherine meant to do with them. "The-O!" Artemis screamed, making the wind rise, and the trees shake with her rage. Closing her eyes, she lifted her hands, and thunder clapped, rain began to lash them in torrents. Drawing from all of her family's magic, Artemis felt her powers engulfing her, and then she began to run. If she did not move quickly enough, she would lose her brother, and herself, to her wrath.

 **Answers to guest review:**

 **Emma Salvatore: Thank for reviewing! I'm happy you enjoyed both "Stefanie Salvatore is a Strange Girl" and "Living History!"** **There are five chapters of MF: Humanity written, plus the prologue. There is a lot going on and I can't say anything because it would spoil our ending here. :O**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRIGGER WARNING: Major Character death. Possible suicide trigger and major violence.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. You might need a box of tissues, because whether you love, or hate this character; this is a hard chapter to get through… On with the show…**

Chapter 21: I Will Love You

 _Todd_

Being able to go to prom, and see his friends, and family felt like a gift to Todd, especially when he knew he might not live through the night. Dancing with Fanny, watching her warm brown eyes glow, and her wide smile as they moved over the dance floor, felt like heaven. Saying "Hey" to his mom and dad made Todd feel more confident that he could, maybe, just make it through this thing alive.

 _~0~_

 _Fanny stood off to the side, clutching at her tiny, blue purse. Her matching dress had Todd grinning. Sandy stood beside Fanny, with some girl from the local coffee shop. Was her names Lucy? Todd couldn't remember. All he knew about the blonde was that he once hit on her, and she threw a steaming hot tea—in his lap—by accident._

" _Hey there, Fan," Todd whispered, slipping his arms around his girl's waist._

 _Fanny turned in his arms, "Todd," she cried, grinning up at him. "Hi. I thought you wouldn't be able to come."_

 _Shaking his head, Todd tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear. "I broke a window, and climbed down a tree. Watch out for the vamps; they're about to lock my ass back up."_

 _Sandy rolled her eyes at him. "Todd, you've been living in the basement, like the king of the castle," she retorted with an eye roll._

" _The mini fridge stopped working," Todd retorted. "And nice to see you, too, Sandy." He looked over her silver dress with a high slit and smirked. "Are you trying to piss Jos off?"_

" _No. Why?" Sandy's eyes moved over the dance floor, and he caught her staring at Jos._

 _Angela looked at them with wide blue eyes. "Should I go, and get us some drinks?"_

" _Yes," Todd replied._

" _No!" Sandy shot Todd a nasty look. Her eyes narrowed and her lips peeled back in a way that reminded him of Jos, in a bad mood, or any mood. "Dance with me," Sandy held out a hand, to Delia, who took it, and the girls walked off._

" _You should be nicer to Sandy and Poppy," Fanny told him, tugging Todd over to the dance floor._

" _Poppy? Who's Poppy?" Todd inquired._

 _Fanny laughed. "Sandy's new girl. She's really nice."_

" _Unlike Jos," Todd said, nodding, and stroking Fanny's lower back as she tugged at her lower lip. "You think we can sneak back to my home-away-from-home, before all hell breaks loose?"_

 _Eyeing him, Fanny nodded. "Yes." She leaned up on her tip-toes, kissing him slowly, and Todd felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "Todd…"_

" _I love you, Stefanie Salvatore," Todd said, before she could finish. "I want you to know that. No matter what happens tonight."_

" _Don't talk like that," Fanny frowned, her pretty lips tilting downward._

" _Tell me you love me, Stefanie," Todd said, cupping her chin, with his fingers, and searching her eyes. "One more time. Tell me you love me."_

" _No." Fanny shook her head. "I'm not telling you 'I love you' because you think you might die. That's so stupid. And you're going to be fine. All of us, we've survived other things. We'll survive this, too. Because we have to." She nodded her head, and then looked behind him, "There's your mom and dad. Let's go say 'Hi,' so they know you're okay, before we ditch the party."_

Fanny did not give Todd the opportunity to say anything, before she dragged him across the dance floor, to talk to his folks.

" _Todd!" Matt looked shocked. "Marcel didn't say he was letting you go."_

" _He's not. Not yet. He's letting me out, for good behavior. A one night reprieve," Todd explained as his mother threw her arms around him, and held him tightly. "Hey, Mom! I'm okay! I swear!"_

 _Maria pulled back to examine him. "They did not turn you, did they?" she demanded. "We will get you to Dr. Gilbert, to fix this," she swore to him, her eyes searching his._

" _Mom! I'm human. And I'm fine. Marcel's actually a cool guy," Todd told his parents. "He wouldn't let that Klaus guy torture me. And his wife, Rebekah, made me feel like part of the family. Which was kind of weird, but I went with it…" Trailing off, Todd saw his father looking for someone, before he spotted Rebekah. They nodded at each other, and then the moment ended. Todd so did not want to know._

" _But you are alright," Maria repeated, watching Todd, as if he might spring out a pair of fangs._

" _Yup," Todd skipped over the part where Marcel had taught him to fight, over the past month. It left a few bruises that were fixed by vamp blood. It had been kind of cool. Todd even wanted to try out some of his new moves, which he figured he would be doing tonight._

" _We're going to go enjoy prom now," Todd told his parents._

 _Maria opened her mouth, to protest, when Matt patted him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you, son."_

 _Todd nodded, and took Fanny back on the dance floor. That's when Kai Parker announced his presence, and all hell broke loose._

 _~0~_

 _Everyone in their group had been running for a long time. Todd and Fanny were two of the last people, to arrive, to find Katherine Pierce, waiting for them, in the clearing near the Salvatore Boarding School. "It looks like the whole town came out here to see my show," Katherine called to them, with a grin. She stood, holding a rock in one hand, and a wicked looking knife in the other._

 _Gulping, Todd looked around him. So far, it looked like his group, against Katherine. The odds were in their favor._

" _Come here, Theo," Katherine called, and Theo Gerard came forward, holding Li Saltzman, who looked terrified._

" _Let her go!" Jos shouted, trying to speed forward, to help her sister. But she bumped into something invisible. "I'm going to kill you, Hell Bitch!" Jos screamed, pressing her hands to the barrier, and her head fell back as she began to siphon energy from the barrier._

" _What's going on?" Caroline Forbes' voice cried out, and Todd saw her with Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel, Gwen, Jeremy, Alaric and his parents. "Li!" Caroline screamed, running to the barrier. "Let her go, Katherine!"_

" _Ah, sorry. No!" Katherine let out a laugh. Placing the knife to Li's back, Katherine pressed her cheek to Li's. "She's going to make such a wonderful addition to my collection."_

" _No!" Caroline screamed, again._

" _Li!" Alaric shouted, going to the barrier._

 _Jos seemed to be making headway with the barrier, when Katherine began to grin, at something behind them. "You didn't think I came alone, did you?" she asked them, and then they found themselves surrounded by more vamps, wolves, and witches than had been at the prom. They came through the trees, like an army from a zombie movie. One, after another, after another. Hundreds of them, maybe more._

 _With little time to dwell on this as death marched toward them, Todd felt someone grab him from behind, and he was gone._

 _The next thing Todd became aware of was being at the quarry. For a moment, Todd thought that Jacob had him, again. Nope. Not Jacob. About five vampires, two werewolves and a witch._

 _Inhaling, Todd knew what this meant. "You're not taking me down, without a fight," he said, before he pulled out a pair of vervain grenades, and tossed them at those who surrounded him. Taking a deep breath, Todd ran to the waterfall and dove straight into it._

 _Fanny_

Vampires, werewolves and witches attacked them as Fanny stood in the middle of chaos. She did what her Uncle Jeremy trained her to do. Her small fists and feet went flying. Landing punches and kicks, Fanny felt a little thrill of excitement outweighing the pain of hitting the equivalent to steel. She would be in a lot of pain in the morning. Right now, adrenaline left her heady.

" _Sam_!" Fanny cried, when she saw a vampire punch her older brother in the jaw. Sam fell to the ground. Dodging flying fists and kicks; Fanny ran to her brother.

"That hurt _much_ more than I remembered," Sam groaned, rubbing his jaw, when a vampire lunged at him, trying to bite him. Pulling out a pencil, Fanny stabbed the vamp in the back, falling on top of Sam.

"Hello, Fanny," Sam said, grinning up at her, and she felt her heart sink.

" _Jacob_?" Fanny pushed her body away from her brother's. " _How_? _Why_? _What_ are you doing?" she demanded.

"Can't tell you _yet_ , love," Jacob told her, and in Sam's voice, it sounded so very wrong. Standing up, Jacob held out a hand to her, and Fanny allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Let's just say that I'm proving that family _is_ my first priority."

"By _being_ Sam?" Fanny demanded, punching a werewolf, with an open palm, without even looking at the animal. She delivered a vicious back kick, with her left leg, to the same animal, her full attention on her cousin.

"You're _not_ entirely without secrets of your own, _are_ _you_?" Jacob inquired, shooting a vampire with a vervain dart.

"None your business," Fanny snapped. She knew that one of these days, years of training would pay off.

Smirking, Jacob turned, when whoever the hell was wearing his body came to join them. "It looks like Jos almost has the barrier down. Are you _ready_ for this?"

"I was _born_ ready," Jacob retorted with a grin.

Turning away from them, Fanny watched Caroline and Klaus take down a pair of witches. Sandy kept a vamp from biting poor Poppy, who looked terrified. Gwen and Jeremy looked to be in their element. Matt held a vampire, while Maria staked it, with a vicious stab through the heart.

Where was Todd? " _Todd_?" Fanny shouted, looking around herself. She elbowed a vampire out of the way, and punched a witch in the nose, before she got closer to the barrier, close enough to hear Katherine.

"Looking for your _little_ _boyfriend_?" Katherine taunted Fanny, turning to look at the woman, who still held Li captive. Theo stood beside them, like he was a freakin' tree.

"What did you _do_ with him?" Fanny screamed, balling her hands into fists.

"I sent some of my friends to take him over to the quarry. Heard you _love_ that place, Stefanie," Katherine laughed at Fanny, who felt like she might puke.

Turning on her heel, Fanny pushed, and punched her way through the throng of fighters on all sides. She had to find Todd. " _Fanny_?" Hope Mikaelson shouted after her. "Where are you _going_?"

" _Todd_!" Fanny shouted back. "She's trying to _kill_ Todd! _Help_ _me_ , _Hope_ , _please_!"

Hope looked at the others. "Go, Hope!" Jacob called out, and Hope looked confused as Artemis sank to her knees and the earth began to rock beneath their feet.

"Sam, _calm_ her down!" Hope shouted back, before she ran to Fanny, and Fanny felt the air whoosh by her as she and Hope sailed from the clearing.

Stopping at the top of the quarry, Fanny and Hope found nothing. " _TODD_!" Fanny screamed, looking at the dead bodies of three vamps, one werewolf and a witch. " _TODD_!"

" _Shush_!" Hope hissed. She seemed to be listening to something. "He's down _there_ ," she said, taking Fanny by the hand, to the edge of the waterfall. "We have to go _down_. _Close_ your eyes." Fanny squeezed her eyes shut tight, feeling Hope's arms come around her, before they went sailing.

Opening her eyes, Fanny spotted Todd, and everything slowed down. " _Todd_?" she shook her head. " _No_. _No_ , _Todd_. _Please_?" Moving on trembling legs, Fanny knelt down beside Todd. Taking his head, she placed it on her lap.

Todd looked at her, his eyes were glassy, losing their sparkle. "I can _help_ him," Hope said, kneeling down, and ripping into her wrist.

" _No_ ," Todd croaked, shaking his head. "I don't want… I _don't_ want…"

"Don't be _stupid_ ," Hope snapped, trying to push her wrist to his mouth. " _Drink_ , Todd!" she snapped, at him, turning his head back to her wrist.

Todd kept his lips sealed shut. His eyes moved to Fanny's, and Fanny began to cry. Through her tears, she moved Hope's wrist away from Todd's mouth. "He _doesn't_ want to be a vampire," she told Hope.

"He _doesn't_ have to be," Hope argued, trying to force her wrist to Todd's mouth, again. "You just get him some of your mom's, or dad's blood, and he'll be fine."

" _I_ _don't_ ," Todd began to say, and then he shook his head. Fanny stroked his hair. "I can't. I can't… _anymore_."

" _Todd_ ," Hope's voice broke, and she looked at Fanny. "Will you, _please_ , talk some sense into your boyfriend?"

"It's _his_ decision." Fanny felt her world collapsing as she held onto Todd's head. "He _doesn't_ want to be a vampire. Not even for a little while. He wants… _He_ _wants_ …" Sobbing, Fanny's tears obscured her vision of the bite marks on Todd's neck, and the gaping wound on his side, where she could see parts of him that should be on the inside. " _Go_ , _Hope_! Go, _save_ your family!"

Hope shook her head. " _No_. I'm _not_ going to leave you. Something might come out here. And… And I _need_ to help you guys," she cried. "Todd, _just_ _listen_ to me. Being a vampire. It's _not_ the worst thing in the world. _Okay_?"

"Hope, _go_ ," Todd whispered. His eyes lifted to Hope's. She let out a grunt of anger and then she ran from them.

Closing his eyes, Todd's fingers wrapped around Fanny's wrist. "Stefanie, lay down with me. _Please_? Like when we were here. That summer. When you liked me, and I _kind_ _of_ liked you back. And you wore those little summer dresses, with the flowers…"

Moving to lie beside Todd, Fanny held his hand, pressing it to her lips. "Todd Donovan, _I_ _love_ _you_. I'll love you until my dying day," Fanny promised Todd, who smiled back at her. She could see his skin becoming paler and paler. " _Todd_?"

"Um?" Todd's eyelids fluttered, and he looked back at her. " _Yeah_?"

"Todd, I wish you _would_ stay with me," Fanny whispered, pressing a long kiss to his lips. She cupped his face, feeling the cold sweat on her palms as he kissed her back, with what little strength her had left.

"I _want_ to stay, Stefanie. I _want_ to see you in a wedding dress. I _want_ to be there when you have a baby. I _want_ to see you get old, and wrinkled. I _want_ to die, in your arms." Todd smiled at her, as he wrapped his arms around her. "At least I get _one_." His eyelids were closing, and Fanny felt him stilling in her arms.

" _Todd_?" Fanny cried, shaking him. " _Todd_? _Please_?" When she saw his eyes looking back at her, without any sign of life, Fanny shook her head. " _Hope_. Hope's he's _changed_ his mind!" Fanny called out, not being able to remember how long it was, and how far away the tri-brid was. " _HOPE_!" Fanny screamed into the darkness, forcing herself to her feet. "TODD'S CHANGED HIS MIND! HE _WANTS_ THE BLOOD!" Running back to the bottom of the waterfall; Fanny looked upward. "He _wants_ to live! _Please_ , come back. Please, _don't_ leave us?" Sinking to her knees, Fanny began to wail, hands buried in her hair as she pressed her face into the grass. " _Please_? _Please_ , _help_ _us_? _Please_ , _don't_ _go_ ," she sobbed.

 _Kai_

In all his years, on this plane, in the Prison World, Kai Parker always felt like he was on the cusp of winning, just before someone stabbed him in the back. Not tonight though. Kai could feel the battle turning his way. With Katherine's hands full of Gemini twin, and his own arms full of Bonnie Bennett; Kai felt pretty damned good.

"You _promised_ that you _wouldn't_ hurt anyone I care about," Bonnie gasped out.

Glancing down at Bonnie, who fit just so snuggly in his embrace, Kai shrugged. " _I_ _did_. I _never_ said anything about Kitty Kat. I _can't_ make promises for the devil." He smirked, watching Katherine in her glory.

If all went well, Kai and Bonnie could slip back into the Prison World, to live—if not happily ever after—something along those lines. At least Kai would be happy.

Nuzzling Bonnie's neck, Kai watched Wonder Twin Two, Jos, taking down that pesky barrier. He knew he couldn't enter the fight, to take his niece on, but he relished in having a seat to her last moments, before Katherine ended her.

"I _can_ hear you," Bonnie groaned, giving Kai a resentful look as he tightened his grip on her. He'd made certain to drain her magic, day after day, to ensure she would not be able to run off. He would hate to have to drag her back, kicking and screaming.

"I _know_ , Bon Bon," Kai said, stroking her upper arm. "Just _don't_ go peeking around in my head. Think about a beach on a Caribbean Island. There's this super cool, luxury cruise liner I learned to drive. You'll _love_ it. And there's this vineyard, in Tuscany, with wine to _die_ for. Oh, and _shopping_. You like to shop, _right_? No lines. No waiting. You're going to _love_ it."

Hissing, Bonnie jerked in his arms. " _Sorry_. Took too much." Kai loosened his grip on Bonnie, turning her around to face him. He pushed her hair behind her ear, with one hand, keeping her on her feet with the other. "We're _never_ going to be alone, _ever_ _again_ ," he whispered into her ear. His eyes on her darling daughter, who stabbed a vampire, with a flying tree branch. "Your daughter is quite something."

"Leave her _alone_ ," Bonnie grunted, her eyes moving to look into his.

Kai nodded. "Just as long as _you_ keep your end of the deal; _I'll_ keep mine." He went back to watching the fight.

Jos stepped over the barrier, and Kai grinned. Oh, now this was about to become interesting. The young heretic moved toward Katherine, when Theo moved in front of Katherine. " _Theo_?" Rebekah shouted, running toward her son.

"Not until it's _your_ _turn_ , sister," Kol Mikaelson taunted his sister, and she went flying as Davina Claire came out of the clearing, beside her husband.

"Get _out_ of the way, Theo," Jos snarled, baring her teeth at the boy.

"Jos, _don't_ hurt him!" Li shouted, and then she whimpered as Kathrine's blade moved closer to her spine. " _Mom_?" she called, and Caroline Forbes tossed a werewolf out of the way, to stumble toward her child. She seemed to have been bitten by the wolf, but showed no sign of it.

" _Li_!" Caroline screamed, and then she, too, went flying, thanks to Davina.

" _Stop_ this now, Kol!" Klaus thundered, turning on his brother and sister-in-law.

Kol smirked. " _Sorry_ , Nik. I think we're _not_ on the same side, this time 'round." Klaus' neck snapped, and he toppled to the ground.

"This is _so_ much fun!" Katherine told them, with a laugh. "When was the last time I had this much fun?" She paused, tapping her chin.

"Stop this, _now_ , Katerina!" Elijah Mikaelson ordered Katherine, moving to stand in front of Li. The only thing separating the two former lovers.

Katherine's eyebrows rose. " _Look_ who's got their memory back," Katherine cried with a laugh. "Here. Have _her_." She shoved Li into Elijah, and he moved the girl behind him. "I _don't_ want her anyway. I _want_ him!" Katherine pointed a finger at Sam Salvatore as the ground beneath their feet continued to shudder.

"Leave him _alone_!" Artemis Gerard, their resident earthquake-maker, got to her feet, her hands rising, and thunder came down, striking Katherine.

Laughing, Katherine stood, unscathed. "Um… _All_ that rage. Little girl, you taste _sooo_ good. _Come_ _here_!" Holding out her arms, Katherine seemed to force the girl toward her. Grabbing Artemis, Katherine groaned loudly. "Oh, my God! What a _rush_! You feel, like, um, like _life_!"

"Let _go_ of her!" Marcel Gerard's fangs sprang out. He tried to get to his daughter, before Davina snapped his neck, too.

Katherine let go of Artemis, who dropped to the ground, looking pale. "I think _I'll_ keep you," Katherine told Artemis, with a grin.

Hope Mikaelson arrived on the scene. Seeing her family, and friends, in varying degrees of temporary death, or nearing actual death—in the case of Alaric Saltzman, who now had a nasty vamp attached to his neck—Hope came toward Katherine. "What did you _do_ to my family?" the girl demanded.

"Well, I'm _planning_ on killing them. Except for this _one_ ," Katherine nudged Artemis with the tip of her boot. "She feels _too_ good, and I _never_ waste a good meal." Grinning, Katherine rolled up the sleeves of her jacket. "And you, you _look_ like fillet mignon." Waggling a finger, Katherine seemed to be forcing Hope toward her, when another person came out of the clearing.

"Little Wolf Boy," Kai grinned, waiting to see what Katherine would do to him.

" _No_!" Freddy Lockwood grabbed Hope's neck, and snapped it, before he ran off with her.

"Well, that was _rude_ ," Katherine rolled her eyes. " _Who's_ _next_?"

No one had been paying attention to Little Sammy, as he made his way up to the devil herself. "Oh, _you_. _Sorry_. I forgot," Katherine turned, and caught Sam by the chin. "What a _waste_. _Cute_. _Sweet_. You have an _edible_ aura, but I have _other_ _people_ to destroy; so we'll have to make this _quick_."

Sam nodded. "Your wish is my command," he told Katherine. Taking out a knife, he stabbed her with it. Katherine cried out, and then she pulled the knife back out.

" _That_ _stung_ ," Katherine told Sam. "But _this is_ going to hurt a _lot_ worse." She grabbed him by the back of his neck, and raised her own knife, slitting Sam's throat. She drank his blood, lapping it off the sides of his neck, as his friends, and family, who could see what she was doing tried to get to Sam, and failed, thanks to Davina.

" _Sam_!" Jeremy Gilbert shouted, falling to his knees.

Katherine dropped Sam to the ground, and licked her fingers. "Um… That was _almost_ as good as his girlfriend," she sighed. Looking at the moon, she smiled at everyone. "And, now, it is time." Taking the obsidian rock, she placed it over her chest. Kai watched at it melted into her chest, becoming one with her flesh.

Sinking to her knees, Katherine's head fell forward, and then she let out a laugh, her head rising. She looked around herself. "Thanks to my little pet rock, I have _all_ of the negative energy that this town has ever held, coursing through my veins. And thanks to all of my sacrificial lambs," she placed a foot on Sam's chest, and shoved him aside, "I am going to open all of the gates. Buckle up, kiddies! _Hell's_ about to open up!"

Looking at Bonnie, Kai sighed. "I guess this is our time to get the hell out of Dodge," he pronounced, when someone stabbed him in the back.

Turning around, Kai looked at Gwen Lords. "How's it _feel_ Kai?" she asked him.

For a moment, Kai felt confused. Then he realized why, as the knife twisted in his back. " _Jo_?" he gasped.

"Yup, jackass," Jeremy Gilbert said, grabbing Bonnie, and dragging her away from Kai.

"No! _No_!" Kai shouted. "This is _not_ the plan! This is _not_ the plan, at all!" Turning to Katherine, Kai yelled at her. "Are you _going_ to stop them?" he shouted at her.

Katherine did not flinch. "You're on your _own_ , Kai. _Aperta_ _ianua_! _Aperta_ _ianua_! _APERTA_ _IANUA_!" Katherine shouted at the skies.

" _Not_ _today_!" Jacob Salvatore said, and then his arms wrapped around Katherine. She fell to the ground, struggling as he held on tight.

 _Fine_. If Kai was on his own. Then Katherine could fight her own battles. "Sis. I _missed_ you," Kai grinned, and grabbed Gwen by her slender neck. "And you just screwed my life up, one _too_ many times now!"

"Go _back_ to hell!" Jo snapped, stabbing him again.

"You _first_!" Kai said, sending Alaric flying, when he tried to hit Kai with an empty crossbow. His eyes found his sister, in her borrowed body. "This is family _only_." First, he would kill his sister. Then he would force the Wonder Twins to close the damned Prison Worlds. After that, he was going back after Bonnie, and he didn't care how many of her family members he had to kill to get to her.

 **Okay. So, the rest of the story is not getting easier, as we get to the end, and MFH is pretty drama-filled. MFH will be somewhat darker before we find the light again.**

 **Answer to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Emma Salvatore: You're welcome!**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is our last chap before the prologue! On with the show…**

Chapter 22: 'Til the End of Time

 _Li_

Li Saltzman never thought of herself as being brave. She wasn't like her family. Jos, Hope, Caroline, Alaric, and, now, Klaus. All of them were brave, also a bit intimidating. Sometimes. So when she stood in the middle of people screaming, and crying, and fighting for their lives; Li kind of wanted to run. When she felt the cold steel of the knife Katherine Pierce had placed to her spine, Li knew for certain that she wanted to run.

Now, Li watched Theo. He did not look afraid. And there was no way for her to know if this was Katherine's influence, or Theo's making peace with what would be.

So, Li decided to be brave. Just this once. Racing to Theo's side, Li clamped her hand down on his arm, and then she cloaked them both. "Get _back_ here!" she heard her Uncle Kai scream at her. He was busily trying to fight off her father and Gwen Lords. She saw him raise his hand, and she pushed Theo down, knocking them both into the trees, lining the perimeter of the clearing.

" _Li_?" Jos called. Li could not see her sister, and she forced herself to her feet.

" _Li_ ," Theo called to her, struggling to his feet. " _I'm_ _sorry_. I didn't _mean_ to take you to her."

" _I_ _know_ ," Li replied, when Kai sent her father flying.

Moving to help them, Li felt Theo's arm wrap around her waist. " _Don't_ ," he warned her, with a shake of his head.

"I _have_ to," Li replied, trying to pull away from her boyfriend.

"No. You _don't_. Let my family help them," Theo said.

Li watched as another person came out of the woods. " _We_ _Mikaelsons_ ," Freya Mikaelson intoned, holding out her hands. Li saw the siblings beginning to rise up.

" _Stick_ _together_ ," Rebekah snarled, her head turned toward Katherine.

" _ALWAYS_ _AND_ _FOREVER_!" Klaus Mikaelson roared, at the same time that Elijah Mikaelson stood up.

Jacob Salvatore held on tightly to Katherine Pierce, and Li wished for vampire hearing. She watched her mother, Caroline, spring to her feet. She stalked toward Katherine, and Li watched her mother shove her hand through Katherine's chest cavity. Then her mother stopped, for some reason that Li did not know.

Klaus sped behind her mother, his arm shooting forward, and then their hands came out of Katherine, holding that rock that Katherine had had. Taking it in his hand, Klaus turned to Freya, who had linked hands with Davina Claire, Kol held his wife's hand, and Marcel rose to join them. Soon, Hayley came to aid them. Elijah joined her. Freya's and Davina's chanting thundered through the night as Jacob and Katherine sunk to the ground.

Li wondered if anyone else noticed that Jacob did not look that well. His usually pale skin, seemed to be turning grey, as he held Katherine, and then he dropped over.

" _Jacob_!" Li shouted, and she pulled away from Theo. She ran to Jacob's side, kneeling down. " _How_ can I help?" she asked him.

Jos came to drop down beside him, and Sandy came to join them. " _Jacob_?" Jos smacked him on the cheek.

"He's… He's _not_ here," Jacob said, his head rolling to the side.

"Huh?" Jos looked at Li.

"I'm _Stefan_ ," Jacob told them, and Li shook her head.

" _No_ , _Jacob_. Stefan's your _dad_." Could a heretic suffer from brain damage?"

Sandy placed a hand on Li's shoulder. "He's _in_ Jacob's body. This _is_ Stefan Salvatore. How can we _help_ you, Stefan?" Taking his hand, she squeezed it, and Li felt surprised. She didn't think that Sandy would ever show a vampire, other than Caroline, compassion.

"You _need_ to get him somewhere. _Somewhere_ _else_." Stefan struggled, his face scrunching up in pain. "I took too much. _The_ _magic_. It's _too_ much for him to hold onto. I can _feel_ it. It's… It's _killing_ my son." Grimacing, Stefan rolled onto his side, and threw up blood.

"That's _not_ a good sign," Li said. She helped Jos lift Jacob's body, and they began to carry him to the edge of the clearing.

"Don't go _too_ far!" Kai shouted after them. He had Alaric and Gwen on their knees, his hands raised, and a grin on his face.

" _Go_!" Jeremy Gilbert called to them, coming back out of the clearing, with a lethal looking sword. "We're going to _finish_ this!" he told the girls, moving toward Kai.

"Oh, _cool_. A sword," Kai mocked Jeremy. "I _wonder_ which end I'll be running you through with."

Shaking her head, Li ran, stumbling along, toward Theo, and saw that Poppy sat with him, her knees pulled up to her chest. "I _want_ to go home," Poppy told them.

"I'll get you there, as soon as we're done," Sandy promised.

Stefan let out a groan, and there was a flash of light from behind them. Li turned her head to see the obsidian rock blow up, and create a thousand, tiny lights in the sky before it faded. Katherine let out a scream of rage. "You're not going to kill me!" she shouted at them.

"No _,_ we're sending you back to hell; where you _belong_!" Klaus shouted back.

"And I'm _taking_ you with me!" Katherine retorted.

" _Not_ bloody likely!" Rebekah spat back.

" _Come_ _on_!" Jos shouted. She grabbed Sandy's hand.

Li concentrated on the cloaking spell, grabbing ahold of Theo's hand. "Poppy. _Grab_ Theo's hand," she called to Poppy, who looked unsure, but did what Li told her to do.

Together, with Stefan between them, they made their way out of the clearing, and made the long trek to 'safety.'

 _~0~_

Stopping at the Donovan's property, Li and Jos laid Stefan between them. Sandy pulled out the ascendant, and they began the spell. They needed to send Stefan somewhere where Jacob could not die. A new Prison World. Complete with a brand new ascendant, one of Sandy's making. A Prison World for Jacob that Sandy and Jos had been working on for some time now. Where they had planned on trapping Uncle Kai, until tonight's plans unraveled.

" _Hurry_ ," Stefan groaned, Jacob's eyes rolling into the back of his head.

" _Come_ _on_ , _Sand_ ," Jos cried.

Sandy cut her palm, her hand shaking as she began the spell. " _I'm_ _hurrying_ ," she grunted.

Li nodded, her entire body shaking with anticipation, when she felt the sharp, cold bite of steel in her back, again. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Jos whose entire concentration was on the spell.

Li let out a cry, and felt blood beginning to trail up her throat, choking her. Theo grabbed her, before she could hit the ground. " _Li_?"

"Oh, now, that's just _sad_ ," Uncle Kai pronounced, waving Katherine's blade at them. " _Who's_ _next_?"

 _Sandy_

Sandy watched in horror, her lips still moving, words still flowing from her as she watched Li drop to the ground. Li's body trembled as Theo cupped her head. Kai Parker appeared behind Li and Theo. Sandy did not even hear his words, her anger left a metallic taste in her mouth.

" _LI_!" Jos screamed, her eyes darting between her sister, and her uncle.

"I would worry _less_ about her. And _more_ about your ex!" Kai threw the knife at Sandy's face, and Sandy closed her eyes. Concentrating, she turned the blade, and opened her eyes to find the blade was gone.

"Well, that _wasn't_ fair," Kai shook his head. "Let's see. Oh, I _know_." Lifting his hands, he opened his mouth. "Incin—" he began when he fell to his knees. " _Ouch_. Hey, I was in the middle of setting witches on fire here!" he complained, turning to find James Mikaelson standing over him. " _Ugh_. _Another_ one of you." Moving to stand up, Kai's head swung to the left, when James punched him in the face. "Damn. You don't fight fair. That's okay. _Neither_ do I."

Kai lifted a hand, and James went flying. " _Where_ was I?" he asked them, turning to look at Sandy. Jos had knelt down, ripping into her wrist.

"Nuh-uh!" Kai cried. "We will _not_ be saving the Wonder Twin 2.0!" Kai snarled, sending Jos flying away from her sister. James sped over, grabbing Li, and sped off. "Hey, that's _my_ toy to play with!" Kai shouted after James. Groaning, he turned to Sandy and Jos. "Some people, you know? They just _won't_ leave other people's stuff alone. _Like_ _you_. Here you are, opening _my_ Prison World. _When_ are you Bennett witches going to leave well enough alone?" Kai demanded.

Grinning, Kai made his way toward Sandy, when Stefan stood up on shaky feet. "Oh, _look_ - _y_ here, a Salvatore to the rescue. You know, Damon _wasn't_ very good at this whole hero gig; so you might want to get to out of way."

" _Actually_ , Kai, being the hero was _always_ my role, _according_ to Damon," Stefan pronounced, holding up his hands, and sending Kai flying.

" _Stefan_?" Kai laughed. "This is kind of _great_. How are you enjoying being a heretic? Better, or worse than being a regular vamp. _See_ , I _always_ thought that it would suck to not be able to do magic, too."

"And I _always_ thought you made Damon look like the Easter Bunny!" Stefan retorted, knocking Kai down, again, and dropping to his own knees.

"Running out of juice, are you?" Kai inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Sandy lowered her hands. The portal was open now. All anyone had to do was take the ascendant. " _Stefan_!" she cried.

"Yeah?" Stefan turned to Sandy, and she handed it to him. She saw the light beginning to glow around him, tears sprang into her eyes as she nodded at him. "Hey, Kai," she called. " _Want_ Bennett blood?" she called to the insane uncle of her ex.

Kai looked at Sandy, who picked up a rock, and cut into the palm of her hand. " _Come_ _and_ _get_ _it_!" she said.

Seconds. She only had seconds to do what she knew had to be done as Stefan started to disappear. Her fingers closed around his wrist, and even through the light, she could see Stefan's look of shock as Kai grabbed her.

Kai's eyes widened, when he realized his mistake, and Sandy grinned at him. " _NO_!" Kai bellowed.

" _Sandy_!" Jos screamed. Sandy saw Jos running toward them when they vanished into the light, so bright that it burned Sandy's eyes. She wondered if she would ever go home again.

 _Hope_

Waking up, Hope looked around the room. She laid on Artemis' bed. " _What_ in the hell?" she demanded.

"You're _safe_ ," Freddy told her, his head bowed as he sat next to her. He looked ashamed.

"What _did_ you do?" Hope shouted at him, scrambling off the bed. She turned to glare at Freddy. "What are we doing _here_? We have to _help_ them!" she shouted at Freddy, her hands in her hair. "How _long_ have I been out?" Her thoughts were frantic. Her family might be dead. Jacob. _No_! This could not be happening. Not after all of their plans.

"It's _okay_ , Hope!" Freddy swore, rounding the bed, and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"How _can_ it be okay?" Hope snapped at him. "I _have_ to help them?" She moved to the door, and slammed into a barrier. "What did you _do_ , Freddy?"

"I _told_ you. They'll be _fine_ ," Freddy said, calmly.

" _How_?" Hope demanded, turning to glare at him.

Freddy sighed and walked back over to the bed. Taking a seat, he looked up at Hope. "My mom has been working on how to help us. _With_ _Jacob_."

" _You_ _mom_ has been working with _my_ _boyfriend_?" Hope let out a sarcastic laugh. " _Sure_? And I'm going to go work with Kai Parker. Freddy, _don't_ lie to me."

"I'm _not_ lying," Freddy told her. " _Look_ , they knew that Katherine had all of these new powers. Jacob would do _anything_ to protect you, and your family. So, he tracked down my mother. And they found a way to be able to communicate with those who had passed on. Jacob hasn't been Jacob, all night. His dad hitched a ride in his son's body."

Hope took a moment. "You mean… I kissed Jake's _dad_?" Grimacing, she shook her head. "Go on." She folded her arms over her chest, waiting for the rest of the plan.

"And Josette Parker came back, to take some revenge on her brother, using my mom's body. I left a note for someone to find in a motel room. Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert found it. Thanks to Elena, Caroline, and Hayley, the five of them pieced together what I was trying to tell them. They brought the Mikaelsons into the picture."

" _Right_ ," Hope still felt confused. "So, my parents were keeping secrets from me this whole time."

"To keep you _safe_ ," Freddy told her. "And Katherine would not have believed any of this if not for your Uncle Kol, Aunt Davina, and Cousin James being _really_ good at looking like they were backstabbing the entire family; when they were still working together, to take down Katherine."

" _Where_ is Jacob?" Hope demanded.

"He was in _Sam's_ _body_ ," Freddy told her.

Hope thought about Sam telling her to go to the quarry with Fanny. "He told me to leave," Hope breathed. Then she looked at Freddy. "He told me to leave, because he planned on doing something _truly_ _stupid_! Is that _why_ you grabbed me when you did? Freddy! What _did_ Jacob do?" Hope demanded. Crossing, the room, Hope grabbed Freddy by the shirt collar, and shook him. "What did he _do_ , Freddy?"

"He stuck a poisoned knife in Katherine. It might take a little bit of time to work. But it should be over by now," Freddy looked at the clock, and Hope realized that it had been three hours since she's left the clearing. Or more. "And…"

" _And_?" Hope shouted.

"Stefan was supposed to drain Katherine of her magic. He knew that it might overwhelm Jacob's body…" The look of sympathy that Freddy gave Hope made her shake her head.

Letting go of Freddy, Hope stepped backward. "I _have_ to get out of here. I have to _find_ him! I have to _save_ him!" Searching the room; Hope felt frantic. "Help me!" she shrieked at Freddy. " _Help_ _me_! Please, Freddy!"

"Jacob _and_ _Klaus_ wanted you out of this thing," Freddy told her. "I can't undo the magic that's keeping us here; until they come back."

" _Noooo_!" Hope cried. "Please! _Please_ , _help_ _me_! There _has_ to be a way!" Tearing the closet door open, Hope sank to her knees, pulling out a box, she began to flip through a book of spells that belonged to her grandmother. "There's _got_ to be something here," she muttered to herself.

~0~

Hope was still trying to find a spell, to get her out, when the front door opened downstairs. " _DAD_!" Hope shouted, racing to the invisible barrier, and banging on it.

Klaus came to the stand on the other side of it. "Jos, if you _will_ ," he said dully.

Jos came to stand beside Klaus, and placed two bloodied hands on the barrier. Hope saw rage on her little sister's face as she drew the magic into herself. When the barrier fell away, Hope grabbed Jos. "You're _okay_?" she asked the girl, who stared back at her mutely. "Where's _Li_?"

"She's _downstairs_ ," Klaus told Hope.

"Okay. _Where's_ _Jacob_?" Hope asked them. Klaus did not answer, and Jos stared at her blankly. "Jos, _where's_ Jacob?" Hope tried again.

"He's _gone_ , Hope," Klaus said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hope looked at her father, before brushing his hand off her shoulder. " _Gone_? _Gone_ _where_?"

" _Into_ _the_ _Prison_ _World_ ," Jos said, and then she turned her back on Hope, moving toward the staircase.

Hope could only stare at the back of Jos. Snapping out of her shock, she grabbed Jos by the arm. "What did you _do_?" she shouted into Jos' face. Jos just stared back at her.

" _Hope_. _Stop_ ," Klaus commanded his daughter, who refused to look at him.

"What did you _do_ , Jos?" Hope repeated, shaking Jos, who continued to stare back at her. Forcing her way into Jos' mind, Hope saw what happened, and she shook her head. " _No_!" she shouted, and then she took off.

Running as fast she could, Hope flew down the stairs, and out the front door. She ran down the quiet streets of Mystic Falls, stopping at the Donovan's. She'd been here so many times, with Todd. She knew every single blade of grass. Her feet took her to the spot where Jacob had been. She could almost feel him there. " _Jacob_?" she cried, sinking to her knees. " _Jake_?" she wailed, looking for him, thinking that he would find a way back out of the Prison World, because he had to. And he would walk out of there, and into her arms, while she sat there.

Rain began to pour down on her, and Hope wept, her hands buried in the earth. Thunder boomed around her, lightening striking, and singing her skin. She did not feel it. The tornado siren began to wail and the earth shook beneath her. She thought she heard a couple of people screaming in the distance. None of it mattered. None of it.

Feeling her emotions pouring out of her, Hope placed her cheek against the wet grass, and decided to sleep here. She would need to be here when Jacob returned. He would be looking for her. And she would be waiting for him. Always.

 _Jacob_

Jacob's hadn't planned this. No. He did not have a clue where exactly Sam's death would land him. And if anyone told him that he'd land here, Jacob Salvatore would have laughed at the irony.

Walking down the street, of what looked like Mystic Falls, Jacob watched the comings and goings of happy people. They were all nice to each other. None of them had a care in the world. Why should they? They were dead already.

Well, that was not entirely true. The women, on his right, and left were waiting. They, too, knew of Katherine Pierce's plans, to open up all of the planes of existence, and to rupture the worlds as they knew them.

"Agony and ceaseless torment," Esther Mikaelson intoned.

"Never know peace again, child," Shelia Bennett added, giving Esther, and Jacob a long look. "Not that some of us have earned our ticket yet." She gave Jacob a look that made him smirk. "You _better_ hope that daddy of yours knows what he's doing, or we're in for whole world of trouble."

Jacob nodded. "It would be a pleasure to return to my beloved," he replied.

"Hope is capable of _great_ things. However, she is from my bloodline, and she will suffer, _terribly_ , before she knows peace," Esther advised Jacob.

" _Yes_. _Thank_ _you_ for that," Jacob stopped, and looked around himself. "Is _this_ where my group fails?" he asked them, feeling a tug.

" _No_ , honey. This where a _new_ story takes place," Shelia told him. "Be careful." She placed a hand on his arm, and Jacob felt the tugging becoming overwhelming. "My great-grand baby did her job. Now, you _go_ , _do_ yours."

Jacob opened his mouth to answer, and then a blinding flash of light made him raise his arm to ward of its glare. "Bloody hell," he groaned.

Lowering his arm, Jacob found himself back in Mystic Falls. He laid on a couch, in the old boarding school. "Oh, look who's _awake_!" Kai Parker proclaimed, coming into the room. "Hope you can cook. _I'm_ _famished_." Clapping his hands, Kai looked at Jacob, who sat up, and noted Sandy Bennett-Gilbert slumped in a chair, blood staining her prom dress. "Don't mind her, she's _just_ a little—almost—dead."

Jacob stood up. " _Dead_?"

"She made my _only_ way of getting home, _sorry_ , _our_ only way of getting home explode," Kai shrugged. "I got a _little_ carried away. You should have been there. Lots of screaming and bleeding. It was _fun_. _Now_ , I just _need_ you to help me find the _other_ ascendant, so we can get back home. Or did you _want_ to stay here?" Kai's eyebrows rose, and his smile made Jacob irritable.

"Uh," a groan came from the chair. Sandy's head turned, and she stared at them. "What…" Looking from Kai to Jacob; Sandy groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey, _look_ , I _didn't_ kill her. _Cool_. More people to torture. I mean _help_ ," Kai waved at Jacob and Sandy. "Come on, kids, we have _work_ to do."

Walking over to Sandy, Jacob held out a hand. Sandy looked at him, like he'd offered her a viper. She struggled to her feet, before falling forward. "I'm the _only_ help you have, Sandra," Jacob whispered to her.

Sandy gave him a grudging look. " _Yeah_. _Until_ he kills us both."

" _Tick_ - _tock_!" Kai called to them. "Don't want to miss your _junior_ _year_ , do you, Sandy Dee?"

Jacob and Sandy traded looks, before they left the room, to see if they could find a way home, and back to those they left behind.

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **Emma Salvatore: Sorry. I think I'm missing something here…**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you also enjoyed this chap and will enjoy the epilogue!**

 **Thank you reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **-J**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is the end of Book Two and we're about see things get cray-cray-er. On with the show…**

Epilogue: Heartbeats

 _Bonnie_

"In later news, Mystic Falls is still cleaning up from the effects of a surprise tornado, which devastated entire streets, leaving others unscathed. Mayor, Matt Donovan, who is still mourning the loss, of his, and, his wife, Maria's, only son, Todd, age seventeen, says that Mystic Falls is quote 'A strong town, with resilient people, who will gather together to take care of one another.'"

Watching the news, Bonnie shivered in the warm room. She sat, a blanket wrapped around her. A bowl of cereal sat beside her, and she not could force herself to take a bite of it. Her stomach rolled with nausea, and she flipped the page of a book of spells. She needed to keep her mind focused on something, anything, but her daughter's absence.

Bonnie combed through all of her little girl's things. She could not find how Sandy made the new ascendant. There was nothing. Not even Jos knew exactly how Sandy did it. And they had gone over the details, day, after day, after day. Frustration made Bonnie irate.

"Bon, it's _time_ ," Jeremy told her, and Bonnie looked up from her book.

" _No_. I have some _more_ reading to do," Bonnie said, ignoring Jeremy.

Sighing, Jeremy came to sit beside her. He took the book away from her, and set it aside. His hand went to her middle. "I already re-scheduled the appointment five times in the past two months."

"This baby will _not_ replace Sandy," Bonnie snapped, reaching for her book.

Jeremy leaned back like she'd slapped him. "Bon, I _know_ that," he retorted, getting up. "Sandy _wouldn't_ want you to hurt the baby."

Sighing, Bonnie forced herself to her feet. She was only two months along, and she felt so damned tired. Rubbing her back, she shoved her feet into her shoes, and made for the door.

J.J. and Rob sat on the couch, watching TV. "Boys, I'm taking mom to her check-up," Jeremy called to them.

"'Kay," J. J. waved good-bye, without looking at them, and Rob hugged a stuffed rabbit that belonged to Sandy.

Bonnie grabbed her jacket and her bag. Jeremy opened the door for her. In silence, they walked to the car. Nowadays, the silence between the two became more, and more, of the third party in their marriage.

 _~0~_

Lying down on the examining table, Bonnie went through the motions with the doctor. She heard herself talking, and her lips made smiley faces, while her head exploded. She watched her doctor pour the cold gel on her belly. Then she felt the familiar rolling of the ultrasound instrument on her. Bonnie looked at the monitor, and waited to see the baby, and hear its heartbeat, for the first time; something she'd been dreading since the stick showed two lines.

"Oh," Dr. Carmichael announced. "It looks like we're having a _double_ _trouble_ moment," she joked with them, a smile on her face. "And they look perfectly healthy. You've been taking your vitamins?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, and then stopped. " _Double_?"

" _Twins_ ," the doctor said, watching Bonnie's face. Bonnie felt the blood dropping to her feet. "Do you two _need_ a moment?" Nodding, Bonnie bit into her bottom lip, feeling tears filling her eyes.

When the doctor left, Jeremy drew Bonnie to him. "We'll get through this, Bonnie," he promised her.

"Gemini twins," Bonnie said, closing her eyes, and allowing the tears to fall.

" _I_ _know_ ," Jeremy said.

They didn't talk about Bonnie's month with Kai. She did not want to say that she made a choice. She did what she thought she had to do. Never had she thought that this would be the result. Kai's babies. Would this nightmare never end?

 _Fanny_

Waking up, Fanny wished she could stay in bed. She dreaded this day. They'd had a funeral. A week after Todd died, they buried him. Almost everyone in town came. Maria stood with her husband, stoic, proud. Her eyes pierced through everyone, but Fanny, who she had held, long after the funeral ended, the girl crying into the mother of the dead boy's arms.

Now, they would have a dedication, at the school. Fanny forced herself to walk to her closet. She removed a dark blue dress with large sunflowers. Todd loved this dress. She wore it often during the summer she had begun to fall for him.

Stripping off her PJs, Fanny slipped into the dress. She noted how snug it felt. Soon it would not fit at all. Today, it would have to. This was for Todd.

Fanny walked downstairs to find her mom and dad. They ate cereal, and watched the TV, in their newly rebuilt home. "Hi," Elena said. She walked over to Fanny, and brushed her hair behind her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as yesterday. And the day before that," Fanny replied. She moved toward the front door.

"Want something to eat?" Damon asked, peering at Fanny.

Fanny shook her head. " _No_ ," she said. She opened the door.

Sam sat outside, rocking on the porch swing, with Artemis. They looked happy, holding hands, Sam's large daylight ring glinting in the sun and Fanny hated them. "Can we _go_?" she asked them, shouldering her purse.

"Sure," Sam got to his feet. "Bye, babe. I'll see you later."

Artemis leaned forward, and kissed Sam on the lips, before she took a seat on the porch swing. She offered Fanny a smile, and Fanny nodded, but did not smile back.

Sam walked her down the steps and to their car. "I don't think they'll let me come," he told Fanny, who nodded.

Maria has insisted that no one but humans attend the funeral. No one.

"Okay," Fanny replied. Their parents would send their condolences. However, Damon drew a line at the bigotry of Maria's order.

Sam drove the car, in silence, while Fanny rolled down the window, and looked out into the sunlight. She closed her eyes, pretending that she was in Todd's truck, listening to bad county music, and looking for a place to make out.

Pulling into the high school's parking lot; Sam waited for Fanny to get out. "I'll come and get you; when it's over," he told her.

Nodding, Fanny walked toward the school. When she entered the hallways, she found people she sort of knew there. Poppy Prentice was handing out drinks. Li Saltzman stood on the sidelines, with Theo Gerard. It was a wonder Li survived her uncle, but James Mikaelson had saved her life with his blood, and a trick Caroline Forbes once used on her own mother. Nothing like having a syringe jammed into your heart, to get you back to life.

Li spotted Fanny and came over. "Hey, Fanny. I'm _so_ sorry," Li said, again. She'd said it about a hundred times now.

" _Li_ ," Theo placed a hand on his girlfriend's arm. "It's starting."

As a group, they walked into the gym. Maria stood at the podium, her hands gripping the edges, and her face a mask of rage. "We are here _because_ there are those who hide in the shadows. They know what they _are_. They know what they have _done_. What they have _taken_ from us. _No_ _more_ , I say! I say, we _will_ take back Mystic Falls," Maria cried out into the mic.

People got to their feet, stomping and cheering. Matt Donovan moved to the mic. "Hi." He cleared his throat. "My son was _not_ perfect. But he was the _only_ one I had. And I loved him, _more_ than anyone in my entire life. Todd, for all of his faults, and all of his silliness, and all of his immaturity, _died_ _a_ _hero_. He died, _fighting_ for people he loved. And he threw a mean football."

People laughed, and a few began to cry. "My son's girlfriend, Stefanie Salvatore, has a few words she wanted to say on my son's behalf." Matt looked for her, and Fanny moved to join them. "Everyone, Fanny."

Fanny stood, adjusting the mic, before she spoke. Looking at the people of her town, she felt her stomach flip. "I _loved_ Todd Donovan. I loved him because he was _not_ perfect. He could be a real jerk, _sometimes_." Laughing, Fanny felt tears burning her eyes. "But he cared a _lot_. He cared about his parents. He cared about football. He cared about _his_ _town_." Pausing, Fanny swallowed the lump in her throat. "So, you probably did not know that Todd loved to write poetry. And he's probably looking at me, right now, and saying "No, Fan, _don't_!"

People began to laugh again as Fanny unfolded a piece of paper. "This is something he wrote the day that we lost him." Sucking in a calming breath, Fanny recited the poem:

My Light,

A Promise Broken

A Lie

Told,

Forgive Me

My Sunlight

My Love

Black Skyline

With Cocoa Stars

Warming My Skin

On Your Soft

Moonlight

Come, sit with me,

My Little Crow,

Love Me

Mom. Dad.

Watch Me

While

I

Slumber

Watch

Over

Me

And

Find

Peace

I am at home.

Carry me with you,

Always.

Don't cry, Mama,

I found home.

Breaking down, Fanny sank to her knees, no longer able to control her grief. Matt picked her up, and carried her out of the gym, while Maria told the audience there would be music played by the school marching band.

"That was _really_ pretty, Fan," Matt said. Fanny nodded, weeping into his jacket. "Thank you," he added, holding her tight. Fanny thought she would be okay, and she wasn't. She wasn't. She never would be again.

 _~0~_

 _Hope_

"Cut it _out_!" Hope Mikaelson called to Freddy Lockwood, who splashed her, again. It was the middle of July, and she could feel the heat pouring down on them. She looked up at the sky, seeing a moon, faint behind the clouds in the daytime.

Freddy grinned, before dragging her to the edge of the pool. "Come on, Hope. _Live_ a little," he challenged her.

Hope smirked at him. "You know. This is _work_. _Not_ _play_."

"Who says you can't mix business with pleasure?" he inquired.

" _Me_ ," Klaus said, coming over to them, and shoving Freddy into the pool. "Hope, Caroline would like to know if you will be joining us, for the cake tasting, this evening?"

Shrugging, Hope said. " _Sure_. I don't have anything else to do."

"You said you'd go to that party at Whitmore," Freddy called to her, swimming on his back, and giving Klaus a smile.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "A _college_ party?" he demanded.

Hope shook her head. " _No_. Dad." Klaus gave Freddy another look, and Hope shook her head at Freddy.

" _Right_. I will see you at home," Klaus replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Do be dear, and do _not_ drag the mutt in with you."

Freddy lifted a finger to Klaus' retreating back, before hauling himself out of the pool. "Are you _really_ not going?" he asked Hope.

Hope scoffed. "Of course, I'm going," she replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I just can't say so, in front of him." She nodded in the direction of her father's retreating back. "I _need_ a distraction."

"The new coven in town is not helping?" Freddy asked her.

Hope shook her head. "They're pretty useless."

"How's Jos?" Freddy asked.

Shaking her head; Hope sighed. "The same."

"Maybe _she_ should come to the party," Freddy suggested.

" _NO_!" Hope replied.

"O-kay. Li and Theo," Freddy watched Hope, and she nodded. "Cool. So, a double date."

"It's _not_ a date," Hope snapped before she walked to the other side of the pool. "They need lifeguards on _both_ sides. Not just one." As good as Freddy was at distracting her from her boyfriend drama, Hope could not go long before becoming depressed about Jacob. She would bring him home, the question was when, and would Kai kill him in the meantime? Despite Bonnie's assurances that Jacob could not die in his own Prison World; Hope did not feel as sure.

 _~0~_

Entering her new home, with her dad and Caroline, Hope walking into the great room, to find the cake tasting already happening. "Sorry I'm late," she called to the group.

" _You're_ _fine_ ," Caroline called. "Come, _taste_ this. Your dad said it tastes like dirt."

Hope tasted the overly rich cake. "It's a _bit_ much."

Caroline sighed, and cut another piece of cake. Klaus took the fork, guiding it to his mouth, and making little moaning sounds that made Hope feel uncomfortable. Could they not get a room?

Sighing, Hope took a plate that Li offered her. Li began to ramble, while Hope tuned the party out. She had so many things to take care of tonight.

"What about the Red Velvet?" Jos interrupted her thoughts as she came into the room, with a glass of blood. She took a sip, and then licked her lips, cocking her head to the side with a smile.

" _Jos_ ," Caroline began.

"Caroline, _allow_ her to seek her own path," Klaus said, watching Jos smirk. "She'll come 'round, in time."

Hope seriously doubted her father's words, but she said nothing.

When the party broke up, Hope inclined her head toward the stairs, and Li joined her with Theo. "What's up?" Li asked.

"There's a party, at Whitmore. I _need_ you to keep Freddy busy, while I take care of a thing," Hope told Li.

" _Really_?" Li looked worried.

"Hope, we think you should be _more_ careful," Theo began when Hope rolled her eyes.

Shaking her head, Hope looked at Li. "Are you _going_ to help me?"

"Yeah." Li nodded. " _Anything_."

Grinning, Hope hugged Li. "I'll see you later," she told them, before she went back to her room and closed the door.

Removing a box of salt from under her bed, Hope poured it in front of her door. Lighting a candle to provide silence, she sat down, cross-legged. Taking a small knife out of her shorts, she hissed in pain, before pouring blood into the bowl. She closed her eyes and drew in breath. Narrowing her focus, she began to chant. "Reveal yourself to me. Reveal yourself to me. Reveal –"

" _Enough_ ," Katherine snapped. She looked bored. " _What_?" she snapped at Hope. "Want to send me to a _deeper_ level of hell?"

"You _know_ what I want," Hope replied.

Katherine smirked back at her. "After your family sent me back to hell, you _think_ I'd do anything for you?" she demanded.

Hope looked back at Katherine. "Yes. _I_ _do_."

"And what are you going to _do_ if I don't?" Katherine inquired with a smirk. "I'm dead already and burning in hell. There's not much you can do."

"I can _obliterate_ you," Hope said. Lifting her hands, she watched Katherine's feet become consumed by hellfire. "Even your soul will be _gone_. There will not even be the _tiniest_ bit of you left."

Sighing, Katherine kicked at the flames as Hope dropped her hands. " _Fine_. You want him, I was _sick_ of his petty insults anyway." Closing her eyes, Katherine did not seem to be doing anything, and then she opened them. "Are we _done_?"

" _Sure_ ," Hope nodded. Katherine better have given her what she asked for.

Getting to her feet, Hope blew out the candle, and walked to her window. She jerked it open, before leaping out, and running into the night.

It did not take Hope long before she arrived at the cemetery. When she got there, she found a man, waiting for her. He did not look all that happy to see her. " _Abomination_ ," he hissed.

" _Grandpa_ ," Hope replied with a smile. "How _nice_ to see you, too." Waving a finger, she watched Mikael turn to join her.

" _What_ manner of torture are you planning, little girl?" Mikael called after her.

" _None_ ," Hope said. "I just need a favor. And you _can't_ do this alone. So, I _made_ sure you'd have help. You two seemed to work well together in the past." Sarcasm dripped off her tongue as Hope stepped into the Salvatore crypt.

Esther sat on the floor, looking annoyed. "You _ripped_ me from Peace, for a family reunion?" she demanded of Hope. "Do you have _any_ _idea_ what you have done? What horrors will be bestowed on those you love?"

" _Yeah_ ," Hope nodded, hands on her hips. "Grandma. Grandpa. I need your help."

"Do not call me that," Mikael snapped.

Hope smirked at him. "Okay. _Whatever_. Let's get to the point. See, the boy I'm going to marry is missing. And you're going to _help_ me find him."

"Over my dead body," Mikael spat back.

Hope cocked her head. "Technically speaking, you _are_ dead."

"I will _not_ aid you in bringing more vampire filth back into this world," Mikael hissed at her.

"Oh, I'm _not_ asking. I'm _telling_ you you will," Hope replied. "I'll see you both, again, _soon_. Sleep well." Turning her back on her grandparents, Hope closed, and sealed the crypt with her magic. She would have Jacob back soon, one way, or another.

 _Jos_

These last months left Jos spiraling. All she could think about was what Jacob and Kai might be doing to Sandy. So, she found ways to deal with her anxiety. Many people around her did not enjoy her newfound hobbies, like painting her room with the blood of people she did not like, all night trips, and ruining "special" family moments.

"Jos, honey, we're going bridesmaid dress shopping," Caroline called, and Jos waved good-bye from her bed.

Getting to her feet, Jos walked downstairs, and opened the liquor cabinet. Klaus did a poor job of hiding his key. Although Jos thought he might have left it for her. Or, maybe, he was so busy being a happy fiancé; he forgot to take care of the basics.

" _Whatever_ ," Jos muttered under her breath. She poured herself a glass of scotch, and felt it burn down her throat. A tap on the door sent her flying to it. " _James_ ," she greeted him with a wide grin.

"Starting _without_ me?" James inquired, slipping out of his jacket.

"Mmm." Jos nodded, offering him her glass.

James took it, and drained it while Jos found the bottle, lifting it to her lips. She snapped her fingers and music began to play. Moving over to James, she slid up and down his body with a wide grin. "What are the plans for your day, darling?" James inquired.

"I thought we could go to the café," Jos replied.

"Oh, how _dull_ ," James pouted. "Perhaps we could go out for a bite to eat, instead." He showed her his fangs and Jos leapt into his arms. Kissing him long, and slow, she leaned backward, arching her back, then sitting up to look him in the eyes.

" _Café_ , _first_. _Dinner_ , _later_ ," Jos pronounced. She hopped down, grabbed James' hand and ran out the door. She pulled her bra off and then jerked the underwire out, before she unlocked Hope's Porsche, and slid behind the wheel. " _Coming_?" she called.

James slipped into the car and he looked at Jos. "She _will_ kill you for taking her car."

"I. Don't. Care." Jos replied, speeding out of the driveway and nearly hitting a dog. "Oops." Giggling, Jos drove down the streets of Mystic Falls, and parked in two parking spots, slamming the driver's door closed.

Entering the café, Jos strode over to the counter and leaned over it. "Hey, Poppy!" she called.

Poppy jumped, spilling milk on the table in front of her. " _Jos_." She looked scared. Probably because Jos had been here, almost every single day. "Hi. Um. What can I get you?"

Jos looked at the menu. "I'd like a double espresso." She waited until the drink was on the counter before she pulled out a ten dollar bill, and tossed it onto the counter. " _Thanks_."

"I'll have a black coffee," James told Poppy, before they went to sit down at their usual table. "Is this leading to anything, Jos?" he asked his girlfriend.

Jos cocked her head. "Isn't it _more_ fun waiting, and seeing what happens next?" Shrugging, James sipped his drink.

They stayed in the café until an hour before it closed, and Jos tossed another ten on the table. Getting up, she turned to the counter. "Night, Popps!" she called.

Poppy offered a half-hearted wave in return, and Jos grinned as she made her way out of the café.

Getting back behind the wheel, Jos drove only five blocks away before she stopped and waited. She got out and pulled up the hood. A man stopped his car and looked at her. "Need help?"

"Yeah. Something's _wrong_ with one of these things, in _here_ ," Jos told him, with a grimace.

The man nodded and got out of his car. He came over and James got out to join them. Leaning over, the man looked confused. "Nothing wrong that I can see," he told them.

" _I_ _know_ ," Jos said, before she grabbed him and sank her teeth into his neck. James took the man's wrist, and drank deeply.

Jos dropped the man, and licked her lips. She smiled at James as she heard another car approaching, and then she sped over. The driver slammed on their brakes, and Jos grinned. "Hi, there, _Poppy_!" Jos cried before ripping the girl out and biting into her neck.

James joined her, and sank his teeth into Poppy's neck. She did taste bright and shiny. Finishing her off, Jos returned to Hope's car. James did not ask her where they were going.

Stopping in front of James' new home, Jos leapt onto the roof and James went inside. He popped the window open and Jos slid into his bedroom. She grinned at James, grabbing him. He turned her around, speeding to the bed, and they ripped each other's clothes off. Jos let out a scream, knowing his parents were not home. She could be as loud she wanted to be, as they moved, frantically, wanting more of each other.

 _~0~_

Waking up, Jos grabbed her clothes. "Got to go home, James," she told him. James groaned and fell back asleep.

Jos left the way she came. Arriving at her house, she found her family watching the news, with frowns.

"In later news, President Robert Johnson, has declared a State of Emergency. According to his Press Secretary, Joanna Hart, the president will hold a conference on a threat against the country. And if this is accurate, the threat to us is the 'Supernatural Community.' Again, we will bring you breaking news as we learn more."

Klaus tossed the remote across the room. " _Who_ in the bloody hell caused this madness?" he demanded.

"It appears that would be _you_ , brother," Elijah Mikaelson said, stepping into the room. "Camille O'Connell's writings on you have come to light."

Jos looked around the room, at her family members, and suddenly, she felt very, very worried.

 **TBC…**

 _ **Mystic**_ _ **Falls**_ **:** _ **Humanity**_ **should begin on Halloween 2019!**

 **Answer to guest review:**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you'll tune back in on Halloween!**

 **Emma Salvatore: That's what I thought you meant but life teaches you not to assume. During the time off, I am plan to try to write at least half of Mystic Falls: Humanity: Part I! *Finger crossed.***

 **Thank you reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **-J**


End file.
